Oh, Babies
by Lady Manami
Summary: Kagome Takahashi has been feeling sick for the past few months and consults a doctor. Dr. Tanaka explains that she is definitely ‘expecting’. What she didn’t expect when she went to her next appointment was that she was going to be expecting more than one
1. Chapter 1: Confirmation

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters besides my own.**

**This is my new story, which is called **_**Oh, Babies**_**. I know I haven't finish my other stories, but I could resist this one. I'm really excited about this one. This is going to be a Kagome and Sesshomaru fic because I simply love this pairing. **

**So here's the full summary of Oh, Babies.**

**Kagome Takahashi has been feeling sick for the past few months and consults a doctor. Dr. Tanaka explains that she is definitely 'expecting'. What she didn't expect when she went to her next appointment was that she was going to be **_**expecting**_** more than one baby. How will Kagome and Sesshomaru deal with the risks involved in multiple births? **

Chapter One

Confirmation

The waiting room was quite empty save for two other people, both whom were female that were waiting along with her to see Dr. Tanaka. They were probably in the same boat she might be in right now. Apprehensive green eyes roams around the nicely size room and looks over the multiple posters of the stages of pregnancy on the wall. There was also posters of the developing of the fetus and advertisements of the qualities that breastfeeding will give to your baby.

Kagome Takahashi has had her suspicion that she may be pregnant right now, but couldn't be sure. She may just have a really bad flu and winter was beginning early this year and had back her theory up. With all the vomiting she had been doing she was sure it was a really bad case of the flu, not to mention nauseous and fatigue.

Kagome nervously fiddles with her newly manicure hands and chews on her lower lip mercilessly. 'I can't be pregnant at least not now. I'm still young.' She thought to herself as she begins to shake her left leg lightly. 'I mean I love children and so does Sesshomaru and besides I have the flu so I have nothing to worry about.' She continued on trying to convince herself that it was nothing, but the flu.

Once Dr. Tanaka tells her that it was nothing, but a very bad case of the flu she was going to laugh at the thought of being pregnant. At that she calms down and releases her now swollen bottom lip and ceases the nervous fiddling of her manicure hands. She look onto the table besides her chair and grabs a magazine about healthy dieting.

It was least than ten mintutes that she was looking at the magazines that a nurse calls her name. Kagome looks over to the clock and read that it eleven ten on the dot and was amazed. These people really did their jobs well considering that her appointment was at eleven thirty. 'I guess Dr. Tanaka doesn't have that many patients today.' She told herself as she put the magazine down and follow the nurse to the back.

Just as she walk down the hall she heard a scream. "I can't be pregnant! I'm only sixteen!" Kagome cringed at the shriek and heard light giggles coming from the nurse in front of her. "If you can't handle the consquences, then don't do the act." She said wisely as Kagome agreed.

"Mrs. Takahashi you are in room 110A and I am Ami by the way." The nurse said as Kagome follow her to the back where Ami showed her into. Once in the room Ami place her chart on top of the desk by the computer and gestures with her hand for Kagome to take a seat. Once seated Ami begins to ask Kagome a few routine questions.

"Alright Mrs. Takahashi, let's start off with the usual questions and then I'll take your vitals and temperature." Ami said with a smile, which Kagome provided with as well. This Ami was nice, unlike the other old nurses she was used to in the past, who deem they knew what they were doing.

"Sure." Kagome said as she folded her right leg over her right with her hands folded on top of her knee. "How old are you Mrs. Takahashi?" She started off first, looking expectingly at Kagome as she grabs the pen from her ear and the note pad from her pocket. "Twenty three." She responded.

"Okay, what seems to be the cause for this visit?" She asked. "Well, I've been feeling sick for the past few months and it doesn't seem to be letting up." She told her truthfully.

Ami wrote this all down. "What were you experiencing?" She ask as Kagome sighs lightly. "Vomiting in the mornings and after certain meals, fatigue, the worst headaches imaginable, and light heartburn occasionally." She told Ami as the black haired woman slightly picked up her head from writing and glances discreetly over to Kagome, mainly her midsection.

The suit jacket she was working didn't show much of her midsection so she couldn't tell if she was right or not.

"And how long have these symptoms been happening?" She asked as Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face for a moment. These whole symptoms began roughly around the time her residency began in Tokyo Hospital. "For about at least two to three months." She said causing Ami to raise a brow.

"Three months you say and you never saw a physician once during that time?" She said with a serious voice, her brown eyes lighting with worry. Kagome blush with slight shame and a mix of embarrassment. "You see I work as a resident in Tokyo Hospital and it mostly takes up most of my time. Every time I made an appointment I couldn't make it due to emergencies in the E.R." She explained as Ami nodded in understanding.

"I see." She said as Kagome let out a tired sign. She shouldn't be this tired so early in the morning. "When was your last menstrual cycle?" Ami asked as Kagome went to respond, but quickly halted. Good question when was her last period? She search through her brain for a date. She had been spotting in the beginning of the last month, but she was sure that didn't count.

"Uh...I really don't remember, but I was spotting in the beginning of December." She told Ami as she wrote it down. "Now how long did it last?" She ask as Kagome let out a low yawn, covering her mouth with her hand. "At least a week or so and a few times here and there, but it hasn't happened since January." She told her as Ami finished writing down the answer in to her notepad.

"Do you think it is a possibility that you maybe pregnant, Mrs. Takahashi?" Ami asked out of curiosity and knowing eyes. Kagome winces outwardly and smiles weakly. "I don't think so, it's probably the flu mix with stress from my residency at the hospital." Kagome said Ami catching the doubt behind her voice.

She looks up and smiles before standing up and going over to the vital machine. "Now its time for vitals." She said changing the subject as she wraps Kagome's arm with the black strap and presses the on bottom. Immediately the machine fills the strap with arm, adding pressure around Kagome's arm. Meanwhile, Ami takes the thermometer and place it underneath Kagome's tongue.

"Hold that until it beeps." Ami told her as Kagome nodded, taking the thermometer in her free hand.

A few mintutes later the vital machine began beeping signaling that it was done. Ami looks over the results and her eyes widen slightly and sharply looks over to Kagome. "Does high blood pressure run in your family Mrs. Takahashi?" Ami ask as Kagome furrows her brows, pulling out her thermometer and telling her no and why she asked.

"Oh, it's just that your blood pressure is considerably high. I'll go get Dr. Tanaka to come see you now." She said with a calm expression, her eyes shining with mirth as she made way to the door. She looks over her shoulder and smiles at Kagome. 'Congratulations.' She said through her eyes as she closes the door and went to fetch Dr. Tanaka.

Kagome felt slightly bothered by Ami's gaze on her before she left. She knew something, she could feel it. Her eyelids were feeling heavy and propose that once she got home she was going to take a long nice nap.

She shook her head lightly causing her long dark hair to flare around her. She let out another yawn and her eyes water slightly this and time she didn't bother covering her mouth because it was just too tiring. 'I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing right now?' She thought to herself and was missing her husband terribly. He was away on a business trip in London and was in the process of merging with another company.

He was gone for a month and a half now.

She had been staying at their home all by herself along with her cat buyo. The reason it wasn't their cat was because Sesshomaru was a Inuyoukai and detests felines. He had tried everything to get rid of her poor buyo and she had threatened to purify him if he did. Being a miko had a few advantages.

'I have to call him tonight and see how he's doing.' She told herself as she made a mental note in her head. It has been three days since he last called her and she was going to make sure he got a piece of her mind for not calling. She narrows her eyes and folds her arms across her chest.

Sesshomaru and she have been married for six months now and have known each other for eight years. They had met one another through Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger half sibling and Kagome's former crush. They hadn't got along in the beginning, but as time past and they have gotten older things between began to change.

Kagome felt herself absentmindedly stroking her stomach through her jacket lightly and stop immediately. 'Why was I doing that?' She asked herself as she frowns slightly at her midsection. Her slim waist has been expanding slightly and her abdomen was bulging outwards. All this stress being in the medical field was beginning to take its toll on her body.

She was going to have to exercise during her breaks instead of eating all the time. But then again her breaks were never long enough for her to get in a full exercise workout in the hospital's gym due to emergencies. A rumble reaches her ear and she lets out a light laugh. She was hungry...again. 'I just had breakfast not too long before I got here.' She told herself as she grabs a granola bar from within her purse.

She opens the package and eats it, calming the rumbles from her stomach. After a few seconds the bar was gone and the door opened to reveal Dr. Tanaka. The woman had long brown hair tied in a high ponytail, mahogany eyes with pink eyeliner. The woman appear to be a few years older than herself.

Dr. Tanaka smiles before taking her seat and looks through the notes Ami wrote down. As she read them it all but scream out to her that her patient was pregnant. She smile as she looks over Mrs. Takahashi. "Hello, sorry to keep you waiting long, but I had to calm a sixteen year old patient down when I told her she was pregnant." She said as Kagome let out a nervous laugh. "So you were the news breaker." She said as Dr. Tanaka laughed lightly.

"It seems that all the patients I've seen today were all expecting mothers." She said with a thoughtful look as Kagome's expression falter. All pregnant. "Surely that isn't possible." She said as Dr. Tanaka smirk. "Believe me all twenty patients." She told Kagome as she gave the young woman a thoughtful look. "I'm guessing you will be the twenty first from the symptoms Ami wrote down here for me." She said as Kagome shook her head.

"I doubt it and besides it just the flu combine with my stressful job." She told Dr. Tanaka.

The doctor didn't look impress and decided to indulge with her. "Okay, let's start off with the weighing. Please take off your shoes and stand on the scale." She said politely as Kagome took off her designer high heels shoes and climb on the scale. Dr. Tanaka pulled the scale to the one hundred pound.

Kagome eyed the scale wearily. She weigh exactly one hundred and twenty five pounds, which was the normal weigh for her height of five feet and two inches. Her heart drop when Dr. Tanaka push the weight pass twenty five and onto thirty eight.

Impossible!

"I cannot have gained thirteen pounds." She screamed in outrage as Dr. Tanaka let out a small smile. "Well you said it yourself that you have been stress, and stress leads to weight gain am I right Mrs.Takahashi." She explained as Kagome bit her lip and nodded.

Kami, what the hell was wrong with her body! She had never weight pass one hundred and twenty five in her entire life. She thought she may have weight at least five pounds, not thirteen. Dr. Tanaka wrote the weight in Kagome's chart and gestures for her to sit down on the examination table.

Kagome climbed onto the table and allowed Dr. Tanaka to examine her ears, mouth, chest, and throat. Once Dr. Tanaka was done she told Kagome to lay down on her back. Dr. Tanaka had an amuse smile when she saw Kagome's emerald eyes fill with nervousness.

'She really doesn't want to be pregnant either that or she's terrified of the labor pains.' Dr. Tanaka thought as she gently began to pry Kagome's fingers from her dark blue suit jacket. "There is nothing to be nervous about Mrs. Takahashi." She assured her as Kagome nodded.

She was apprehensive and felt as Dr. Tanaka opens her dress shirt until she reaches just beneath her bra. Dr. Tanaka eye Kagome's abdomen and saw that it look normal, it was protruding slightly, but non the less normal.

Maybe she wasn't pregnant after all.

She began making circular motions with added pressure onto her abdomen and stop when she felt movement. Kagome raise a brow at her and Dr. Tanaka only smiled. 'Maybe she is after all.' She thought to herself.

"Okay Mrs. Takahashi you can sit up now." She told her as Kagome began to button up her shirt and close her jacket that match her knee length skirt. She had came from an office meeting at the hospital with her superiors before heading over here to the clinic.

"So it is the flu Dr. Tanaka?" Kagome asked as she stood from the table and stare at the woman before her. Dr. Tanaka had to know why she keep insisted that she isn't pregnant when she knew Mrs. Takahashi was a physician herself. "Is there a reason why you do not want to be pregnant Mrs. Takahashi? There are other choices you know if you do not want to go through with it." Dr. Tanaka told her as Kagome remained quite.

She had to give Kagome her choices if she didn't want to have this baby, but she would not be the one to complete the procedure. She would refuse to end an innocents life. "No, I will never have an abortion or to think of having one!" She said appalled that she would think that. "I love children, it's just that...I'm really nervous and terrified is all, especially considering my family's history." She confessed as Dr. Tanaka let out a comforting smile to the soon to be mother.

"That is perfectly normal Mrs. Takahashi, all first mother's tend to be nervous and afraid. I've read your family's history and there hasn't been many multiples since you and your sister. There might be a slight chance, but I doubt it." She told her as Kagome let out a small smile. "So I take it that I'm pregnant then Dr. Tanaka." She said as the brunette nodded in confirmation. Kagome inhale slowly as she began to accept it and felt a sense of joy and excitement fill her body.

Until now she hadn't been sure and had been ignoring the possibilities.

Now she was sure and she was going to be a mother and Sesshomaru was going to be a father. Count on Sesshomaru to get her pregnant when their newly weds and during the crucial moments in their careers. How was she going to study and finish up her residency when she was expecting.

Sure, she was more than financially stable, but she really wanted to become a full fledge doctor. Once the baby was born she would have to give all her attention and care to their little one. Then there was the nursery, clothing, formula and toys. Then as soon as you know it she would be planning birthday parties and taking their prom pictures, and not to mention the wedding.

"Mrs. Takahashi are you alright?" Dr. Tanaka asked as she came and hug Kagome. She had just started to cry out of no where. "I'm fine, I'm going to be planning birthdays and soon a wedding! I'm so happy right now!" She cried out as Dr. Tanaka grimace slightly. The baby wasn't even born yet and here she was thinking about planning birthdays and a wedding, but at least she admitted she was happy.

That was all that matter to her.

Kagome wipes the tears from her cheeks and apologizes. Dr. Tanaka told her it was the hormones from the pregnancy that had her so emotional right now. "I'm going to give you prenatal vitamins for you to take and make sure you make an appointment with me within the next two weeks." She instructed as Kagome nodded and left to the front.

Once there she went to the front where a older woman was at. She was talking on the phone and signaled for her to wait one moment. "Okay, there is one at 2:45 on Thursday." She said as she wrote down the name of the patient on the appointment book. "Bye bye now." The woman hung up and turned her attention to Kagome.

"Hello, can I help you?" She said in a sweet voice as Kagome nodded. "Yes, I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Tanaka next week, preferably next Wednesday at 11:00 am." She said as the woman search through the computer for the opening before shaking her head. "Sorry it's taken, but there is one at 12:00. Would you like that one?" She asked as Kagome thought about it.

She had a meeting at 1:00 and it will take an hour for her to get to the hospital in time for the meeting. "Um, is there one in an early time?" She asked. "There is one on Tuesday of next week at 10:30." She told her as Kagome nodded.

"Okay." She said handing the woman her insurance health card and the woman began to enter her into the appointment book. "Okay Mrs. Takahashi." She said passing Kagome her health card. "Thank you." She said as she made her way out the clinic and to her black eclipse car.

She just sat there and stared into space. "I'm pregnant." She said trying to get used to it as she began to feel her abdomen. "Not sure how many months though, but I know your growing in there." She said as she started the car and headed home to take that nap she had promised herself earlier in the doctor's room.

"I'm twenty three and pregnant, but look on the bright side I know mom will be ecstatic when she hears the good news." She said with a bright smile on her lips. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad and hopefully what happened to her ancestor's pregnancy wouldn't happen to her.

The Higurashi women were known to very fertile and thus resulting in multiple births. The most it has been was twins and that was when their mother had given birth to her and Kikyo. Kikyo was the oldest by an hour seeing as Kagome had been a breeched baby, coming foot first in the birth canal.

There was only one time through the Higurashi family line that a set of quadruples occurred and that was by her great great grandmother, by whom she had been named after. Two hadn't survive due to complications.

There was a slight chance that it could happen to her. After all she carried the gene for having multiples and thankfully Sesshomaru didn't. If not there was no escaping it.

Then again the only multiples in their family were her and Kikyo, no other member from their family had twins or more. Each member has had one healthy child, so she would have one healthy child. 'Hopefully a girl.' She thought happily as she swap her card from the front gates and waited until it opened fully before she drove through her driveway and up the hill to their mansion.

There were security guards station every ten feet from one another since Sesshomaru was gone and her husband was a bit paranoid. Kagome waved to each one as she parked the car into the garage. She got out and headed inside and up the stairs to her huge comfortable King size bed. As she climbed the stairs to her room she discard her clothing save for her bar and underwear and walked stood in front of a mirror.

From the front her waist looks slightly thick and as she turns to the side her abdomen was protruding outwards. She seem to look about three in a half months, but surely she couldn't be that far along. She shook her head and climb into bed covering herself with the blankets before falling asleep.

'I'll tell Sesshomaru the news later after I wake up.' She thought as rubbed her stomach softly. Sesshomaru was a demon wouldn't he been able to smell the change in her scent just like he did to Kouga's wife Ayame when she was expecting her first baby or cub.

Her eyes narrowed slightly before softening again. She was too tired to get angry at him right now.

That was just another thing to add onto her hit list.

She inhales softly to smell the scent of the new shampoo she's been using for the past four months. It was the same as her natural scent, which was that of an ocean breeze. The smell was calming to her and made a mental note to buy more because she was running out.

She soon fell asleep knowing that she was pregnant and happy. there will be no complications and there will be no worries save for when she goes into labor.

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of Oh, Babies. So tell me what you think about it and If I get a lot of reviews I'll start setting up the next chapter and turn my attention away from my other stories to Oh, Babies. So please tell me if you like it! ;) Review!!**

**Lady Manami**


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the family

**A/N: I'm so excited that you guys like the new story **_**Oh, Babies**_** and thank you very much for the reviews! **

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter Two

Telling the family

Kagome furrows her fine black brows in agitations and slight annoyance. She was so comfortable in her bed, being nice and warm and now it was ruin because she had the urge to vomit. The feeling was not strong enough to have her running to the bathroom, but it was sending waves of discomfort and weariness to her body.

She turns around to her right side to look at her digital clock and read that it was 3:30. She wished her little nap would have last longer, but unfortunately it was interrupted by afternoon sickness.

After a few moments of trying to ease through it, but to no avail she wound up getting up and rushing to the bathroom, slamming the door in the process. After a few mintutes of hugging the toilet she was done and flushed her breakfast from this morning. Kagome sighs and pushes her hair back with her hand and her expression grimaces slightly.

"I can't wait until the vomiting stops." She muttered to herself as she looks over to the shower and opens the sliding glass door.

She pulls her hand through her hair and turns on the water. She discards her undergarments and enters the large sky blue ceramic title floors and walls, closing the glass door in the process behind her. The large shower had at least five shower heads within it and a three foot sitting place as well as steps in the far corner, leading to a larger white bathtub that could fit at least three people it in.

Kagome allows the warm soothing water to wash over her body as she stares at her abdomen, which was holding within it a tiny life.

It felt strange carrying someone you never met inside your womb, but it was even more strange when you knew you love them with your entire being and would die for them without a second thought. A small smile forms on her lips as she gently traces her fingers across her slightly protruding abdomen in a caress, tracing them along the slight curve of her flesh to the end of her thickening waist.

"Wait until mom hears about you little one, I bet she's going to go crazy." Kagome said out loud as she began to lather her body with soap. Scratch that she _knew _her mother was going to go crazy when she told her she was pregnant. Her mother has been waiting for a grandchild to spoil since she and Sesshomaru started dating and even more so when they had gotten married.

Their was always a glint in her eyes that had Kagome believed that her mother knew she and Sesshomaru would somehow get marry one day, once they had started dating. "I bet she's been counting the months till Sesshomaru impregnates me." She said.

"I bet she and Kikyo made bets to see how many months it will take." She added as an after thought, knowing that her twin was just as eager to have a little niece or nephew to spoil as well. Kagome was wondering when Inuyasha would finally propose to Kikyo so that she can have a niece or nephew soon.

Kagome rinses the soap from her body as she grabs her favorite scented shampoo. "Ah, the smell of ocean breeze." She said in a soft voice as she inhaled the sweet cooling scent.

She squeezes the remaining liquid into her hand, which was just enough to wash her long dark locks. She would have to buy some more after she visits her mother at the shrine later today. After she lathering her hair she rinses it and adds conditioner, just then her stomach growls, loudly.

"Kami, I'm starving." She said as she quickly rinses her hair of the conditioner and turns the water off. She carefully walks over to the door, noting in her head to buy floor steps, so she would not fall and injury herself. Wrapping a towel around her supple body she dries herself and puts on her robe.

She brushes her teeth, cleaning out the taste of vomit residue. Just as she was done and about to touch the door knob she felt the nauseous waves hit her again. "Oh no, not again!" She cried out as she ran back to hug the toilet.

After finishing and brushing her teeth again she looks downs to the toilet with a pensive look.

"I have a strong feeling that you are going to be my new best friend." She said with a sigh.

* * *

The cool breeze that enters from her open windows sent cool chills on her moist body. Summer was ending and fall was approaching. She puts on fresh underwear and a bra and puts on a light blue v-neck blouse that ties from below her breast to around her back in a small bow. The blouse reaches two inches above her knees with the hem of the blouse in slight ruffles as well as the hem to the short sleeves.

Kagome put on a pair of jeans and went to button up, only problem was it wouldn't close and it felt tight on her, which made her uncomfortable. She didn't want to squash her baby. "Guess I won't be wearing those for a long time." She said slightly agitated since the jean that didn't fit her anymore were one of her favorites. She puts the dark blue jean back that faded into a lighter blue into her jean draw and went to the draw above it that held all her leggings. She pulls out a white leggings and slips into them with ease and noted how much more comfortable she was than when she was wearing the jeans.

At least she knew they wouldn't squash her baby.

She went to her walk in closet and flicks on the lights, illuminating the dark room to reveal the many shelves fill with shoes of all kinds on one entire wall, a rack of many colored and style belts on another and in the center was a dresser that held all her jewelry inside and all her hair accessories.

Kagome walks over to the shelves of shoes that were all different colors of ballet and chose a light blue one that had a small bow on the top of it. She puts them on and proceeds to the dresser that contains her jewelry. She opens the first drawer and picks a pair of small diamond studs earrings and simple white bracelets.

Kagome then proceeds to blow out her hair and once she was down puts it in a low ponytail, making sure to leave out her jaw-length bangs out. The blouse showed off her small protruding abdomen as she looks at herself in the full length mirror. Kagome furrows her brows at this and could only wait until her next appointment with Dr. Tanaka. She really wanted to know how far along she was.

She heard her guardian, Megumi calling her name from her room and wonder if Megumi would catch the new scent.

"Lady Kagome." A soft voice called out in the room. Her Lady's scent told her that she was here probably in the closet. "I'm in the closet Megumi I'll be right there!" Kagome yelled as Megumi walked over to make the bed. As she was making the large king size bed she detected another scent on it other than Lady Kagome's, but it was almost undetectable. This strange scent had been coming and going from so time now.

'What is this scent?' She asked herself as she walked over to her Lady's closet, cautiously walks over to the closet where the new the scent was coming from along with Kagome's.

A thought enter her mind, making her eyes widen. Surely Lady Kagome wouldn't be having an affair. Taking another sniff she found it to not be another male's scent. Now she felt guilty for accusing such a thing about her Lady.

It was a soft and light scent that fill her sense of smell and it made her wonder what it could possibly be. The brown haired Inu youkai turns to face her Lady as she emerges from the closet, standing upright as she held her gaze below Kagome's eyes.

Cool purple eyes land on Kagome as the Inu youkai looks over her Lord's mate. The scent was driving her curiosity crazy. "Lady Kagome I don't mean to impose, but there is a new scent on your bed for some time now though it's almost undetectable. Today it is slightly more dominate and on your person." She said as Kagome could only smiled at her guardian.

'So I was right Inu youkai _can_ smell a new scent and she has been for some time now.' Kagome thought silently to herself before her eyes widen slightly. 'I hope she doesn't think I'm cheating on Sesshomaru.' She thought with slight panic as she quickly shook her head of the foolish idea. If she had been cheating then Megumi would have informed Sesshomaru a long time ago.

"My Lady?" Megumi' voice said breaking Kagome of her slight trance. "Oh, sorry Megumi and as for the new scent I found out today that I'm pregnant." She said as Megumi's eyes widen at what her Lady had revealed to her.

The Lady of the Western Lands was expecting her first pup with Lord Sesshomaru!

"My congratulations, my Lady does Lord Sesshomaru know of the pup?" Megumi asked as Kagome shook her head. "Not yet he doesn't, but he should have." She said hotly with slightly narrowed eyes, causing Megumi to falter slightly. She wonder what Lord Sesshomaru have done this time to get on Lady Kagome's bad side, actually she wonder what he _didn't_ do.

"Well he should have smelled the change in my scent." Kagome said and realization as to why Kagome was upset with her Lord was because he wasn't aware of her change in scent.

"My Lady the scent of the pup was hard to distinguish even for a youkai such as Lord Sesshomaru. Today it was stronger than usual that brought me to question it." She told her hoping it would calm down the miko.

Kagome's shoulder fell in surrender not wanting to get work up when said Taiyoukai wasn't even here to indulge in an argument with her. Kami, she really missed him a lot.

"Your right Megumi, anyway I'm going to my mother's for a visit to tell her the news and will be staying the night there." Kagome informed her as Megumi nodded when suddenly Kagome's stomach growled. The miko laugh embarrassed as a blush crossed over her cheeks. Megumi only smile and goes to the kitchen to prepare a meal for the expecting miko before she left.

"In the mean time I'll call Kikyo and tell her to meet me at the shrine and to sleepover as well." Kagome said as she took out her cell and dialed her twin's number. "I wonder how she and Inuyasha are doing?" She asked her gaze slightly worried.

The last time she heard from her sister she had told Inuyasha that he was forbidden to step one foot into their condo. Kikyo had gone as far as putting up a barrier on the entire building.

"Well that's Kikyo for you." Kagome said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She knew her sister's temper was equal to her own. She hope that had taught the hanyou something and he would finally see her sister was the one for him and finally propose.

"Stupid Inuyasha, or as Sesshomaru will say _Inuyasha you fool_." Kagome mimic in a deep, smooth voice that belong to her husband.

* * *

The shrine was calm and peaceful as it always was. There was calm cool breezes that passed by every few seconds, the leaves on the trees falling silently to the ground indicating the on coming of Fall. The birds chirp softly in the branches of the Sacred Tree that was on their shrine. It has been there since the beginning of time according to her grandfather.

A sigh escapes the lips of the elder Higurashi twin as she sits on the bench a few feet away from said tree.

Mother was inside preparing dinner for their family gathering Kagome had insisted earlier when she had called her. It was amazing how everyone was ready and here already. Only the females of the family knew the reason why there was a gathering. Her twin hadn't reveal as to why she suddenly wanted this gathering, but Kikyo had a good guess Kagome had an announcement to make tonight. There was a smirk on her face that was fill with happiness, joy and bittersweetness.

Emerald eyes sadden softly. Kagome was the youngest twin, has a career, a husband, and now if she was correct, which she knew she was will now be expecting a child. To say she wasn't jealous of Kagome wouldn't be completely false, but also not fully the truth either.

She was happy for her sister and was excited to be an aunt soon. Kikyo just wished Inuyasha would make up his mind already. The elder twin was twenty three years old, had a successful career in the modeling agency and the only thing she was lacking was a husband and a family to make her own with the one she loves.

Sometimes she thought Inuyasha saw this relationship as some sort of a game. If the hanyou expects that she would keep waiting for him to be ready, he was wrong. The arguments they would find themselves in were mostly about marriage and settling down.

The questions that they often heard was the usual of when will we get marry? Do you really love me enough to marry? If you really did you would wait until I'm ready!

All these questions and fights were beginning to put a strain her and she wonder if she was just wasting her time. She didn't know if she could continue this way. The sun was beginning to set and she wonder where Kagome was at that is until she felt the familiar aura of the younger miko.

Kikyo stood up from the bench and smooth out her dark pink, v-neck dress that reached a little more than three inches above her knees. There was a black belt that was strap around her slim waist with pink rhinestones decorating the buckle of the belt and wore black heels that were open toe to reveal freshly done French pedicure toe nails.

Kikyo's long hair went past her waist and was longer than Kagome's hair. Tonight she held it a side ponytail over her right shoulder with a black headband, leaving her neatly cut bangs out above her black brows.

If she was right about her twin being pregnant then she would be getting a good deal of money tonight from her mother and her two aunts due to their little wager on the night of Kagome's wedding. Their mother had guessed around ten months until Sesshomaru impregnates Kagome after their wedding with her aunt Hana wagering in nine months and aunt Kaya at eleven where as she had guessed six. Seeing as how she was close to the time she would be receiving some sum.

"Hey Kikyo! Is Kagome here yet I thought I felt her aura." Souta called out to from the front door as he peered over to his oldest sister. Kikyo nods her head at the eighteen year old. "She's coming so go tell mother and our aunts to keep quite until Kagome makes her announcement." She ordered as Souta frown.

He was eighteen and he didn't need to be ordered around like he was ten years old. Kikyo saw this and smirk with amuse eyes. "Dear little brother, no matter how old you will be I will always be older and wiser than you, now go." She told him straight forward as her younger brother stuck his tongue out before entering the house and muttering to himself about bossy sisters.

"Kikyo." At the sound of that voice Kikyo's body stiffened slightly, emerald eyes widen slightly before anger consumes her. What the hell was _he_ doing here? Had she not been specific enough that she wanted him more than a hundred feet away from her.

Kikyo turns around to see Inuyasha holding grocery bags with Kagome besides him. A longing look on his face as she brought her gaze to Kagome's and only raise her brow. '_What the hell is he doing here, I thought this was a _family _gathering Kagome!'_ Kikyo said using their twin connection to communicate. _'Oh, come on Kikyo Inuyasha is family, after all he is my brother-in-law.' _Kagome replied with a small smile as Kikyo humph and looked away from Inuyasha's gaze with cross arms.

"Inuyasha how about you put those in the kitchen while I talk to my sister." Kagome commanded more than ask and when she saw the protest in his expression she narrowed her eyes. "Now Inuyasha." She said afterwards with a frown. "The cake will melt." She added smiling again as Kikyo avoided him as he walked passed her to the house. As soon as he was inside and out of earshot she glares at Kagome.

"Mind explaining to me why the hell he is here." She said with an edgy tone, one that Kagome was aware of whenever she wanted to cover up her hurt. Kagome gave a sad smile as she approach Kikyo. "You know, he's trying. I saw him in the supermarket staring at a box of chocolates." She started as Kikyo's glare slightly waver. Chocolates were her favorite kinds of sweets.

"I thought he was going to kill himself with those, seeing as he had one in his hand and how dogs can't eat chocolate and all." She said laughing and rubbing the back of her head. "The idiot wouldn't dare do such a thing to me or I'll resurrect him and kill him myself for being a baka." Kikyo said angrily.

"He may not be good with words or feelings, but he does love you a lot." Kagome added as she saw Kikyo's eyes water slightly.

"I know he does Kagome, but it's...complicated. I can't tell whether he's just playing with me or not and sometimes I wonder to myself whether or not I should continue." Kikyo stated bringing Kagome to shock. "K-Kikyo you don't really mean that do you?" Kagome asked with a light stuttered to her voice. Kikyo had a thoughtful gaze and stared at Kagome's blouse.

Her abdomen was slightly sticking out and she only smiled before placing her hand over it. "Sesshomaru was never afraid to go after the one thing he wanted most and I'm not sure Inuyasha really wants me." She confess to Kagome as she rubbed her hand over her soon-to-be niece or nephew.

By Kikyo rubbing her stomach she was sure her sister knew of the baby, but her sister's head was filled with doubts and she was trying really hard to help out. Inuyasha and Kikyo were meant to be, only Inuyasha and she were being two bakas right now.

"Don't be stupid Kikyo, of course he wants you, after all he did deny my advances for yours when we were fifteen." Kagome pointed out, hard feelings about it long been forgotten.

Kikyo's eyes narrow and was set in a small glare at Kagome. "Don't call me stupid." She said as Kagome fake shock. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot some models do have brains." She said as Kikyo let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Kagome." Kikyo said catching the other miko's attention. "Thank you, as for Inuyasha I'll give him just one more chance." She said when the miko was suddenly caught in a pair of strong arms and lifted off the ground.

"Kikyo I won't make you regret it." Inuyasha said as he placed the shock miko back on to the ground. Once she landed Kikyo quickly smack him on his chest. "Inuyasha how dare you eavesdrop on my conversation with my sister." She scolded but with a smile on and amused filled eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said as the amusement suddenly left her eyes and narrow on him. "What is this I hear that you tried to eat chocolates." Kikyo asked with a dark tone causing Inuyasha to flinch outwardly.

"Kagome you little snitch!" He yelled.

* * *

Kagome left the couple alone as she walked over to her child hood home. She could hear Inuyasha's whining of protests to her sister's abuse and Kikyo scolding him.

"Kagome you little snitch!" She heard Inuyasha's voice yell out bring a smile onto her face.

"Good every things back to normal." She said as she opened the house and made her way to the kitchen where her two aunts and mother was preparing dinner. Her uncles were probably in study watching the game.

In the living room were her four younger cousins and Souta, who range from sixteen to eighteen. The three older cousins that were Kikyo and her age were most likely on their way here from their jobs.

Then there was her grandmother from her mother's side and her grandfather from her father's side. They were bickering while they were playing chess on the far side of the living room near the window.

The house was full and she was starting to feel nervous. Maybe she should have waited until Sesshomaru returned from his trip and then tell ever body the news. 'I can't go back now.' She told herself sternly as her eyes narrowed with determination.

"I can do this." She said out loud to no one.

"Do what Kagome?" Suzu asked as Kagome looked over to her sixteen year old cousin.

"Um, you know the regular I can do anything I set my mind onto." She said lamely as her cousin's honey brown eyes narrows with suspicion. "You're not a very good lair Kagome." She said frankly as Kagome deflated. "I know." She muttered as she felt Suzu's eyes on her form. "Kagome you gained weight. I suggest you go on a diet before Sesshomaru comes back from his trip in London to a cow." The young girl pointed out non-nonchalantly as Kagome felt her cheeks heat up.

Suzu was always the most observant one of the family and the most straight forward, even more so than Kikyo. Suzu's comment caught her older brother's attention as he lay dark blue eyes onto his older cousin's form. Raising a brown brow Akio smirks, "Well, looks like Kagome is setting well in marriage life now. I wonder how Sesshomaru looks like now?" He asked picturing an over weight dog in his mind as Kagome glared at them.

She wasn't that big to be compare to a cow. Oh how she hated her cousin's immaturity and she what she hated the most was that they said so it calmly and collective.

"Shut up, you two don't know anything...yet." She said slyly, catching their attention. "What do you mean?" Suzu asked curios as to the reason as well as her brother. Kagome let out an evil smile as she walked away. "You'll see later on tonight." The miko said as the two siblings look at one another and shrug their shoulders.

"Souta your sister's weird and I thought mines was bad enough at least Suzu doesn't talk to herself." Akio said as he pointed his thumb towards his sister, who humph and turned away. Souta shrug his shoulder as he played his video game with his cousin Akira. "Yeah, but at least you have one sister. I have two of them and their twins." Souta said as Akio gave him a sympathetic gaze.

Being the only male, beside your senile grandfather to live in a house full of girls was hard, but luckily Akio had an older brother, Miroku.

Kagome greeted her mother once she entered the kitchen as well as her two aunts. Her aunt Hana was her mother's older sister and her aunt Kaya was her father's younger sister.

Aunt Hana had brown wavy hair the same as her mother's, but kept it medium length to her shoulders. Aunt Hana and her mother had the same honey brown eyes and oval shaped face as well as similar facial features. The only difference between the two was their height with her aunt Hana being taller than her mother by a foot.

Aunt Kaya had dark blue eyes and long dark hair that she kept in a bun with her choppy bangs out. It was the same as their father, except that he had emerald green eyes instead of the dark blue who he had inherited it from their mother.

Speaking of her father where was he?

"Mom where's dad?" Kagome asked as Hina brought her gaze from frying the dumplings to her daughter. "He went to pick up your cousin Miroku. They should be here in the next half hour by then dinner should be ready." Hina said as Kagome took a seat. She felt her stomach rumble and it must had been loud because her two aunts and her mother turn to look at her.

"Kagome are you hungry dear?" Hina asked with a knowing gleam in her eyes as she put three oden on to a plate and white rice. Kagome watch as her mother put the plate before her and the non-so secretive glances her aunts were sharing with one another.

They couldn't possibly know could they?

"Thanks mom." Kagome said as she ate all the while feeling eyes on her. After a few minutes of them still staring at her Kagome was about to tell them why there were looking at her when her cell phone rang.

It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)

The song was cut off when Kagome picked it. The caller id said it was Sesshomaru. "Hey Sesshy." She said as she felt the gazes of her mother and aunt on her.

"Hold on one sec." She told him as she got up with the plate of oden in hand and left to the back yard. Once she found her favorite spot under the sacred tree she sat down and places the plate on top of her lap.

"Sorry about that Sesshy, but my mother and aunts wouldn't stop staring at me." She said. "Megumi told me you were at your mother's." Her eyes furrow slightly in confusion. his voice sounded close through the phone. "Yeah, It was getting kinda lonely over there." She said slowly as she prepared herself to tell him about their baby.

"This trip was more irritating than Inuyasha, Takahashi corporation is now station in London. I'm on my way there." He revealed to his wife as Kagome smiled. "You already knew the companies were going to merge." Kagome pointed out missing the fact that he was coming. "Of course this Sesshomaru knew." He said arrogantly.

She had to tell him now, so here goes nothing.

"Sesshomaru..." She started slowly as she stared hard at the oden, trying to get the courage. She would prefer face to face rather than tell him over the phone. Damn it!

"Yes, Kagome?" He asked as Kagome tighten her free hands into a fist.

"When are you coming back home?" She said quickly and wanted to slap herself for being a coward. What was she afraid of, it was only Sesshomaru and she didn't conceive this baby on her own.

"Kagome look up."

She was so into her thoughts that she miss what he just told her. "Look up?" She said dumbly as she brought her gaze up to see him standing at the top of the shrine steps. Kagome was in a state of shock that her mouth hang open and her eyes widen in disbelief. Her cell phone slip out of her hand and landed right on top of her oden.

"S-Sesshomaru." She said as her eyes water as he walk towards her.

* * *

There sitting on the base of the sacred tree was his strong willed wife. His golden gaze roam her form as he inhales her scent it has been nearly too long since he last held her. He falter in his step when he caught another scent mixed with hers. It was light and soft, almost undetectable, but it was there.

This new scent wasn't there when he had left to London on a business trip.

It wasn't the scent of another male, other than Inuyasha and her male relatives. So it only left one options and it had to be that his mate was pregnant. He stop in front of Kagome before kneeling down and moving the plate from her lap to the side. Kagome watches his movements and once he had cleared her lap of the plate she jumps into his arms, burying her face in his neck.

"I've missed you so much, please don't ever leave like that again." She pleaded as Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, his face buried in a mass of dark silky hair that smelled of an ocean breeze. "I'm pregnant Sesshomaru." She told him in his neck, knowing that he could hear her and the Taiyoukai only let out a small smiled with his eyes closed. "I figured that out when I notice the change in your scent a few moments ago." He told her as Kagome bit her bottom lip in habit.

"So are you happy." She asked with worry eyes as he raise a brow at her. His miko never ceased to surprise him with her questions. "Anything you give this Sesshomaru will be cherished and protected." He told her, making the miko's heart swell with warmth and love.

Kagome kisses him fully on the lips with her tears finally falling down her face as she wraps her arms around his head. Sesshomaru in response to his mate wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his without harming the developing pup. He skims his tongue along the entrance of luscious lips and growl in pleasure when she allowed him entranced.

Their tongue dances for dominance before Sesshomaru takes control of the dance, leaving Kagome moaning with bliss when he took the wet appendage that is her tongue and sucks on it slowly. The spike of her arousal reaches his sense of smell as he curles his clawed hands carefully through her hair, feeling his as well.

Kagome pulls back reluctantly as she pants for air, her chest heaving heavily up and down. Emerald eyes were darken due to lust with her lips swollen red from his assault. Kagome brought her head back into his neck and began to suck lightly on his pulse, whispering against it lustfully.

"Sess, I want you now." If the smell of her arousal didn't do it for him, her husky voice that demanded he take her right now had him nearly undone. Golden orbs turn to gaze at the old well house and promptly picks up his mate and brings her to the empty well house.

Once there he closes the door and pushes her against the wall with Kagome wrapping her legs around his waist as he assaults her with hot, fever kisses along her smooth neck. Nibbling on the flesh on her neck Sesshomaru brings his hand up her blouse, feeling the smoothness of her skin and noting the protruding abdomen as he cups it in his large hand.

He brings his hand up, feeling the bar of the lacy bra she was wearing and lifting it up so he could have access to the soft flesh. Kagome gasps in pleasure when she felt Sesshomaru's hand cup her breast and pass his thumb over her hardening nipple. "Sess..." She moaned out as the throbing between her thighs became almost unbearable for her and needed to be dealt with.

Sesshomaru pay no heed to his mate's call and decided to take her slowly. She was always an impatient one. He pulls back from her neck when he felt her taking off her blouse and then she proceeds to unbuckle his pants.

Yes, she was indeed an impatient one. Sesshomaru thought mikos were taught that patience was a virtue, it seem it went by Kagome completely.

The miko quickly had his dress pants and boxers by his ankles already and had took off her black leggings and was now taking off her under ware. Sesshomaru smirk with amusement at how fast his wife was disrobing them, she must have really missed him. 'Then I shall not make her wait any longer.' With that last thought he quickly picked her up, causing her to yelp in surprise, making her drop her panties on the floor and push her against the wall. With one hand he brought her leg over his waist and she proceeded to bring the other up as well.

Slowly as he possibly could he enter her warm, sleek core. Kagome's head went back as she bit her bottom lip from screaming out loud with her hands using his shoulder to hold her body up. Sesshomaru smirk to himself as he slowly pulls out and then thrusts back into her in a slow steady pace, causing the wooden wall that she leaned against shake slightly with his movements.

A stream of moonlight hit her form perfectly, making her skin glow a light blue and when she open her eyes the light only made them more beautiful than they are ready were. The fire behind her eyes made him growl in pleasure as he thrust into her again.

"Sess, if you keep this up I'm..." She stopped as he thrust into her making her eyes roll back slightly in pleasure before she continued. "I'm going to purify your ass." She threatened in a husky voice and he took it lightly. She wouldn't even remember her own threat when he was done with her.

There was her family, so he had to save their tantalizing dance for next time. "Miko your lucky we weren't home or not this torture would have ensue till you climax." He told her in her ear, his tongue taking in her earlobe as he sucks gently on it. Kagome merely nods with a small whatever, wrapping her arms around his neck from his shoulders, bringing him closer to her.

Her walls were clutching around him as he picks up his pace and thrusts into her with long, deep strokes. Kagome moans become louder as his pace fasten, causing her to drag her nails lightly across the top of his back absentmindedly. Her back met the wooden wall behind her, the old wood creaking as if in any moment it would collapse.

A light coat of sweat coats their bodies with the cool breeze that enters from the holes of the wooden walls cools them slightly. Her walls clutched around him tightly and fully setting on his orgasm as he thrust himself forcefully within her, filling her of his essence as she hit her orgasm before he did.

Kagome called out his name, digging her nails onto his back as spasms of her orgasm spread throughout her body. Sesshomaru rode out the after effects while kissing Kagome fully on the lips.

_Creak_

They continued their onslaught of kisses not bothering with the insignificant sound as Sesshomaru began to thrust into her warm core again as she brought her hips to meet his thrust.

_Creeeeeeeeeak_

Kagome furrow her brows at the sound, but soon forgets it as Sesshomaru thrusts into her again with force, causing her to close her eyes in bliss as she moans.

_Snaps_

Their eyes snaps open as the old wooden wall snaps and falls backward to the ground outside due to the force of their love making, taking Kagome and Sesshomaru with it. Sesshomaru quickly turns so that he met the ground instead of Kagome and with his body the impact of the fall would cushion her landing.

* * *

"Where the hell is Kagome dinner is almost ready ." Inuyasha said as Kikyo wonder the same thing too that is until she search for her twins aura and found another with her as well.

"Don't worry she'll be here soon, she's talking to Sesshomaru." She said. The front door opens and her cousin Miroku and her father step inside. Emerald green eyes shone with amusement and a mischievous smirk always seem to be etch on his face. Kikyo and Kagome were most like their father in looks, but Kagome was most like him in personality. Kikyo was more the more reserve and calm one, unlike her twin, who was the more outspoken and outgoing one.

Kikyo was most like their mother.

"Father, your just in time for dinner." Kikyo said as she hugged him. Daichi hugs his eldest daughter and kisses her lightly on he cheek. "My dear Kikyo, you are becoming more and more lovelier each time I see you. Just the other day I saw your new ad on the billboard on my way to work and I was so proud to see my eldest daughter on it." At the comment her father gave Kikyo smile.

It had been her father that had encouraged her and Kagome to pursue modeling when they were sixteen. Kagome didn't show much interest in it and after a few jobs quit and as for Kikyo she had loved it and had struck a deal with a modeling agency with Tokyo Models.

She has been doing it ever since and after college she decided that she would pursue it full time.

"Thank you father." She said softly.

"Kikyo, can't greet you favorite cousin, it wounds me so and where is Kagome?" Miroku said as he placed his hand over his heart and made his eyes glisten with hurt. Kikyo smiles amuse and unaffected by her cousin's attics and goes to hug him.

"She's talking with Sesshomaru and how is the movie going?" She asked a grin spreading across her cousin's face.

"Great, the director is thinking about casting me as the leading man with the offer I presented him with." The actor said as Kikyo smiles brighten. "That's great Miroku!" She said to the twenty two year old. "Well it pays to have a model for a cousin, so would you be willingly to do me a favor by going out to dinner with my director." He said causing Kikyo's expression to become stoic with waves of anger rolling off her.

Her other two older cousins look at Miroku and Akio knocks him on the back of her head. "Sorry Kikyo, but you know how my brother is." The black haired twenty one year old said as Ai her other sister nodded in agreement who was a year younger than she was.

Inuyasha was growling when the monk had just asked his girlfriend to go out with his director just so he could have a lead role in a stupid movie. "I'll kill him." He growled out when a noise reached his acute hearing from outside.

Inuyasha furrow his black brows and grabs Kikyo by the wrists along with him to check out the noise.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked as they went through the kitchen door. "I heard a noise from outside." He said looking back to Kikyo, raising a brow when he saw her face turn completely red with wide eyes. "What is it?" He asked as he turned to where she was looking at and soon felt the blood rush to his face as well, his left brow twitching at the scene before him.

The entire wall to the side of the sacred well was gone and on the floor with a half cloth Sesshomaru on it with a naked Kagome on top of him with only a black lacy bra on. The smell of sex reaches his sense of smell and a disgusted expression make it way onto his face. "Oh, kami I'm scarred for life." Inuyasha said loudly, receiving a smack from Kikyo.

"I'll be remembering that Inuyasha." Kikyo stated as the hanyou's eyes widen. "W-wait, I didn't mean it like that." He said with slight panic. "It's a very beautiful and natural thing Kikyo!" He said quickly.

Kagome had buried her face in Sesshomaru's shoulder the moment she felt Inuyasha and Kikyo's aura approaching them. "I'm so embarrassed." She said in his neck as Sesshomaru smirked. "Do not worry my mate, besides the half-breed and Kikyo will make sure the other members of your family do not see us in this state." He told her as she looked back up.

Kikyo turns her back on the couple and watches the door in case somebody else come through it.

Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's order and folded his arms across his chest. Stupid bastard couldn't he wait until they had gotten home. He thought he would never see the day Sesshomaru was _at it _and with Kagome no less and on her family's shrine! Tonight he just witness his older half brother mating.

"Why the hell did I even come out here?" He asked himself as Kikyo giggled.

* * *

After Sesshomaru and Kagome were dress and compose both couples enter the house for dinner. Once dinner was over Kagome stands up as well as Sesshomaru, causing all eyes to be on them.

As Kagome looks at her family she saw something in her aunts and mother's eyes and knew they have some clue as to what she was going to say. Her father, uncles and cousins didn't seem to have any clue. She looks up to Sesshomaru and gives him a smile as he wraps his arm possessively around her waist.

"Everyone we have an announcement to make." Kagome started off as Daichi raised his brow. "Go ahead and shock us." He said.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"I knew it! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Hina exclaimed as she stood up from her chair and went to hug her daughter. Kagome's aunts began to exchanged money to Kikyo who had a satisfied smirk on. Inuyasha saw this and shook his with a light smirk on.

His girlfriend was a hustler.

Daichi, however, was stun he hadn't expected Kagome's announcement to be that. He was going to be a grandfather. He let a small smile on his face as he stares at his baby girl with hooded eyes and unseen emerald eyes. He thought he had let her go the day she had walked down the aisle and had gotten married, but it seems he hadn't, at least not completely.

He turns to look at his other baby girl and from the way Inuyasha was staring at her it would seem that he would be losing another one soon.

'I remember I was just changing their diapers the day they came home from the hospital and now their all grown up.' He thought sadly and felt a hand cover his own. "Don't be so sentimental brother." Kaya said with a tearful smile. "We should be rejoicing and looking forward to the future not remembering the past." She told him and squeezed his hand before letting go.

The parents-to-be had received many congratulations.

"My dear cousin may I suggest that you name your son Miroku." Miroku suggested as Kagome immediately shook her head. "Sorry Miroku, I can't risk my son becoming a pervert with your namesake." She said causing Kikyo and the others to snicker.

Sesshomaru had narrowed his eyes at the monk's idea. His son would be named something befitting.

"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, so names will be save for later." Kagome said as she stared at her fussing family telling her advices and what was the best reliever for future pains and aches.

Sesshomaru watches his wife with amuse eyes and gently ran circles on her lower back with his claw finger. He would be looking forward to the arrival of their pup, but he was also apprehensive about the pregnancy.

He has heard many rumors from his partners and Kouga about a female during the stages of pregnancy and they were not at all alluring. They had often advise him not to get her knocked up yet, to wait a few years, but he didn't think it would be that bad.

Sesshomaru couldn't denied the light sensation erupting in his stomach and he associated this feeling to nervousness. Something he never experienced before, even during his own wedding.

All he could do was support her and to make sure to be on her happy side, always. A short tempered, mood swinging miko was a light threat, but a hormonal pregnant miko was dangerous. Yes, he had to be very careful around his wife now.

Lest he wish to be purified by accident or not.

* * *

**A/N: So how what do you think of it so far, personally I don't think I did well with the humor, but I will try. **

**What did you guys think of my first Lemon? Was it good, bad or okay? Damn, I feel nervous about how this chapter will do. Please let me know and please REVIEW!! ;) **

**I'm also looking for a beta-reader for Oh, Babies as well as for my other stories The Silver Strand and Fighting Love, need help with the grammar so if anyone is interested please let me know as soon as possible. **

**I really don't know how to do this whole beta-reading so I hope you will be willingly to explain it to me. Thank you. ;)  
**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: The omen and Kikyo's plot

* * *

Chapter Three

The omen and Kikyo's plot

* * *

Everyone in the Higurashi's family line was excited and could barely wait for the new arrival by next spring. The four head matriarchs of the family were giving Kagome advices and suggestions from their past experiences with their children. The miko smiles in relief and thought everything will run smoothly with her pregnancy and that there will be nothing to worry about.

The moment Kagome had said she was pregnant a shiver passes along the old miko's spine and the green tea cup that was in front of her cracked. Honey brown eyes looks at the cup with furrow brows and her eyes suddenly flashes with shock. Bringing her gaze onto her granddaughter Sakura frowns with worry.

'An omen.' She thought not knowing whether it was a good one or not. Hopefully it was good, but from the shiver she had felt before the cup cracked she knew in the back of her mind that it wasn't.

The elderly miko was in her late sixties with wrinkled skin and gray curly hair that was tied in a low bun at the nape of her neck. Grandmother, Sakura was once an attractive and beautiful woman during her earlier years with long brown caramel curly hair and honey brown eyes.

The old woman had loved to scare her grandchildren when they were younger by often playing dead or faking cardiac arrest whenever she was bored. The falling down the stairs act was one of her top favorites.

Sakura's eyes were still their brilliant shade and always seem to shine with mischief. Hina and Hana were both the daughters to Sakura with Hana having her mother's twisted personality in scaring her children.

Looking over her two daughters and grandchildren with a discreet gaze Sakura notices that neither of them felt the foreboding shiver save for Kikyo and Souta who were giving each other weary glances. Sakura narrows her eyes at her rest of her family's lack of awareness.

Sakura had trained them all when they were able to pick up a bow and notch an arrow onto it. 'They have been slacking off.' Sakura thought not pleased before a smirk found its way on her thin lips. 'I suppose I am going to have to change that.' She adds before turning over to her son-in-law.

She scoffs when she sees his eyes glistening with tears. 'So sentimental.' The old miko thought with a light smile. She had resented him in the past because he did not possess spiritual powers and would disrupt her bloodline of mikos and monks. The same went to Hana who had married a normal man.

The old woman had been fearful that her grandchildren would not possess the powers of a miko or monk, but had been proven wrong when the first twins, Kikyo and Kagome were born them being her first granddaughters. Their powers had been light, but they were there and she had been determined to develop it.

Then her first grandson was born a year later and there was that same light and she developed it as soon as Miroku was able to pick up a staff. Her other two granddaughters that Hana bore did not posses miko powers as well as her son, but Hina's son Souta had possessed spiritual powers of a monk.

After Souta none of her other grandchildren had possessed spiritual powers. It was such a pity and knew that the next generation will no doubt possess the powers of her linage.

"Grandma!" She hears her daughter exclaim and brought her out of her thoughts. Hana had been calling her mother for a minute now and the old woman hadn't been responding to her. "What is it?" Sakura bit out with narrow eyes at being interrupted with her musing.

Hana frowns and crosses her arms across her chest. "You have been staring into space for a good minute are you okay?" She asks softening her eyes. Sakura raises a thick brow and laughs lightly. "Of course I am okay in fact I'm ecstatic to know that I will have a great grandchild soon by next spring." She said. 'And if all goes well.' She thought silently to herself.

Kagome blushes lightly at all the attention she was receiving from her family and knew how her mother and aunts must have felt when they were pregnant. It felt weird, but she knew she will get use to it as the months passes by and when her abdomen will no doubt be enlarging.

Kagome glances down at her stomach and tilts her head to the side slightly as her gaze lands on the bump that was already showing through her blouse. 'I can't be three months already. I mean even if I was I will be barely showing.' Kagome muses to herself as she feels Sesshomaru's claw hand scrape her lightly in order to relax her.

She looks over to him and smiles. She must have been stiff and he noticed it. Her husband has always been the observant one. "Your are tense." Sesshomaru tells her and gently ran his claws along the arch of his miko's back. "I am." She replies and lets out a soft sigh due to his ministration on her back.

Kami she was so lucky to have Sesshomaru as her husband.

He may not show his emotions or speak frequently, but his actions spoke louder than any words. With each touch he gave her she knew it was fill with love and care.

* * *

Souta's brownish green gaze catches Kikyo's and notices that it is weary like his own. No doubt his sister had felt the same shiver that had passed along his spine as well when Kagome had made her announcement.

Furrowing his brows Souta decides to leave it alone and names the unsettling feeling as a case of nervousness about becoming an uncle.

"Dad I don't know the first thing about being an uncle." Souta says to his father with an apprehensive expression on his boyish face with his brows furrow with worry and his left eye was twitching up a storm. Daichi smirks and lets out a hearty laugh. The look on his son's face was priceless.

If he was like this when he found out he was becoming an uncle, just imagine how he would be when he finds out he will become a father someday.

"Don't worry kiddo, it comes naturally. You can pick up a few pointers from us." Souta's uncle Ryu said as the brown haired man pointed to the others uncles besides him. Souta nods and lets out an uneasy smile.

"O-okay just as long as I don't have to change diapers or anything like that." Souta said making the males of the family laugh.

Sakura was staring at her tea cup with haze eyes.

Sesshomaru looks over to the old woman and narrows his eyes in suspicion. There was something off about the head matriarch of his wife's family. The woman was hiding something he could smell it, but what was she hiding was the question.

But before he could speak his thoughts he is punched in the arm by none other than Inuyasha. "Congratulations, wait until dad hears about it." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face with his golden orbs shining with amusement.

"Inuyasha your displays of congratulating someone has never cease to impress me and yes father will be overly excited about the news." Sesshomaru said and thought about how his father will react to learning that he would have a grandchild by next spring.

Their father was impulsive when he was happy and he hopes his father wouldn't do something rash and flashy.

"You know what he might do don't you Sess?" Inuyasha said with his smirk widening. Sesshomaru only nods in response, knowing full well what their father might and will pull.

His father was arrogant and prideful when it came to their bloodline and he could only guess what his father will do when he learns that the Takahashi bloodline was extending in the form of a grandchild.

"I am aware." Sesshomaru said with a sigh. Closing his eyes he felt an on coming headache.

Great.

His father was already giving him a headache.

* * *

Kikyo glances at her grandmother from the corner of her eyes and watches her carefully. Something was up with the old woman, but she couldn't place what it was that was off about her.

The miko couldn't elaborate more into her thoughts about what it could be when her cell phone goes off inside her black D&G denim shopper purse.

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby

The song was cut off when Kikyo answers the slim pink razor phone with her name encrested with small rhinestones on the front. "Yes." Kikyo answers in a professional tone until she realizes who it was on the other end and smirks. "Yes, I was right and that means you own me a sum." Kikyo answers with an arrogant raise brow.

"I don't know, but I could try. At what time?" Kikyo replies unsure as she looks over to Kagome with a contemplative look and then over to her brother-in-law and boyfriend. "8:00, it sounds fine. I'll see you tomorrow then goodbye, love." Kikyo said as she hangs up her cell and places it back into her purse.

Kikyo smiles and decides she was going to go prepare for tomorrow and go to bed early. "Goodnight everyone, I'm going to go to bed now." Kikyo stats, causing all eyes to focus on her as she hugs everyone of her family and kisses Inuyasha goodnight.

Inuyasha raises a black brow at Kikyo. She didn't look tired and it was only nine at night. 'I bet it has something to do with that call she just had.' Inuyasha thought and decides not to ask her about it, at least not now, after all she had just decided to give him another chance and he sure as hell wasn't going to ruin it.

"Goodnight Kikyo, I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Inuyasha said and Kikyo gives him an apologetic look with her emerald eyes softening softly. "Sorry Inuyasha, but I have a photo shoot tomorrow, but I'll call you when we're, um, I mean when I'm done and then we could go out to eat." Kikyo quickly said, covering up her slip up and fakes a yawn and goes upstairs a little too quickly.

Kagome watches her twin retreat upstairs and eyes her suspiciously. Kikyo had said '_we're_' as in we, meaning she was going to her photo shoot with someone else that she didn't want someone, mainly Inuyasha or at least Kagome had guessed to know about it. 'Kikyo's plotting something, I just know she is. ' Kagome thought to herself and already knew her twins' behavior was off.

Kagome looks over to Inuyasha and sees that he has the slightest bit of distrust in his golden orbs and the pregnant miko wanted to strangle Kikyo for acting as if she was cheating on him and for Inuyasha for being an idiot.

She knew Kikyo wouldn't cheat on Inuyasha because that wasn't who her sister was, besides Kikyo was a one man kind of woman or in her case a one hanyou kind of woman. "Inuyasha, don't be such a baka." Kagome tells him causing the hanyou to blink and then narrows his eyes at the insult, knowing what his sister-in-law had meant.

"I have been telling him that all his life and he never once listened to me. I'm afraid he has excelled in the expertize of a baka that he can't help it." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on and Kagome couldn't help, but to snicker besides him.

"Watch it Sess." The silver haired hanyou growled out. "And I am not a baka and since Kikyo has gone to bed I'm going to leave. Goodnight Kagome." Inuyasha said and left completely ignoring his asshole of a brother and proceeds to say goodbye to the rest of the family.

Sesshomaru watches his half brother leave in a huff and couldn't help but let out an amuse smile.

Inuyasha was such a hot head.

"But you know Kikyo is plotting something." He heard his wife say and brought his gaze to her and raises a brow for her to elaborate. Seeing this Kagome place her index finger to her chin in thought. The sudden act making her adorable. "You see Kikyo is not a very good liar and in order for her to keep a secret she will avoid the person who the secret involves." Kagome starts out as she grabs a pair of chopsticks and picks up a piece of left over oden from the kitchen counter.

"Kikyo went to bed in order to avoid either a, Inuyasha, b, you or c, me." Kagome finishes and stuffs the oden into her mouth. 'Kami, it's so good.' The miko thought in bliss as the oden touches her taste buds, causing her eyes to close in a food orgasm.

Sesshomaru watches with fascination as his wife eats the oden as if it was the most scrumptious thing on this planet and lets out low moans as she chews it. Once it was fully chewed she sallows it and his predatory gaze follows her tongue as it licks the corner of her lips clean.

"You better stop before I take you again and this time it will be without mercy." Sesshomaru warns her and she turns to see notices his golden gaze with tinted with a pink haze. Smiling innocently Kagome shrugs her shoulders. "I have no idea what you are talking about." With that said Kagome takes another piece of oden and takes it into her mouth, but this time with slow deliberate movements.

He picks up the light scent of her arousal and lets out a low growl. He stalks over to her, pushing her form to lean against the kitchen counter. "Miko." He said in a low growl making Kagome giggle lightly and her eyes shone with the same mischief he had seen in her father and her grandmother.

"Yes, Sesshou?" She said and she knew it was making him frustrated. Her innocent act always got to him and she always managed to do it so well, but he knew better. His wife was a fox vixen in disguised as an innocent lamb.

Sesshomaru frowns and brings his face closer to hers and captures her lips in a chaste kiss.

It didn't last long, however, when Kagome's mother, Hina, enters the kitchen with a flower pot in her hands and found the pair in their activities. "Ahem." She coughs trying to get their attention and raises a knowing brow when they broke apart. Kagome blushes and rubs the back of her head as she lets out an embarrass laugh.

"Hey mom, didn't feel you coming." The young miko said embarrassed that she had missed her mother's aura heading to the kitchen. "Obviously you did, seeing as how you were engaged in other activities and if you two don't stop I'll have to separate you two tonight." Hina declares in a teasing tone and Sesshomaru nearly growls out before he caught himself.

His mother-in-law was only joking, but his beast didn't like it.

Hina smiles and leaves through the kitchen's back door to the yard. Inuyasha had mentioned that the flower pot was taking up too much space in the living room and she had decided that it would be best to put it in the yard. Her hopefully soon-to-be son-in-law had suggested to place it near the sacred well and that it will lighten the well house up.

As her mother left Kagome felt as if she were forgetting something. Something that dealt with the well house. Sesshomaru saw Kagome's thoughtful expression and hugs her from behind with his hand covering her protruding abdomen. "What is wrong, mate?" He asks and inhales her scent and the newly added scent of their growing offspring.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Something about the well house." She said and Sesshomaru instantly stiffens upon the mention of said house. "The wall." Sesshomaru said in alarm, causing Kagome to remember. "That's it something with the well house's wall." Kagome exclaims and she snaps her fingers before realization dawns on her. "Oh kami the wall!" She exclaims in a panic and they both head towards the yard when a sudden screech of '_Kami'_ reaches their ears.

Frozen in their places Sesshomaru and Kagome winces at the length of Hina's pitch.

* * *

Kikyo drops her outfit she was going to wear tomorrow morning when the cloths falls out of her hands and on to the floor due to fright and quickly looks out the window to see her mother standing a few feet away from the well house with a broken flower pot on the ground before her. With her heart racing in her chest she lets out an amuse smile as her racing heart calms down.

"I was wondering when mother would find the wall." She tells herself as she picks up her expensive outfit from the pink carpet flooring.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow morning to come.

* * *

A pair of keys falls to the ground and Inuyasha's ears were twitching all over the place. The hanyou could have sworn he had heard Kagome and Sesshomaru's name being screamed out. Picking up his keys the hanyou shakes his head before smirks smugly. "Serves that bastard right." He tells himself as he enters the condo he and Kikyo share.

Inuyasha snickers to himself as he closes the door and places the keys to on the key hook besides the door. He just knew that Hina had found the well house's wall on the ground thanks to his suggestion that the plant in the living room will be best outside the shrine, mainly near the sacred well.

"That bastard deserves what's coming to him." Inuyasha said with a smirk and only felt sorry for Kagome who will no doubt be extremely mortified right about now. He wonder how his sister-in-law was going to explain the well's wall collapsing.

* * *

The expecting miko glances at Sesshomaru and finds that he is calm and collective. She glares at his composure and envies the fact that he could keep his cool, especially against her mother's glare. Hina was simply livid and her honey brown orbs were burning brightly with her miko powers.

The translucent pink in her mother's eyes and the rise of her aura told Kagome that her mother was upset. That well house was already falling apart and she and Sesshomaru had helped in the caused of one of its walls to collapse.

"Kagome, what happened to the well house?" Hina asks her daughter, knowing that Kagome had been the one to leave to the yard to talk to Sesshomaru on the phone. Kagome's right brow twitches in nervousness. Sesshomaru opens his mouth to explain when his wife beat him to it.

"I went inside the shrine to talk to Sesshomaru in private seeing as how you and the others were staring at me." Kagome starts out using her quick thinking to give her mother some sort of an explanation with some truth to it. "It was dark and I had tripped over my own foot and fell against the wall, kinda hard and then I heard a creaking noise and then all of a sudden I heard a snap and then I was falling backwards." Kagome pauses for a dramatic effect and places a hand over her heart.

She even went as far as making her eyes glisten with fearful tears.

"The only thing that was running in my mind was that the baby was going to get hurt when Sesshomaru had showed up and caught me." Kagome finishes with a soft sniff and turns her head to the side to hide the smile that threaten to give her act up. She knew it was wrong to lie, but she was not going to tell her mother the truth.

It was way too embrassing in her opinion and she vow to never have sex in any shrine ever again.

Sesshomaru stares at his wife with a raise brow at her 'act'. His wife's story was believable and the way she acted it out was very convincing, it seem Miroku wasn't the only one in the family that could act. The taiyoukai had to prevent himself from smirking during her 'explanation of how the wall collapsed'.

Kagome glances from the corner of her eyes to see that both her parents' eyes were wide with fear and worry. Hina places her hand over her mouth and Daichi had gotten up from his seat and both of them made their way towards Kagome. "Oh, honey you have to be extremely careful from now on until the baby's born!" Hina exclaims and her eyes loses the translucent pink from her miko powers.

"Your mother is right Kagome you and the baby could have been hurt or worst..." Daichi trails off and everyone knew what he meant. Kagome could have lost the baby with that fall. Kagome felt guilty lying to them and stole a glance over to her husband as her parents hug her.

He had an amuse brow raise with a light behind his eyes. The miko smiles before turning back to her parents with an apologetic expression. "I promise to be more careful from now on and I'm sorry about the wall." She said and places a hand over her stomach. Hina nods and Daichi pets Kagome's hair. "Don't worry about it baby girl, I'll fix it in the morning now go rest and we'll see you two in the morning." He said and Kagome grabs Sesshomaru hands and leads him upstairs.

As they were heading into the guess room Sesshomaru allows his smirk to show on his lips. "I do not recall the wall collapsing that way." The Taiyoukai comments as Kagome smirks. "Well those acting classes I went with Miroku helped me out a lot." Kagome replies as she goes to the dresser and pulls out a pair of pajamas. "Besides it was half the truth." She adds as an after thought.

Since she was an hour away from her parents she would leave some of her clothing here just in case she decided to sleep over, which was whenever Sesshomaru had to leave for a business trip. His trip to London was the longest he has been away from her and she didn't like to be alone even if she was with her guardian, but she wouldn't be alone now.

Placing her hand over her stomach she caresses it with affection. At least she won't be alone again whenever Sesshomaru went on his business trips in the future. She will have to give all her attention to their baby and probably wouldn't even notice he was gone until he came back.

Watching her rub their pup with love moved Sesshomaru greatly and he gently wraps his arms around her in a hug from behind. "When is your next appointment?" Sesshomaru asks as he inhales her scent through her dark silky locks.

Kagome sighs contently as she leans against his chest while intertwining their hands together. "Next Tuesday at 10:30 and you better clear whatever meetings you have that morning to come with me and then we could go out and spend the day together." Kagome all, but orders him and feels his chest vibrate through her back.

He chuckles at her demands and nods his head. "Of course, I'll have Inuyasha lead the meeting and hope he doesn't messes it up." Sesshomaru said as Kagome giggles. "I'm sure he'll do fine." Kagome tells him as she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Did you miss me?" She asks him and stares deeply into his golden eyes. She hope their child came out with his eyes. They were such a beautiful and rare color as well as his silver hair. Only the members of the Takahashi bloodline of youkai had this coloring. "Do you question this Sesshomaru's emotion?" The Taiyoukai asks with a raise brow.

Kagome looks at him with a deadpan look. "Just answer the question Mr. Difficult." Kagome tells him and at the name he narrows his eyes. "I am not difficult." Sesshomaru tells her and Kagome just rolls her eyes at him.

"The day that happens I will be the president of Japan." Kagome said sarcastically before letting out a smirk. Her sarcasm was beyond any he has ever encounter before, but wasn't that the reason why he had married and mated with her.

"You know this Sesshomaru has missed you. You need not have to question it." He finally answer her and Kagome smiles before kissing him softly on the lips. "You better have, now let's go to bed." She tells him as she pulls back and heads over to the bed.

He feels something soft land on his feet and looks down from her retreating form to see that it was her pajamas. He looks back up and follows his wife to the bed.

Yes, he really did miss her.

* * *

"Is my mother in her room she seem off at the dinner." Hina starts as she gets ready for bed and Daichi nods. "Yeah, she had been staring at her tea cup when Kagome had finished telling everyone she was pregnant." Daichi informs her and Hina furrows her brows together in thought.

Her mother only did that when she felt a foreboding feeling and she nor her sister had felt a foreboding tonight.

"That's odd, why was she doing that?" Hina asks to see what her husband's input was and Daichi only shrugs his shoulder in wonder as well. "Don't know she had the glass with her in her room while my father and I went to check on her." He said and climbs into bed.

His mother-in-law had been kneeling in front of the small shrine in her room, praying with the tea cup place before Buddha and had five incest burning. He knew something was troubling the old woman, but when he asked her she only got up and shut the door.

"You know how my mother is, Daichi. I feel as if Kagome's news had shocked her somewhat." Hina said as she climbs into bed besides her husband thinking that was the explanation to her mother's behavior.

It wasn't everyday a grandmother lived long enough to see her first great grandchild.

* * *

The room was dark and the only light that shone in the room were the candles Sakura had lit in the form of a circle around her and the small shrine to Buddha. Before the golden statue was a small green colored tea cup that had three cracks along the side of the handle.

The moment Kagome had finished announcing that she was pregnant the tea cup had cracked and a cold foreboding shiver had passed down her spine.

It was an omen.

The old miko couldn't figure out what the cracks meant. There was one prominent crack and on each side of that one crack was one smaller crack on each side, making it two smaller cracks in total.

She had to figure out what this omen meant and how it relates to her granddaughter's pregnancy.

Furrowing her brows Sakura stares at the cup before slowly standing up and blowing out all the candles. She knew she wouldn't figure it out tonight, or for a couple of days even. That was thing about omens, you couldn't figure out what it truly meant until the event had passed.

But she was determined to figure it out before it came to pass. The old miko only hopes that it wasn't anything too threatening to be dealt with. "I know whatever the fates bring to Kagome she will overcome." Sakura tells herself as she climbs into bed. "All my grandchildren are strong with or without our family's spiritual powers." She mutters before closing her eyes.

The old miko didn't see that a third crack was made once her eyes had closed.

* * *

It couldn't have been seven in the morning when there was a knock at their door and Kagome was forced to open it since Sesshomaru was in the shower. When she opens the door a fully dressed up Kikyo was standing in the hallway with her arms behind her back with a smirk on her face. Kagome stares at her with a murderous look.

"Kikyo you better have a good reason for waking me this early in the damn morning." Kagome bites out.

"Mind putting on some cloths Kagome?" Kikyo points out as she shakes her head at Kagome's nude form. Kagome blushes lightly and puts on her robe before closing the bedroom door. Kagome was not a morning person and Kikyo couldn't help, but smile at her twin's dishevel hair.

"Explain." Kagome mutters out in a cranky tone. "Get dress we have an appointment." Kikyo tells her and Kagome raises a brow at her. "Excuse me what appointment? I didn't make an appointment and to what?" Kagome shot out with questions. The only appointment she had was next week with Dr. Tanaka.

Kikyo smile widens before she pulls out an outfit from behind her back. "Here you can borrow one of my outfits and make sure to not put on any make up." Kikyo instructs her to do before heading downstairs. "Be ready in twenty minutes or else he'll be mad that we're late." Kikyo tells her from behind her shoulder.

Kagome stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face. What in the world was Kikyo planning? And who will be mad if they're late?

Wait a minute!

How in the hell was she going to be ready in twenty minutes?

With that she quickly left to take a quick shower once Sesshomaru was done and changes to the blue short sleeve, calf length dress Kikyo lend her and puts on her blue ballet shoes that match the dress nicely, thought she wish she had her white ones.

As she steps out of the bathroom she sees Sesshomaru already dressed up in his suit from yesterday and was currently tying his tie.

"I'm going with Kikyo somewhere and I bet it has something to do with her plot so I'll call you when I get to wherever it is we're going. I love you." She tells him and kisses him on the lips. He nods and caresses her cheek with his hand.

"I will be at the office and be careful." Sesshomaru's voice calls out in a deep soothing voice as he brings his hand down from his face to her abdomen and caresses his unborn pup.

"I'll see you at home then." Kagome tells him and leaves to meet Kikyo at her car. Once inside the black eclipse Kagome gives Kikyo a suspicious look and puts on her seatbelt. "Now, mind telling me where we are going?" Kagome asks, trying to pull it out of Kikyo before they got to wherever it is they were going to.

"Come now Kagome don't you trust me, your own sister?" Kikyo tells her and fakes a hurt expression as she drives onto the road and into the heart of Tokyo. Kagome had a contemplative look on her face as she looks over to her twin. "It depends, your plots are usually crazy and unpredicted ones." Kagome tells her straight out, causing Kikyo to narrow her eyes slightly at the comment.

"Well, it's good to know you have so much trust in me." Kikyo said in a bitter tone. Kagome smirks and her eyes light up with mischief. "I know who we are going to see." Kagome said all of a sudden and Kikyo simply glances at her with a weary look.

"Really? Then who are we going to see?" Kikyo asks in a light tone, knowing that there was no way Kagome could guess who it was, after all she had avoided her last night in fear of spoiling the surprise.

Kagome smirks slowly widens and her eyes were intense and calculating as they stare at Kikyo. "Your taking me to met your secret lover." Kagome said and Kikyo immediately slams down on the breaks in shock, causing them to shuffle forward due to the sudden stop.

Luckily there were the only ones on the road and there was no accident.

"WHAT!" Kikyo yells out with her face turning a deep shade of red and her emerald eyes narrowing at the absurd idea at Kagome. Only Kagome would think and say such a thing. Honestly where did Kagome come up with such ideas.

Kagome smiles at the expression and knew that Kikyo will be spilling in any moment. This tactic always got to her twin every time. "No, we're going to a-" Kikyo stops when she sees Kagome smile.

"Oh, no Kagome not this time you sneaky fox." Kikyo said as she continues to drive to their destination. "I am not going to spill this time." Kikyo told her and Kagome snaps her finger. "Damn, I almost had you too." Kagome mutters to herself as she turns on the radio.

"Okay wherever it is your taking me you better hope they have breakfast there." Kagome warns her before turning to look out the window and missing Kikyo's smirk.

"Don't worry Kagome." Kikyo tells her softly as she turns the corner. 'I don't think you'll be wanting to eat after we get there.' Kikyo thought to herself silently with amuse eyes. She couldn't wait to see the expression on Kagome's face when they got there.

* * *

**A/N: Here is another chapter and it took forever to write! I kept changing want I wanted to be in it, but I've finally finished, thank God! I want to thank everyone for their reviews and hope that they will keep on coming. **

**Grandmother Sakura senses a foreboding feeling and an omen and I assure you that it has something to do with Kagome and her pregnancy in the up coming chapters. **

**Can anybody take a guess at what it could mean?  
**

**I hope you all like this chapter and please Review!! ;)**

** Lady Manami  
**


	4. Chapter 4: A Lesson Learned

* * *

Chapter Four

A Lesson Learned

* * *

After Kagome had left with Kikyo the Taiyoukai left moments later. Everyone was asleep save for Grandmother Sakura who was sitting quietly in the kitchen with her hands folded neatly together above the table. There was a look of concentration on her face and Sesshomaru was curios as to what the old miko was thinking about.

Just as he enter the kitchen the old miko's gaze turn over to him. They were glaze over and were glossy. "You are not well." Sesshomaru told her as he took a seat in front of her. Golden eyes held a tint of concern for his wife's grandmother. The elder was acting unlike her normal self.

At the Taiyoukai's statement the elderly miko furrows her gray brows and narrows her eyes in absurdness. "You are very observant Sesshomaru." She said with a glint of mischief filling her now clear eyes with a small smirk. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed and he frowned slightly.

Now he realized where Kagome had inherited such sarcasm from. "Yes, I am." He replied swiftly and Sakura squinted her eyes in response to his reply. "Are you now?" She began with a disbelieving tone to her voice. "Tell me something Sesshomaru are you ready for a child." Sakura said and Sesshomaru felt that the old miko was testing him.

Why he had no idea.

"This Sesshomaru is more than capable of protecting what is his." He answered her question and heard a scoff from the miko across him. "That is not what I had asked you arrogant Inu." She told him with a frown on her face. She was not pleased with his answer and was slightly anger by it as well.

Sesshomaru had to bite his own tongue to prevent himself from growling out. 'Respect...she is your mother-in-law.' He reminded himself over and over again in his mind as he calmed his blood. Sakura saw this and raise a brow in amusement. "Your self control could use some more work Sesshomaru, though it is ten folds better than that brother's of yours." She said lightly and Sesshomaru's nose twitch slightly.

But now it was time to get down to business.

All the amusement that was in the elderly miko's expression was replaced with an expression of complete seriousness. "Are you ready for a child, Sesshomaru?" Sakura ask again while staring into his cold gaze with her own. Sesshomaru slowly thought about the miko's question and it slowly became clear to him that the old woman thought he wasn't.

Hn, he ran his father's company after he had retired and owned many small businesses in other countries in different continents. If he could do all this than he can take on caring for a child besides he had his wife besides him as well. The answer was obvious yet the miko did not accept it.

"Of course this Sesshomaru is ready for a child. I will protect and cherish my offspring as I do my mate." He told her again and the miko's expression had changed and a smile replaced the serious straight line that had adorn her lips moments ago. "That is reassuring to hear, but that is only the beginning of caring for children." She said to him and Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Then tell me, miko, what else is there to care for a child." Sesshomaru stated and the miko had a wicked grin on her lips the moment he had finished his sentence. "Oh, I will do much more than just tell you, I will show you." She said in a dark voice filled with sick amusement as her eyes shone with mischief.

The elderly miko stood up from the chair and and placed her hands behind her back. "Clear your schedule for today Sesshomaru and change into casual clothing." She instructed him and just when the Taiyoukai was about to refuse the old miko shot him a glare.

"Is that clear?" She said in a stern voice.

Sesshomaru's left brow was twitching in aggravation. How dare she tell him to clear his schedule when he had a meeting today. His eyes held a look of displeasure and he began to growl. Sakura flare out her aura and reminded the demon that she did not fear him or his threats.

The flare of her aura did not harm him nor did it effect him, but it reminded him that she was a miko and also his family. He cease his growls and Sakura smiles. "Good, you have some sense in you after all. Now go get change and meet me at the park near the lake." She ordered him in a cherry tone as she left the Taiyoukai alone.

All of the women in his wife's family were commanding and controlling and Sesshomaru knew that they had all inherited it from one woman.

That woman was Sakura.

Taking out his cell he called Jaken, his personal assistant. The imp had worked for his father and now worked for him. "Jaken, transfer all my meetings to Inuyasha for today." He said and closed the phone with a sharp clip, knowing that the toad will question him and whine about his duty to his father's company.

Standing up he headed out the house to his car. He needed to go home and change into casual clothing. This was ridiculous. How much more was there to caring for a child other than protecting and cherishing them?

What did the miko want from him?

Did she also believe Kagome wasn't ready as well?

* * *

Walking into the one hundred floored building that had belonged to his father and now belonged to his elder brother. Inuyasha was ready for work or just ready to hold a few meetings and then go out to the clubs with Miroku later on tonight.

The hanyou was vice president of Takahashi Incorporation and was in charge of keeping tabs on the company's sales and to observe other companies sales as well. They were the best and their production was just that. Their productions were made from the finest materials earth had to provide and prices were made so that the average person could afford them.

They also owned law firms and hospitals.

As Inuyasha made his way upstairs to his floor he had a sense of uneasiness fill his body. Furrowing his dark brows Inuyasha shrugs it off and exits the elevator, greeting some of the workers on his way to his office.

Placing his brief case down on top of his desk Inuyasha's gaze catches at least fifteen files on his desk beside his own files. "What the hell is this?" He cursed and quickly picked one file up and read it.

"These aren't my meetings." He told himself out loud and presses the intercom and calls his assistant, Myoga, to come inside his office. While he waited for Myoga to come Inuyasha looked through the other files. "A meeting with Tokyo Hospital's director, a meeting with The Yuya law firm, and another meeting with Toyoda?" Inuyasha mutters to himself as he drops the files back onto his desk and crosses his arms.

"What the hell...Myoga!" Inuyasha yelled annoyed as he slapped his neck and the flea demon was floating in the air into Inuyasha's awaiting hand. "Inuyasha, your treatment of elders are cruel." The tiny flea whines slightly as Inuyasha narrows his eyes.

"Shut up and tell me whose files these are and why the hell they are doing **on** **my** desk." Inuyasha demanded and Myoga jumped off the hanyou's hand and onto the desk. He looked over the scatter files and scratch his bald head. "Well, these are Sesshomaru's files. Jaken had sent them here earlier." He informed the hanyou and Inuyasha's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Hell no, take them back to his office and let him do it. These meetings will take all day and possibly all night to finish. I have a club to go to tonight, so give it back to that bastard and tell him to kiss my ass." Inuyasha said hotly and Myoga sweat drops lightly on the side of his head. "Inuyasha, your older brother isn't coming in today so he had all his meetings transfered over to you." The flea demon said and his gaze was weary when the hanyou did not speak a word.

The young hanyou was shaking lightly and Myoga feared that Inuyasha's rage would be taken out on him. "I-Inuyasha?" He asked apprehensively and the air was beginning to fill with danger.

That was his cue to leave and runaway Myoga did and just as he had left the office in a hurry he heard Inuyasha's yell.

"SESSHOMARU, YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!"

* * *

While he was driving to his home Sesshomaru's ears were burning suddenly. "Hn. It seems Inuyasha has learned of his new meetings." The Taiyoukai said with a smile on his face.

And whenever Sesshomaru smiled it wasn't because of something good.

* * *

As she gazes out the window listening to the music on the radio Kagome couldn't help, but notice that the street was becoming familiar to her. She hasn't been in the heart of Tokyo for a few months now or maybe even a year. She's just been so busy at the hospital she doesn't have the time to go out.

Obviously Kikyo knew the ins and outs since she lived here with Inuyasha. But where was she taking her? Kagome sighs and rolls down the window and the smell of the bagel stands reaches her nose and her stomach growls in protest. "Kami, Kikyo I'm hungry and so is your niece." Kagome whines out as she places her hand over her stomach.

Kikyo smiles and raises a brow at the choice of gender. "A girl is it?" Kikyo asks and Kagome smirks. "Yes, a girl at least for now that is." She began as Kikyo turns a corner and begins to park her car. "How is that possible?" The older twin asks in curiosity and Kagome smiles brightly as she prepares her explanation. Being a doctor meant that you had to know a least a little of every field of medicine there is.

At least that was what Kagome believed.

"You see Kikyo when the embryo is developing within the womb they are all females until the sex organs begin to develop around the third month. It is up to the sperm to determine whether or not the fetus is a male or female. It isn't until the fourth or fifth month that you can be certain of the gender of the baby." Kagome explained and when she was finished she looks over to see Kikyo waving outside her window, ignoring her explanation.

Kagome stares at her with a deadpan look before she humphs and looks away. 'Such a typical Kikyo move. First she asks a question and then when you try to explain it to her she doesn't pay attention.' Kagome thought to herself slightly upset.

Just who was Kikyo waving to in the first place? Kagome glances from behind Kikyo's shoulder to see an old friend and her eyes widen in excitement as she too began to wave. "Jakostu!" Kagome exclaims and Kikyo winces in pain as she clutches her poor ears and gets out the car.

She hasn't seen the spunky black haired man since her wedding six months ago and she noticed that he still looked the same or as Jakostu will say, fabulous.

Kagome gets out as well and makes her way over to the black haired man and hugs him tightly. "Oh, Kagome dear how are you? You are simply glowing this morning, guess you better thank those pregnancies hormones. They do wonders to your skin and hair." Jakostu said as he pulls Kagome back to examine her protruding abdomen.

His gaze lingers around her midsection, measuring it and coming up with his own assumptions of how well it will fit his new line of clothing. "Such a cute stomach you have Kagome and it will go well with my new clothing line." Jakostu informs her and Kagome's face was one of confusion.

"What line? Kikyo was taking me..." Then it clicked in her mind and she turned to glare at her older twin. "You sneak, this was the surprise." Kagome yelled accusingly and Kikyo could only laugh and shake her head. "Of course not little sister your surprise is later on today. Jakostu wanted to see you and has been from the moment you got married creating his own line of maternity cloths just for you." Kikyo told her and Kagome looks over to Jakostu in awe.

Her eyes were soft with appreciation as she gently places her hand over her heart.

"Really Jakostu?" Kagome asks him with a sweet smile on her heart shaped face. "Yes, darling and since I knew that sexy husband of yours was going to knock you up quickly I had all my sketches converted into the real deal," The designer started as he leans on one hip with his arms folded across his chest, "made with one hundred percent cotton and silk of course. Now let's go upstairs and feed you three and then we'll talk." He said as they went inside the studio.

Once inside the elevator Kikyo holds out her manicured hand, expectingly with a smug smirk on her lips. "Kikyo what are you doing?" Kagome asks her and in response Kikyo only shrugs her shoulders. "I'm only collecting my sum." She tells Kagome as Jakostu rolls his eyes and pulls out his wallet and hands her the money.

"You know your becoming a little hustler Kikyo. I bet it's because of my Inuyasha, he is such a bad boy and he's rubbing off on you." Jakostu said with a smirk on his red covered lips as Kikyo counts her money. "He's mine Jakostu and what about Enrique?" Kikyo asks reminding her photographer/designer of his Latin lover from Brazil.

At the mention of his ex-lover's name Jakostu's expression becomes a sour one. "Oh, him he was only as good as the next one. Now I have Jacque and he is visiting from Austria for two weeks. I just love foreigners and their accents." Jakostu revealed with a small squeal, making Kagome and Kikyo laugh lightly.

"Your one of a kind you know that Jakostu." Kagome tells him and the black haired man looks over his shoulder and winks at her. "Don't I know it sweet heart. There's bagels and other breakfast stuff on the table so eat up." Jakostu said with a light tone.

"At least somebody knows how to feed a person, unlike some twin I know." Kagome said in a loud tone and pointed her gaze onto Kikyo. Kikyo raise a brow in her defense and frowns lightly. "What other twin do you have that I don't know about Kagome." Kikyo fires back and Kagome's eyes narrow slightly.

"Well let's see her name starts with Kinky and ends with hoe." The expecting miko replied with her arms folded behind her back. Kikyo's emerald eyes blaze brightly as she grinds her teeth together in annoyance. "I thought we made a deal never to use nick names Kagome or do you want me to use yours." Kikyo threatened and Kagome's eyes widens slightly.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." Kagome told her quickly and Kikyo just shakes her head. "Really, I am Kikyo I'm just grouchy because I haven't eaten." Kagome explained as she and her twin grab some breakfast and walked over to the table where Jakostu was sitting at.

At the table Jakostu had a big black book in front of him with several small ones beside it. "Okay you two eat while I talk." Jakostu instructed and the twins agreed. "Now, Kagome you are going to be modeling my clothing in photos in your fifth month." The designer began as Kagome nibbles lightly on her bagel.

"You want me to model them, but I haven't model in six years Jakostu." Kagome reminded him and the black haired man only waved his hand in dismissal. "Please, as if you can forget how to model, it's in your blood and once you have it you don't lose it." He told her and Kikyo laughs lightly in amusement.

"It seems my niece will be famous while she is still in the womb." Kikyo said amused and Jakostu's dark blues eyes brightens up. "That's right, my little goddaughter is going to be the best there is because she'll have me as a photographer." He exclaimed as he rubbed Kagome's stomach and all Kagome could do was listen as he began to discuss her daughter's future modeling career.

Honestly she wasn't even born yet.

"We don't really know if it's a girl or not Jakostu." Kagome inform him and the blue eyed man frowned slightly. "Well, let's just hope that there's two in there then, neh?" Jakostu said while gesturing his hand to her stomach. This made Kagome slightly nervous, but since she was a twin herself she began accepting the possibilities.

"Yeah, maybe one girl and one boy." Kagome added soon after and Kikyo began to feel Kagome's aura. It was telling her that her twin was nervous. Grabbing Kagome's hand Kikyo gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Kagome smiles in gratitude at Kikyo for comforting her.

Jakostu had been the first photographer to shoot their profolios when they were sixteen and new to the modeling world. He was always fun to be around with and always made them laugh. Even though she had quite the modeling world when she was seventeen she had kept in touch with the fun loving photographer.

School was something Kagome valued above all else ever since she was in elementary school. This dedication allowed her to finish high school early and enter college at the age of fifteen. Modeling took up time and since she was in her second year in Tokyo University she had decided to quite her hobby and pursue school full time.

With the money she made from modeling she was able to pay for the tuition and with the help from her parents and her twin she was able to graduate at eighteen with honors. Then she went on to medical school the following spring to become a physician.

Now she was a resident in her second year at Tokyo Hospital and she was a few years away from becoming a full fledge doctor. Soon she will no longer have a supervisor watching her during surgeries and will have her own team of interns to guide one day.

"So do you two want to see the cloths." Jakostu asked excitingly as Kagome and Kikyo both glance at one another with a smile on their faces.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed.

* * *

She couldn't believe what she was feeling. The cloths felt like Sesshomaru's hair, soft and silky. "Jakostu the material is amazing." Kagome told him in awe and Jakostu could only smirk smugly. "Of course they are darling. I only use the best of the best. Imported silk from China and cotton from India." He informed her and Kikyo's eyes linger on the colorful appeal of the clothing.

They were match accordingly with other colors and blended well with one another. "Your line is going to be a hit Jakostu." Kikyo told him with complete confidence and the designer only flicked his hair back with his hand. "I know isn't that wonderful." He said arrogantly, but in an adorable way.

"So how about it Kagome will you be my top model for the photo shoot?" He asked her once more and Kagome thought about it for a moment. She'll have work at the hospital and modeling will take up a lot of her time. The look Jakostu was giving her made her cave in. "Okay Jakostu, but you have to go by my schedule." Kagome said and Jakostu frowned playfully.

"Ugh, you're already acting like a diva." He said and Kikyo laughs lightly. "Fine we'll just start figuring out a schedule now and I'll start sketching more clothing for the my line. I need to come up with a name for it though." He said and Kagome and Kikyo both nodded in agreement.

Now what shall the name be?

* * *

Where was that infuriating miko at? He has been waiting at the park for fifteen minutes and he has yet to sense her here. "If she is not here in the next two minutes, this Sesshomaru is leaving." He said to himself when he felt a tug on his shirt and brought his gaze down to see that it was a child.

A Kitsune kit.

"Excuse me, do you know where my mommy is?" The young kit asked nervously his bright green eyes watering in fear. Sesshomaru analyzed the kit and smelled the fear radiating off from his small form. Hn, how could a mother lose track of her own offspring.

Irresponsible.

"What does your mother look like?" Sesshomaru asked and the fear in the kitsune's eyes lessen. "She has red hair like me, but with blues eyes." He said describing his mother to her. The kit was no older than five years old. Looking back up Sesshomaru scans the park for the female Kitsune.

"Do you see her...do you see my mommy?" The kit asked anxiously and with the slightest bit of anxiety. Furrowing his brows Sesshomaru does not spot the mother of this kit before him. Bringing his gaze down to the little kit Sesshomaru just stares at him for a moment, deciding which words he would use to tell the kit he had not seen his mother.

"Well, did you find her?" The kit asked again and Sesshomaru felt a wave of compassion spread across his body. At the sudden feeling the kit brought upon him with his pleas he frowns inwardly. "I did not see your mother..." The taiyoukai started and the kit's green eyes sadden greatly and Sesshomaru felt the sudden urge to comfort him.

"Let us search for her instead." Sesshomaru offered and the kit's eyes brightens up upon the proposal. "Really? All the other youkai that I had asked just ignored me, but you...you are actually helping me. Thank you." The fox confessed and when Sesshomaru had heard it he was deeply disgusted that other youkai will leave an innocent kit wondering around lost without its mother.

"There is no need to thank me, now remind me again on how your mother looks like." He said and the young kitsune went on and on about how nice his mother was and how she always gives him sweets when he was good. Sesshomaru had only asked the kit of what his mother looked like, not what she was like, but he couldn't help but feel a certain warmth fill his body as the kit spoke.

It was calming and entertaining as the kit stumble upon certain words. "Then my mommy will pun-puni-pu...oh I can't say it right." The kitsune said in dismay and Sesshomaru had a pretty good idea of what the kit was trying to say. "Punish is the word." He said and the little kitsune repeated it slowly. "Punish, that's right she would punish me every time I played tricks on the humans, but I can't help it they're so funny when their mad." The young kit admitted and Sesshomaru's golden gaze lighten.

"Yes, they are quite amusing." Sesshomaru said thinking about Kagome. She was a strange woman, always getting mad over the smallest of reasons. Sometimes she would get mad at him for not doing anything at all, which had confused Sesshomaru greatly.

But luckily that stage was long passed.

Now Kagome no longer became mad, but furious, yet another phase they would have to pass.

"My name is Shippo what's yours?" Shippo asked and Sesshomaru glanced down and brought his gaze back up as they approached the swings. "Sesshomaru." He said and Shippo's eyes took on recognition. "Sesshomaru, I've heard that name before on the television." Shippo said but when his gaze fell onto the swings the young kit bolted off towards it.

Sesshomaru watched Shippo as he went without a word and now realized how the kit had gotten lost in the first place. 'Short attention span.' He thought to himself as he made his way to the swing Shippo was on. "Hey can you push me, my legs are too short." Shippo said as Sesshomaru slowly contemplated the request.

He didn't know how hard to push without harming the kitsune. Maybe he could push him the way he used to push Kagome whenever she went on the swings. With resolve Sesshomaru gently pushed the kitsune's back and with that push the swing moved forward.

He did this for a few more pushes until he was sure it was enough for the kitsune. "Thanks Sesshomaru." The kit said as he went forward again with a bright smile on his face. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed the feeling within his chest to last as long as possible before it disappeared again.

It had felt nice.

If feeling like this with a child that was not his own Sesshomaru wonder what it would feel like when his pup was born. Will the warm feeling intensified ten folds?

He didn't have enough time to ponder on his thoughts when he felt the kit moving on to another destination. This time it was to the tall slides. He was at the swing for no more than three minutes. Nothing seem to hold the kit's attention for too long. "Hey Sesshomaru watch me!" Shippo exclaimed as he went down the slide and once he was done sliding down all the way to the bottom he stood on his feet and went back up again.

Sesshomaru didn't know how his mother could control him. The kit seem too hyper active, but he was a good kit and he smiled lightly at that fact.

"It seems that you are enjoying yourself Sesshomaru." Sakura said suddenly besides him and Sesshomaru cursed himself inwardly for not detecting her sooner. "Hn, you are late." Sesshomaru stated trying to cover up his moment of softness, but the old miko had already seen it.

"You could have just left him like the others had done. Why didn't you?" She asked in curiosity as they both held their gazes on the young kit with the red hair and green eyes. "He was unprotected...alone without his mother. It was my responsibility to see to it that he was returned safely and unharmed." Sesshomaru drawled out slowly.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes pleased with her granddaughter's husband. "You've done well Sesshomaru maybe you are ready." Sakura commented, causing Sesshomaru to bring his gaze over to the old miko. Just then a female youkai appeared next to Shippo with long red hair and blues eyes, hugging him and giving him a lollipop. "Explain yourself." He commanded in mild confusion.

The female Kitsune was nowhere to be seen earlier and now she was here giving her kit a treat. A treat for being good, meaning he had been tricked.

"This was a test Sesshomaru and you have passed with a lesson learned. You learned the responsibilities of being a parent and having to watch over a child." She told him simply with a warm genuine smile on her face. "Tell me Sesshomaru what did you feel when you were helping little Shippo?" The old woman asked and Sesshomaru merely turned his head to the side.

Sakura laughed at his embarrassment. "Come now Sesshomaru I won't tell a soul." She said and the Taiyoukai brought his gaze to the elderly woman in suspicion. The miko was not to be trusted...with anything. The words of his wife echoing in his mind as he contemplated within himself.

"I'd rather keep it to myself." He said wisely and Sakura's smile fell. "Fine, but you do not deny that you have learned something from this." Sakura asked and Sesshomaru couldn't lie. "I did." He told her and the old miko nodded her head. "Good, now you can take me out to lunch to one of those fancy restaurants. I hope you brought your wallet." She said over her shoulder with a wicked smirk on her face.

Sesshomaru growled lowly in his throat as he turned away from the old miko and he caught Shippo's gaze and it soften. The kitsune waved with a smile on his face and Sesshomaru nodded his head at the kit before he left after the old miko.

He just hope his credit card didn't max out on him. He knew how much Sakura could eat for she was just like his wife.

Now he had proven he was ready to have a child, but he finally figured out why Sakura was testing him. She wanted to see if he could be a father and he had succeeded. Speaking of father he had to call his own and inform him of his future grandchild.

His father will be ecstatic, but his mother was an entirely different story. His mother despised humans and her only son had mated to one, a miko no less. Sesshomaru just hoped that his mother would set aside her difference and not despise her grandchild.

His child will be hanyou and despite the human blood that flow through their veins because of their human mother, there was also demon blood in them as well. Taking out his cell he dialed his father's number and waited for the older Taiyoukai to answer. The Great Inu was on vacation in the northern parts of Japan on a skiing trip with Izayoi.

There was no answer and Sesshomaru left him a brief message. Just as he had closed the phone did Sakura yelled at him to hurry up. Sesshomaru growled deeply before picking up his pace and to his car.

A day with Sakura was something he will not repeat again in the near future.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was so and so, I really don't like it but the next one will be way better.**

** Sesshomaru's mother will be coming up in the next chapter and so will Kikyo's surprise for Kagome as well. Sesshomaru learned a lesson today about becoming a father and had found that he had enjoyed it. Yay, for Sesshomaru! **

**How many of you think Sesshomaru will make a good daddy? ;) **

**Please Review and until next time!! **

**Oh, for those of you that are also Inu/Kag fans check out my new story called, _The Tale of the Hanyou and the Miko._ The first chapter was put up today and despite it being short it will get longer as the story progresses. ;)  
**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Fast money

* * *

Chapter Five

Fast money

* * *

"Bye Jakostu!" The twins yell in union as they both wave and enter into the black car. "Come and visit anytime girls!Chao!" Jakostu says and blows two air kisses their way as they drive off before he enters back into his studio.

He finally had a name for his line and he couldn't wait to launch it in a few months. Picking up his black book filled with all of his designs, he opens it up to the first cover page, where the name of his line was centered in the middle with large bold red words.

**Organic by Jakostu**

It was so befitting to his line that Kagome had come up with the name. "Organic." Jakostu says in a dreamy voice as he hugs his book close to him. "I better call my brothers and let them know!" He exclaims.

* * *

It was eleven by the time they left Jakostu's studio and Kikyo was all smiles. She had set up a tour at the national science museum for Kagome and herself. She knew how much her twin loved science and astrology and so she was going to endure herself to listen to an old man talk about the history of the solar system and how the universe came to be.

How bored was she going to be and all for her only favorite, little, twin sister.

She and Kagome haven't spend time together like they used when they were younger. Between working at the hospital and modeling the twins were too busy to go out and spend time together.

Today they were going to spend it and they were going to enjoy it, despite Kikyo's lack of interest in science, but she did enjoy history. Hopefully the tour guide will have a good tale to tell them about. Kikyo highly doubt that, seeing as how she was like more of the feudal and Heian era.

"So Kikyo, where are we off to now?" Kagome asks in a bored tone as she looks out the window with her cheek resting against her palm. There were a lot of people now walking up and down the streets with briefcases, some people were walking their dog and others were reading newspapers on the benches in the park.

Kikyo saw no need in keeping Kagome in the dark about her surprise and decides to tell her, they were almost there anyway. "To Tokyo's National Science Museum." She said nonchalantly with a smirk on.

At the name of the place, Kagome turns sharply to look at Kikyo with wide eyes set in shock before excitement sets in her emerald green eyes. "What! Really!" She exclaims happily as Kikyo nods and turns the corner where the large museum came into view.

The large building was made from granite and the tiny crystals that embedded inside the rock, glistens under the sun's rays, while the windows were tinted a light gray and in large gold words in the front of the building read, Tokyo's National Science Museum.

"Oh my goodness, Kikyo, I haven't been here since I was eighteen." Kagome said and she couldn't help but feel overly excited and touch by her older sister. Of all the people she knew, Kikyo was the last person on her list that she would know take her here, to a museum of all places. Kikyo dislike science and for her to take her here made her heart light.

Kikyo smiles and parks the car right across the street from the museum and turns off the engine. Since it was a weekday there was a lot of free spaces to park, considering that people were at work at this time of day. "Okay Kago-" She was interrupted when she felt a wave of joy cover her like a warm blanket.

It made her stomach fuzzy and warm, while she felt the need to giggle and laugh all of a sudden. 'What is this?' She asks herself.

Kikyo's eyes widen in shock before she stares at Kagome and the older twin could see tears falling down her face. "Sorry, I got emotional all of a sudden." Kagome tells her with a light laugh as she wipes her joyful tears from her cheeks and eyes.

"It's okay." Kikyo says as she felt tears gather within the corner of her own green eyes. She could feel Kagome's emotions before, but never like this. It was as if Kagome's aura had been engulfing her.

It was strange.

"Anyway let's go!" Kagome shouts happily as she quickly undo her seat belt, gets out of the car and crosses the empty street to the front of the museum. Kikyo shakes her head before following after her excited twin.

Once they were inside the museum a man that looked around their age greeted them with a monotone to his voice with his eyes closed in boredom. "Hello and welcome to the national science museum." He recites and once he was done opens his eyes to only gap openly at the twins.

"K-Kikyo..." He begins as he points a shock finger at the model before bringing it over towards Kagome, "Kagome!" He adds and his eyes goes completely wide. Two of his most favorite models was standing right before his eyes. 'Is this a dream?' He asks himself as he continues to stare at them.

Even though Kagome only modeled for a short time she had earned a place in his top picks for life.

Kagome looks at him strangely before raising a brow. This guy was weird. "What about us?" She asks him and the man quickly gets over his shock to quickly pull out a blank piece of paper and pen.

She already knew what he wanted before he spoke. 'I thought I left all this behind when I retired.' Kagome thought as she forcefully smiles at him.

"Can I have your autographs, please?" He asks, holding out the pen and paper out towards them with a pleading smile on his face. Kagome scans around the museum for any other young people that would recognize them and finds that it is fairly empty today and that the only people who were there were the elderly. Letting out a relief breath she smiles and takes the paper.

"Sure." Kagome signs it and asks his name, "Akitoki Hojo." The man tells her and she hands him back the paper once she was done, "Here you go." She says in a soft voice. "Thank you, would you also sign it as well?" He asks Kikyo who had an annoyed look on her flawless face.

They had not come here to sign autographs. They had come here to look at science for Kagome's sake.

At the look on her twin's face Kagome gently jabs Kikyo in the side. "Kikyo." Kagome says in a light melody. "Won't you sign it so, we can go on with the tour already?" Kagome asks sweetly. Kikyo frown deepens as she snatches the paper from Hojo's hands and signs it quickly.

"Akitoki, was it?" She asks with force and through clench, pearly white teeth in a light snarl. Hojo nods rapidly with a huge smile on his face. Once Kikyo was done he bows gently to them and give them his thanks, "Thank you Higurashi-san, Takahashi-san."

Kagome waves her hand carelessly. "It's nothing, can we start the tour now?" She asks eagerly and Hojo quickly puts away the paper and leads the way. "Of course, right this way." He tells them as he takes them to the front desk, where another man in his early twenties was at reading.

Kagome can see that the man had pure black hair that reached his shoulders and that it curled at the tips, his face was fair and handsome, but she couldn't see his eyes for they were down casted, reading.

When they reach the counter desk Kagome's curiosity got the best of her and so she bend over the counter, mindful of her baby, and saw that he was reading a magazine.

A magazine where Kikyo was on the front cover of, wearing a very tasteful and fashionable little black dress with her long hair put in a bun with her bangs left out and in her hand was a glass of red wine, that had an imprint of her painted crimson red lipstick on it.

"Akio, we have-" But Hojo was interrupted by the youngest miko.

"Wow Kikyo, so this was the front cover you telling me about last month." Kagome tells her twin and at the mention of the model's name the man quickly lifts up his head and a pair of blue eyes widen at the pair.

"N-no way!" He lightly stutters as he looks from the magazine cover to Kikyo. "Your the successful model Kikyo, whose the girlfriend to Takahashi Inuyasha!" He proclaims as Kikyo raises a pissed off brow. Great another fan, who would want an autograph too.

Akio looks over to the woman besides the model that resembled her strongly. "And your Kagome, who retired from the modeling scene after a year and is now married to Takahashi Sesshomaru!" He says out loud while Kagome and Kikyo both stare at him weirdly with Kikyo's stare being on the border line of anger.

"That's us." Kagome said with in an awkward tone. "Can we go on the tour now?" She asks because any minute now her sister was about to lose her temper and so was she if she didn't get her damn tour right now.

Akio watches them for a minute before grabbing a market and holding out the magazine for the twins to sign.

"Would you two sign it please!" He beg and Kagome quickly takes the magazine and signs her name and passes the market to her unhappy sister. "Kikyo, hurry up and sign it so we can go already. I want my tour damn it." Kagome mutters to her under her breath in agitation. "You're too nice Kagome." Kikyo tells her before taking the market, reluctantly, before signing her name in an angry manner and slamming the magazine on top of the counter.

"There, no more autographs! We came here for a tour not a signing!" Kikyo bites out with her aura blazing and the two men quickly nod their heads in understanding, while Kagome scratches the side of her face at her sister's outburst. "R-right this way, Higurashi-san." Grabbing the magazine and placing it within his draw, Akio quickly calls up the tour guide.

"She'll be here in a minute." He says slightly nervous and he didn't want to set off the model again. The article was true, the raven haired beauty did have a short temper and if the article was right about that then he didn't want to face a violent miko.

Kikyo folds her arms across her chest and had a annoyed expression on her face. Honestly, all they came here for was for a tour. Now Kikyo only hopes that the tour guide was not as inconsiderate as these two bakas.

"Hello, I'm Rin and I'll be your tour guide today." A young woman says introducing herself as she smiles with bright, excited honey brown eyes. "Hi Rin, let's go!" Kagome exclaims as she quickly grabs the brunette by the arms and heads off into the astrology section in great speed, while Kikyo follows after them in a more sedate pace, but not before sending the two men glares.

* * *

The two men watch as the famous twins left to their tour. "Rin-chan is so lucky." Hojo drawls out fill with envy as he sulks against the desk. "Yeah, but look on the bright side I got these." Akio chirps in and shows the sandy blonde his picture phone, where he took numerous pictures of the two women.

Hojo stares at Akio in amazement. "How did you manage to get those without them noticing?" He asks the dark haired man, who simply shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I'm very resourceful when it comes to stuff like this." He slightly brag before a though enter into his head. "I wonder how much these are worth?" He adds as an after thought and Hojo immediately frowns lightly.

"Isn't that wrong?" Hojo asks unsure and Akio lightly glares at him for his stupidity. "Of course not." He starts as he looks at the clear pictures he took moments ago. "They're famous, you can even classify them as celebrities, especially Kagome. Ever since she married Takahashi Sesshomaru the media has been in a frenzy. Didn't you hear about their wedding?" Akio asks him with an expecting raise brow and Hojo nods. "Yeah, it was the biggest thing. It was all over the news channel." Hojo tells him and Akio smirks.

"The paparazzi aren't even allow two hundred feet from the hospital she works in, less they risk jail time and incapacitation by Sesshomaru." Akio informs his fellow co-worker, whose eyes widen considerably.

"Besides if the paparazzi can do it, so can I." Akio drawls out as he examines a picture of Kikyo's angry glare and then a picture of Kagome. "Then maybe I can get out of this boring job and have some excitement." He adds as he continues to look over the pictures with dollars signs entering into his blue eyes.

"Didn't Kagome look a little pudgy to you in that dress?" Hojo asks for no reason at all. "What do you mean?" The other co-worker looks at Hojo, who just shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know, she just seem a little round in the middle that's all. I don't remember seeing her look like that in photos." The sandy blonde said letting out a bored sigh.

Maybe she gained weight, or maybe...

"I wonder if she might be pregnant?" He says in thought, before shaking his head and dismissing the idea. Akio's head immediately snaps up at Hojo's wonderment and his blue eyes fill with thought about the possibilities if he was right.

Nobody has gotten a photo of Kagome since the famous wedding day and now six months later she might be carry the next heir to the Takahashi family line. "Hojo, do you know what you just set off?" Akio tells him in awe as he turns to his sandy blonde friend with a grin. Hojo had a clueless expression on his face. "What?" He asks dumbly.

"If she is expecting, then we'll be making fast money if we get photos of her baby bump first." Akio says and Hojo's eyes widen. "Imagine, what the tabloids will pay us if we submit just one good photo of her expanding belly." Akio says with his voice taking on a dreamy tone to it as he stands up from his seat and places an arm around his friend's neck.

"I'll tell you, thousands maybe millions." He whispers in a hush tone when a few elderly couples pass by them. Hojo considers this and slowly imagines it as well. If they had all that money then he will be able to pay off his college tuition without any struggle.

"Let's do it, Akio." Hojo suddenly tells him with a determine gaze in his eyes.

"You serious!" Akio says excitedly as his grin widens. "Yeah, if what you say is true about the money we'll get from that one photo then I'll be able to pay for my schooling without any struggle at all." Hojo tells him and Akio curtly nods his head in agreement.

"Alright, first we need to buy a top notch camera and we need to keep tabs on her development. Once we know for sure that there's an heir growing inside her, we'll take the million dollar photo." He says with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

"I want the special oden with fried pickles and a side of dumplings with green tea." Sakura says as she gives her order to the young waiter with shining brown eyes. Sesshomaru glares lightly at the elderly miko and orders the steak medium rear, no onions and a side order of fry fish with a glass of red wine.

Once the waiter wrote down the orders and left, Sakura looks over to Sesshomaru with a sly smile on her face. "So, Sesshomaru has your father and mother?" She asks and continues to stare at the Taiyoukai's expressionless face with calm eyes. "Father is fine and in good health and my mother is returning from her trip from France today." He said smoothly and Sakura nods her head. "Ah, do they know of the upcoming grandchild?" The elderly miko asks innocently.

"No, not yet." He replies and wonders what his little wife was doing right now. "Your mother won't take the news to well, I presume, considering what happened during the wedding." Sakura says suddenly, remembering when the beautiful Daiyoukai had stood up during the wedding and proclaim the wedding to be off in front of everyone, and successfully embrassing Kagome and Sesshomaru.

The Daiyoukai was set on not allowing Sesshomaru to marry Kagome because she was a human with miko blood running through her veins. Sakura smiles at the memory, seeing as how is was comical now, especially when Sesshomaru had that disbelief look on his face and not to mention the red tinge that had colored his face.

It was priceless to see a blushing Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watches the old woman carefully as she smiles for no apparent reason only known to her. Narrowing his eyes at her the waiter came and place their food in front of them before leaving.

Picking up his fork and stake knife Sesshomaru quickly threw a glance at his great- mother-in-law to see her face set in displeasure. "Is something wrong?" The Taiyoukai asks in a curios tone with a raised brow. "Hmmm." She sounds out before bringing her gaze from the food in front of her to Sesshomaru.

"I thought I had ordered the roast duck." She tell him with a thoughtful tone to her voice before she signals the waiter over and tells him to bring her a roasted duck. "Shame on you Sesshomaru, you know I'm not allow to eat fried pickles." Sakura scolds him before passing the waiter the dish.

Sesshomaru held down his growl before speaking to her. "Then why did you order it if you knew you are not allow to eat it." He tells her through partly clench teeth. The elderly miko had a thoughtful look on her face before it went blank. "I don't know, you know the mind of an old woman. Anyway, when will your father and Izayoi be back from their trip." She asks him and successfully changes the subject and giving Sesshomaru a slight headache.

"Tonight." He tells her and proceeds to eat his steak.

"Good, good, I can't wait until that father of yours finds out. He'll be so ecstatic to learn he'll be a grandfather." She gushes lightly as she picks lightly on her oden special. "Yes, he will be and then he'll use it to taunt his rival from the Panther tribe." Sesshomaru sighs and closes his eyes.

His father will most likely host a dinner the moment Kagome begins to show through her clothing and rub it in the panther demons' faces. His father was arrogant about their linage and didn't like the panther demons on account that they had wanted to start a war and take over the Takahashi company a few decades ago.

And with the Takahashi line expanding to a third generation then the company will preserver through the upcoming decades, leaving the Panther demons to wither in despair as their company continues to be number one in the world.

After finishing his meal all the while thinking about his father, the Taiyoukai notices that Sakura had eaten everything on her plate. "That was lovely, I'm so lucky to have a son-in-law such as you Sesshomaru, who takes his dear old mother-in-law to lunch." Sakura says with soft eyes, forgetting the fact that she had been the one to tell him to take her out.

Sesshomaru just stares at her as he raises his clawed hand for the bill and the waiter comes and places it on the table in front of him. Sesshomaru doesn't even glance at the bill and gives the waiter his credit card.

Once all that was done they head to the car and just as he starts the engine his phone rings. Sesshomaru picks up without looking at the caller id and assumes it was Jaken. The green imp was always calling him and so answer with a cold, "Speak."

"Pup, watch how you speak with me with that tongue!" Came his father's stern voice, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to widen in surprise before returning them to normal. "I apologize father." He says half heartily and his father knew this as well. "Izayoi and I are back early and we want to see our darling daughter, so bring her over tonight for dinner and tell that brother of yours to bring Kikyo over as well." His father tells him and Sesshomaru narrows his eyes.

He had wanted to have Kagome all to himself tonight, but it seem the gods were unwillingly him to spend it with her. It seem the world wanted her to themselves, or maybe he was being a little dramatic.

"Yes." He mutters out. "Good, I'll see you all tonight at eight. It will be a sort of Takahashi family gathering." His father says with a light tone to his strong smooth voice before he hangs up on Sesshomaru. Shutting his phone Sesshomaru growls lightly.

A Takahashi family gathering he says before driving off to the Sunset Shrine.

The Taiyoukai couldn't help, but feel angry at his father's statement. If that were true then his mother should be there as well, but it wouldn't be a good idea considering Izayoi will be there and the gentle woman wouldn't be able to stand against his mother without his father's protect.

Even if he knew Izayoi for years now, it still didn't leave his mind that she was the reason his father left his mother.

Inu youkai were very possessive and his mother was the epiphany of possessiveness. The female Daiyoukai still bore the mating mark his father gave her many decades ago. But his mother wasn't against taking on many lovers that she found attractive.

As he stop at a red light his cell phone rings again, picking it up he answers it in a more respectful tone. "Hello mother." "How is my darling son doing? Fine I hope." She tells him and Sesshomaru quickly puts on his blue tooth before the light turns green and he drives again.

"I am fine mother, I assume you are on your way from France." He tells her and receives a laugh from his mother as he makes a turn. "Darling, I'm already here I got in early this morning so I could see you for dinner, you can bring that wife of yours if you want. I won't have any qualms, well maybe a little, but I'll behave I promise." She tells him and Sesshomaru, who didn't listen to what she said told her yes.

"Great, I'll see you at the Sushi restaurant at six. Bye love." And with that hangs up. Sesshomaru raises a brow, sushi restaurant at six? His eyes widen when he realizes what he had just did.

Damn, how was he going to accomplish this.

"Sesshomaru we're here!" Sakura shouts loudly at him, making his sensitive ears hurt and out of reflex Sesshomaru slams on the brakes just besides the front entrance, causing the tires to screech and mark the street. Sakura's body jerks forward as she places her arms out in front of her to prevent her head from banging against the dash board.

Checking on Sakura the Taiyoukai sighs in relief when he sees that she is fine. That crazy miko, almost caused him to go deaf with her shouting. Glaring at her, the old miko only smiles widely. "My, my Sesshomaru, whoever gave you your license is more crazier than I am. Thanks for the afternoon, let's do it again sometime." Sakura tells him as she gets out of the car and heads up the stairs to the the shrine.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was growling loudly inside his car with his claws digging into the steering wheel. No, he will not be having lunch with Sakura or go out with her ever again so long as he live in this lifetime or the next.

Pulling out his cell he speed dials his wife.

* * *

The tour was coming to an end as they made their way back to the front. Kagome's emerald eyes were bright and shining. The tour was amazing and she the information Rin gave her about the expedition was more than she had ever known. Kagome just hope it wasn't too boring for Kikyo.

The older twin was looking a little bored so, Kagome quickly intertwines her arm into Kikyo's as they walk towards the front with Rin. "Thanks." She mutters softly and Kikyo smiles. "No need, this tour with you was worth my boredom. Rin kept me entertain with her creative tales and myths." Kikyo tells her as Rin slightly blushes at the comment.

"My grandmother told them to me since I was young." She reveals to them and Kagome's stomach growls, rather loudly, catching both women's attention to draw onto her. "Eh, guess I'm hungry." Kagome says with a light blush on her cheeks as she rubs her stomach. 'Guess your hungry too, little one.' Kagome thought silently to herself as Kikyo nods her head.

"Let's start going and get lunch." Looking over to Rin the model gives a small smile and thanks her. "No problem, but..." Rin drawls out unsure as to how to put her request into words. She had wanted their autographs, especially Kagome's. She was married to Sesshomaru and he was her crush since she saw him on a magazine of Japan's top richest beings.

He was number even before he took over his father's company and she's taken a liking to him ever since.

Kagome knew what Rin wanted and didn't even let her finish. "Do you have a pen and paper?" Kagome asks and the brunette quickly pulls out said items and hands them over to her.

Once she was done Kagome hands it back to her, knowing her sister was sick of autographs for one day. "Thanks so much!" Just then Kagome's cell rings and she picks it up when she notice it was Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me, hey Sesshomaru." Rin heard Kagome say and she couldn't help, but feel her heart race rapidly within her chest. 'He's on the phone.' Rin thought to herself and Kikyo didn't miss the way Rin's hand went up to her chest where her heart was and she raises a brow.

So, Rin likes Kagome's husband.

No wonder the woman didn't ask for her autograph.

Kagome was the closest thing to Sesshomaru in this world until her little niece or nephew was born. She waited until Kagome was done and came back. "Sorry about that." Kagome tells Rin with an apologetic smile. "N-no, its alright I didn't mind." She tells the miko.

Looking over to Kagome the model beckons Kagome that it times to go. "Alright, bye Rin-chan, see you around." Kagome yells as Kikyo held the door open for her sister before leaving. "Bye." Rin says not missing the added suffix to her name as she made her way over to her two male co-workers, who were looking very suspicious.

"What are two doing?" Rin asks with suspicion lacing her words and Hojo quickly glances at Akio. "Nothing, Hojo and I were talking about getting a camera and going on picture hunt in a few months." Rin raises a brow at the mention of a picture hunt.

"What photos are you two hunting for?" She asks curios as Hojo glances at Akio again who caught his gaze and knew what he meant. Rin-chan needed the money more than they did. She was already working two jobs just to pay off college and with this third job she needed to pay for apartment and other needs.

However, Akio wasn't interested in Rin's dilemma like Hojo was. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell a soul." Akio tells her in a secretive voice and this catches the brunettes attention and interest. From the way Kagome had called Rin, Rin-chan, meant that she had gotten somewhat close to the girl while on the tour.

And this was perfect because Rin can confirm their suspicion on Kagome's condition.

"Okay, I won't tell a soul." Rin mutters as she leans in to hear and her eyes widen in slight shock when she hears what Akio tells her.

* * *

"Darling, what should I cook tonight? I was thinking about making king mackerel with rice and dumplings." Izayoi asks as she looks in the freezer while the silver haired Inu has a thoughtful expression on his face. Izayoi was just taking out the fish when she she hears him speak.

"No, it has too much mercury in it and is not save for the pregnancy. You can make shellfish, it is much safer."

Izayoi drops the king mackerel and looks over to the Taiyoukai with wide eyes. "Pregnancy? Who?" She asks as golden eyes stares at her with amusement. "I'm not telling." He teases with a smirk on and his eyes glowing with mischief.

"Is it Kikyo, Kagome?" She asks in an attempt to find out if she was going to be a grandmother. The woman looked the same as she did when she was twenty one and met the Taiyoukai, thanks to the mark he embedded into her neck that was the shape of the crescent moon that adorned his forehead.

"Sorry, but you are going to have to wait my love." He tells her and Izayoi glares at him playfully as she pouts slightly. "Fine, fine, but I'll be remembering this _darling_." She purrs out and leaves the kitchen while swaying her hips.

"I'm going to get the shellfish." She tells him as she leaves.

The Taiyoukai lightly growls at the display of her hips, but no worry his bloodline was expanding. Call it a grandfather's institution that he had, but when they had stopped by at Sesshomaru's home, he caught the unfamiliar scent mixed with Kagome's scent all over the place.

Now, when his darling daughter was beginning to show through her clothing he was going to taunt it in front of the panther tribe and that his line and his company will continue on.

"I can't wait to see the look on Kazue's face." The Taiyoukai says out loud to himself as he laughs before following Izayoi. They would need to get the freshes shellfish in the fish market for his grand pup or pups for that matter.

* * *

As Kagome enters into the car she feels her stomach cramp slightly. She places a hand on her stomach, uncomfortably as Kikyo gets in and starts the car. Thinking it was hunger that made her stomach cramp up she puts on her seatbelt, until she feels warm liquid between her legs.

Just the feel of it makes her heart race as she quickly brings her gaze down to her lap.

"KIKYO!"

She screams hysterically as her hands begins to shake and her eyes water at the sight she saw.

At Kagome's scream Kikyo quickly looks over and her eyes widen in shock when she sees Kagome's blue dress cover in blood. "Oh my kami!" The older twin gasps out as she shakily takes the steering wheel and drives immediately to Tokyo Hospital.

The only thing running in Kagome's mind was that she was going to lose the baby as she cradles her small stomach and prays to whatever gods that will help her, until another cramp made her lose focus.

"Shit, it hurts!" She moans out loud as she shuts her eyes painfully. "We're almost there Kagome, just hold on!" Kikyo says as calmly as she can, trying to speak over her beating heart.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long up-date, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! ;) **

**I know I didn't give Sesshomaru's father a name, so I want to know what name I should give him by you, the reader. So give me some names and the one I like will be the winner. **

**It has to be a strong name though and by the next chapter he'll have a name. I will also put up the name of the reviewer who came up with it in the beginning of the chapter. **

**I'm just too lazy to look one up. ;) **

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: A Taiyoukai's fear

* * *

Chapter Six

A Taiyoukai's fear

* * *

"We're here Kagome!" Kikyo exclaimed as she stopped the car right in front of the entrance of the emergency room. The model quickly got out and ran over to the other side of the black car and helped her little sister out, while she called out for one of the security guards to get a doctor. The security guard took one look at Kagome and his dark eyes lit up with recognition of the black haired woman.

"Go on ahead and tell the front desk that Tenshi needs assistance." The first guards told the second guard as he went over to carry the petite woman. "I got her, follow me this way." The security guard told Kikyo as he carried Kagome bridal style in his strong arms into the entrance of the Tokyo Hospital's emergency room. The two mechanical doors opened automatically and the familiar smell of the hospital made Kagome relax slightly.

"Kikyo, this is Raizo." Kagome muttered out with beads of sweat glistening along her forehead and temples. She was running a fever and the cramping in her abdomen was so uncomfortable that at times she would feel as if the inner lining of her stomach was being pulled outright. If it wasn't for the bleeding she would have told Kikyo to take her home, it wasn't a lot of blood, but just the thought of bleeding while pregnant was a terrifying experience.

She was going to be safe rather than being sorry and losing her little one.

When they entered into the lobby there was already a wheel chair provided with a team of doctors, not just any doctors, but Kagome's colleagues and good friends she has made during her residency.

Kagome smiled wearily at the sight while Raizo sat her down carefully into the wheelchair. "You guys, I don't need all of you." She told them with a dark blush across her cheeks. One of the female doctors grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and began to push her towards the metal doors with the rest of them following behind.

"Non-sense, Kagome, and I know that you will do the same for anyone of us." Kagome looked up to the brown haired woman and smiled softly. "Ami, thank you." She said softly and her face was one of peace before it grimace painfully as another cramping assaulted her.

Clutching her abdomen with her arms the miko breathes in and out repeatedly. Ami turned to the man besides her and told him to bring an ultrasound and a bag of Magnesium Sulfate. Pushing the wheelchair until she reached the hospital beds behind a blue curtain, the brunette quickly, but carefully helped Kagome onto the bed.

"Alright, Kagome, how far along are you?" Ami asked as she began to press her hands gently down on top of Kagome's abdomen, feeling around for the baby. Kagome winced slightly as her friend pressed down on her stomach, but it was necessary. "Honestly, I don't really know. I have an appointment next Tuesday, but if I were to guess I'll say about four months." Kagome told her sheepishly and Ami only nodded.

The brunette looked over the miko's expanding waist line and agreed.

As Ami began moving her hands around Kagome's abdomen, her brows furrowed in confusion, causing Kagome to feel a wave of worry fill her form. "What is it?" She asked with her voice shaking slightly in nervousness. 'This is strange.' Ami thought and was about to speak her thoughts when Dr. Rei appeared with the ultrasound and Magnesium Sulfate. "Here you go, I had to go to the fifth floor to borrow it." He said as he began to set the machine up.

"It could be nothing or it could be something. The ultrasound should tell us everything we need to know, okay." Ami said with a weary smile and confused eyes that held suspicion in them.

"You have minor bleeding, but it has stopped which is great and your only experiencing cramps, correct. It has the sensation of contractions and your dilating by the slightest bit." She said with a raise brow and Kagome nodded, scared. "Correct." She muttered out softly that meant she was in the early stages of miscarrying. "I'm going to give you the Magnesium Sulfate to prevent the miscarriage. I'll be more comfortable if I gave it to you now then wait until later." Ami informed her and Kagome agreed also. The magnesium sulfate will stop the dilation and everything will be alright.

Lifting up the blood stained dress, Ami applied the gel onto Kagome's abdomen and gently pressed the microphone against the protruding part of her friend's body. The screen was blank, save for the gray image in the center of the screen. As Ami moved the microphone around to the upper right of Kagome's abdomen the brunette gasped out loudly.

Kagome couldn't decipher if it was from shock or dismay. "What! What is it!" Kagome asked in panic at the expression on her friend's oval shaped face. Did she lose her baby?

"K-Kagome...I-I..."

* * *

Kikyo stood there along side Raizo, the security guard and was about to follow them team of doctors when he stopped her. "Only personal and patients are allowed behind those two doors. Sorry Ms. Higurashi, but you're gonna have to wait in the waiting room. I'll show you the way." He told her as he led her to the medium sized room.

Kikyo hesitantly followed the well sized man, but not before glancing back at the door.

"Kagome." She said softly with watery eyes.

* * *

There was a sudden pain that erupted along his chest. It was a distress pain that made the Taiyoukai freeze on and stare openly with wide eyes at the steering wheel, his claws digging into the black rubber fabric. Something was wrong, something has happened and it concerned his little wife.

Quickly and swiftly he took out his cell and was about to speed dial Kikyo's number when his sister-in-law's number appeared on his caller id. The model beat him to it and he quickly picked up. "What happened to Kagome?" He hurried out as he tried to maintain his calmness, but his voice quiver the slightest bit.

"She's in Tokyo Hospital...Sesshomaru she was bleeding! I didn't know what to do and the doctors took her immediately." The model said shaken up as he began to speed over to the hospital, eating all the red lights and cutting off cars. "Did they tell you anything?" He asked in a strain voice as he furrowed his brows while he kept his narrowed eyes on the road in front of him.

"No! They won't tell me anything yet and it's pissing me off! Can you please hurry and get here!" She pleaded and Sesshomaru pressed his foot onto the gas. "I'll be there in thirty seconds." He told her before hanging up and tossing his cell phone into the empty passenger seat.

* * *

Kikyo closed her pink razor phone and placed it back into her purse. Her body was shaking involuntary and her aura was flaring out in fluctuation. The demons working in the hospital had to avoid the miko and her blazing aura. The pink glow outlined her entire frame and her eyes were painted a translucent pink. "Kami, please let Kagome and the baby be okay." She prayed out loud as she paced back and forth in the center of the family waiting room.

The miko's arms were folded across her chest, pink lips set in a thin line and her brows were furrowed in worry. What had happened? What caused this? She thought back onto the day and didn't find anything to have happened to Kagome while under her watch. She didn't fall, was pushed nor was she aggravated or stressed.

Maybe this pregnancy wasn't meant to be just yet, but she prayed that that wasn't the case. She was really looking forward to having a little niece or nephew.

Did she have a miscarriage?

Kikyo looked up sharply at that thought with widen emerald eyes. Oh, kami! What if she lost the baby already?

Kagome would be devastated.

"No, don't think like that!" She scolded herself harshly as she looked down to her stained skirt. The mini white skirt was stained with a small smear of Kagome's blood and it made the oldest twin's stomach churned uneasily. "Kagome will be fine and so will the baby." Kikyo said to herself as she bit her bottom lip.

She couldn't call her mother and the moment her phone got a signal the model had called Sesshomaru.

Standing up she left the small waiting room and went to the front desk where a man sat, busy typing away on the computer. "Excuse me, but did you find out about my sister and how she is doing?" Kikyo asked him and the man didn't even take his eyes nor stop typing on the computer as he answered her. "I'll find out as soon as I get in touch with the doctor, please take a seat in the waiting room." He said in a bored tone and Kikyo nearly growled out as she clawed her nails against the marble counter top.

The man was human, so her aura had no effect to him what so ever.

He was in the same damn position less than half an hour ago when she had last spoken to him. He hadn't even looked at her, it was as if his eyes were glued to the freaking computer.

"I asked you earlier and I have heard nothing for the past half hour." She informed him in a tight tone. This time the man spared the model a glance and his light brown eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! Kagome, I thought you had the night shift today?" He said in a more up lifted tone and a smile even graced his thin lips.

Kikyo raised a brow at him and shook her head. "No, I'm her sister, Kikyo. Kagome was the woman who was taken in not too long ago." She told him and the man's eyes widen in surprise and shock. "Is she okay?" He asked quickly and Kikyo's brow began to twitch crazily. She closed her eyes to keep her temper in check and took in deep calming breathes.

"That's what I want to know." She said in a strain calm voice with her lips twitching up and down into a snarl. The man stood up from his seat and grabbed a file from the chart holder beside the computer he was typing on. "I'll go back there and see how's she's doing, I'll be back as soon as I can." He told her as he left, scurrying around the desk and into the two metal doors that had in yellow letterings, 'PERSONAL ONLY'.

Kikyo sighed out loud as she made her way back into the empty waiting room. On her way she took the liberty to look around a bit. The whole floor smelled like medicine and antiseptics, she couldn't understand how Kagome could work in an environment like this for hours at a night and well into the mornings.

The halls were empty and lit with bright white lights. The floors were white and so were the walls and ceilings, even the coats that the doctors wore were white. Hell, even the marble counter tops were white with a mix of black within it. It was all so very plain. It would drive a person insane, save for those who were strong minded enough and didn't mind the color white.

Entering into the room Kikyo contemplated on whether or not to call her mother and inform her of the situation. She really wanted to learn some information on Kagome's status before calling them. Taking out her phone she played with the small digits, lightly grazing them with her manicured nails.

"At least I won't have to wait alone." She muttered as she dialed her mother's cell number.

* * *

"Hey Rin-chan, do you think this will work." Hojo asked his female co-worker, while drinking his soda during their lunch break. "What will work Hojo-kun?" Rin asked distracted, never taking her eyes off the magazine in her hands. "You know..." He began and took a quick glance around the cafe to make sure no one was overhearing their conversation, "...about the pictures." He whispered softly.

Rin looked up and had a contemplative look on her pretty face. "I-I'm not sure, but Aoi is set on doing it and besides..." Rin began as she looked back down into her magazine. "...the money won't be so bad." She finished and bit her bottom lip in nervousness.

Was it a good idea?

This whole idea Aoi came up with was completely crazy, but just the thought of the money that they will make from pictures was too much to past up. That money will help pay for college and rent for her apartment. Looking at a specific page in the magazine she was reading, made her smile dreamily and her heart melt in her chest.

There was sparkles glistening within her honey brown eyes and Hojo couldn't help, but to look over at the page in the magazine and find out what was making his friend look so love stricken. Leaning over the table his eyes caught the picture of Sesshomaru Takahashi in his business suit at Tokyo's airport with his wife and an article written below about the Taiyoukai's departure to London.

His face as always was stoic with his golden eye narrowed with a frown that can be visibly seen. The Taiyoukai didn't look happy in that picture and Hojo could only guest that the silver haired demon had gotten his picture taken before he took notice of it. The paparazzi have gotten more advance in their art of photography, due to the fact that demons have higher senses than ordinary humans possess. In order to catch a good photo of a high class demon, such as Sesshomaru, without him noticing the paparazzi would have to possess a silent camera.

Hojo and the others would have to buy one of those expensive cameras, if they didn't want to get caught.

"Rin your obesses with him, it's not healthy." Hojo told her straight out, making the brunette blush deeply and out of reflex she closed the magazine in one fluid motion. "No, I'm not." She defended hotly, her cheeks still red from the embarrassing comment. Hojo gave her a knowing look and Rin sigh defeated. "Alright, maybe just a little." She admitted softly. "You do know he's married, right?" He asked and took a sip of his coffee. "We saw his wife not to long ago." He reminded her with a raise brow and Rin only buried her face within her small hands.

"I know." She muttered out and Hojo smiled at the torture Rin was undergoing. "And she might be carrying his chi- Ow!" A sharp kick assaulted his left shin and Hojo glared at the attacker. "Rin, that kick hurt." He told her with furrowed brows and a frown. Rin shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him, before letting out a small smile.

"Really, because I didn't think it was suppose to tickle." She said sarcastically and began to look through her magazine again. Hojo was teasing her and she didn't like it. It was bad enough that she was in love with a famous Taiyoukai, but also a married Taiyoukai and from the article about him a very happily married Taiyoukai.

The image on the page proved it from a few months ago when Sesshomaru had left to London on a business trip. In the picture the Taiyoukai was encircled in a tight hug from Kagome and he had one of his arms wrapped around her slim waist. If Sesshomaru wasn't glaring at the photographer it would have been an adorable picture.

Rin's stomach burned from her emotions and silently gritted her teeth together.

With her eyes darkening, Rin turned to the next page where three sets of pictures of Kagome was shown. The first image shown the miko was wearing her hospital attire with her hair held up in a ponytail as she walked towards the hospital she worked in. The second image had shown her with a winning smile as she greeted one of the guards in front of the buildings and the last was of her entering the large building.

The article wrote that Kagome was adjusting to Sesshomaru's absence by working all the time, while he was away.

The picture of his wife made her stomach churn uneasily and she immediately narrowed her eyes at the image. Kagome was so damn lucky and the article about her below only spoke of how beautiful and talented she was and of how lucky Sesshomaru was to have, such a loyal and successful wife for a doctor.

'If only Sesshomaru had gotten the chance to know me, then I would have been Mrs. Takahashi instead of her.' Rin thought jealous as she began to mark Kagome's face with a pen. The pressure that she applied on the pen made the page rip.

"Jealous are we?" Hojo asked when he saw Rin marking Kagome's beautiful face with a black marker and then proceeded to destroy the page.

"Shut up, Hojo." She said angrily.

* * *

Everything was so cute and adorable that Hina wanted to buy everything in the baby store. "Oh, Daichi, isn't this outfit cute?" The older miko asked as she brought up a pink sun dress for him to see. The black haired man smiled softly and nodded with amusing emerald eyes. "Yes it is, but it's a boy, Kagome won't have any use for a dress." He told her and Hina frowned slightly at the comment. "How do you know, for all we know it could be a girl." She told him bluntly with slightly narrowed eyes.

Daichi raised a brow and smirked with confidence. "I wager, it will be a boy." He declared and Hina smirked as well. "Really, well I wager it will be _girls_." She threw in and Daichi's expression changed to one of surprise, rather than one of arrogance. "Twins?" He asked suddenly and his wife nodded in response.

"Yes, twin girls." She said as she picked up another pink sun dress to match the first. "Well, then I'll say twin boys." Daichi fired back and picked up two blue baseball outfits from the rack. "Well just have to wait and see until Kagome's next appointment." Hina said as she placed the outfits into the shopping cart and continued down to the crib section.

Daichi had insisted that they wait until Kagome was in her fifth month to start buying clothing for their grandchild, but when Hina had glanced at the baby store she couldn't help, but be drawn into it. There was nothing more exciting than expecting a little one, especially a first grandchild.

Once Kikyo and Kagome had left, Hina decided to go shopping for dinner tonight until she spotted 'Baby Chic'. It was so much fun looking at different types of colors and styles of clothing for infants. The cart was filled with pink, purple, blue, white and green outfits that were adorable and cute. They even bought baby booties, and gloves to prevent the baby from scratching their face.

"I wonder how it's going to feel to be a grandmother?" Hina asked with in a soft voice. She couldn't believe her baby girl was having a baby of her own. "I guess it will be the same, except we don't have to wake up in the middle of the night for feedings and our job is to spoil them with treats." Daichi said as he browsed through the swing section.

"I missed those days, remember when we first found out we were having Kikyo and Kagome." Hina asked with a tinge of reminiscence in her tone. "How could I forget, I nearly cracked my head open." Daichi responded with a light grimace as he remembered the painful blow. He lightly cradled the back of his head with his palm.

"You're so melodramatic Daichi, you hit your head on the small coffee table." Hina reminded him when she felt her cell phone vibrating inside her purse. "Hold on, it's Kikyo." She said with a wide smile. "Hi, dear how is your day going with Kagome?" She asked and her smiled began to fall when she noticed the change of tone in her daughter's voice.

"Kikyo, what's wrong?" She asked and her stomach tighten before Kikyo began to explain the situation. "Oh, Kami, is she okay? What about the baby?" Hina asked in a rush, catching Daichi's attention as he came to stand besides her.

"Of course, your father and I will be right there." Hina told her and closed her cell phone. "What happened to Kagome? Is the baby alright?" Daichi asked concerened about the welfare of both his daughter and grandchild. "Kagome is in the hospital, she was bleeding. Kikyo is waiting at the hospital for us." Hina said in worry as they both left the store to the hospital, leaving the cart in the middle of the aisle.

* * *

Dark eyes would glance every few seconds inside the emergency room, where Kagome was taken into. He wondered how Tenshi was doing and if she was alright. The blood that stained her dress had him worry for her. "Hey, Tetsu, I'm going to go inside and check on Tenshi." Raizo said to his partner and began to walk away, leaving the fox demon to take the post alone.

Tetsu nodded and his question from earlier was bothering him, so he had to asked. "Raizo, is that woman your sister or something?" The Kitsune asked in curiosity, causing Raizo to turn his head around and raise a brow. "Why do you ask?" Raizo asked with light suspicion in his tone.

Tetsu swallowed before beginning. "Well, you had called her Tenshi earlier and I was just curios." He responded. Raizo sighed inwardly before answering his younger partner's questions. At times like these, he wished his old partner had never gotten herself pregnant and gone on maternity leave. "She's a friend of mines. That woman saved my life a year ago and ever since I've called her Tenshi. Her name is Kagome Takahashi." He told the kitsune, whose blue eyes widen in awe.

This was the kitsune's first week on duty and a little history never hurt nobody before. "So whenever you see her, you make sure you assist her immediately whenever she's in trouble." Raizo told him in a serious tone, but inside he smirked inwardly. That sentence reminded him of someone else who had told him the same exact thing when he first started. 'That damn dog.' He mused silently to himself as an image of Sesshomaru appeared in his mind.

Tetsu nodded and watched as Raizo left into the building.

It wasn't long after Raizo had entered the building when a loud screech was heard and an expensive car stopped abruptly on top of the sidewalk and in front of the entrance to the emergency room. Tetsu immediately ran up to the driver's side and watched as a tall Inuyoukai appeared with a deep frown and flickering eyes of gold and pink.

"Excuse me sir, but your gonna have to move your car." Tetsu told him in a commanding tone. It seem the Taiyoukai hadn't heard him and the kitsune proceeded to approach the demon. "I said move the car." The kitsune ordered more deeply this time and the silver haired Taiyoukai spared him a chilling glance.

"Fool, move out of my way before I kill you." Came the cold, terrifying voice that made the kitsune stiffen sharply and caused the fur on his tail to stand on end. Sesshomaru would have smirked in satisfaction due to the amount of fear that was coming from the kitsune, but his wife was in the emergency room bleeding, it wasn't the time to revel in someone's fear.

Tetsu stood his ground and pushed the fear down. His blue police uniform hid the fact that his knees were shaking slightly and the kitsune was just grateful that his hands weren't shaking. 'I-I should be more commanding like, Raizo-sama.' He thought to himself.

"Sir, this is my last warning. Move your car off the sidewalk or else-" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled at the threat towards him. "Or else what!" He shouted angrily and his patience was narrowing to a thin shred. The force of his shout made Tetsu stumble backwards and into a hard surface that had arms.

"What's going on here, is everything alright Mr. Takahashi?" Raizo asked while helping Tetsu stand on his own. Kami, the kid was shaking his pants off. "Take me to my wife." He demanded sharply and Raizo quickly nodded and led him inside, leaving Tetsu to stand there terrified and paralyzed from fear.

"I'm so fired." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"No...I don't believe it." Kagome muttered out with wide eyes. Ami continued to move the microphone around Kagome's abdomen for any conclusion that she might be wrong. "Ami, maybe your reading the screen wrong." Kagome told her with a forced laugh that didn't suit her.

The I.V. that was running through her veins were already taking effect and in a few hour or at most a day she would be released. "I am reading the screen right. Here, why don't you look for yourself." Ami said slightly offended and turned the screen towards the miko.

Kagome stared at the screen in awe and fascination. "Here," Ami began and pointed her index finger towards the amniotic sac in the upper right of the screen. "...is your baby, with arms and legs and over here," she continued as she moved the microphone towards the lower abdomen. "...is your second baby." Ami explained as Kagome watched the screened entranced.

They were so tiny and they were growing inside her.

"Over here on the left side of your abdomen is your third and fourth baby." Ami said in a cheery tone. This was the first time she has ever done an ultrasound on a woman who was having multiples and that woman happened to be one of her friends. "Kagome you're going to have quadruplets!" Ami exclaimed suddenly and Kagome could only stare at the excited woman with a shock expression.

"I'm, I'm going to have quadruplets?" Kagome said calmly and slowly realization began to hit her and her face became fearful. "Oh, Kami, I'm going to have quadruplets!" She yelled out and her eyes rolled back into her sockets. "Kagome?" Ami asked suddenly with a smile still on her face.

"Too much excitement, I guess." Ami said as she looked back to the screen and took the babies measurements. They were past the first trimester, leaving Kagome to be in her fourteenth week. Ami took down the measurements and information and turned to Kagome when she was down writing them down on Kagome's chart.

Her friend was probably scared. Being a doctor, Kagome, knew the complications and risks of a multiple birth.

Covering Kagome with the thin white sheets, Ami calls one of the transporters to take her to a private room to rest.

Tonight Kagome will be the patient.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, an update and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews!! I loved them a lot!  
**

**I have to say that some of you guessed the omen right. The large crack had represented Kagome while the two smaller cracks on each side represented the babies. **

**How cute, there will four little Kagome and Sesshomaru running around soon! ;) Updates will take longer than usual, since school had already started. So expect updates at least once or twice a month. (I know horrible isn't it, school's a bitch.) So that goes to all of my other stories.**

**I have decided to call Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, Toga. A lot of you said that this was his name, so I shall use it. I like to thank all of you who had suggested and given me names! **

**Tenshi means Angel for those who want to know, not really sure thought. ;p  
**

**Now, what should the genders be? Let me know!  
**

**I should be updating The Silver Strand next, in about two weeks for those of you who are reading it. ;) **

**Please review, I like them far too much for you to stop! **

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: New warnings

* * *

Chapter Seven

New warnings

* * *

_"Love, wake up." Chocolate brown eyes opened slowly at the sweet velvety voice near her ear. "Sesshomaru." Rin muttered in bliss as she smiled dreamily at the Taiyoukai laying besides her shirtless with his golden eyes glowing in mirth. Rin let out a soft giggle as she rolled over from her side onto her back where his soft hair landed onto of her bare chest. Looking up at him the brunette pouted cutely, "Why did you wake me up?" She asked him, causing the youkai before her to let out a small smile. _

_She watched as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck before whispering into her ear._

**"GOOD MORNING TOKYO, IT IS 5:30 IN THE MORNING AND IT IS GOING TO BE A BEAUTIFUL DAY!"**

"AHHHH!"

The brunette screamed in surprise, turning over from the edge of her bed and falling off the low rise futon. The side of Rin's face connected to the wooden floor along with half of her upper body while the rest resided on the futon. "Ow, damn it." She cursed lightly, angry that her dream was interrupted. With a scowl on her face she crawled over to her night stand to reached for her radio.

**"Keiko, do we have any news about Kagome-san's conditions? For those of you that hadn't heard yesterday one paparazzi had managed to get a shot of Mrs. Takahashi being carried into Tokyo Hospital by a security guard. From the photo, there seems to be blood on her dress along with a terrified Kikyo." **

Rin paused and brought her hand down in front of her as she listened to the radio personality. Kagome was in the hospital? Why, had something happened to her yesterday? Rin sat in front of her night stand wearing only a white tank top, blue panties and matching furry blue socks that reached her calves. A look of concern and curiosity was etched on the brunette's face as she listened to the rest of the story.

**"No, unfortunately, we don't Hitoru. No one knows what is Kagome-san's condition." **

Rin could hear the worry in his tone and couldn't help the burning sensations bubbling within her stomach. Pushing aside the jealousy she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Hojo's number. While the phone rang on the other end the two personalities continued.

**"Kami, from what I heard from the tabloids they say she _was_ bleeding, either from a gun shot wound or a stabbed wound to the abdomen. The Hospital has not said a word about anything to any of our reporters and I'm sure I'm not the only one worry and curios as to what had happened to our favorite miko." **

"Favorite Miko..." Rin muttered in bitterness when Hojo finally picked up. "H-hello?" His voice was grouchy and sounded like he had just woken up. "Hojo, quick turn on your radio their talking about Kagome. They say she's been wounded." Rin told him and she could hear the rustling sounds of the sandy blonde turning on his radio.

**"Well, Keiko, all we can do is wait and see what Sesshomaru-sama will do when he returns from London to find his wife in the Hospital wounded. I feel bad for whoever had the balls to commit a violent act against her. We'll be right back in a few minutes. Stay tune."**

Hojo's mouth was hanging open slightly in shock and worry. What happened? Yesterday she was fine when she came to the museum. "Damn, she's hurt." He muttered into the phone. "Rin-chan did they say from what?" He asked. "Their not sure, but there are rumors that she had gotten shot or stabbed in the abdomen." She told him which made Hojo pass a hand through his hair.

"What about the baby...did they say anything about if she was pregnant or not?" He asked as he got up from the bed to walk to the window. Rin sighed, "No, nothing. Maybe she was never pregnant to begin with." Rin said as she stood up and went to the bathroom. "No, she has to be. Didn't you see her stomach, it was rounded. She is definitely carrying an heir. I'm sure of it." Hojo told her in complete confidence.

Rin sighed as she turned on the shower. "Whatever, I got to get ready for school. I'll see you at work." She said and quickly hang up on the sandy blonde, who she knew would call Akio next to rely the news. Taking off her top and panties along with her socks, she enter the tub where the hot water hit her form.

Thoughts of Sesshomaru enter her mind as she enjoy the steamy water. She had dreamed of him again, but was interrupted by the stupid radio. Chocolate eyes opened to stare at the white title walls in thought, an image of Sesshomaru appearing on the white surface.

Her heart began to race within her chest.

Placing a hand over racing heart, she let out a depressed sigh. She loves Sesshomaru with her entire being and if getting closer to Kagome could get her to him, she would do it.

Then an idea came to mind.

"That's it!" She exclaimed suddenly. "I'll befriend Kagome. That's my key to reaching Sesshomaru." She said out loud in light as she smiled. The beauty of her chocolate colored eyes were clouded with obsession and desire.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'm coming."

* * *

**Beep...Beep...Beep**

'What is that?'

**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep**

'It's so annoying...mmmhm, why does my stomach hurt.'

It was a light stretching sensation that she felt in her abdomen, it was as if her hips were separating outwards little by little. She felt like there were knots inside her that wouldn't come undone. It was very uncomfortable. Not only that, but she couldn't seem to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt completely heavy and lead-like.

She then went on to move her arm, which she found immobile. Her entire body felt limp and extremely relax. It scared her, but what scared her most was the killing intent aura that was besides her. The other three auras she felt were filled with nothing but worry and the fourth one was a mix of worry and fear. She couldn't distinguish who the auras belonged to, but she knew they were familiar to her.

"Have the contractions stop yet, Doctor?" A worried voice asked and Kagome found it to belong to an older female that she recognized. Mom? Her mother was here so her father must here with her as well. "I'm afraid not. The good news is that she has stopped dilating a half hour ago and her cervix is closed. Now the contractions should come in every hour or so and will gradually die out." The doctor said in which Kagome recognized as Ami.

She stopped dilating?

Then slowly her memory of earlier began to return to her like a movie. She was pregnant...pregnant with quadruplets. Four little beings were growing inside her and now she knew that they will all be okay. She wondered if they knew about the four inside her at the moment. Did Ami tell them already or didn't she?

"Thank goodness, I knew my daughter was strong and so is my grandchild." Daichi said with pride that made Kagome's heart warm up. She so badly wanted to wake up and tell them she was okay, but the medicine flowing through her veins prevented her. It was the only thing that was momentarily keeping her babies where they should be.

Inside her and growing strong.

"When will my sister be able to wake up." Kikyo asked while glancing at her sister with worry eyes. Dr. Wakanaba looked over Kagome and then at her watch. "I would say about sometime around noon. The medicine she has is relaxing her body while the Magnesium Sulfate is preventing the contractions." Ami told the model with a small smile on. "Once the contractions have completely stopped I will take her off it, but until then we have to keep an eye on her." She told them all, while avoiding the Taiyoukai's gaze.

Her skin was hardened due to the intense waves that were radiating off from the Taiyoukai. Her boss was silent, more silent than usual. He had not said one word since he saw Kagome, pale and motionless on the bed. The babies were fine so far and she was going to see to it that they were until they were born.

She knew Kagome would have wanted to tell them about the three other babies that she was carrying. It wasn't in her place to do so and take it away from the first expecting mother-to-be.

"Dr. Wakanaba, excuse me, but we have a problem downstairs. There is a flood of reporters downstairs in the lobby and emergency entrance and it is causing the transporters difficulties. Some of them are managing to sneak in with fake injuries to see Takahashi-san's condition. Raizo is handling it the best he can, and led them all the main lobby." The blonde nurse said from the doorway.

Ami's eyes narrowed and was about to leave when Sesshomaru's voice stopped her. "Onna, I want security from the youkai unit covering this entire floor and the ones below and above it, including the stairwells and elevators. I want the roof to be surveyed as well as the basement. Not one intruder or personal save for yourself is to enter this floor or they shall be faced with death itself." The Taiyoukai growled out in a low tone.

"Not one word of our child is to be confirmed." He said in warning, his golden eyes flashing from gold to red in an instant.

Ami shook with fear, her eyes wide in fear of his tone. "Y-yes, S-Sesshomaru-sama." She replied with a low bow before leaving the room to deal with the security. "Anaya, go call up the youkai security unit and tell them to take stations on all stairwell and elevator entrances from the second to sixth floor. Also on the roof and basement. No personal beside myself can enter any of them. Understood." She said looking at the blonde besides her with serious eyes.

"Yes, sempai, I'll get right on it!" The blonde said with a quick nod before leaving to the nurses' station.

"Now that that's taken care of, I need to take of the press." Ami said tiredly as she pressed the elevator doors and entered inside them. Those pesky reporters have been there since midnight and now it was close to 8:00 am. She had already heard about the suppose reason as to why Kagome was admitted to the Hospital and found them all the be outrageous.

What being in their right mind would harm Kagome, knowing that their lives will inevitably belong to Sesshomaru.

As she approached the lobby floor she inhaled deeply and fixed her appearance. She knew this was going to be a long five minutes. As the door opened she was blinded by bright white flashes and voices overlapping each other, mixing into an unknown language.

* * *

She felt two hands grab each of her arms as she pulled gently to the side behind a tall stand that reached her below breast. She glanced at the two that brought her here and noticed that it was Raizo and Tetsu, the two security from the Emergency entrance. "Thanks you guys." She muttered in gratitude as they both nodded.

Ami looked at the crowd before her and realized just how many reporters were actually in here. The entire lobby was full and then some. Some of the reporters were standing on tables and counters with their mikes held out in an effort to catch anything significant that the doctor was going to say. Hopefully the emergency entrance wasn't blocked anymore.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I am here to say that Takahashi Kagome is well and is resting at this very moment. She enter the Emergency yesterday afternoon at 3:45 pm and was treated immediately. The staff and faculty as well as the patients will appreciate it if all of you were to leave as soon as possible." Ami said with a strong and unwavering gaze.

Several murmurs exploded within the lobby and soon questions were thrown at the doctor. "What caused Kagome-san's condition?" One reporter asked whose voice was the loudest. Soon all mikes were held towards Ami direction, waiting for her to reply. "As you all have heard, Kagome-san was bleeding and it is indeed true, thankfully the bleeding has stopped and she is fine." She told them while avoiding answering the question.

"It is true that Kagome-san was shot or stabbed?" Another reporter asked and Ami replied quickly. "No, that rumor is false." Tiny beads of sweat was forming on her forehead as she swallowed in an attempt to wet her dry throat. "Then what is the real reason to Kagome's conditions if she was neither shot nor stabbed?" A clever reporter asked that made Ami shake slightly in fear.

"Pass. Next question." She said and was bombarded with more questions, which she answered with ease until one that made her halt.

"Was Kagome-san pregnant and has had a miscarriage?" A female reporter asked her and Ami quickly glared at the red head.

Ami stood silent for several seconds.

Sesshomaru-sama had told her not to confirm the child. What was she suppose to tell them, looking at the clock she sigh in relief. "I'm sorry, but this is all the time I am allowed to consume. Good day to everyone, the youkai security unit will see to your exit." She snapped slightly. This caused this crowd of reporters to murmur amongst themselves.

As Ami began to walk down, the red head reporter quickly shouted another question. "So is she or isn't she?"

Ami glared at the red head and watched as two youkai came to escort the reporter out. "No comment." She said before heading back inside the elevator and to Kagome's floor. Once the doors closed she slid to the floor and sighed out. That was the most toughest five minutes in her entire life. She was almost ate alive by those reporters, especially that red head.

"I hope Sesshomaru-sama is pleased." She said to herself as she stood up and fixed appearance. "Kami, Kagome I'm starting to hate that you ever gotten pregnant. It's going to give me a heart attack one of these days." She said jokingly as she came upon the floor.

* * *

Hina brushed back her daughter's hair and kissed her softly on the temple. "Get better soon, Kagome, I'll be back later on, okay sweetheart." She said gently as she turned to Daichi and left the room. They had been here all afternoon since yesterday and all night. Sesshomaru had told them to go home and rest and that he will call them when she woke up.

"You go home as well Kikyo and tell Inuyasha to run the company in my place." The Taiyoukai said as Kikyo nodded and stood up from her chair. The model walked over to Kagome's bed and held her hand. "I'll be back soon." Kikyo said with a sad smile before she left the room as well, leaving Sesshomaru alone with her little sister.

Once the door closed the Taiyoukai stood and gently caress his miko's soft, beautiful face. She had scared him...he felt as if he had lost her and the life they created together. He never wanted to experience that again. "Kagome, get well soon." He spoke in a soft voice that made the miko's skin shiver.

'Sesshomaru...' She thought as she tried to open her eyes and move her body, but to no avail her body didn't listen to her. Now she knew what her patients felt like when they were sedated. Sesshomaru picked up the light scent of salt and quickly glanced down at Kagome, just in time to see a single tear roll down her cheek and down into her neck.

He gently wiped away the tear trail and leaned down to nuzzle her neck affectionately while taking in her scent. "Once your well, I will take you home and protect you and the child." He whispered gently into her ear, picking up her slightly fasten heartbeat. The Taiyoukai knew she could hear him and he knew she was awake.

"Sleep and I will be here when you wake up." He told her and softly place a kiss to her lush lips, lingering there for several seconds before pulling back and caressing her forearm.

'Sesshomaru.' The miko thought before she succumbed to the realm of dreams.

* * *

_You are my downfall my only downfall  
You make me angry when skies are blue  
You'll never know dear how much I hate you  
So please do take my sunshine away_

_The other night dear as I lay dieing  
I dreamt that you were by my side  
Came disillusion and sufferings dear  
You were gone and then I died  
_

_You are my downfall my only downfall  
You make me angry when skies are blue  
You'll never know dear how much I hate you  
So please do take my downfall away_

_You told me once dear there'd be no other  
That no one else could come between  
But now you've left me to love another  
You have broken all my dreams_

_You are my downfall my only downfall  
You make me angry when skies are blue  
You'll never know dear how much I hate you  
So please do take my sunshine away_

Somebody was singing and their voice was beautiful, but the word that were in the song made her uneasy. Who were they? The miko stirred lightly and slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark with only a single black candle lit on the night stand besides her. The room was quite and the voice stopped singing. "Hello? Sesshomaru...are you here." She called out to, remembering him telling her that he would be here when she woke up.

She went to sit up mindful of her abdomen and looked around the empty room. The door was closed and the windows were covered with burgundy colored curtains with golden lace. The miko had an uneasy feeling about the room and wanted to leave. The colors unnerved her greatly.

"Ami!" Kagome called out to as she searched for the caller button for a nurse. She found it near the edge of the bed and went to grab it when she saw a shadow figure in the corner.

Kagome froze with her emerald eyes transfix on the form before her in the corner. The form wore a dark cloak with a hood that revealed only red painted lips and alabaster skin. The figure was a woman, Kagome could tell and immediately rose her aura around herself in protection.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room, Kuro Miko?" Kagome asked with high authority as she stared down the dark miko with harden eyes. This was not good, whenever a kuro miko visited you it only meant disaster and ill will.

The Kuro Miko smirked and slowly began to walk towards Kagome, weary of the miko's pure aura.

"Imakoso..." The Kuro Miko spoke in Japanese that Kagome couldn't quite understand. She couldn't interpret the word, yet she knew it to be her native tongue.

"Nandatte!?" Kagome replied as she kept her aura blazing in protection. Suddenly she began to feel the dark energy of the Kuro Miko brushing against her barrier and quickly purified the dark aura.

"Omaesan akui kurushigaru." The Kuro Miko said with a wicked grin on her red painted lips, causing Kagome to shake in fear as sweat fell down her temples.

"Oidon tataru...imakoso furuedasu." With that said the Kuro Miko let out a wicked laugh that send shivers along Kagome's body. The miko's emerald eyes widen when she saw dark kanji symbols flow out from the dark miko's mouth and encircled her in a dance, flying around her with evil intent.

"No! Stop!" Kagome yelled as the evil kanji began to brand themselves within her skin, burning her.

"SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter seven and I hope you all enjoy it! I had writer's block for a while, but no worries it's gone now. Thank you for the Reviews and keep on sending them. The next story I'm going to work on is The Silver Strand, so look for an update sometime during the weekend or next week.  
**

**So I've tried something new and included Japanese language into this chapter and hopefully into the future chapters. There will be some from time to time, but not much of it. The colors of burgundy and gold are the colors that dark miko wear that is opposite of a pure miko that wears red and white. **

**I twisted the lullaby to 'You Are My Sunshine' up, so what do you guys think of it?  
**

** Here are some of the meanings to the words the Kuro Miko (DARK MIKO) was telling to Kagome.  
**

**Imakoso- means "Now is the time."**

**Nandatte-means "What!?" **

**Omaesan akui Kurushigaru-means "My dear you will suffer." **

**Oidon taturu...imakoso furuedasu-means "I cast a spell on you...now is the time to tremble."**

**Don't forget to REVIEW and if I get a lot before Saturday meaning more than ten, I will update much sooner. ;)**

**So R&R!!!**

**Lady Manami  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	8. Chapter 8: So chaotic

* * *

Chapter Eight

So chaotic

* * *

Beads of sweat formed on the doctor's forehead as she tried to keep her eyes from connecting with her boss's piercing glare of molten gold. It was almost noon, it being eleven thirty right now and the Taiyoukai wanted to know why his wife wasn't stirring yet to consciousness. The medicine's effect to her body should be wearing off by now. She had taken her off the magnesium sulfate a few hours ago, but unfortunately her boss wasn't a patience youkai when it came to Kagome's welfare. Taking in a deep breathe to calm her nerves she shifted into her professional doctor mode.

"Kagome's condition has improved considerably since her cervix has completely closed, so there is no danger. All she needs is rest." Ami drawled out in as smooth a voice as she could muster without stuttering. The Taiyoukai's demeanor changed completely, from tense to slightly relaxed. The sudden lax of his shoulders told her more or less. His glare had lessen somewhat and that had made Ami sighed out mentally in relief.

Good, she was safe. But what about their pup, how was their pup doing?

"What about the pup?" He asked with his voice not losing its sternness. Ami raised a brow at the mention of the 'pup', she looked confused before she realized that he was referring to the child. "Oh, t-the child is fine." She told the Taiyoukai quickly and he seem pleased with the news. "Is there anything else I should know?" Sesshomaru told the female doctor, who stiffened slightly before composing herself. It had only lasted a fraction of a second, but the Taiyoukai caught it with his superb sight. He narrowed his eyes is suspicion and went to inquire about it when a scream from his little wife's room caught his immediate attention.

Ami's eyes widen at the scream and she quickly followed behind her boss into Kagome's room, where she saw her friend about to collapse onto the floor, taking the blankets with her as well as the pillows. Luckily, Sesshomaru had caught her before she hit the hard floor with his demonic speed. If that were to have happened the baby would have been in trouble. Ami quickly went over to Kagome's side and noticed that her eyes were closed and her brows were set fearfully.

The room felt different to the doctor and she felt the hardening of her skin underneath her white lab coat. It shouldn't be this cold in here.

"Sesshomaru! Help me!" The miko cried out as she began to beat at the Taiyoukai holding her down. Sweat soaked her form, drenching her long hair to her skin. "Put her on the bed and restrain her _carefully_." Ami directed with urgency. Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the hospital bed and tried to restrain her without harming her. The room was radiating with both holy and dark energies.

What had happened in here?

Her skin was burning hot against his cool alabaster skin and he made sure to let Ami know. "She's burning up with fever, do something." He growled out almost angrily. Ami flinched at his growl and quickly ran out the room for packs of ice and assistants.

When Dr. Wakanaba left the room, the Taiyoukai struggled to keep his wife from burning him with her purification powers. "Kagome, I'm here." He told her while attempting to restrain her wrists.

Kagome thrashed against the bed and against the shadowy phantom that was holding her with all her might. The phantom was holding her down and wouldn't let her go. Opening her eyes, she glared at the person restraining her with anger. All she could were dark shadows and immediately the need to protect herself took over and she began to expel her purifying aura from within her soul.

Sesshomaru hissed painfully as his little wife began to burn him with her holy powers. It stung like hell's burning flames, but he refused to release her. Sesshomaru's skin was turning black like the color of charcoal yet he still refused to let her go. She was endangering herself at the moment and their pup. When she had opened her eyes, he had been stunned and left speechless. Her beautiful emerald eyes were now completely black. Those eyes reminded him of two dark abyss.

What was going on?

"Kagome, it's Sesshomaru." He told her, but all she did was thrash around more. It seem she could not hear.

"Sesshomaru! Where are you!" She cried out and had managed to free one of her arms from him and punch him in the cheek. Sesshomaru hissed inwardly as her knuckles connected to his flesh, burning him with her purification powers. He narrowed his eyes and quickly straddled her hips down to the bed with his own. He quickly held her writs above her head with a bit more force, leaving her now completely immobilized.

He saw the glare she shot at him and concentrated on pushing her holy power back with his youki. He released his aura in small portions, enough to push hers back, but not enough to harm her. "Kagome, snap out of this nonsense!" He exclaimed through a growl and he had only succeeded in causing her to push back at him with more force.

He didn't know what to do and he felt...hopeless. Something he was not use to experiencing and something he will not experience again.

_"__Kai, Kuro Miko!"_ A voice from behind him shouted out loud with authority and once those words were spoken, several patches of dark mist slowly left Kagome's body. The kanji symbols that the Kuro Miko cursed onto her appeared on her skin and slowly evaporated with hissing noises into the air above the bed.

Kagome's body went limp and Sesshomaru quickly retracted his aura. He felt her neck for a pulse and was glad when he felt her steady heartbeat. He turned around to see Sakura at the entrance of the doorway with sutras glowing with spiritual energy in her wrinkle hands.

The dark mist that had left Kagome's body was now floating in the high ceiling of the room. He watched the dark mist carefully with narrowed eyes. "What is it?" He asked his great-mother-in-law. The elderly miko with narrowed eyes frowned at the dark entity, fiercely. "She is known as the, 'Kuro Miko', she was attempting to curse my granddaughter so that a miscarriage can ensue." She explained to her son-in-law in a grave tone.

The Taiyoukai's eyes widen at the information. 'Miscarriage?' He thought suddenly and quickly looked over Kagome's abdomen where their pup was nestled within. He opened up her hospital gown and growled when he saw one kanji symbol evaporating inches above her belly button. He dare not touch it and was infuriated as he slowly watched it regroup with the dark mist from above.

Unforgivable.

* * *

Sakura held one sutra into her hand and threw the others across all four corners of the room. Static energy filled the room and crackled with power, shocking the dark mist with intense pain. With that one sutra in her hand, she chanted feverishly. The spiritual energy within the sutra increased, making the sutra glow an electric blue. Once the sutra was at its peak she quickly bit down on her thumb, drawing blood and quickly spread it across the sutra.

The red blood quickly darken to a deep crimson. The black writing on the sutra absorbed the blood, dying the black ink into a rich dark red.

"_Keppan_!" Sakura yelled and immediately the black mist was being drawn into the seal, forcefully. The Kuro Miko was resenting the sutra's pull and unleashed all her dark power in an attempt to escape through the window. The force of the dark miko's power wave caused the windows to shatter into tiny fragments that clattered onto the floor in high and low pitches. The cold breeze entered the room relentlessly and Sesshomaru protectively covered Kagome's form from the chilling winds with his body. His entire body shielded his mate's form.

Sakura narrowed her eyes into deep slits as she added more energy into the sutra. "I don't think so, Kuro Miko, you have cursed my family for far too long. How fortunate of me to finally catch you in the act, neh?" She muttered to herself with a wry smirk.

The pull on the black mist became to great for the dark miko to resist any longer. In quick session the Kuro Miko was absorbed into the sutra, changing the entire paper into a prefect black color, hence the name she was known for.

Kuro. Prefect black.

With a prayer that the older miko chanted the sutra disintegrated into ashes that vanished into thin air before her. With beads of sweat forming on her forehead the worried grandmother brought her gaze onto the Taiyoukai. She wasn't sure if she had stopped the dark miko on time.

"Are they alright?" She asked with worried eyes and tint of fear.

The Taiyoukai looked over Kagome's form again and when he saw that she was fine he nodded his head. As he turned his head to look back at his in law, his golden orbs were blinded with white flashings of bright , annoying light.

Not again.

* * *

_XoXo Sesshomaru and Rin Takahashi XoXo_

_Sesshomaru loves Rin...  
_

_...Rin loves Sesshomaru...  
_

_...Sesshomaru and Rin will be happily married..._

A giggle erupted from her throat as she hid it behind her hand.

The clock struck twelve and the bell rang, signaling every student that class was over. The professor in the front of the large class quickly wrote down the last sentence to his thoughts about the workings of the mind. "Remember everyone, study!" The young man exclaimed and couldn't help, but grin when he heard groans from his students. They were so _enthusiastic_ about their _studies_ that it melted his heart.

He pushed his classes up with his forefingers and flicked his dark hair from his fair face.

Rin looked up from writing in her notebook and noticed that class was already over. She looked over the page and smiled lightly as she read all the little notes she wrote about Sesshomaru and her. Their names meshed well together. She looked over to her unfinished report and frowned. She was going to have to ask her Professor for an extension. Sighing, she packed her books into her bag and got up from her desk to head to the front.

While the students filed out of the room, the professor busied himself at his desk looking through the reports that were due today. "Excuse me, Professor Takaya, d-do you have a minute?" A soft voice asked and from the light stutter, the professor already knew who it was and placed his red pen down to give his attention to the brightest student in his class. "Yes, Rin-san, how can I help you?" He said in a smooth voice with a small smile on his face.

The brunette smiled as well and gathered the confidence she needed to ask him for that extension on her report. She hadn't been able to finish it this morning, not when she was running late. She had accidentally fallen asleep this morning in the shower after she had called Hojo. With slightly confident eyes she swallowed lightly before speaking her request.

Surely he would give it to her, right?

"It's about the report on human behavior that was due today. I-I didn't get a chance to finish it and I was wondering if you could give me an extension?" She said rather quickly that left the professor slightly raffled.

This was a first.

Rin-san had always handed in her reports on time. "I must know why it was delayed before I can grant you an extension." He told her with shining dark eyes. Rin blushed as she thought about her excuse. It was way too embrassing to tell her professor the truth. She would just have to lie then. "Y-you see, I had to work...the double shift, yes, that's right. I had to fill in for my co-worker since he's out sick. I hadn't been able to finish my report because I have to work in order to pay for college." The brunette stumbled lightly on her words and hadn't miss the way the professor had raised an elegant brow at her.

She was struck momentarily by his handsome looks and mused that he could have been a model if he had wanted to instead of a professor. His eyes were dark and mysterious yet at the same time held wisdom within them. His long hair looked soft, tied in its low ponytail that hang over his right shoulder. Why on earth would he ever consider being a professor with that face?

"Rin-san? Are you listening?" She heard his voice called out and immediately came back from her pondering to realize that he was _very_ close to her face with his eyes piercing within her honey brown ones. A hot blush scourged her cheeks and her body reacted on its own accord. The brunette let out a scared scream and her hand, out of reflex, connected to his perfectly high cheek-boned face.

'Oh shit!' Rin thought as her eyes widen at the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Professor Takaya's head turned completely to his left. His glasses had fallen from the sudden impact and had landed on his desk on top of papers, thankfully not breaking. Wide dark eyes slowly glanced back on Rin as he tentatively placed his hand on his now redden, stinging cheek. "R-Rin-san...I-" He started out slowly, but was ambushed by the young woman as she grabbed his chin and examined his face with a terrified expression on hers.

The Professor blushed at the sudden, less violent contact from his student.

"Oh, Kami! I'm soooo, sorry Professor Takaya! I-I didn't mean to do it. I just reacted without thinking!" She exclaimed and soon noticed that his entire face was now red. "Oh, no what did I do now! Are you alright, should I call the ambulance!" Rin asked not thinking as she went to her bag and searched for her cell when a warm hand stopped her.

She looked up from her purse with tears nearing her eyes. She was so screwed now. She had just slapped her psychology Professor. She was surely going to get kicked out. "Rin-san, don't call the ambulance, I'm fine." He assured her with a small smile. "I didn't mean to startle you, but you kept staring at me and didn't respond to me. I shouldn't have come so close to you. I apologize." He said sincerely. Rin looked down to her wrist at where he still held her, gently.

Her wrist was tingling at the contact.

She furrowed her brows and brought her gaze to her Professor, who realized he still held her and quickly let her go. "Um, you can have that extension of yours. You can hand in the report to me in three days that should be enough time." He told her as he took his seat and put on his glasses. Rin's eyes brighten up and she smiled happily.

"Oh, thank you, Professor Takaya! Have a good day!" She exclaimed as she left the large classroom in a hurry. As soon as she was gone Professor Takaya sighed out in relief and winced at his sore cheek throbbed. She had one hell of an arm.

He lightly touched his wounded cheek and a grin formed on his peach colored lips. Soon a warmth filled his chest and stomach, which made him frown at the realization of what he was suddenly feeling.

That wasn't good.

* * *

Just as Rin left the college she attended, her cell rang. She rummaged through her purse and opened her cell. "Hello?" She answered with a cheery voice as she walked down the block. "Hey Rin-chan, you need to go to the nearest radio, now! Their talking about the windows shattering from a room that could be Kagome's." Rin stopped and quickly looked around for a radio, but no luck, until she turned her head to the left. There she saw a television store and ran to it. The large televisions that were on display were stationed on the news channel and the brunette could see Tokyo Hospital.

"I'm watching it, did they say what caused the windows to..." She watched as they did a replay of the window on the fifth floor shattering outwards in a gust of strong wind, "...explode like that?" She asked curiously. "No, but there's a helicopter up there with paparazzi inside, who are taking pictures inside of the room." Hojo said slightly stressed out. The blonde was starting to freak out. "What if they take that million dollar shot, Rin-chan?" He asked worried, making a sense of worry pass over her body as well. She was counting on that all so needed money for college.

If they took the million dollar shot, they were all screwed, especially her.

"Did you call Akio yet?" Rin asked with slight panic in her tone. Akio was the one who came up with this crazy idea, so maybe he knew what to do to save it from being taken from them. "I called him earlier this morning. He was upset at the fact that she was in the hospital." Hojo began slowly. "He told me to keep him updated, but I decided to call you first since your school is closest to Tokyo Hospital. I thought that maybe you could...get in and-" Rin's eyes narrowed at the absurd idea that her blonde friend was suggesting to her.

"Hojo, are you out of your freaking mind!" The brunette's face had turned red from her anger and smoothly racked her hand through her wild hair. Rin let out an easy breath before she continued to speak to her idiotic co-worker. "Listen, I'm not going inside that Hospital. There are probably security guards surrounding the place." Rin told Hojo as she leaned against the wall of a building.

Hojo frowned and an idea suddenly came to him. "Your right, Rin-chan, especially since Sesshomaru is there you would have never-" Rin's eyes widen in interest and she perked up immediately at the mention of her true love's name. She interrupted Hojo's sentence to butt in, "Sess-Sesshoamru's there?" She asked trying not to sound at all too interested at him being there.

Hojo's grinned as he nodded his head over the cell. Wow, she really was obsessed over the Taiyoukai.

"Yeah, he's there. Guess you won't be able to meet him since you can't get in the hospital. Too bad, I'll just call Akio and update him, he probably has a plan already." Hojo said in finality and waited until he heard her protesting voice. He wasn't disappointed for Rin began to speak. He knew her all to well.

"Wait! I-I think I could get in." She said uncertainly as she looked down several blocks to where Tokyo Hospital was at. It wasn't far from Sakura College at all, but from here she could clearly see that the area around the building was flooded with people, mainly nosy reporters.

She could see the helicopter still flying in the air besides the large building. Her honey brown eyes wavered slightly before they harden in resolve. Sesshomaru was in that building and this was her only chance to meet him and get her own plan of befriending Kagome to work. This was a prefect opportunity. "Scratch that, I am getting in." She said in a confident tone that made Hojo smirk. "Good, just make sure you don't get caught and be careful. Call me if anything happens." She heard the receding tone as he hang up and closed her phone, putting it away within her purse.

She took one step before a thought assaulted her mind. What if Kagome something serious had happened to Kagome and Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood for pesky young girls who wanted to meet him? Her resolve quickly began to melt into nothing and she took a step back. The confidence she had in her eyes were now gone as she stared at the Hospital. It was too crowded for her to even get through the front entrance.

It would be hopeless.

"What am I thinking?" Rin asked herself as she wrapped her arms around herself. The bubbling sensation within her belly began to heat up as she blindly crossed the street. Her jealousy was returning again and she hated it. 'Why should I be jealous of Kagome?' She thought when another voice responded to her question. 'Because she stole Sesshomaru from you.' She furrowed her brows at the sound of her voice within her mind. So she had the right to be angry, right?

"I should have never picked up my cell and I should have gone to the cafe for a cup of coffee." She muttered angrily to herself as she glared at the black street pavement. "I still have to finish my report." She mused sorrowfully when a terrifying noise caught her attention immediately.

**HONK, HONK!!!**

**SCREECH!!! **

Rin's head snapped up quickly as her eyes were saw two bright white lights. "Watch out!" A voice yelled out towards her, but the brunette was frozen onto her spot as her arms protectively went to cover her head. She felt a sharp impact to her right side and a searing pain to the left side of her head before everything went black.

* * *

So many meetings in so little time. His older brother was going to pay for this torture, not only did he had to attend and lead meetings, but he had to go to lunch with these people. They only talked of their businesses for half of their meal and it was killing the silver haired hanyou...very...very...slowly. The hanyou's brow twitched as he tried to block out their monotone voices. Kami, no wonder Sesshomaru got along with these people. They all sounded so much alike.

Inuyasha glanced at his watch impatiently and sighed in frustration. He still had twenty minutes with them and he wanted to leave _now_. His _all so thoughtful_ brother had yet to call him and inform him of Kagome's condition. He was worried about his friend and these people were just adding on to his suppress anger. 'I hate this, where the hell is Miyoga.' The hanyou thought as he let his golden gaze wonder around the restaurant. If only that flea was here he could have gone to the Hospital and check on his sister-in-law. The freaking Hospital wasn't that far from here.

He bet that little runt ran away. Just wait, when he catches that coward of a flea demon again he was going to squeeze the hell out of the elder.

"Hello gentlemen." A familiar voice said, causing Inuyasha's canine ears to perk up excitingly. Inuyasha's attention was brought onto two familiar forms. His parents were back. When Inuyasha turned around he saw his father standing there with his mother by his side. The Daiyoukai was wearing a black suit with a silver silk tie that brought out his stunning eyes.

"Mother. Father." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his boyish face. Toga brought his golden mischievous glance over to his youngest son and raised an elegant brow at the pup. "Inuyasha, shouldn't you be at the Hospital, supporting your brother and my darling daughter?" The Daiyoukai said in that charming voice of his. Izaiyo smiled as she patted her husband's arm and went over to her only son. "Come on Inuyasha, your father will take care of the meetings. Have a good day gentlemen." Izaiyo said politely with a bow before dragging her boy away from those boring men.

"I'm so happy your back!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he and his mother walked out the restaurant. The hanyou didn't waste anytime taking off his tie and opening up his collar button. Izaiyo smiled at her son's enthusiasm of her return and hugged him tightly. "You've been a good boy, I hope?" She asked as she pulled him back and examined him closely. He looked healthy. Just the way she had left him. Kikyo was doing such a great job on taking care of her boy. "Were you good with Kikyo while I was gone?" Izaiyo asked as they walked down the block to where her car was parked.

Inuyasha let out a nervous laugh before he scoffed slightly. "Yeah." He said almost too quickly. Izaiyo caught this and gave him a look. "Oh, really? Are you sure?" The long haired woman asked with narrowed eyes and a set frown. He knew that look on his mother face and he had to come up with something believable before she exploded on him. He didn't want his mother knowing that he and Kikyo had been fighting again.

"Ah...you see..." He looked across the street for some inspiration when he saw a woman crossing with her head down. His keen hearing heard the oncomings of a speeding car and a twisted feeling settle within his stomach. That car was going to hit her if she didn't look up and go back.

His canine eyes sharpened when he saw that the driver was talking on a cell. By the expression on the driver's face he was arguing with someone and didn't see the girl until he was a feet away from her. His body moved out of instinct. "Watch out!" He yelled out as he used his demonic speed to tackle the girl from getting hit by the speeding car. Izaiyo watched from besides her car in an overload of worry. One minute she waiting for Inuyasha to explain when she heard honking and yelling.

What had happened?

"Inuyasha!" She yelled out for and sighed in relief when she heard his reassuring voice. That driver, she noticed was nowhere to be seen. She furrowed her brows in disgust. If her son hadn't save that girl she would have been a victim of a hit and run.

"I'm fine, but the girl isn't, call an ambulance." He shouted as he looked down at the blood staining his hands. 'Damn it.' He cursed mentally. She had hit her head on the curve of the sidewalk and was unconscious. Great some hero he was. He heard the clicking of heels from his mother's approach and felt her kneel down besides him on her cell.

She closed it and quickly examined the girl Inuyasha had saved...and well, injured as well. She saw the crestfallen expression on her son's face and cupped his cheek into her hand. "You saved her from getting hit by a car, Inuyasha, she just hit her head and has a scratch. She'll be fine dear." Izayoi said in an attempt to cheer him up. The girl will be fine, she knew that much.

"B-But..." He stuttered slightly before sighing in defeat. His mother was right. Humans were so fragile to immense impacts and died easily from them. He had saved the girl from death that is what mattered. He looked back at her face and noticed that her eyes were fluttering open slowly. "Hey, are you okay?" The hanyou asked with furrowed brows.

The brunette whimpered in pain as she brought her hand up to touch the bump on the side of her head. It hurt like hell and it was giving her an insane headache. "Ow, w-what happened?" She asked as she stared at the man who saved her. Her vision was slightly blurry, but she didn't miss the mane of silver hair that flowed over his shoulders.

Her eyes widen in realization.

There were only a selected few of demons with silver hair. The Takahashi family males, but which one was she talking to? Her heart began to race within her chest and she felt her breathing quicken in an abnormal rate. Oh, Kami, what if it's Sesshomaru? No, he's at the Hospital with his..._wife._ Then it must be his younger half brother, Inuyasha.

The overwhelming feelings of emotions left her exhausted and she felt her eyes close on their own. She was tired and thought that maybe she could just rest for awhile before she went to work. "Wait, don't close your eyes!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and was about to shake her when his mother slapped him in the back of his head.

"Owww! Mother..." He whimpered like a wounded pup and retracted his hands from the girl's body. "Inuyasha, she's just resting and I don't remember teaching my son to shake an unconscious body, especially a woman's." She scolded sharply with narrowed eyes. They both looked down the block to see the ambulance approaching them. "Good, their here." Izayoi said with a smile.

The paramedics came out of their trucks with speed and approach the brunette's unconscious body. "What happened?" One of them asked as the other monitor her heart. Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and frowned as he recollected his thoughts from a few minutes ago. "Well, she was crossing the street with her head down and a car was speeding towards her. The guy was yelling at his cell when he noticed her and beep his horn. The girl froze and I tackled her out of the way." Inuyasha said with furrowed brows as he watch the paramedics transfer her onto the bed.

"She hit her head on the curb and black out again when you guys arrived." He told them truthfully. The paramedics pulled the bed to the end of the ambulance and loaded her inside. "Are you coming?" The paramedic asked as he held the back door. Inuyasha blinked blankly before pointing to himself. "You mean me?" He asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Yeah, you." The paramedic said with a raised brow. "She looks to be about eighteen and would probably be scare when she wakes up." The man said and the hanyou was about to decline when he felt his mother push him inside from behind. "Go ahead Inuyasha and I'll meet you there." Izayoi said as the paramedic locked the back doors and was off.

Inuyasha looked out from the small back window at his mother, who was still waving before heading to her car. Why couldn't she have gone with the girl? Didn't all woman stick together in times of crisis and tragedy that has fallen upon their own gender? Inuyasha sulked as he sat on the chair besides the paramedic. He made sure to glare at the man for his stupid suggestion.

The ambulance stopped causing the paramedic in the back to sigh in frustration. "Those damn reporters!" He exclaimed as he took out his radio and complained to the security guards to make way. Inuyasha looked through the front and saw a horde of reporters and cars station around the entrance of Tokyo Hospital. This was a hazard, why the hell didn't the youkai security unit clear them out already. Taking out his cell he dialed the compound's number.

"Send in the wolves unit to clear out the the Hospital's ground of these pesky low lives." Inuyasha scowled as he shut his cell in a loud snap. His golden eyes were deep and filled with anger, but turned furious when he saw the helicopter. "Oh hell no, are they crazy." Inuyasha said in growl. Sesshomaru was going to murder them if they didn't get out of the way. Those paparazzi were crazy. They were signing their rights to live away by doing this stunt.

He wondered why Sesshomaru hadn't destroy the helicopter yet. His smirked when he saw long green whips wrapped itself around the chopper and inside before crippling it. The helicopter began to spin around uncontrollably before crashing into a vacant lock with dark smoke flooding out of the engine. The hanyou smirked when he saw the occupants inside scramble out in a hurry.

Inuyasha felt the ambulance begin to move again and noticed that the wolves unit was here and _escorting_ the reporters out the premises. "Finally, I'm going to have to yell at Koga for his tardiness." Inuyasha told himself as the paramedic unloaded the unconscious girl from the truck and enter into the Emergency entrance.

* * *

Ice packs!

Where the hell were the ice packs!

"Where the _fuck_ are the ice packs!" Ami shouted out frustrated and stressed out as she rummaged through the freezer for them. The nurses she had assembled were scrambling throughout the entire floors for ice packs. Of all days to run out of them...shit!

Ami took in several deep breathes before she allowed herself to think of an alternative. She could use the tub from the maternity unit that they used for water births. There she would fill it with cold water in hopes to bring down Kagome's fever.

That was a good idea, the only thing about it was that it will take half an hour to fill it up. Damn it! Today was not her day. Running to the front desk she picked up the phone and dialed the compound's number. A gruff voice answered it in irritation. "This better not be you mutt face." The voice growled out, scaring Ami slightly. "No, no...this is Dr. Wakanaba and I need ten pounds of ice immediately. The Hospital ran out of ice pack." She explained and was shock when the voice scoffed at her rudely. "Excuse me Lady, but what do you think I run here? I operate and deliver youkai to protect the Hospital and its occupants, not deliver ice." The demon growled back.

Ami's eyes narrowed and she tighten her free hand into a fist. She didn't have time for this, her friend's life was endangered and her boss was going to fire her if anything happened under her watch.

"This is a direct request from Sesshomaru-sama, his wife is running a high fever and we need to bring it down before she dies." She heard nothing from the other side and thought he was trembling in fear. Using Sesshomaru-sama's name could do that to anybody, but she was surely wrong, instead she had to pull the phone away from her ear before she went deaf.

"What! That dog turd had gotten my Kagome sick with fever! I knew he couldn't take care of her properly! I warned him before he married her! Don't worry I'll deliver the ice personally for my Kagome." With that the dial tone was heard, leaving Ami shock.

Oh, dear.

She didn't feel so well.

To make matters worse she heard glass shattering and a...helicopter?

* * *

Those wrenched pests, how dare they attempt such an act. The blinding lights had ended and the Taiyoukai's sight had returned to him. Angry narrowed eyes that promised pain glared evenly at the humans inside the helicopter with their instruments. They were reloading their cameras and the Taiyoukai needed to destroy them before they were leaked out into the media. The most they would have taken was him protecting his wife and Sakura at the door way filled with worried.

He quickly covered Kagome with the sheets, making sure she was covered from neck to toe and leap off the bed to raise his claws before him. The tips of his claws glowed green as he threw his arm back and unleashed his poison whip to grab hold of their cameras and melt them to nothing. With his other clawed hand he grabbed hold of the spinning propellers and melted the steel to cease its movement.

He untangles the whips and watched as the helicopter span to its demise into the ground. When the Taiyoukai turned around, he saw Sakura leaning over Kagome with a relieved smile on her wrinkled face. "She is indeed fine. The curse had not made its destination." Sakura informed the Taiyoukai with relief.

It was as if a boulder had been lifted from his shoulders at her words. This pregnancy deem him to lose his mind and sanity. And the worse part of it all was that it was just the beginning. They had the second trimester to complete and then the Third. It was going to be a long...long journey until his pup was in the world. The Taiyoukai couldn't help, but think how his pup will out do his adventures from within the womb from outside it.

Then he thought about all the stress that was to come.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed in irritation when he picked up on the scent of Koga. What was the wolf doing here? Shouldn't he be leading the clearing up of the premises of his Hospital? Walking over to the bed he carried Kagome into his arms and felt that her fever had went down considerably, but she was still a little warm. He exited the room with Sakura behind him and waited for the wolf to arrive.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the ice should be here any second." Ami said fearfully from the front desk. He ignored her. In a whirlwind Koga arrived with packs of ice on his back. He dropped them onto the floor and had his eyes set angrily at the Taiyoukai. "Hey, dog turd, why does Kagome have a fever. You haven't been taking care of her have you?" The wolf demon accused with his right hand on his hip and the other by his side.

A few seconds later the wolf demon caught another scent on Kagome. His eyes widen in surprise before he stared at Sesshomaru again. "She's expecting." Koga started in a quite tone. "How could you let her come to this?" Koga asked with anger in his voice. Kagome was a close friend and he would make sure she was taken care of properly.

"Fool, I don't have to explain myself to you." Sesshomaru said with an edge to his voice as he held Kagome closer to him. "Don't you have a job to do wolf, besides irritating me." He added, which made Koga snarl lightly. "I am doing my job, it seems you have to hire better doctors. What Hospital doesn't have ice packs?" He said while folding his arms across his chest.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes deeply at the insult. He looked over to Dr. Wakanaba and saw that the woman was shaking in fear and pale in color. "Is the premises cleared?" Sesshomaru asked not wanting to get in a fight with the wolf. Koga nodded and unfolded his arms. "Those reporters are persistent, annoying bugs." The wolf commented as his gaze landed on Kagome's form once again. "How is she doing now?" He asked concerned and with furrowed brows.

The Taiyoukai brought his gaze down to Kagome and sighed inaudibly. "My granddaughter is fine, she just needs to rest...at her home." Sakura pointed out. "Isn't that right, Dr. Wakanaba?" The elderly miko asked with a raised bushy brow. The distressed woman immediately nodded. "That is the best type of medicine, just make sure she doesn't get up from bed for a week and make an appointment with her OB for a check up." Ami ordered tiredly.

The idea was acceptable and Sesshomaru prepared to leave. Looking at Koga he pressed the elevator button. "I want a unit surrounding the mansion 24/7, by the time I get there." With that the elevator doors opened and he entered inside with Sakura.

Ami and Koga watched as the doors closed.

Koga had commanded one of his units to there home already. Dropping the radio communicator back to his side he looked over to the pale doctor. "You should take a vacation, you don't look well." He commented before leaving as well.

Ami just stared at the wolf with a dumbfounded look. "No shit." She replied as she stood up. Her beeper began to vibrate and she let out a long whine. "Why me?" She asked herself. Kagome usually got all the calls, but now that she was out she had to take them now. Running to the elevator she picked her hair up in a high ponytail.

Today was going to be a long one and it wasn't even 1:00 pm yet.

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest chapter yet! ;) I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for the reviews! Don't forget the poll and leave your votes! ;)  
**

**I want to thank all the reviewers! **

**GothicHime89  
**

**Bookwrm150**

**Peyton Cummings**

**Angelapage**

**Gothic Lust **

**Sugar 0o**

**LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin**

**Zerhai Drangonspirit**

**Sweetyjp**

**Sesshysmate21**

**Paranoid PocketMonster **

**LadyofGods**

**FluffyMama**

**Mayumi Crescent Moon **

**Sesshysister **

**Mecrazyfang**

**MewMewInuSailorHeart**

**Lavaraven**

**Fk306 animelover**

**Sysclp**

**PinkSlytherin**

**Ruinosekai**

**Hibikari**

**Aiyami Sakura**

**Gomemaru**

**Megan Consoer**

**Silverfox-175**

**Yoyo person**

**FluffyandKagome**

**Cotton Mouth 116 **

**The Polling Corner**

**_Three boys and One girl_-2**

**_Two boys and Two girls-_1**

**_Three girls and One boy-_1**

**Okay, so these will be the polls and you all have to vote for the genders! The poll with the most votes will help me with my decision when on the what the genders should be when Kagome gives birth! How exciting. ;) **

**R&R **

**Lady Manami

* * *

  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Cravings

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Cravings

* * *

The market was mostly empty with only two other men roaming down the aisles. They had bags under their eyes and wore their pajamas, not having to bother to change into their street cloths. They walked up and down the aisles, scanning for their goals. For they knew if they did not succeed in finding it, they will have to go to another market. If that supermarket did not have what their pregnant wives desired then they had to travel to another one that was much further then the last.

It was an endless cycle that could not be broken.

One man succeeded and exclaimed loudly with a crooked smile as he pulled the wanted item from the shelf. "I found it! Thank Kami!" Those very words irritated the new comer in the entrance of the market. The bright light shown irritated golden eyes and an annoyed frown.

He couldn't believe they had ran out of peanut butter or as his wife deemed it, 'The special peanut butter.' It has been a month since her hospital stay at Tokyo Hospital and Doctor Tanaka had ordered his wife to _bed rest_. The Taiyoukai didn't know that _this_ is what _best rest_ had called for. To be awaken late in the night, sometimes at 3:00 am to cater to his mate's needs.

Sometimes she just wanted to _talk._

As her mate, he had obliged to her request and had catered to her every need. Always reminding himself that she was carrying his pups...his linage. It was difficult since he had to go to work in the morning and needed his sleep. 'The sooner I find this peanut butter, the faster I can give it to her and sleep.' The idea of sleep urged the Taiyoukai as he went to the aisle and searched the shelves for the creamy substance.

It took several minutes before he started to snarl his lips up slightly. Where the hell was this peanut butter located? He went into another aisle, bumping into a man who was asleep on his feet. The man woke up to a start and shook his head, turning to Sesshomaru.

"Let me guess, pregnant wife?" The man said knowingly while rubbing his eyes. Sesshomaru simply nodded. "How far along is she?" The man asked as he searched the shelf in front of him, frowning when he didn't find the item he was looking for.

Sesshomaru contemplated on whether or not he should answer the man. He could be one of those annoying paparazzi in disguised, but with a quick look over he saved the man's face into memory. If word went out that he was a father to be, he knew who to look for. "Eighteen weeks." The Taiyoukai replied as he too searched the shelves.

"Four in a half, huh, this is just the beginning of 'The Cravings' for you buddy." The man said with sympathy reflecting in his light colored eyes. "Wait until the seventh month, that's the killer. They start getting restless and whining and bitchy." The man said with a sigh. "They take out their frustrations on you and there's nothing you can do, but listen and feel less and less like a man." Sesshomaru stared at the guy with slightly weary eyes.

This could not be true...could it?

The man's wife was obviously a human and it made the Taiyoukai cringed inwardly at what was to come from his miko wife. "My brother married a miko and had their first child last year. The things he went through made me want to get a vasectomy." Sesshomaru's eyes widen before he could stop himself.

The man shook his head and looked up.

"Anyway buddy, best luck to you and your child." The man said as he grabbed a box of square shaped noddles. Sesshomaru stood still, slowly digesting what the man had just revealed to him. He slowly narrowed his eyes before continuing his search for the special peanut butter.

_This is only the beginning for you buddy_.

He wasn't a weak human, he could handle anything his wife threw at him. He would not fear 'The Cravings' as the man had so put it. He will treat these cravings his wife was beginning to undergo as an annoying enemy, one that he will vanquish.

With that in mind, it eased his beast.

"Now, for this peanut butter." Sesshomaru spoke softly with a light growl.

* * *

...1:46...

Why the hell was it taking him so long to get her peanut butter? Azure eyes scanned the large room and pouted as she glanced over to the digital clock again and it read 1:47 am. The golden blankets kept her body warm and the four large pillows kept her back comfortable and balanced. She has been lightheaded and dizzy for a while now.

It came and went as it pleased, which really pissed off Kagome.

Then there was the pregnancy mask. It lightly covered her eyes, cheeks, the tip of her nose and her forehead in a dark discoloration to her normal skin color. She read in the baby book that her mother gave to her that it will disappear over time.

When Inuyasha had came to visit with Toga and Izayoi he had made a comment that made her cry. He had called her a Panda and she was not one to cry over name calling, but she cried all the same. Sesshomaru had grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of his collar and threw him out the room. Izayoi had been the one to calm her down with Toga telling her how beautiful she was.

Inuyasha hasn't visited since and he better hope that she didn't purify him the next time she saw him.

With a frustrated sigh Kagome placed one of Sesshomaru's pillow in between her legs for comfort, leaving his side of the bed pillow less. No matter how comfortable she got, in a matter of minutes she will be uncomfortable and would have to change positions. The babies would keep moving to one side or the other, it was like they were deciding which side was better, like now, she could feel two of them shifting to the other side.

Groaning, the miko let out a whine.

Her stomach had expanded over the four weeks since she's been on bed rest. It was clearly visible through her night gown and the miko was amazed at how her abdomen had been enlarged in a matter of weeks. Her belly button was changing in color to a slightly colored brown. With a smooth hand she rubbed her stomach in an effort to get comfortable. "You guys are so picky." Kagome muttered to her stomach with a smile on her face.

"Your father better hurry up or else he's sleeping on the couch for the rest of the night." Kagome said and felt one of them kick. "I'm glad you agree, baby-ichi." The miko had become familiar with her quadruplets since her ordered best rest by Dr. Tanaka. Baby-ichi was always agreeing with her, no matter what the circumstances. Baby-ni was the one, who always sided with Sesshomaru and always kicked when he was near. Baby-san was the early bird and rose before the sun did. Baby-yon was the quiet one and the one that was constantly shifted sides, but when it kicked it _kicked hard_.

So, she was glad baby-yon was a calm one.

Looking over to the clock she frowned when she saw that it was 2:15 am. Did it really take so long to get peanut butter from the market? Why had they have to have run out of her special peanut butter? Tears started to sting her eyes as her emerald irises darken to her mood.

Grabbing her cell she speed dialed her husband's cell number.

* * *

He finally found the aisle that contained his mate's desired item, but there was a slight problem. Golden eyes scanned the entire shelf filled with different brands with calculating eyes. Some were smooth, others were crunchy and the Taiyoukai didn't know, which one she wanted.

He took out his cell and stared at it for sometime, taking turns glancing at the shelves and back to his cell in contemplation. Did he really want to call her and ask her what brand she wanted and risk the chance that she would cry again? Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and scanned the other brands. They had one that was both peanut butter and jelly.

Maybe she would like that one.

As he went to reach for the item, his cell rang.

(closer...closer...closer...closer)

Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me  
To control me

The Taiyoukai looked down at his cell and his brow twitched, nervously. It was Kagome, probably wondering why it was taking him so long. Sesshomaru hesitated slightly in mute fear as his cell phone continued to play the song. It seem to echo through the entire market.

And I just can't pull my self away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop _[x4]_  
And i just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop _[x4]_

"This is ridiculous she is my mate and I am not...afraid of her." Sesshomaru drawled out not to filled with his usual confidence as he picked up his cell and slowly pressed it against his ear. "Hel-" Before he could answer properly her voice overrode his. "Why did we have to run out of peanut butter Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed and from the sound of her voice he could tell that she was crying...again. "Kago-" Yet again he was cut off. "Why is it taking you so long? All I wanted was peanut butter and it's 2:18 and your still not here!" Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out an inaudible sigh.

"I was-" Sesshomaru nearly growled out when he was interrupted again. "Why are you being so difficult, it's only peanut butter Sesshomaru!" His wife wailed out through the line and the Taiyoukai had to pull the cell phone from his sensitive, high keen hearing ear before she made him deaf. Even when the cell was away from his ear he could hear her _loud_ and _clear. _Her voice echoed throughout the aisle and the Taiyoukai could see a few of the other men shaking their heads in understanding.

He had to find some way of getting through to her as she continued to rant and cry for no reason. It was only peanut butter! He bravely placed the cell to his ear when he heard her take an intake of breath. "I have your peanut butter, mate, the one that you wanted." Sesshomaru lied just to calm her down.

"Really?" It had worked.

Thank Kami.

"The one with no peanuts right? The smooth one right?" She asked and Sesshomaru immediately grabbed one of Skippy's smooth peanut butter. "Yes, mate..." He said while grabbing five others for back up in case they ran out later in the week. "...anything else?" The sliver haired demon froze at his question. Now why did he had to go and say that for. He would never leave this place.

"Well..." He heard her say thoughtfully and hoped that it wasn't much and reasonable.

"Baby-ichi wants fresh strawberries and baby-san wants an order of baked oden with rice. The other two are content..." He sigh in relief. "...for now that is." He stiffened when he heard her speak those last words of promise. "I'll see you soon." He said. "I love you Sesshomaru." At least two of his offspring were content and if he was right then they would be content until morning. It seem the other two took after their mother.

"I love you too, Kagome." With that he hang up and went up to the front cashier. Their was only one available so early in the morning and Sesshomaru placed the five peanut butters on the counter. The man raised a brow as he scanned them. "That's a lot of peanut butter you got there." The man drawled out for some conversation. Working the night shift was boring, until half asleep men came in searching frantically for a specific item.

He often snickered at their dismay.

Sesshomaru remained silent as the cashier scanned the third bottle of peanut butter. He scowl lightly. Couldn't he go faster? He had to make another stop...damn the strawberries! "I'll be right back and those peanut butter better be in a bag upon my return." Sesshomaru growled out as he disappeared in a flash, the wind he caused blowing the man's dark hair around.

"Uh, okay." The man said with wide eyes and quickly hurried up.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of the produced aisle and picked up one package of strawberries. He brought it up to his nostrils and inhaled deeply with closed eyes. A scowl made its way onto his face as he pulled it away from his face. The red heart shaped fruit was already rotting from the inside.

Disgusting!

He threw the rotting fruit in the trash near the aisle and picked up another one, repeating his actions as he did to the one before. Again, it was rotting from the inside. Growling he threw it away as well and since he didn't have the time to check each one, the Taiyoukai drew his head above the strawberries and inhaled, searching for the freshest one.

Ah, there was two.

Excellent, picking them up he expected once more. Once they were up to his standard he returned to the cashier in blinding speed. Just as he had returned the man had placed the last bottle inside the black shopping bag. Sesshomaru didn't to hand the packages over to the man and placed them inside the bag with the peanut butter.

He grabbed a bill from his pocket and left.

The man gawked at the amount the Taiyoukai had left and quickly called for him. "Hey, your forgetting your change." Sesshomaru raised his clawed hand and waved it lazily behind him. "Keep it." He said smoothly as the sliding doors closed behind him.

Now for the oden.

* * *

"What do you mean!" Sesshomaru growled out with narrowed eyes. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm closing shop. Come back in the morning at 9:00." The owner of the oden shop said with tired stern eyes. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. He needed to get that baked oden or else he will feel his mate's wrath.

"I will pay you double for the oden for your time." Sesshomaru said trying to negotiate with the owner. The man was hesitate for a moment, but continued to lock up, dwindling with the keys. So, this is how they were going to play, eh? Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, the night air causing them to glow an eerie gold. "Triple." Sesshomaru stated, he wouldn't go over four.

The owner glanced at the Taiyoukai and flinched when he saw the glare aimed at him. The old man swallowed nervously and Sesshomaru caught the scent of fear coming off of him. A smirk broke out on the Taiyoukai's lips. The man yelp as he opened the shop. "You know what, I-I-I'm going to g-give it you for f-f-free." The gray haired man stuttered as he ran into the kitchen in the back of the shop.

Sesshomaru entered and waited for the baked oden to be done. Then he was free to return home, looking at his watch Sesshomaru wanted to bang his head agaisnt the wooden table counter. It was 2:59, one minute to 3:00 in the morning. That only left him two hours of sleep before he had to wake up for work.

_This is only the beginning for you buddy._

That man's words kept coming back to him, haunting his mind. Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his silky long strands.

_"Four in a half, huh, this is just the beginning of 'The Cravings'..._

These Cravings, were beginning to wear him down. It was more of a formidable enemy than he had anticipated earlier. "No." He said strongly. "I will not get this best of this Sesshomaru." The Taiyoukai declared with heated eyes. "H-Here you g-go." The owner said, pushing the package of baked oden towards the self talking demon.

Sesshomaru took the oden and placed the money on the table and left.

* * *

Finally, he was home.

The Taiyoukai didn't know that the sight of his drive way would be so sweet. The gates opened and he drove up to his home. Once he was parked in front, he grabbed the bags and headed to the front door. He pulled out his keys and was just about to unlock the door when his cell rang.

(closer...closer...closer...closer)

Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me  
To control me

Sesshomaru's face fell in despair as he answered it. "Yes, mate?" He answered, masking his tired tone. "Oh, Sesshou, are you still outside?" The Taiyoukai looked around and noted that he was still outside. "Yes, I am..." He drawled out slightly suspicious to her wondering. "Oh good! I want a vanilla milkshake from Carvel." He heard her exclaimed happily on the other end and he could pick up her voice from inside the mansion.

Sesshomaru nearly dropped his cell on the hard pavement of their doorstep. She wanted a milkshake? No, he was here, he was so close to his comfortable bed, but in the end he would always go. "Alright, mate, I'll bring you your milkshake." He told her and hung his cell. The front door opened and Megumi was there smiling. "I'll take those for you my Lord. The Lady is watching the television now and saw the Carvel commercial a few seconds ago." The guardian explained.

Sesshomaru nodded and went back to his car, starting it up again.

Now, to the Carvel Store.

* * *

Megumi fixed the strawberries for her charge and sliced them in half. She placed the peanut butter away into the shelves and left only one bottle out. She opened it and scooped up three full spoons and placed it onto a plate besides the bowl of strawberries. This should keep her Lady occupied and hopefully the expecting miko didn't crave anything else.

Her poor Lord looked exhausted.

With everything on a tray she placed the cup of apple juice besides the steaming oden and headed upstairs.

The Inu could hear the sound of the television in the room and entered to find that her charge was crying. The Inutaiyokai's face creased with worry as she quickly placed the tray down and tended to the sobbing miko. "My Lady, what's wrong?" The Inu asked with concern icy purple irises. "He-he cheated..." Kagome sobbed while sniffing lightly. "Who cheated?" The Inu asked with alarm eyes. Was she talking about Lord Sesshomaru?

It was impossible, she had just seen her Lord and he did not smell of any other bitches.

"Hikaru, he cheated...on...Suki, she loves him so much and then he sleeps with this bimbo!" Kagome exclaimed angrily, her emerald eyes brighting up into a translucent pink as she threw one of the strawberries from the bowl at the flat screen t.v at the end of the king size bed.

Megumi relaxed and looked towards the television to see a woman with stunning red hair and brown eyes kissing the man named Hikaru. The strawberry slice marred the area where the woman was at, sliding down the screen to the floor. It was only a soap show. Letting out a small smile, Megumi tried to calm the miko's hormones down.

"Lord Sesshomaru, brought you the peanut butter and strawberries, not to mention the baked oden." Kagome's anger ceased as she quickly processed that her treats were here. "Great." Kagome said with a bright smile on as she took one strawberry and dipped it into the creamy peanut butter. She ate the entire peanut butter covered fruit in pleasure and went to get another. "You want some, Megumi?" Kagome asked as the Inu looked at the strange combination with weary eyes.

"Uh, no thank you." She said politely with a light shake to her head.

If her food was here then where was Sesshomaru? "Megumi, you said Sesshomaru brought the food, but where is he now?" The miko asked while she cut a piece of oden and dipped it into the peanut butter before eating it. Megumi turned her gaze from her charge's strange eating.

"He was outside the front door when you called him for your milkshake. He went back out to get it for you." The guardian said with soft eyes. "He really loves you." The Inu commented with a warm smile. Kagome swallowed what she was eating and began to tear up. Sesshomaru was properly tired and plus he had to go to work in the morning. He should be sleeping instead of getting things for her and her stupid cravings.

She was so selfish.

Megumi picked up the scent of tears and frowned. "Oh, no please don't cry my Lady." Megumi exclaimed, but it only made Kagome cry more. "Me-gu-mi...I can't." The miko wailed loudly as tears fell down her eyes, nonstop.

The guardian's face crumbled up in anxiety.

'Please hurry my Lord.'

* * *

"A vanilla milkshake." The Taiyoukai ordered as he held his head in his hands. The store was empty save for two employees. This was his last stop, hopefully it was his last stop, he prayed that it was indeed his last stop. 'Please let it be my last stop.' The Taiyoukai thought tiredly as he glanced around the brightly decorated store.

He squinted his eyes due to the brightness of the lighting. It bothered him greatly and he wanted nothing more to be encased in a world of darkness.

Right now a headache was making its way onto both his temples from the lack of sleep. Sesshomaru growled in irritation. Did it really take this long to make a simple milkshake? The door opened and the Taiyoukai ignored whoever entered into the store.

"One vanilla milkshake." The voice said and it sounded male, and very familiar. Taking a glance the Taiyoukai found it to be the same man from the market. The man looked over and recognized him. "Hey, buddy, your wife saw the commercial too." The man said miserable as he took a seat across the demon.

Sesshomaru remembered Megumi telling him about a Carvel commercial and nodded his head.

"It should be banned, I tell you..." The man started with passion and Sesshomaru noted that the man's eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep. "To show any advertisement at 3:45 in the morning." Sesshomaru found himself agreeing with the human. "Indeed." He would have to talk with certain people to achieve this goal.

"One vanilla milkshake." The cashier said and Sesshomaru went up and took the cold beverage, paying for it. "Night, buddy or morning, seeing as how its almost 4:00." The man said with a crooked smile. Sesshomaru nodded his head and left the store.

Sesshomaru entered his car and started it. He placed the car into drive and was about to drive off when his cell rang. It was Kagome, again. Picking it up he barely uttered a word. "Sesshomaru...I'm so sorry!" He heard her exclaimed, crying as she spoke. Why was she crying this time? He hadn't taken that long had he?

"Come back home, I don't want the milkshake anymore!" Sesshomaru's eyes widen. What! He had just came back from being inches inside his home to the Carvel Store to get her the vanilla milkshake and now she claimed she did not want it. "I alrea-" Her voice interrupted him for the fifth time that night. "No, if you bring me the milkshake Sesshomaru, I swear you will sleep on the couch!" Sesshomaru sigh and banged his head on the black leather covered steering wheel.

"My Lady, please give me the cell." He could hear Megumi's voice and heard the anxiety within it. His miko was a handful for the demoness. "Tell him Megumi, tell him to forget about the milkshake!" What happened to his wife for her to be like this...so unreasonable?

_**"****My Lord, dismiss what my Lady has said. She wants the milkshake, she feels guilty for making you go out so many times."**_ She was speaking in their language, obviously so that Kagome would not understand. **"Try to calm her down, I'll be there shortly." **Sesshomaru said as he sped off to the mansion.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

Well, a long morning.

It was 4:15 in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, poor Sesshomaru and Megumi. Kagome's cravings is going to be his biggest foe yet. Can he take this new formidable enemy on? **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. ;)**

**So, review fans of _Oh, Babies_! This story is only NINE short reviews away from 100! **

**...R&R...**

**Don't forget to vote on the quadruplet's gender on my profile. ;)  
**

**Lady Manami

* * *

  
**


	10. Chapter 10: To know or not to know

* * *

Chapter Ten

To know or not to know

* * *

They burned.

All Sesshomaru could do to ease his aching, sleep deprived eyes was to blink…a lot. He was more than sure that his golden orbs were red, making the light bags under his eyes much more visible to others than he had wanted. His little wife had thrown him out the bedroom for being _insensitive_.

Her hormones were out of whack and they were driving him crazy. Last night her cravings for once seem to be appeased by the strawberry banana boat ice cream he bought for her. After she had finished they watched a movie that she loved, which was 'A Walk to Remember'. Not one to enjoy movies, the Taiyoukai had to calm Kagome down when the girl finally died of Leukemia.

He didn't understand her reasoning for crying, since she has seen the movie many times before and that is was _just_ a movie. When he had told her, he received a glare and angry yell to get out and sleep in one of their many guestrooms. Sesshomaru had tried to reason with her, but the miko was set in kicking him out for the night.

In the end he sighed and left to the guestroom, where he slept for a few hours before being awoken by the person who had thrown him out in the first place. She had apologized with tears brimming in her emerald eyes and had asked for him to come back to bed. When he finally stopped her from crying and put to sleep, the Taiyoukai went to bed to be only awoken by the alarm a few minutes later.

Now, Sesshomaru was in a meeting with several representatives of Law Firms that his business sponsored. The meeting was just a monthly briefing of the well being of the Firms. Glancing at his watch Sesshomaru sighed tiredly. There was still twenty minutes left until the meeting was officially over and done with.

As the voices of the representatives filled the room, Sesshomaru's heavy eyelids began to droop dangerously low. His mind was throbbing from lack of sleep and it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for a very long blink.

"As you can see from the chart, our Firm is doing extremely well this month as to oppose to Takamaru's Firm." Said the representative of Tokiba's Law Firm. The representative of Takamaru's Firm frowned. "That may be the case this month, but who's to say that it will continue in the next few months to come." Began the man with a smug smirk on his lips. The representative from Tokiba's Firm frowned and tightened his fist in the process.

"Will you two shut up you're giving me a headache." The irritated hanyou's brows were furrowed. The two representatives stiffened and shut their mouths while nodding their heads. Inuyasha sigh in agitation as he glanced on over to his brother, who was slouched over on the table, snoring lightly.

Inuyasha smirk. He knew that Kagome had kept him up late again. The hanyou thought before promptly jabbing the Taiyoukai in the ribs and not all too softly either. Why should Sesshomaru be allowed to sleep while he was left to take care of _his_ meeting? Sesshomaru bolted upright at the contact and glared dangerously at the one who dared to assault him.

"Inuyasha..." The Taiyoukai seethed out while raising his claws, flexing them as they drew near to the hanyou's head. Inuyasha's eyes widen in fear and pulled back into his chair in an effort to get away from Sesshomaru and his blood shot eyes. Just as Sesshomaru was about to strike, the door to the meeting room opened and in entered their Father.

Everyone in the boardroom immediately stood up and bowed deeply to the Takahashi Patriarch, save for his two sons. After calling the meeting to an end, all the occupants exited, leaving only the Takahashi Clan. "Dad." Inuyasha muttered in relief as he sank into his chair. He was saved. Sesshomaru stood from his seat and approached his Father, thinking as to why he would be here.

"What are you doing here, Father?" Asked the eldest son with a raised brow. Toga grinned and patted his son on the back. "Why, Sesshomaru, surely you haven't forgotten what today is. Did you?" Toga asked with bright golden orbs, shining with silent glee.

Sesshomaru stared at his Father.

What was supposed to occur today?

Seeing the confuse look in his eyes, Toga raised a brow. If he had forgotten, which he knew he did, then Kagome was going to be furious. 'Might as well tell him or not this maybe the last time I my eldest son.' At the thought Toga smiled and reminded the forgetful Taiyoukai.

"Today is Kagome's appointment." Toga began, noticing that Inuyasha was now standing up and now standing by his side. "So, Kagome has an appointment every week." Inuyasha pointed out with his arms folded across his chest. "That is true, but this appointment is _special_." Toga said creating bemused look on his sons' face. "Today we will learn of the pups' genders." Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly.

Toga laughed at his expression before placing his brief case onto the marble table. "You better hurry or else they will begin without you." Toga said while taking out numerous files. "What time is her appointment?" Inuyasha asked, seeing as how Sesshomaru was still in a daze state.

Why hadn't he remembered?

Toga turned to look at his watch and titled his head slightly to the side. The long strands of silver from his high ponytail swayed over his shoulders. "At three. I suggest you hurry its now two thirty." Inuyasha nodded his head and grabbed Sesshomaru by the arm.

"Come on." Inuyasha muttered grumpily as he dragged his brother to the parking lot. When Sesshomaru came to he realized that he was in front of his car with a very pissed off looking hanyou glaring at him. "Hurry up or you're going to be late!" Snapped Inuyasha as he got into his own car that was besides the older Takahashi.

Sesshomaru opened the driver seat door and glanced at Inuyasha. "Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru asked as he got in and started the engine. He noticed the dark coloring gracing the bridge of Inuyasha's nose. There was a scowl on his face as he started his own car as well.

"It's none of your business, but I'm going to visit someone." As he began to pull out the lot, the hanyou turned to Sesshomaru once more before he left. "Let me know how many nieces and nephews I'm going to have." Sesshomaru nodded and was off to this home, where he knew Dr. Tanaka would be examining his little wife.

* * *

The way her taunt stomach rippled never ceased to amaze the pregnant miko. It was an odd sensation that always filled her whenever one of them moved. Whenever they moved it was like having butterflies in your stomach, only that it wasn't butterflies, but living beings. With a soft hand, the miko began to run her long finger over the spot where she felt one of them stationed.

She received a kicked.

"So sensitive." Kagome muttered as she rubbed her protruding belly. She smiled as she continued to stare at her stomach in the full body mirror. She was in her nineteenth week and her stomach was that of a woman in the ending of their fifth month. The nausea that had came with her first few months had passed and the miko could now hold down her food.

It was only certain types of foods that would make her nauseous, such as, seafood and onions. Turning to the side Kagome admired the way her belly was growing outwards before her. "Today's the day we'll find out what you all are." Kagome muttered as she turned away from the mirror and walked to the bed.

Dr. Tanaka will be here soon for her exam. The miko could hardly wait as she climbed onto bed, carefully and waited. After watching a little bit of television, the miko noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't here yet. "Megumi." Kagome called out for and no sooner did she end her sentence the Taiyoukai appeared at the doorway.

"Yes, my Lady?" The brown haired youkai asked with her purple cool gaze anticipating her lady's current request. Did she want another bowl of ice cream or a plate of dumplings? Her cravings were unpredictable.

"Does Sesshomaru know I have an appointment today? I could have sworn I've mentioned it to him yesterday." The miko asked saying the last part mostly to herself. Megumi shook her head. "He is not. Do you want me to call him?" The guardian asked with a raised brow. As Kagome thought about it, she laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell him yesterday when we were watching the movie." Kagome mumbled, but Megumi caught every word.

Last night had been very eventful.

"I'll call him right away." With that Megumi left. Kagome sigh and glanced over to the clock. It was ten minutes before three and Dr. Tanaka was due here any minute. She really didn't want to begin without Sesshomaru. This was one of the most important appointments of them all.

It was the appointment that they would learn the genders of their babies. "How could I have forgotten to tell him?" She asked herself while pouting. If she was lucky, he could still make it if he ran here from the corporation. There was a knock at the doorway and there stood Dr. Tanaka with a bright smile on her face. "Hey, there Kagome, how you are feeling today?" Asked the obstetrician as she preps her equipment.

Looking around the brunette finds Sesshomaru missing. "Is Sesshomaru not coming today?" She asked as she plugged in the sonogram machine that was left in the corner of the room for easy access. Kagome felt bad. "I forgot to tell him about today, so he would be a little late." She replied with wary eyes.

Dr. Tanaka frowned lightly. "We could hold it off until the end or at least until he gets." She suggested with a light shrug of her shoulders. Kagome nodded and smiled gratefully. "That would be great." The brunette smiled and took out Kagome's chart. "So, you are currently in your nineteenth week. There hasn't not any problems right?" Mahogany eyes shone the slightest bit of apprehension.

The apprehension was immediately gone when the miko shook her head. "Good." After she had filled the file with the information, the obstetrician went to the bathroom and washed her hands before returning to feel Kagome's stomach. With dainty skilled hands, Dr. Tanaka felt around, pin pointing each baby. She would at times feel them moving away from her the moment she pressed gently on them.

"Well, for one thing, they are very evasive." Kagome chuckled. "They are sensitive to touch, they even kick me when I feel for them." Kagome said with shining emerald eyes. "It would seem so. Now, have you been taking your vitamins everyday this week?" She asked and Kagome nodded.

Dr. Tanaka examines the skin over the miko's taunt stomach. She could see the signs of the beginnings of stretch marks. "You may want to start applying cocoa butter on your skin from now on to increase the elasticity of it as you progress in your pregnancy." Kagome nodded and brought her gaze to her taunt stomach. She hadn't thought about the aspects of stretch marks yet.

It wasn't visible to her now, but Dr. Tanaka could already see them developing. "It not only helps the skin become more elastic, but it would also lighten the stretch marks." The doctor added as she pulled the Coca Butter cream from her bag. She pointed to the image in the front of the bottle. "You would want to get this brand." Kagome saw that there was a woman with a belly on the front and heavily pregnant.

"Okay, got it." Kagome said as Dr. Tanaka placed it on the nightstand besides Kagome. "Now it's time for the sonogram." Dr. Tanaka said as she began to set the machine up and take out the cooling gel from the compartment in the front of the large machine. Kagome frowned worriedly. Sesshomaru wasn't here yet.

As Dr. Tanaka placed the cooling gel on Kagome's stomach, she felt a presence at the doorway. Without having to turn around, the doctor already knew who it was. "So, you made it and just in time." Kagome smiled relieved as she hurried him over to her side to gaze at the screen.

In the screen were the distinct shapes of developing beings. There were four separate amniotic sacs to each baby. Their bodies, arms, legs and heads were distinguishable, they were all moving in one fashion or the other. It never ceased to amaze Kagome each time she saw them.

Sesshomaru's gaze was in awe as he took in each of his children on the screen. They were growing each week he saw them and their progress never ceased to make him awed by their very existence. He felt a tug on his arm and then slim fingers intertwining his own. He knew it was Kagome and clasped his hand over her smaller one.

Dr. Tanaka grinned as she turned to the parents-to-be. She knew some parents wanted to know the genders to their babies and others wanted it to be a surprise until the birth. She wondered what their answer would be.

"So, do you want to know the sexes?" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru to Kagome. The miko was biting down on her bottom lip in excitement. He nodded and Kagome quickly turned her head back to the doctor and nodded a 'yes'.

Turning back to the screen, Dr. Tanaka began to scrutinize the screen, looking at each baby with skilled eyes. Kagome waited anxiously for her response and tightened her hold on her husband's hand. Sesshomaru was just as curios and anxious as his wife.

"It looks like you're having…"

* * *

Tokyo Hospital was busy as ever and never to ceased to be filled with patients with injuries both minor and major. Waiting for the elevator doors to open, Inuyasha send a text to Kikyo, telling her of his whereabouts. The model was currently in Okinawa doing a commercial and wouldn't be back until the weekend. He had to manage without her for an entire week. The elevator doors opened and the hanyou entered pressing the button to the sixth floor.

Once the elevator doors opened again, he stepped out and made his way down the familiar corridor to the nurse's station. The head nurse smiled when she saw the youngest Takahashi before her. "Hello, Inuyasha, here for another visit, I presume." The bubbly nurse asked, causing the hanyou to blush a deep red. "Yeah." He grumbled out before signing his name and leaving to the room down the hall. He knocked first, not knowing if the person occupying the room was up yet. When he received no answer, he opened the door and walked in. The room was dimly lit, due to the curtains being let down.

In the corner of the nightstand besides the bed was a vase of wildflowers. Inuyasha assumed that one of their friends had come by earlier for a visit. Inuyasha placed his hands into his jacket pocket and stared at the one laying in the hospital bed peacefully. It had been a full three weeks since he had brought her to the hospital and she had yet to wake up. When he stared at her he felt guilt consume him, knowing that he was the cause of her coma.

He shuffled to the chair besides the bed and sat down. He had come everyday since she was admitted, hoping that she would wake up each day that passed. The monitor connecting to her, showed life as the heart meter beat every second. Long hair flowed around her head as the white sheets brought out her pale skin. The ears on top of Inuyasha's head drooped. What if she never wakes up? What if she becomes mentally challenged if she did wake up?

Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. No. He had saved her from getting hit by a car. She would have been in worse condition if she had been hit. Peering through the gaps of his fingers, he stared at the girl. She was a college student, who worked to pay off her tuition by working at a museum. Her name was Rin and she had no living relatives. Her grandmother had died, leaving her all alone. Inuyasha soon began to scowl at her. "If you had been looking where you were going then you wouldn't be in this mess." He muttered with furrowed brows.

He soon calmed down and felt idiotic for blaming someone that didn't ask for any of this. "Would you hurry up and wake up. I can't take the guilt." He said almost pleadingly. He sigh when there was no improvement. His shoulder slacked in defeat as he laid his head back to rest on the wall. He didn't realize that a few seconds later he dozed off.

**Three Hours Later**

"Mhmmm."

The sound alone made the white ears on the hanyou's head perk up. When the sound came out again, Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened. He turned his gaze to the sleeping woman in the bed and watched as she lifted a hand to her head. She groaned as she did so, rubbing her temples before opening her eyes and furrowing her brows in confusion. "Where...am I?" She asked out loud, not expecting her question to be answered. "In Tokyo Hospital." Inuyasha said stretching his body.

Rin turned her gaze to the silver haired hanyou and her hear monitor began to sped up. Silver hair. Golden eyes. Wait. He had dog ears on his head. He wasn't her Sesshomaru. It was Inuyasha, the youngest son to Toga Takahashi. But what was he doing here? What was she doing here? Her questions must have shown in her eyes for the hanyou began to explain to her what happened.

When he was done with his story, Rin was in a state of shock. She had been in a coma for three weeks! She cupped her cheeks with her hands and nearly screamed in terror. "Oh my Kami! I missed school, my classes, my job. Oh, no! My job!" She said panicked as she began to tear the IV's from her veins and patches on her chest. Inuyasha flinched at her reaction. "What the hell are you doing! You can't just leave!" He told her as she stood from the bed to only fall.

She had been bedridden for three weeks and her legs were numb. Inuyasha quickly caught her and glared at her stupidity. He had waited for her to wake up and now she wanted to risk her life all over again. Rin glared at the Takahashi. "Listen, people like me have to work for a living. I have tuition to pay and apartment that I'm renting." She growled out, trying to wretch herself from his grip. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her waist before placing her down on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere until the doctor clears you." The hanyou growled out, making Rin shiver in slight fear. "Everything has been covered, courtesy of me." Inuyasha began. "You will still have an apartment to return to and a college to attend as well as a job that is waiting for you." He informed her, noticing the relief that passed through her like waves. It was silent for several minutes before a soft voice filled the room.

"Thank you..."

* * *

"When the hell is Rin gonna wake up?" Akio asked with narrowed eyes set in agitation. Hojo was leaning against the front desk while Akio looked through the magazine in his hands. "The doctor told me it would be awhile until she woke up." Hojo said with a sigh. He was worried for his friend, but Akio seem interested in Rin-chan's well being for the only reason that she would have to get close to Kagome. They were lucky that none of the tabloids have figured out that Kagome was expecting. There haven't been any new photos of Kagome for several weeks now.

Akio had said that their suspicions were confirmed. They had kept a look out for anything that indicated that Kagome was pregnant in all magazines. There had been none. "We have to get those first shots, Hojo." Akio said with a passion as he closed the magazine, revealing Kikyo's newest photo in the front. The model wore a hot pink dress that slit in the sides with thin spaghetti straps over her shoulders. Her hair was long and straight with her emerald eyes glowing softly.

"Don't worry, Akio, I'm sure we'll get those first shots." Hojo said trying to cheer up his co-worker.

"Let's hope your right." Akio said with a sigh.

* * *

The office was large and filled with many antiques. There was a fireplace with swords hanging along the walls. Each one filled with many memories of the past. Toga picked up his phone and dialed his rival's number. It has been awhile since he threw a party to celebrate anything and what better to thing to celebrate than the arrival of his first grandpups.

The other end rang three times before it was picked up and on the other end came a gruff voice. "Takahashi. What a surprise." The voice was filled with sarcasm. Toga smirked. "It has hasn't my old friend." Toga could feel the sneer on the other end of the phone. "I'm throwing a celebration and I would like it very much if you could attend." Toga began while gazing out the window at the city. "A celebration?" The voice drawled out in question. "For what if I may ask?" Toga's smirk grew ten folds. "Why, for the arrival of my grandpups of course. My darling daughter in law has conceive and will be expecting next spring. She will grace the Takahashi blood line with four new members." On the other end there was growl before a smash was heard.

"My congratulations, old friend. I would be honored to attend such a celebration." The Taiyoukai loved every agonized word that filled his ears.

"Great, I'll send you an invite." With that Toga hanged up with his smirk never leaving his lips.

* * *

**A/N: It's been so long, since my last update, but my computer broke down. :(**

**So updates will be slow. I'll try my best to keep them going regularly. I would be updating the The Silver Strand next so keep an eye out for that TTS fans. **

**I know this chapter is short, but I would gradually go back to its normal length. Thank you all for the reviews and your support for this story. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review ;).**

**...R&R...**

**Lady Manami

* * *

  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Cocky dog

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Cocky Dog

* * *

Kazue slammed the phone down into its charge and growled. The Panther youkai's yellow eyes narrowed with a snarl on his lips. That Toga was a pain in his side. Those arrogant dogs never cease to amaze him. That Inu was always ahead of him. Kazue bared his fangs as he growled angrily. "Father, what has gotten you so riled up?" A soft voice asked from within the office. The Hyuonekozoku no Oyakata-sama brought his gaze to his daughter, who was currently picking up the broken pieces to the vase that had occupied his desk seconds ago and frowned. "We have been invited to a celebration by my _dear friend_." He explained to her.

Touran raised a brow, gesturing for him to elaborate. She wondered what that dog had plan now. "It appears Sesshomaru and his mate have conceived and from what Toga revealed she will be bearing four new members to the Takahashi linage." Touran felt the eyes of her father boring through her heavily. She furrowed her brows and tightened her fists. The action caused the shards of the vase to pierce her palms. Rich, crimson liquid flowed down her wrist and disappeared into the sleeve of her kimono. The dark blue kimono sleeve became darken by the line of blood.

The neko youkai knew what was going through her father's mind. She was the oldest of his four children and she had yet to produce and grace him with grandchildren. Touran walked to the trash and deposited the broken vase into it. The open wounds on her palms healed rapidly as she grabbed tissue from the desk to wipe the blood away. She frowned in dismay at her ruined kimono. She would have to get a new one.

"Touran…" He drawled out deliberately while leaning further back into his chair. Touran narrowed her eyes at him. She knew that tone of his all too well. "The answer is no." She told him in a stern tone and narrowed eyes. "I will not get impregnated by a clan member and be left with babes and with no mate." She told him, making her statement clear as she had done in the past year.

Kazue frowned darkly as he stared at his daughter. "Touran, it is for the benefit of the clan and for our business." He began with a scowl. "Neko youkai have a less gestational period than a human female. If you were to become impregnated within this month the babes will be born within a two months time." Touran stared at her father with a scowl on her face.

"As for a mate, you will be with the best male and provided for." He told her with reassurance in his tone. Convincing his daughter was like convincing a fish to live on land instead of water. Touran stood tall and unflinching. No matter how appealing her father made his proposal, she would not consent to it. She would not bring offspring into this world just to be a step ahead of his rival.

Touran might not like the Takahashi clan, but she would not make a fool of herself and give into her father's request. Toga would not doubt be expecting this from him and it only proved to her how competition and desperate her father was to be on top. "My answer remains firm." She told him with resolve and conviction. She bowed to him in respect before leaving the room. Her hand turned the door knob and left without another word.

Kazue watched as the door to his office closed. His palms were shaking in anger and displeasure. Touran was too much like her mother for her own good, which was why she did not last long in this world. Turning to look at the picture adorning his desk, his eyes sought out his third offspring, Shunran. She was the most loyal when it came to him and his request.

If Touran would not abide his request then Shunran will most definitely will.

If not he had his youngest daughter, Karen.

He would not allow that cocky dog to take his business.

* * *

During the last few hours he spent in the hospital with Rin, the hanyou concluded that she was stubborn, probably more so than both Kagome and Kikyo. The brunette wouldn't let him do a single thing to help her other than helping her back into her bed, which had been an hour ago. After eating her dinner that was brought up to her half an hour ago she then proceeded to climb off the bed and attempt to walk. She succeeded in getting her feet onto the floor, but she had to be supported by the railings of the bed.

'Come on, work already you stupid legs!' Rin exclaimed to herself frustrated within her mind. The feeling in her legs returned, but standing was another story. She didn't know how she was going to walk properly again. It was as if she had forgotten how to walk. Who knew being out for three weeks could make you forget how to walk?

Rin glared at Inuyasha. This was his fault. She suddenly gasped at her dark thought and loss her footing and collapsed onto the floor. She couldn't believe she had just thought that about him. He had saved her from getting hit by a car and she would have been in worse conditions if he hadn't pushed her out of the way.

"Did you have enough yet?" The hanyou asked, making Rin look up to him. He was annoyed and uncomfortable that much she could see on his face. She wondered why he was still here. She was awake and healthy save for her ability to walk again, but she would get it in a few days, a week at the most.

Not one to ponder on her thoughts she spoke them out. "Why are you still here?" She asked blunt and from his expression quickly added, "I mean, I'm awake and fine. There's no reason for you to be here with me." She told him as she tried to stand up with the support of the railings.

Inuyasha growled deeply within his throat. He couldn't leave because his conscious wouldn't let him. He still felt guilty, especially now that she was having difficulties with her legs. He stood up from his chair and approached her. Taking her arm he pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. He could feel her legs buckling besides his own and sat her on the bed.

Rin blushed embarrassed at the fact that she had to be treated like a three year old. She thanked Kami that she was able to sit upright on her own. She looked up to Inuyasha and furrowed her brows before quickly averting her gaze from his. "You don't have to be here anymore. You can leave; you've already helped me out enough." She told him quietly.

Inuyasha's brow twitched. Damn him and his sentiments. He scoffed and glared at her. "Listen, I'm not going anywhere until you are completely healthy. You can hardly stand on your own!" He told her harshly. "If you would have looked before crossing that damn street, we wouldn't be here right now." He scolded suddenly and Rin quickly glared at him as realization flashed before her eyes.

"I see it now; you're only doing this to get out of your guilt." She told him hotly with a frown. The hanyou snarled lightly at her, she was driving him crazy with that mouth of her's. Shouldn't she be grateful and showering him with her undying gratitude? Inuyasha glared at her before letting out a frustrated, 'Keh'.

"You humans are so ungrateful nowadays." He said purposely. Rin was taken aback and let out a tired, fustrated sigh. "Look, I'm glad you saved me. I'm just frustrated. I can't walk properly and when I get out of here I have a whole load of makeup work to complete, not to mention my jobs." She vented to him.

Inuyasha's glare loosens as he watched the brunette trying to stand again. "You're not going to walk properly overnight, so stop trying before you hurt yourself more." He told her in a stern tone. Rin blushed and averted her gaze. "I have to use the bathroom." She muttered softly, her blush spreading across her face.

The hanyou turned red and coughed lightly. The air became awkward between them when a knock to the room broke the tension. Inuyasha's blush disappeared as he went to open the door. When he did he found a man with sandy blonde hair holding a vase of flowers in his hand and besides him was a man with black hair.

They must be friends of hers. Inuyasha took in their scents. "Who are you?" The hanyou asked with a glare. Hojo's right eye twitched at the hanyou before him. What was Takahashi Inuyasha doing in Rin-chan's room? The sandy blonde turned to Akio and found his co-worker smirking rather pleased.

"We're Rin's co-workers. We're here to visit her." The dark haired man said. He was trying really hard not to smirk right out in front of the hanyou, but it was becoming difficult. Whatever Rin did to get Takahashi Inuyasha to visit her would most definitely be beneficial to their plans.

The brother-in-law to Kagome was making them one step ahead of the paparazzi. Those pictures would be there's just yet. Inuyasha wore a scowl before looking over his shoulders to Rin. "Do you know these two?" He asked with a light growl to his tone. He didn't like them one bit, especially the one with the dark hair. He smelled of malicious intent.

Rin, from her position on her bed, peered over Inuyasha's shoulder to see Akio and Hojo. Her eyes widen. She hadn't expected them to come visit her. She finally nodded and Inuyasha let them in. Seeing as she now had company, the hanyou grabbed his jacket and took his leave.

"I'll return tomorrow, Rin." Inuyasha said with a nod to his head at her, but before he left he glared at the two males that now occupied the room. He didn't trust them. The door closed and the hanyou was gone. Akio turned to Rin and smirked. "I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad you did." He started while Hojo placed the vase filled with daisies besides the wildflowers.

Rin looked at Akio weirdly. "What are you talking about?" She asked confused. What had she done to make him so please with her? Akio shook his head at her. "Don't you realize who that was just now?" He asked her with an incredulous look. Rin nodded. "That was Sesshomaru's younger brother, Inuyasha." She told him while biting down on her lips.

She could see the calculating look in Akio's eyes. It was the same way when he told her about the hunt for Kagome's picture. "Exactly!" He began with a nod. "How long has he been visiting you?" He asked with a tone of importance. Rin furrowed her brows. "He told me since I was admitted here three weeks ago." She replied. Akio's look took on a delightful look as he laughed.

"This is great!" He exclaimed while throwing himself into the comfortable chair the hanyou had been seated in not too long ago. Hojo watched his friend and finally realized what Akio was planning. "You want Rin-chan to get close to Inuyasha, thus causing her to get close to Kagome in the process." Hojo revealed. "Bingo, my friend." Akio commented before turning his gaze onto Rin.

And to think he had not wanted to include her in the beginning. Without Rin this wouldn't be possible. "All you have to do, Rin, is get close to him. Make him trust you enough to bring you to his family. There you will tell us if Kagome's pregnancy is noticeable enough for the camera." He directed her. Rin felt an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach at the idea.

She couldn't do that to Inuyasha or to anybody for that fact. What would happen if they found her out? Although, this could be her chance to see Sesshomaru in person. Akio and Hojo saw the conflicting emotions battling within her mind and that reflected within her eyes. Akio peered slightly in his seat awaiting her answer.

If she said no, then everything will be ruin.

"I'll...do it."

Akio smirked darkly, the concern that was etched on his face seconds ago disappearing.

* * *

The sonogram machine was back in its place in the corner of the room. Dr. Tanaka was busy putting away her equipment when Kagome called out to her. "Thank you so much!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile on. This was by far the best sonogram screening she has had. The doctor smiled happily at her patient's excitement. "You're welcome, Kagome. The next appointment will be held two weeks from now." She told the miko before glancing over to the smug father-to-be.

No doubt he was please with the genders. "Now you can go shopping for the nursery color. Are you going to inform your families or is it going to be a surprise for them until the birth?" She asked curios and with a teasing smile on.

Kagome had a thoughtful expression on before turning to Sesshomaru with a raised brow. "What do you think Sesshomaru?" She asked. The Taiyoukai lifted his head up slightly; the warmth feeling of pride was still swelling deep inside his chest. "It depends. Father is planning something, I could feel it in the air. I think it will be best if we kept it between the four of us for now." He responded.

Kagome frowned, but nodded all the same. Toga was very smug with her being pregnant, imagine how much more smug he would be if he knew the sexes. The miko turned to Megumi and saw the light behind her eyes. She could tell the Inu youkai couldn't wait for the babies to be here. "Ok, but I want to go shopping for the nursery. Auntie Megumi would help me if she wants." Kagome said with a sly smile on.

The brown haired youkai let out a small smile at the mention of being an Aunt and nodded. Dr. Tanaka made her leave, but not before promising Kagome that they would have lunch two days from now. Megumi went about her business, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone.

The expecting miko couldn't stop smiling. "Sesshomaru just think in the next few months they'll be here." She told him as she rubbed her belly in affection. The Taiyoukai took hold of her from behind and placed his hands over her small ones. "It's a shame, I won't have you all to myself anymore." He murmured against her ear in a light growl.

Kagome smiled and turned around in his embrace, her protruding belly causing some distance between their middle. "Who would have thought, the Great Sesshomaru would have to share." Kagome said in playful mock. "You were so possessive when we were younger, especially when I went to college." She reminded him with a fond smile. Sesshomaru let out a small smile at the mention of their past.

"How could I not, considering the entire male population wanted to bed you." He told her while nuzzling her slender neck. Kagome smiled at the memories playing in her head. "It was also the same reason that brought you to me." She told him with soft eyes that fluttered close at his administration. "I had almost given up on you…" She muttered, her voice taking on a tint of sadness.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around the middle of her back and ran his claws along her spine, gently. "I had been a fool back then and if not for that insolent Inuyasha, I would have continued on being a fool till this day." Yes, it was all because of the hanyou that he and Kagome were together.

Kagome rested her head against his chest. "You know, if you hadn't had barged into the room when you did, I would have been regretting that mistake for the rest of my life." She revealed to him in a sleepy voice. The thought of the man she would have given herself to all those years ago made her soul flash coldly. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru and his possessiveness she didn't know if they would be here together right now. She would probably be with _him _instead of her Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt her shiver in his hold and knew she was thinking about _him_. That bastard wanted to use Kagome and nothing more. If Inuyasha had not convinced him to go after the miko back then, he wasn't sure what the outcome would have been. He would probably be in his office working all hours instead of being here with Kagome and anxiously awaiting the birth of their children.

If there was one thing that he admired about Inuyasha was his determination.

As they stood there in each others embrace, enjoying the warmth of one another, a familiar scent reached Sesshomaru's nostril. His eyes snapped opened in surprise and his body sitffened. Kagome felt his sudden demeanor change and raised a brow at it. Just as she was about to voice her concern when a feminine voice laced with a soft accent entered the room.

Kagome quickly turned her head to the entrance of her room and nearly groaned out in dread.

She forced a strained smile to appear on her face as she feign happiness. "Ah, Naomi..." She muttered out in shock. What was she doing here? Her monster-in-law never came to visit her in her home before. Now she realized why Sesshomaru had stiffened the way he did. 'Please don't start any trouble.' Kagome pleaded in her mind. Sesshomaru watched his mother carefully. Something was different about her. He narrowed his eyes.

"Kagome, darling, how are you?" Naomi asked as she approached her daughter-in-law, eyeing her protruding stomach in pride. She was going to be a grandmother! The thought of them being hanyou had graced her mind, but she decided to pretend that they weren't hanyou. The excitement of having little Sesshomarus to spoil overrode the thought. It brough her memories of when she was expecting and had her son. Naomi gently held Kagome's shoulders and rubbed them lightly.

Kagome's mouth was agaped as she stared strangely at the youkai in front of her.

Who was this youkai? This couldn't be her mother-in-law, the very same one who had objected her marriage to Sesshomaru. The Inuyoukai was acting as if she was family. "Um, Naomi-san are you feeling well?" The miko asked as she looked over the Inuyoukai. The femal youkai had the same pale complexion as her son with the same silver strands. The markings that graced her cheeks and forehead were the same as usual. The youkai towered at least a foot above her. The smile on Naomi's colored lips seemed out of place. The smirk the Inuyoukai wore often suited her more than the smile she was now wearing.

"Oh no, calling me Naomi would not due, call me mother from now on Kagome. You are bearing my granchildren." The Inuyoukai told her while her golden orbs stared into her green ones. Kagome searched for any lies or force and found none. She was serious. "Oh my Kami." Kagome muttered in slight shock. She had tried everything to get into Sesshomaru's mother's good graces and nothing she had done had worked or was good enough. The miko's left eye twitched. 'All I had to do was get pregnant for her to accept me?' Kagome asked herself silently.

Sesshomaru's eyes were widen in surprise.

They had first been narrowed in suspicion when his mother had greeted his wife so warmly. In the past his mother had refused to even hug Kagome and shaking hands had been a difficult feat to accomplish. He could tell from Kagome's expression that she was in shock and surprise as well. What had happened to his mother? What caused this conversion of hers?

"Mother, what is the reason for this change?" He asked, curios to know the reasoning behind this. Naomi grinned and folded her arms underneath her breasts. The white knee lenght kimono she wore designed with golden Inus brought out not only her eyes, but her complexion and hair. "My son, how can I not accept your mate when she will birth my granchildren? I refuse to allow Kagome's dislike of me to come in the way of family." Kagome's mouth moved to speak out, but she thought better of it and kept it closed. She would let that slide when in fact it was her that disliked her.

The Inuyoukai's pride did not allow her to admit that she was in the wrong.

Naomi turned back to Kagome. "You have yet to answer my question." She remined the miko and Kagome quickly let out a small smile. "We're fine, they're moving around every now and then." Kagome revealed and Naomi's eyes traveled down to where her grandpups were being contained. She honed in her hearing to fix on their heatbeats and smiled lightly. Her eyes shimmered at the constant fast heart rates of her kin. She could hear them whimper softly and the small movements they made in the restricting space.

Kagome watched Naomi as she closed her eyes and shifted her head to the direction of her stomach. Kagome brought her gaze to Sesshomaru. He did the same exact thing whenever he wanted to hear the babies and make sure they were safe. Kagome smiled softly. Maybe this would be a good change for Naomi and for her to accept humans instead of just acknowleging them.

After a few minutes, the youkai stood up from her sligt bending. "So, Sesshomaru, I hear that father of yours is planning a celebration in the honor of the expanding bloodline. I have already received an invitation. That Inu never ceases to amaze me with his arrogance." She revealed to him musefully. Sesshomaru and Kagome's brows rose. "I didn't know he was throwing us a party." Kagome said as she walked over to sit on the bed.

Sesshomaru was right behind her and helped her up. He knew his father had been planning something and no doubt he had invited Kazue and his family to attend along with his other company rivals. The Taiyoukai frowned. "When is it?" He asked while turning to face his mother. Naomi had remembered the details of the invitation she had received just before she had arrived here. "It is three weeks from now at the family estate." She told him. Kagome rested her hands on her stomach as she thought about the party she would have to attend three weeks from now. She would no doubt be bigger by then and finding a dress would be difficult to find in her condition.

"What about the media, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked suddenly with worry etching across her face. "They'll go crazy when they see me." She added as she leaned back against her pillows. Sesshomaru nodded slightly in agreement. If they had acted like savages during the day of their wedding, they will act like mindless animals when they saw his wife's stomach swollen with child or children to be exact.

"Yes, those reporters or annoying little runts and they will not be hounding you while your carrying my grandchildren." Noami began with a snarl. "The stress would not be good for the pups." She explained with furrowed brows. "I am more than sure you will figure out something my son. I have to go now." The youkai proclaimed as she walked away towards the door. "And Sesshomaru, would it kill you to call your darling mother once in a while?" She asked with a raised elegant brow from over her shoulder. Sesshomaru nearly sighed out loud before catching himself. "I'll remember the next time mother." He drawled as his mother's gaze traveled onto Kagome. "Take care, darling." She said with a nod before leaving.

Kagome grinned slightly. "Sesshomaru, who would have thought all it took for your mother to like me was to be pregnant." She told him in a light tone. "Indeed, if that had been the case I would have impregnanted you a long time ago." He said with a smirk before drawing his face closer to her own and capturing her lips. Kagome smiled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. His body leaned over the bed, hovering over her form as he moved his lips along her jawline and down her neck.

Kagome gasped lightly as her body shivered at his administrations.

Sesshomaru smirked at the sound she made and at the familiar scent that was reaching his nostrils.

It has been a while since he last had her beneath him and with his mother gone now was the prefect time.

With that thought in mind he climbed over her body, mindful of the pups nestled within her womb and began to discard both of their clothing.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Here's the new the chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. ;) As said in previous chapters reviews are much appreciated. **

**I like to thank those who have reviewed before and love this story!**

**You all are probably dying to know the genders of the babies, but I'll ensure you that you will...in a few more chapters. There is still time left to vote on the genders you want. The polls will be closing after I have updated the next chapter.**

**R&R**

**Lady Manami **

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Donuts and Pickles

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Donuts and Pickles

* * *

Honey brown eyes wander around the room she has been staying in for the past few weeks. She missed her apartment and she couldn't help, but feel a ton of stress piling onto her each day that past and she was still here. The amount of homework she will need to make up will be tremendous, not to mention the test that she has missed and will need to make up as well. Rin groaned in misery.

Her long hair shifted to the side of her face and she moved it away, frustrated with her wild locks. She was going to have to cut it soon before it became even more unmanageable. It was late, almost going to one in the morning, but she wasn't tired. No, all she has been doing is resting in bed and undergoing therapy to help her walk again. If anything she was restless. She needed to get out of here and go home and… 'And what, return to how things were before.' Rin's shoulders sagged deeply at the thought.

When her grandmother was alive things weren't so bad. Now that she was gone everything was becoming too much for her to bear. At times she would wonder if it was worth it at all or if she should just run away from it all. Rin bit onto her lower lip and twiddle her hair between her nimble fingers as she thought about her life. Her parents had died when she was eight in an explosion on an airplane to London and was left in the care of her paternal grandparents. Her grandfather had died five years later, leaving her and her grandmother alone in the world.

She hated them for leaving her.

She didn't understand why everyone in her life left her.

The one person she had clung onto was her grandmother. She would pray every night before she went sleep that her grandmother wouldn't leave her like her traitorous parents and grandfather did. It seemed Kami had listened to her prayers all those years and up until the night before her grandmother's death one year ago, she has given up on prayer and Kami all together.

She had left her like her parents and grandfather did before her.

She was all alone in the world. 'No, that's not true, I have Sesshomaru.' She thought and instantly her eyes warm and her lips formed into the softest of smiles. Sesshomaru was still in this world and he will be for a very long time. He will never betray her and leave like her family did.

"Sesshomaru…" She said in a dreamy tone as images of his face appeared into the fort front of her mind. He was just so handsome it was unbelievable. She often thought he was beautiful more than handsome most of the time. The other men couldn't even compare to the Taiyoukai.

With the smile still on her lips she turned her attention back onto the small television set up in her room and rose up the volume. The channel was on the news station and just as she was about to change it an image of Kagome popped up in the screen besides an anchor.

"_Has our beloved Kagome been kidnapped or is it the works of an overprotective husband? The twenty three year old has not been seen since pictures of her in Tokyo's Hospital a few weeks ago were captured."_

As the anchor spoke, pictures of the shattered windows of Kagome's room could be seen and a very angry and irritated Sesshomaru shielding a covered bundle on the bed. Rin's heart lurched forward at the sight of Sesshomaru and she immediately raised the volume up higher when the anchors of the new station began to discuss her love.

"_I believe Takahashi-san went too far when he took down the helicopter. Luckily the crew made it out okay and only minor injuries were sustained." _

One said with a heavy scowl on his aged face.

"_I disagree with you; I think he didn't go far enough. If that was my wife and the paparazzi wanted to invade our privacy for a picture I would have done the same if not more."_

A middle aged man argued with resolve on his handsome face as he defended her Sesshomaru.

After a few moments Rin's ears ceased hearing anything the men were saying as she stared, entranced by the close up of the Taiyoukai's picture on the screen. His golden eyes shone with such fierceness and his posture screamed protectiveness and loyalty. If only Sesshomaru could realize he was giving it all to the wrong woman. It should be her, not Kagome. She didn't deserve her Sesshomaru.

She had to tell him…she had to make him see the truth.

Heart filled tears began to fall down her cheeks as she memorized the picture into her heart and soul. "We'll be together my love, I promise." She vowed whole heartily, her voice abnormally soft as she held her hands, clasped against the center of her chest. She didn't know when it would happen, but she _would_ make it happen. Sesshomaru deserved to be happy and that will only happen if he was with her.

The news had long finished, but Rin was still staring at the screen with unseeing eyes and a lopsided smile on her face as she imagined life with Sesshomaru. Her mind was chanting only one word and it was all she needed to feel happy again and forget the world around her.

'Sesshomaru…'

* * *

Inuyasha could never get over seeing his sister-in-law's ever expanding stomach. It seemed to him that each time he saw her it only got bigger, rounder and pushed out forward. The silver haired hanyou raised a brow and wondered if Kagome could see her feet anymore. "Jeez, Kagome, you look like you're about to pop any minute." He teased in awe before poking the protective womb in fun before rubbing it affectionately.

"You're such a jerk Inuyasha." Kagome fumed lightly as she smacked him in the back of his head. The hanyou yelped sharply in surprise before smirking ruefully at the pregnant miko. "You only realize this now, Kagome?" The miko rolled her eyes and let her brother-in-law in before closing the door.

As he entered into the large home Kagome picked up on the scent of freshly made donuts. It made her mouth water up suddenly and before she could ask for the delicious treat Inuyasha beat her to it by pushing the pink colored box out before her. "Here, I got this for you." She took it with a wide smile on, her eyes lighting up brightly. "Sess said you liked this crap now." At the mentioning of her newest craving being called crap, the miko glared at the insensitive hanyou.

Kagome glared at him in irritation before brushing by pass him.

"Karma, Inuyasha." She told him in a low voice in forewarning before heading into the kitchen with her new treats in hand. Inuyasha followed after her feeling slightly weary at what she told him just a few seconds ago. 'Exactly what does she mean by karma?' He thought with furrowed dark brows. He has done plenty of good deeds this year alone to insure that he receives good karma. Taking care of Rin was enough to insure him a hundreds year worth of good karma. He was about to question her on it until he heard her mentioning pickles going along with the donuts he gave her.

He felt his stomach churn uneasily.

What the hell?

Pickles…

"Did you just say pickles?" He asked lightly taken aback as he leaned against the silver granite countertops with his arms folded across his chest. His face was contorted in light disgust at the combination. Kagome didn't spare him a glance as she stepped onto a small stepping stool and reached inside the cabinet for her jar of pickles. "Yes, pickles. It goes great with _anything_. Want some?" She suggested with a smirk on before opening the jar and passing him one juicy pickle. The hanyou stared at the long, green, bitter fruit for a long moment and thought about whether or not he should take it.

The smell of the pickle assaulted his senses and he immediately shook his head. "Uh, no thanks," He said while wrinkling his nose up and holding his breath. That thing smelled disgusting. How could she eat that thing he would never know, "So Inuyasha, what brings you here today, not that I don't mind the company and free food." Kagome told him before taking a bite from a chocolate glazed donut.

It wasn't as boring being home all the time when someone visited once in a while. She loved having Megumi around, but she would like to have new company besides her guardian. Her parents came at least twice a week with Souta for dinner and sometimes Miroku would stop by with goodies for her and his future cousins. Kikyo has been so busy with work that she has barely seen her twin. The only time she got to speak with her was in the early mornings before a shoot or commercial.

Being on bed rest was torture, but she managed to walk around every once in a while in the house or in the yards for fresh air. Sesshomaru had security increased within the estate ever since a few paparazzi managed to step foot onto the private grounds. Her husband had been furious to say the least, but he soon calmed down when he hired Koga's men to keep guard outside the perimeter.

"Nothing special, I thought I stop by and give you a hand with the nursery. Sess told me about it yesterday." He explained with a light shrug before averting his gaze to the floor. Kagome took noticed of his sudden aversion of the eyes and let it slide. He probably missed Kikyo as much as she did and wanted to see a familiar face. 'Poor Inuyasha, he's feeling lonely.' The miko thought with bemused eyes and with a growing mischievous smirk on her lips. She might as well put him to work to take his mind off of Kikyo.

"Alright then, I've already got the walls painted and need to have the furniture moved in since the paint should be dry by now." She explained before putting her box of donuts away and eating the last of her pickle. Once she was done she made her way upstairs to the nursery.

Inuyasha followed and eagerly awaited the colors of the nursery to give him some sort of clue as to what she was having. Sesshomaru and Kagome had been secretive about the genders of the babies and wouldn't tell a soul. He knew very well that they learned of the genders last week and were holding out on them. 'Well, I'll be the first to know soon and then make good of the information on dad.' He thought with a conniving smirk. Oh, how his father will do anything to know the genders of his soon to be grandpups so he could rub it into the face of his rival. Those damn panthers deserved it well enough.

Inuyasha snickered to himself as he imaged all the things he will have his father to do in exchange for the identities of the babies. One thing was for certain he will ask for a well deserved vacation from the company and relax with Kikyo after she returned from work. She was away again on business for an appearance in Osaka and then she would be busy doing commercials for a new perfume line. He forgot what it was called, something about 'Chocolates'. He should have known she couldn't resist promoting her favorite type of chocolate treat.

So lost in his thoughts he barely registered the hand pushing against his chest. His eyes widen in surprise before bringing his gaze onto Kagome's face. Her emerald eyes were set in a glare and her brows were furrowed in contempt. "I don't need to remind you of how important it is that you keep the genders of the babies a secret don't you, Inuyasha?" She asked him with a purposely raised right brow and he felt the slightest burning sensation of her palm against his chest and quickly nodded his head in agreement. Her eyes were already shimmering into a soft translucent pink, meaning she meant serious business. "You remember last time, right Inuyasha?" She asked him with a wry smile.

'Damn it.' He thought suddenly with uneasy eyes as he recalled their younger years as teenagers. He made the foolish mistake of telling Sesshomaru Kagome had liked him after eavesdropping on her conversation with Kikyo and she had retaliated, mostly due to blind fury, and had accidentally purified him into a human. It hadn't hurt as much, but he definitely didn't want to experience it again. It killed him to wait a whole month as a human until the sun rose after the night of the new moon and he had changed back to his hanyou form again.

He didn't want to risk being human for a whole month again by the small woman. He would have to keep it to himself at least for a little while before spilling the beans or until the new moon was in a closer date. He smirked inwardly at the plan. "Yeah, yeah…" He brushed her off with a scowl on to conceal his growing fear. "I don't see what the big deal is about it." He added as Kagome pulled out the keys to the nursery and unlocked the door.

"Oh, you know why it is a 'Big Deal' your father will go on an egotistical high and act so smug to his rivals, not to mention he would want to show me off every chance he got and I want to have a peaceful pregnancy, besides the stress will not be good for my babies." She preached out to him in a motherly tone before opening the door and walking inside.

Inuyasha had to agree with her on that, but the moment she opened the door he let his eyes take in the newly painted walls. It was amazing how they painted the walls and made the characters look so life like. "Inuyasha, I need you to move one of the cribs besides the window and another on the opposite side." Shaking his head the hanyou grunted out in dismay before heading over to Kagome.

'This is sure to be tons of fun.' He thought sourly.

**Two hours later**

"Do you like it now?" Inuyasha exclaimed tiredly as he wiped at the falling sweat on the sides of his face. His loose hair was tied up in a high ponytail to keep his body cool while his golden orbs took in the newly moved furniture in the nursery. The cribs were currently placed against each wall of the large, spacious room with their respective gender colored bedding in place. The lavender colored rug that was centered on the white carpet flooring brought out the mystical characters painted onto the walls.

He wasn't a fan of mischievous fairies or cunning pixies, but the animal spirits, especially the chibi Inus made him feel giddy inside. He had to admit that the theme of 'Mystical Creatures' for the nursery brought a smile to his face. The curtains were a midnight blue with shiny silver stars embroidered within the sheer material and the ceiling was painted the same color.

The hanyou watched as Kagome walked around the room with critical eyes. She took in everything with the upmost concentration as she made her way around. She was getting a feel for the room and Inuyasha could only pray that she liked the way everything was arranged and not tell him to move everything again.

"So…" Inuyasha drawled out in an anxious tone. She still didn't respond to him and it made him even more anxious. 'Damn Kagome, she just wants me to get an anxiety attack.' Just before he was about to explode the miko nodded her head and let out a soft hum of approval. "Not bad," She started before walking over to one of the changing tables on the far side of the wall and Inuyasha relaxed visibly, his shoulders falling lax as well as his ears. "But...." Kagome drawled out suddenly with a frown on her lips.

At the sound of her 'But' the hanyou's ears perked up in high alert and his eyes snapped wide open. "But what," He asked in a growl, his lips turning upwards in the lightest of snarls. He was getting tired of moving furniture in one place and then moving it again to another if she didn't like it. "I want this to be put over there, closer to the cribs so that if one of the babies starts to cry I can get to them faster after changing one of them." She told him in a logical tone.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance before lifting the changing table and following Kagome's lead. He placed it down nearer to the cribs and angled it until it satisfied the expecting miko. 'After this I'm gone.' Inuyasha thought silently before turning to glare at Kagome. The miko was all smiles and if he didn't know any better he would say she was enjoying making him frustrated.

After looking around once more Kagome nodded to herself once again and turned to smile at her helper. It was fun making him so frustrated. It certainly brightened her day up. She couldn't wait to show Sesshomaru the nursery tomorrow since it was going to be his weekend off. "Thanks Inuyasha, you were a _great_ help, couldn't have done it without you!" She exclaimed with a cheery smile.

"Yeah, yeah, you little witch. I'm sure you enjoyed yourself this afternoon." He muttered out bitterly before walking out the nursery. Kagome laughed at his agitated form and followed right after him. She locked the nursery and made her way downstairs to the front door. Inuyasha was waiting by the door when it suddenly opened. Her eyes lit up when she saw that it was Sesshomaru.

"Welcome home!" She shouted while walking up to them in a sedate pace, her hand resting on her lower back along the way. There was a sharp pain there that was annoying her, but she ignored it in favor of reaching her husband and walking Inuyasha out. She could feel their eyes on her as she approached them suddenly and could clearly see the concern within them.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru addressed in a reproved tone. He set his suitcase down near the front door and with swift strides made his way to his little wife. With ease he placed the palm of his large hand against her lower back in place instead of her own small hand. "You cannot strain yourself." He told her and his eyes narrowed the slightest bit.

Kagome pouted slightly at his tone and sighed in defeat. He was right and she knew it. She glanced over to Inuyasha and offered him a departing smile. "Come back soon, I might change my mind about the nursery." She told him before turning her smile into a smirk. The hanyou scoffed at her before bringing his gaze to his brother. "Have fun Sess." He snickered out before leaving.

The Taiyoukai raised a brow at the implication and wondered what Kagome did to him this time. Soft whines reached his hearing and their ever increasing heart beats rose slightly. He frowned inwardly not wanting to worry his little wife. He led her upstairs and placed her into bed himself. He honed his hearing to listen to their hearts and once they were back to normal he allowed himself to relax.

"Are they alright?" Kagome asked in an abnormally soft tone. Sesshomaru brought his gaze to lock with hers and promptly nodded. "They are now." He told her before lying down next to her on the bed and placing his head down on her full breasts. They had gotten larger over the weeks and the scent of milk reached his senses. The scent of it calmed him greatly and often lulled him to sleep on nights.

It was currently the place he favored to sleep on often. Before it had been her abdomen, but seeing as it was now housing his children he had to find a new place and he didn't mind one bit of it. He felt Kagome relax fully before drifting off to sleep. Despite how tired he was he couldn't force himself to fall asleep just yet. His golden orbs were trained on the protruding abdomen in front of him and he watched fascinated as ripples were formed just underneath her shirt. Sometimes they were long and others were short lived.

He could hear them fussing in there and it made his eyes shine in amusement. They were going to be a handle when they were born that was for sure and he could only pray that he was prepared to handle them when they become toddlers. As he thought about this he felt a twinge of apprehension strike him. What if he wasn't a suitable father for them? Will he know what to do when they cried or in need of attention?

Sesshomaru's eyes drooped in uncertainty, but at the sounds of their yelps and light growls the Taiyoukai felt at ease suddenly. They were going to be tenacious little rascals, but they would be his little rascals. Placing his hand over Kagome's stomach he instantly felt them push against it with all their force as if nuzzling it. He chuckled lightly when they began to fuss over who got to nuzzle against his hand.

Once their movements began to stir Kagome from her nap he pulled his hand away, but not before giving his pups one last affectionate rub. Snuggling deeper against her busty chest Sesshomaru sighed out in contentment and fell asleep and dreamt of chasing after four little rascals.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of Tokyo Hospital Inuyasha got out and made his way to the recovery floor. As usual the nurse at the front desk had signed him in and he went to Rin's room. He made it a habit of coming by to see her once a day and he never wavered from it. She wasn't so bad and he could possibly say he enjoyed her presence. She reminded him of the twins, especially Kagome.

The door to her room was left ajar and the hanyou saw Rin staring up at the blank television set. His brows furrowed in confusion. The T.V wasn't even on what could she be looking at? He knocked on the door before walking in and saw that Rin did not turn around yet to greet him. She either greeted him with a small smile or a glare. It all depended on her mood and he often received glares more than smiles.

"Rin," He called out to while making his way in front of her. He took in her face with his eyes and his brows furrowed in slight concern. Her eyes were blank with this dreamy look to them and there were the light signs of bags underneath each one of them. "Rin snap out of it!" He exclaimed and promptly grabbed her by the shoulders to shake her out of her state.

She blinked suddenly and took in her surroundings before landing her gaze onto Inuyasha's golden colored eyes. Her heart raced spontaneously and instantly registers them to belong to Takahashi Sesshomaru. A warming blush spread across her cheeks as she parted her lips to speak, "You're here." She muttered out softly, her eyes warming at the sight of him. She couldn't believe he came to see her. He did care for her like she knew he did, but this only confirmed her suspicions.

Inuyasha was taken aback by the sudden hitch in her heart rate and at the blush that stained her cheeks, but what surprised him the most was the way she just spoke to him and the warm look in her eyes that he often saw in Kikyo's whenever she told him she loved him. His eyes widen in realization. 'Oh shit!' He exclaimed in his mind. 'She's crushing on me.' He concluded mentally and his left brow twitched nervously.

'Stay calm, Inuyasha, act like normal and she'll break from it.' He said while coaching himself mentally before smiling at her rather awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, I wanted to see how you were doing today, but you were staring off into space." He started while wanting to change the look in her eyes. "What was that all about?" He asked curios as to what caused her comatose state and momentarily pushing aside his new found revelation.

The brunette blush a deeper red before averting her gaze from his own to look at the floor with a shy smile on her lips. Inuyasha inwardly cursed at that. It was one of the signs that a girl liked him and from the color of her blush Rin liked him _a lot_. "I was thinking about someone _special_." As the word 'special' left her lips she brought her gaze onto his. Inuyasha took a sudden step back and fell into the chair recklessly. It nearly tipped over to the floor before he regained balance and righted himself.

His own face glowed red, but only in embarrassment and uncertainty. Maybe coming to see her everyday was not a good idea. He didn't think about Rin having a crush on him. It made sense in a way and he should have seen it coming. He did save her after all and came to visit her frequently, not to mention he took care of her apartment and college for her. But he only did it because he felt guilty about her being in coma that was mostly his fault. 'The things I get myself into.' What should he do?

The young brunette was attractive and everything, but his heart belonged solely to Higurashi Kikyo and no other woman could take it from her.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked and she continued to stare at him with that look in her eyes and it made him feel overly uncomfortable. "I should go now I only came by for a quick visit today." He told her suddenly, his eyes wide as he stood up stiffly and made his way out the door. As he passed by her his wrist was caught by her hand. He felt his face light up in flames and his heart race at the sudden brash contact between them. He hesitantly brought his gaze over to her and swallowed to wet his newly dried throat.

"You'll come back right?" She asked him in a child like voice and he could smell more than see the moisture gathering in her honey brown eyes. His breath hitched ever so slightly at the question and he felt himself nodding before breaking away from her and rushing out the hospital in great haste.

As he got inside his car he just sat there staring into the steering wheel with disbelieving eyes. What the hell just happened up there? Why had his body been reacting to the sudden touch of her hand on his wrist? He had touched her before and he never felt such an emotion before. That look in her eyes all of a sudden caught him off guard. He thought she only liked him, not _liked _him like that. Rubbing his hands into his face the hanyou felt a sick coiling in the depths of his stomach.

He only got like that whenever Kikyo touched him just before- "I gotta get out of here." He proclaimed before starting the engine and driving away. He needed to sort this out and quick.

He needed his mommy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long update! Really I am, but I was so focused on finishing The Silver Strand that I had pushed this story aside for awhile. **

**Now that The Silver Strand is completed and the sequel to it is up I have some time to focus on **_**Oh, Babies**_**. By the way to those who are fans of TSS the sequel to it is called A Single Tear. Check it out on my profile and R&R it! ;) **

**This chapter was a bit short and I hope to make the next one a bit longer. Also the next chapter will reveal the genders of the babies to you all! The polls have been closed and the results have been affirmed. Thank you all for participating! As always thank you for the reviews and I hope to update this story regularly. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! **

**Lady Manami's Request: **

**So I had a problem with another author, bloodytears162008, plagiarizing one of my stories, The Silver Strand. Thankfully fans of TSS have alerted me to the situation and I have sent a notification to the FanFic staff about it. That story stealing author had already posted the first four of my chapters as their own and had the nerve to call the story 'Silver Strand'. He/She even used the same chapter titles with the only difference being in them were that it was signed by **_**bloodytears162008**_**. **

**I can't believe someone would do such a thing and thought they could actually get away with it. It's just unbelievable! The reason that we write on Fan fiction is to put up stories that**_**we**__**write ourselves**_** and to hopefully make others enjoy them as well. If you're just going to steal someone else's work and not write one of your own then why be here? **

**So I have a little request to all of you, readers and fans alike, if you ever come across a story of mines that is place under another author's name and it is word for word PLEASE notify me of it ASAP. I would really appreciate it and I don't want my hard work being taken by someone else ever again. **

**Thank you and I will post this as well on the next chapter to **_**A Single Tear**_** and that is all! ;)**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Torn Hearts

Chapter Thirteen

Torn Hearts

* * *

She didn't know why her son was so anxious to talk to her and to top it off he didn't inform her of what it was that he wanted to talk to her about. She pressed her lips together in thought as she thought of some reasons as to why her son would want to talk to her so suddenly. It would most likely be center around Kikyo or the other option was that her son was in trouble, deep trouble. She didn't know what her son did this time to cause Kikyo's anger, but she hoped he didn't do anything too drastic or idiotic.

"I could have sworn those two were on a good note before Kikyo left for work." She told herself lightly with furrowed brows. She mixed lemonade into a glass pitcher with a wooden spoon and as she churned it she thought about her potential future daughter-in-law. She really did wish Inuyasha would hurry up and propose already. She wanted grandchildren too, but her son was so hesitant, almost fearful of anything marriage related. She didn't know what caused this fear and hesitation in him.

It wasn't as if Kikyo was going to wait any longer and the threat of Kikyo actually ending their relationship frightened Izaiyo. If it hadn't been for Kagome Kikyo and Inuyasha wouldn't have been together right now. "There that should do it." She muttered as she pours herself a cup of the newly made lemonade. The sliced lemons floated aimlessly within the pitcher.

Taking a sip the long haired woman smiles at her success, no one could make lemonade quite as she did. After placing the glass pitcher inside the refrigerator Izaiyo glances to her watch. It has been a full hour since her son called her, informing her of his need to speak with her and she wondered where he was at the moment. "It must not have been too important if he's not here yet." She told herself before checking on the Roast that was basking in the oven.

The beautiful woman smiles at the color of her roast before closing the oven and giving it a few more minutes before taking it out. She took pride in her cooking skills and was never opposed to learning more recipes. She could hardly wait until Kagome and Sesshomaru's babies were born and old enough to eat sweet, tasting, non-chocolate of course treats. A soft, warm look filled her eyes as well as a tinge of sadness mixed within her navy blue eyes. She wouldn't be a grandmother just yet at least not technically and she wasn't so sure Sesshomaru will like his children calling her grandmother.

He was still sour about his father leaving his mother for her and the guilt that had embedded itself within her because of it has lasted decades. She couldn't help herself she loved Toga with all her heart and soul. She just hoped that Sesshomaru will someday forgive her.

She felt warm droplets slide down her full cheeks and she brush them away gently with her hand. "What's done is done." She reminded herself yet again before wiping away the last of her tears. Just then she heard her son's voice, signaling that he was finally here and needed her. "Mom…" She could hear his voice approaching the kitchen and she met him halfway in the hallway. "Inuyasha, you're finally here what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, I hope everything with Kikyo is alright?" She told him with worried furrowed brows.

The silver haired hanyou's eyes were wavering ever so slightly and Izaiyo could see the fear and confusion in his golden depths. This made her worry increase ten-folds. She took him by his hand and led him to the kitchen. She seated him on the breakfast nook room and went to get him a cup of her newly made lemonade. When he didn't make a move to drink from it she frowned and finally ask, "What's happened Inuyasha?" The hanyou turned his gaze from his mother to stare at the wooden table. "Is Kikyo alright?" She added with a hitch to her voice.

Now he wasn't so sure if he should tell his mother of what happened with Rin at the hospital. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid…I can't bring myself to tell her now.' He thought silently to himself, causing a crease to form on his forehead from the stress he was undergoing at the moment. He couldn't risk telling his mother about what happened with Rin. 'Maybe I'm overreacting; yeah…I'm just overreacting.' He told himself and a part of him believed it too, but another part of him still felt his heart racing within his chest at her touch.

He lets out a sigh of both relief and anxiety before turning to his mother and giving her a crooked grin. "I'm sorry mother I wanted to tell you that I helped Kagome with the Nursery today." He told her instead. He knew his words confused his mother for she scrunched her face up before smiling at him. He knew his behavior and his words did not match up, but it didn't matter at the moment. He had just overreacted that was all, when doesn't he overreact?

Kikyo tells him that all the time so what makes this time any different?

He chuckles loudly causing Izaiyo to raise a concerned brow at him. "Inuyasha are you sure that was what you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked again in a tentative voice. "You can tell me anything, son." She reminded him with a gentle smile on her face. "I know mother…" He whispered out softly, his eyes warming at the same time as hers. Izaiyo's nods her head in understanding, knowing that he will tell her in time. Her soft expression took on an excited look as she brought her face closer to Inuyasha's, her voice changing into a whisper. "So, what are they? Are they boys, girls, or both?" Inuyasha grinned at his mother's words.

He knew his father will be home any minute and he could pick up his words from yards away, even miles. He opens his mouth to tell his mother when an image of Kagome's face pops into his mind, her shimmering pink translucent glare eyeing him malevolently. He involuntarily shuts his mouth. Izaiyo knew that look and sigh in defeat. "Kagome sure knows how to get you to keep quite." She told him with a dead pan expression on. The statement caused Inuyasha to blush a dark red. "No! It's just that I…promised not to say a word." He defended with a glare. Izaiyo gave him a pointed look before smilingly wryly at him, "Suuuuure, if you say so my love." The hanyou grits his teeth at his mother's teasing tone before a deep, heavy scent catches his attention.

"Eh, what are you burning?" He asked her while scrunching his face up in displeasure at the heavy smell. Izaiyo's face becomes clueless before the smell of something burning reaches her nose, "Oh, no my Roast!" She exclaimed before running over to the oven and pulling the lid open in one swift motion. The heavy dark cloud collided against her face, staining her face with patches of dark smudge.

The heavy cloud of black smoke evacuates from its confinement and spreads through the kitchen's high ceiling and into the breakfast nook. Inuyasha peers over his mother's sunken shoulders to see the charcoal covered meat that was supposed to be eaten for dinner.

He glances at his smudge covered mother's fallen expression before speaking in an effort to cheer her up, "It doesn't look as bad as Kikyo's sorry excuse of a Roast last Thanksgiving." He received a nod from his mother. "But I thought it had been a Turkey that she had attempted to make." She told him with a shake of her head in bewilderment at the new found information. "No their mother made the Turkey; Kikyo was in charge of the Roast." Inuyasha reminded.

"It doesn't look that bad and Kikyo's roast was somewhat edible. I could taste the meat despite the _excessive_ amount of charcoal surrounding it."

Both Inuyasha and Izaiyo turned their heads to look over their shoulders to see Toga peering down their shoulders to look at the burned Roast. He had a wondrous look on his handsome face. Inuyasha sweat dropped.

Izaiyo broke out in a fit of laughter with her depression of the burned Roast forgotten.

Her boys sure knew how to make her feel better.

* * *

After disposing the burnt Roast Inuyasha had ordered take out. All three had eaten Chinese food and now left the empty cartons on the table while eating what was left. "So Inuyasha when will Kikyo be returning, you do know that the celebration of the next generation of the Takahashi's is next week?" Toga asked with a raised brow towards his youngest son. The hanyou nodded and swallowed the food in his mouth before placing the cup down.

"Yeah, don't worry about it dad she'll make it Kikyo promised to be there." He told his father with a confident tone to his voice. "Speaking of Kikyo, how's Kagome Inuyasha. Any _whiff _of my grandpups' genders?" He asked suddenly with a grin on his lips. He didn't notice the way his wife's eyes sadden at the mentioning of _his_ grandpups. "I'll throw these away." She said and swiftly grabbed all the empty cups and plates and left to the kitchen.

Inuyasha shook his head just as oblivious to his mother's sudden sunken mood and fast departure as his father was. "I know what they are, but I promised Kagome to not say a word." This made Toga frown in displeasure, his eyes narrowing at the minor obstacle that was preventing him from finding out the genders.

"Surely you can hint to me of what they are can you not?" He countered with a raised brow. Inuyasha's face took on an expression of thoughtfulness. Hey, she didn't say she couldn't hint to his father. Inuyasha grinned with his golden gaze brightening at his father's idea. It was amazing how much the two youkai resembled each other's personality.

"Okay dad, but before we get into that, I want something for my _services_." Toga narrowed his eyes and before Inuyasha could continue he replied swiftly, "Whatever you want it is done, now hint to me the genders." Inuyasha's eyes widen at his father's eagerness and couldn't help, but to chuckle at him. That was sure easy, now he can have that vacation with Kikyo and leave all his work to Sesshomaru. The silver haired hanyou chuckled inwardly as he pictures Sesshomaru's lethal glare burning holes through the back of his head.

"Alright, you know that there _are _four in there." He started while getting comfortable on the chair he was sitting on and as he spoke his mother returned and took a seat besides Toga. "Yes, yes go on." Toga ushered anxiously as he sat a little more upright from his position on the chair. "But you do not know what they _are_." Both Toga and Izaiyo nodded their heads, staying silent to allow Inuyasha to talk. The hanyou suddenly held out three fingers in his right hand while the other hand held only one.

"All I'm saying is that the fingers I'm holding up on my right hand represent Sesshomaru and the other, lone finger represents Kagome." At that Toga's eyes shone in absolute mirth and excitement. His excitement causes him to stand from his seat and grin widely. "Three males and a female how perfect," He exclaimed loudly, his voice carrying out through the living room and most likely the entire mansion. "Not only will I have more than one grandson, but I will also have a granddaughter to spoil!" Toga concluded excitedly as he stood up from his chair. The excitement of knowing what his grandpups' genders were had prevented him from sitting down any longer; he needed to be on his feet to shake off the intense feeling.

Inuyasha watches his father pace along the room talking with himself about his plans for the pups when they were finally here and up until high school. "Chibi-Kagome will definitely be home schooled that way we won't have to worry about the boys chasing after her like a piece of meat. If she looks anything like her mother, which I know she will be, then we will have to make sure no male's eyes lay on her." Inuyasha laughed loudly ceasing his father from continuing on. He had just imagined Sesshomaru, his father and himself glaring at the poor guy who wanted to date their precious Chibi-Kagome before the guy ran away scared for his life. Not only would the guy go through them first, but also Kagome's side of the family.

Toga looked over to his son and raised a brow in question as to why he was laughing. "Why are you laughing Inuyasha?" Izaiyo just smiled at the two.

"My dearest, I think Sesshomaru will be able to handle any male that wishes to pursue Chibi-Kagome." She said in a light tone, her eyes still containing that yearning to be a grandmother.

Toga's expression fell slightly as well as his broad shoulders.

He was getting a little taken away with all this, but he couldn't help it. He never had a daughter, only sons and he always wondered how it would have been like if he did had a daughter. Toga glanced over to Inuyasha who was just now calming down from his laughing fit and his golden gaze took on a thoughtful look within them. When he had first learned of Inuyasha's existence he had secretly hoped for the babe to turn out to be a female, not that that had caused him to not love Inuyasha because he had turned out to be male, but that he had hoped for the babe to be female. He had already had Sesshomaru, the first son bore to him, but a female would have given him the best of both worlds of the sexes to raise and to love differently.

Inuyasha's face became questioning as he caught sight of his father staring at him with a thoughtful look in his eyes. Toga smiled softly at his son. If Inuyasha would have turned out to be female, then he would have had a hard time controlling her and her temper not to mention the numerous males chasing after her since Inuyasha looked so much like his mother, but with his coloring. Toga chuckled heartily before he shook the image of a female Inuyasha out of his mind.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows at his father and wondered what it was that he was thinking about that suddenly made him laugh like that. Just as he was about to ask him he decided against it, something told him he didn't want to know what his father was thinking about and decided to go home and make it a night. Walking to his car before saying good bye to his parents Inuyasha gave one last wave to them before opening his car door and starting the engine.

Just as he passed the main gates of his parent's estate his cell phone vibrated besides him. He glanced at the caller id and inwardly cringed at the name flashing up. It was Dr. Tomoe, more specifically Rin's doctor. He brought his gaze back onto the road and tried to ignore his cell. It stopped vibrating along with the flashing and he signed in relief as he stopped at a red light.

He waits for the light to change when his keen hearing picks up the sound of his cell vibrating once again. He swallows and wonders what it could be that Dr. Tomoe wants from him. _"Maybe it's not what he wants from you it could be that something's happened to Rin." _The sudden thought had his chest constricting in panic. He quickly grabbed his cell and flipped it open in one swift motion. He nearly missed Dr. Tomoe's call and when he heard the doctor going to hang up he all but shouts, "Hello, what's happened with Rin?" Inuyasha asked nearly growling out the words before his anger began to seethe in. "I swear if anything has happened to her, you are so fired!" He barked out with a slight snarl to his lips.

"Takahashi-san, please Rin is alright, she's perfectly fine. I-I-I just called to i-i-inform you that in two days I will be r-r-r-releasing Rin from the ho-o-ospital." The doctor said nervously and Inuyasha could pick up the traces of fear in his tone as he spoke. Immediately Inuyasha relaxed and sank into his chair while rubbing his hand against his face. He sighs before replying back to the doctor. "Alright, I'll be the one picking her up then." Inuyasha told him in a calm tone. "I personally think she will be able to l-leave tomorrow afternoon, but the other doctors want to give her a couple more days to make sure everything is fine with h-her." Again the nervousness in the doctor's tone was apparent, but not as much as before.

"Alright then tomorrow morning I'll pick her up. I know she hates being in that room she reminds me almost every day. Just have the papers ready for tomorrow to sign her out." Inuyasha told him before hanging up. The streets were empty with no cars on the road tonight besides him. The light was green and just as he was about to drive off home it change back to red again. "Damn," He muttered before waiting for it to change again.

* * *

"Hey Hojo when is Rin going to be discharged from the hospital already?" Akio asked through his cell phone as he made his way into his one bed room apartment that he shared with a roommate, a friend he met a little over a year ago. "I don't know, but I'll ask tomorrow she seemed to be doing better the last few days so I'm more than sure Rin-chan will be out later this week." Akio nodded before entering inside and closing the door with a swift push of his foot. "Good because once Rin is out we need her to reel in the younger Takahashi brother into getting her closer to his family. I'm more than sure Rin can find out if Kagome is pregnant and then we can strike in and get those million dollars photos." The excitement in his voice vibrated throughout the empty living room in a vibrant echo.

The young man, startled by the volume of his voice toned it down in fear of his roommate overhearing. Three people who knew about his _hunt _were too much and that was only because he needed their help. He didn't want anyone else knowing about his plot to become an instant millionaire.

"Alright so I'll talk to you tomorrow Akio I have a test to study for tomorrow, night." With a silent nod Akio let out a dismissive grunt before hanging up and discarding his jacket onto the couch. He followed soon after besides his jacket and loudly let out a sigh of weariness. It was nearing midnight and he had just finish working at his second job at a local restaurant just down the block from where he lived.

"Only a few more weeks of this life and then I will never have to work another day again."

* * *

_A sharp cry woke her up and the miko sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around for the noise that woke her in the first place and saw a crib stationed at the foot of her bed. She furrowed her brows at the sight of the white wooden bed made for an infant. She didn't have the babies already did she? She was only five months into her pregnancy it was too soon for them to be born already. _

_She glanced down to her stomach, expecting to see her large belly filled with her children, but instead found a flattened stomach. She panicked at the sight and searched around the room frantically for them. Another cry broke her panicking state followed by another cry. Kagome looked towards the crib once more and found the source of the noise coming from within the crib. _

_She got out of bed and slowly walked over to the crib. _

_She was weary and cautious as she approached the crib. _

_She peered over the crib and saw four wrapped little bodies. Her heart immediately melted at the sight of them. Their chubby faces and peaceful expressions made her lips turn upwards in a soft smile. Two of the babies were awake while the others were asleep. They fussed within their wrapped blankets, their little arms flaring slightly. "Hey," Kagome murmured softly before caressing their cheeks with both of her hands, one for each babe. The small ears that adored the top of their heads flickered lightly at the sound of her voice with their crying ceasing at her touch. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of them. They looked so much like Sesshomaru and herself, a perfect combination of the both of them. "You all are so adorable. I can't believe you all came from Sesshomaru and me." Kagome said in wonder and awe as she brought her gaze to the two sleeping babes. _

_She pulled back her hands and gazed at her little babies from over the bar of the crib. _

_The smile on Kagome's face never left her lips until she felt the air in her room shift suddenly. It was getting heavier and felt dark. The soft light that lit her room became dimmer. She felt the pores of her skin harden at the dark force that was closing in on her and her babies. Kagome's protectiveness came out full force as she scanned the room and closed the sheer canopy that concealed her children from sight. _

"_Whose there!" Kagome shouted with narrowed eyes that were quickly shimmering to a soft pink. There was no reply, but the increase of the dark energy that she felt earlier. The dark energy took form five feet from her, surprising her and causing her to gasp out loud. _

"_Kagome!"_

_Kagome furrowed her brows as she took sight of the figure before her. It was hard to distinguish their features because of the darkness that surrounded them in a massive aura. _

"_Kagome, wake up!"_

'_No, not yet I have to see their face.' She thought before concentrating more on distinguishing the figure before her. She focused on their face until she saw familiar eyes. She couldn't put her figure on who they belong to, but she knew them from somewhere. _

"_Kagome!" _

_She ignored the voice calling out her name and watched as the dark figure began approaching her. She could feel them smirking at her and it brought chills to her body. Kagome stood in their way when she saw that they were coming towards her babies. She spread her arms out to prevent their advancement, but it was no use they went right through her. Kagome gasped in surprise before turning around and finding herself unable to move. _

"_Leave them alone!" Kagome shouted when the dark figure began to open the sheer canopy covering that concealed her babies. "Don't touch them!" Kagome yelled out angrily. Her cries were ignored and she watched helplessly as the figure leaned over the crib and soon heard the screaming cries of her babies. Tears gathered within her emerald eyes at the sound and she feverishly fought to move her body to protect them. "Damn it why can't I move?" She asked frustrated as tears fell down her cheeks. _

"_It won't be long until you're gone." The voice said to her in soft malice. Kagome looked up and saw the figure holding one of her babies. From their voice it was definitely female. What did she mean it wasn't long till she was gone? "Soon, I'll take my place." She said before her dark aura spread throughout the room engulfing everything and everyone. Kagome closed her eyes before the darkness could touch her._

* * *

It was almost dinner time and his little wife was still fast asleep from her nap earlier. The Taiyoukai had woken up an hour earlier and tended to his work, making calls and faxing important documents from his home to the office. It surely passed the time and the smell of dinner being cooked reminded him to wake Kagome up from her nap. She's been asleep for awhile now and was surely hungry by now. He left his office and walked to his bedroom in a sedate manner.

He entered and laid his eyes on Kagome's form and saw that her spiritual energy was flaring about her. He furrowed his brows and quickly went to her side and began calling out her name to wake her. "Kagome!" Calling her name he shook her shoulder while ignoring the minor pain of her holy powers on his hands. 'She must be having a bad dream.' He wondered within his mind as he caught sight of her troubled expression. When he had left her she had a peaceful, serene look upon her face.

"Kagome, wake up!" He shouted lightly and her response troubled him, "No, not yet I have to see their face." Her brows were furrowed deeply and her lips were turned downwards in a deep and troubled frown. Her eyes were shut tightly and her expression was focused as if she concentrating on something within her mind. Kagome was fighting against something and he didn't know what it was or if it was just a nightmare.

He hoped it was just a nightmare and this was her reacting to it.

But he had a feeling it wasn't.

"Kagome!"

When he called her name again a few seconds later she took in a sharp breath and snapped opened her eyes. They were panic and tiny beads of sweat covered her forehead and face. Sesshomaru picked up on her racing heart and gently brought her into his arms nuzzling the side of her face as she adjusted to waking up so suddenly from a dream. "Sesshomaru," She gasped out deeply before sinking in deeper into his arms and chest. She placed her head against his chest and listened to the sound of his steady heart beat. "It was a nightmare." She murmured into his chest and if he were human he wouldn't have understood her words, but he was not and caught everywhere perfectly. "Your aura was flaring all around you, why was that? What were fighting?" He asked wanting to know what had caused his wife's momentarily distraught state.

"This dark woman, I tried protecting the babies, but she went right through me and took one of them." She began shortening her dream to the important part that was the source of her distress. "She said she will take my place soon and that it wouldn't be long till I was gone." She finished her voice filled with worried and stress.

She pulled back to look up to Sesshomaru and bit her bottom lip. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows and pulled her back to his chest so she can relax and calm down. "No one will harm you Kagome or our pups. This Sesshomaru will see to it." He told her, his voice deep and soothing to her ears.

It took several minutes to calm the expecting miko down, but Sesshomaru managed and took her down for dinner. As they ate he thought about her dream and didn't know whether or not to take it into account or to dismiss it as a regular nightmare that every human experienced throughout their life. 'But Kagome is not an ordinary human.' He thought to himself. He glanced over to Kagome from the corner of his eyes and began to think.

Soon after eating Kagome's spirits were lifted up and her fear had been washed away, but the worry was still there in the back of her mind. That nightmare had to have been the worst nightmare she's ever had in her life. Probably because she dreamt of her babies and they were in danger made it the worst dream she's ever had. 'But, they're all right here and safe. Mama will keep you safe.' She promised to the four little lives within her womb. She rubbed her growing stomach with great affection and love.

"Kagome," The expecting miko looked up to Sesshomaru and gazed at him expectantly. "Yes?" She asked in wonder. "I've been thinking would you prefer to stay at your mother's home until the pups are born? I know being here with only Megumi is not enough and you will have constant company there. What do you think?" He asked with a raised brow. Not only will his little wife be with her family who were able to protect her, but also she wouldn't be so bored here while he was away at work. She nearly had the nursery completed already and it was only the fifth month of her pregnancy.

Kagome's eyes widen at the suggestion and thought about it. She wouldn't be as alone as she was while he was at work and it would do her some good knowing her grandmother Sakura was there and could tell her about her dream. She brought her gaze to Sesshomaru and smiled at him brightly. "Yeah I would, but you'll stay too won't you?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Sesshomaru smiled softly at her and nodded his head. "Of course, and also Father's party is next week and we have to fit you for a dress." He informed her lightly as he ate. Kagome sighed lightly at the thought of getting fitted for a dress.

"Yeah, I know he reminded me of it yesterday and that I should wear something that will put focus on my stomach." She told him while laughing lightly. "You know after the party, word will get out about the pregnancy and also the pictures I took for Jakotsu's clothing line that's coming out in the spring." She told Sesshomaru with a light tinge of worry in her voice.

She could just imagine the paparazzi stalking her every move for pictures to sell to magazines.

"They will be controlled lest they want to be sued or more preferably killed by my hands." Sesshomaru said and demonstrated lightly as he flexed his clawed hand before his wife. Kagome sweat dropped and let out a small smile. "Now, now Sesshomaru let's not go straight for the kill." She suggested to him lightly.

Suddenly Kagome's cell rang and the miko lit up when she saw that it was Kikyo. She picked up quickly and smiled brightly as she greeted her twin happily. "Hey Kikyo," Kagome exclaimed while glancing over to Sesshomaru who had resumed eating, "and Sesshomaru says hi too." She added lightly with a small smile. Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes lightly at the false information being relied to the older Higurashi. He just shook his head mentally as he was used to it by now and he bet Kikyo knew the truth she was smart woman.

The only thing he ever questioned her about was her being with his half-brother.

"When are you coming back Kikyo. I feel like I haven't seen you in years." Kagome whined while pouting over the phone as if Kikyo can see her. _"I know, I miss you too little sister, and hopefully by next week. My manager really did it this time with my schedule. He's lucky I didn't fire him by now." _Kagome laughed at her sister's proclamation and agreed too, because if it wasn't for her manager she would have been here with her during her bed rest and helping with the nursery.

"_I hope I can make the party, I promised Inuyasha I would make it, but I see now that I may not. I have a commercial that morning and I don't know if I'll make it in time." _The sadness in Kikyo's voice made Kagome frown. "Aw, can't you reschedule?" Kagome asked with a frown on. _"I've tried too, but Dai said it's impossible unless I cancel and you know how I feel about canceling and quitting." _Kikyo explained to her and Kagome nodded. "Ok, but as soon as it's done with you better catch the first plane to Tokyo." Kagome told her with furrowed brows. Kikyo laughed, _"I will don't worry. I wouldn't want to miss a party in honor of my nieces and nephews." _Kagome smiled. _"Besides wanting to talk with you I need to tell you some __**news**_**.**" Kagome's eyes widen and she quickly glanced over to where Sesshomaru was sitting and found him gone. 'Good, now I don't have to leave and have him questioning me.' She thought to herself before going back to Kikyo. "Ok, what is it?" She asked swiftly. _"I take it he's not there, good he wouldn't like what I'm about to tell you. I bumped into __**him**_ _the other day and he asked about you." _Kikyo revealed, her voiced stern and hard as she remembered her brief encounter with her enemy.

"Really?" Kagome asked her brows furrowing even deeper. _"Yes, really. He also said he will be in Tokyo next week and had wanted to catch up with you and I told him if he were to dare come within fifty feet of you I'll purify him in a heartbeat. So be careful and stay with family. His aura was as dark as always maybe even darker." _Kikyo told her with a deep tone of disgust in her voice.

"Alright I will, I'm going to stay at mom's until the babies are born so I'll be sure to keep a look out thanks for letting me know Kikyo." Kagome said in thanks. _"No problem, I go to go but I'll call again tomorrow to check in ok, night." _Kagome nodded and bid her sister goodnight before hanging up and staring at the plate of food in front of her. Her mind was running around at what Kikyo told her. 'How long has it been since I've last saw him? 6 years maybe 5?' She thought to herself in wonder.

"However long it's been I want to keep it that way." She murmured to herself in light determination.

"I never want to see his face again."

* * *

**A/N: It's been months since I've updated and I apologize for that. I hope you all can forgive me, but writer's block really sucks. T.T But I'm back and you guys should expect an update in the next two to three weeks. Thank you all for reviewing this story and for liking it so much.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter ;-)**

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami**


	14. Chapter 14: The Dinner Party: Part One

Chapter Fourteen

The Dinner Party: Part One

* * *

Kikyo's right leg shook impatiently and a look of annoyance and agitation was etched upon her beautiful face as she waited on the arrival of the camera crew. Glancing over to the clock, hanging over the doorway, the model read that it was 9:45. They were supposed to be shooting the commercial an hour and a half ago. This delay was messing up her chances of getting home in time to attend the dinner party that Toga had planned for Kagome and Sesshomaru. It began at eight and with the rate this was going she wouldn't be able to make it on time.

She had promised Inuyasha that she would make it. With a final furrowing of her brows Kikyo stood from her chair and walked over to Dai, her manager. He was by the food stand eating donuts with a cup of coffee in his hand. She approached him with swift strides, causing the white robe she was wearing to flutter in her wake, revealing long, creamy tone legs.

"Dai, where the hell are they? I've been waiting an hour and a half already! I have a dinner party to attend to tonight and they are delaying me!" Kikyo snapped out harshly, her eyes shimmering between a light pink and emerald green. Dai remained calm and collected by Kikyo's anger and annoyance. He was used to it already and knew how to calm her down. "Now, now Kikyo they're going to be here. They're changing a flat tire and will be here soon. I just finished talking with the director; don't stress your beautiful little self ok." Kikyo raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest, not at all affected by his flattery of her. "Is that so, Dai?" Kikyo commented lightly with an edge to it.

Dai smiled charmingly at his client, his deep brown eyes glistening brightly. "Yes, it is Kikyo. So what if they're a little late. This commercial with you modeling and displaying the American heiress, Ivanka Trump's Jewelry Collection this will make your career expand over to the west once they see this project!" Dai explained with high enthusiasm. "If you work this commercial I'm more than sure I can set up appointments with designers in America to have you model off their products. You're already big here and with your family's reputation throughout Japan, I'm sure the Americans will take you in a heartbeat." Kikyo was not impressed at Dai's explanation of why this commercial shoot was important.

She didn't care much of expanding her career in America. That meant moving to another country and she couldn't bear to leave Inuyasha. She wouldn't dream of going so far away from him and her family. Her soon to be nieces and nephews were arriving by spring time and she didn't want to miss their births and development for anything. "If they're not here by ten I'm leaving to Tokyo, understand." Kikyo seethed out and without waiting for Dai's response she left to her room with her long dark hair flowing behind her.

Dai stood there with wide eyes and open mouth. "K-Kikyo! Wait let's talk about this, I mean the director will be here soon!" The manager exclaimed, nervous as he ran after his top client. There was no way that the crew will be here in fifteen minutes.

As soon as Kikyo entered her room she promptly slammed the door in Dai's face before he could enter her dressing room. "I don't want to hear your voice unless it is time to shoot the commercial." Kikyo ordered her voice loud enough that Dai could hear through the other side of the door. Kikyo stood completely still and took several calming deep breathes to calm her irritation and anger. The crew was incompetent and it would surely be the last time she would ever consider working with them again.

Taking a seat on the white couch the miko took her cell phone and checked for any messages. She frowned when she saw the messages. None of them were from Inuyasha. Strange, he usually texted her daily as much as he called her, come to think of it when was the last time he had called her? It has been a week since his last call. Kikyo furrowed her brows and felt somewhat irritated at the finding.

Some of the texts were from her co-workers and family members, mainly Miroku pleading with her to go out with another so call director to jump start his acting career. "Never in a million years dear cousin." She muttered out loud as she replied to the absurd text. 'Now back to Inuyasha.' She thought to herself with a wondrous expression on her face. 'There must be some reason as to why he hasn't called me yet.' Pressing the speed dial to Inuyasha's number Kikyo placed the cell on speaker. The ringing tone on the other end vibrated off the walls, echoing lightly in the dressing room. After four rings he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

Or at least it was supposed to be a "_he"._

The voice answering her call was surely and distinctly female. A very riled up female by the irritation in their tone and sharp delivery of their greeting to her. Emerald green eyes darken to a smoldering forest green with dark brows setting in upmost displeasure. Not once did Inuyasha ever allow another woman to hold, never mind answering, his cell phone and here this female's voice was answering his phone.

Hell was about to be unleashed.

And Inuyasha was going to be dragged inside its depths if he didn't have a good explanation for this.

"Yes, would you mind telling me, who the hell I'm speaking with!"

* * *

It was too much.

Everything was just too much for her to handle.

The work she had to make up was, impossible.

"How am I going to do all this?" Rin muttered to herself, her voice tightening with stress and frustration. She was on the verge of tears, but she didn't let them fall. She didn't have the time to sit around and cry out her worries. She had so much school work to make up that all the assignments and notes she had borrowed from classmates, literally spread throughout her full size bed. She raked her hands through her long, wild hair and pulled at the roots in an attempt to relieve the stress she was undergoing.

It only worked for a few seconds.

"Damn it! This is all **Inuyasha's** **fault!**" She yelled loudly, so loudly in fact that the stray dogs from the alley way of her apartment building began barking madly. She promptly ignored the barking and buried her head between her knees while hugging them tightly. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She wanted her old life back. If she had never gotten saved by Inuyasha she would have never hit her head and gone into coma, but then again she would have been worse off if she didn't get saved. Either way she would have suffered.

A sob broke from her lips.

Soon several sobs followed as hot, salty tears streaked down her cheeks, wetting her knees in the process. 'Nothing ever goes right for me, absolutely nothing.' She thought sadly while lifting her head up to breath in some cool air. Her honey brown eyes drifted to her desk across her room and saw the autograph paper from the famous sisters, Higurashi Kikyo and Takahashi Kagome. They're lives were so much better than her own. It wasn't fair. How were they so blessed while she suffered most of her life from the time her parent's death and until now?

"The only thing that keeps me going is Sesshomaru. Knowing that Sesshomaru and I will be together one day is what keeps me going. He cares for me, I know he does, I've seen it with my own eyes." She told herself, remembering the worry in his golden gaze that night in the hospital room. He didn't come back to see her like he had said, but instead the younger Takahashi came for her. It was the day she was finally well enough to be discharged from the hospital after spending weeks there.

She had protested fiercely when Inuyasha told her he was going to be taking her home. She didn't want to be around the silver haired hanyou any longer. He had caused her enough trouble as it was. "I should make him do all this work." She said angrily as she glared at the papers lying harmlessly on her bed. "That way I can relax and de-stress myself before I lost it. I don't care about Akio and Hojo's plan anymore. Look at the mess it's gotten me in." She rambled to herself in spite. She should have never agreed to help Akio and Hojo. She shouldn't have let money influence her so heavily because all it has brought her was more misfortune and headaches.

A sudden vibration on the right of her alerted her that someone was calling her. She glanced over and saw the caller ID and narrowed her eyes at the name she saw. "Akio." She muttered darkly and with detest. She promptly ignored the call and refocused her gaze on the autograph paper, specifically Kagome's signature. "Takahashi Kagome…" The name didn't match well at all. "Takahashi Kagome…" What made him chose Kagome over any other female? "Takahashi Kagome…" Rin ceased her chant and decided she changed it up a little to suit her preference. "I think Takahashi Rin sounds a lot better." She said lightly, a small smile reaching the corners of her lips. The light glaze in her eyes drifted her into another world where she was happy and loved by the one she loved so much.

She drifted into a world where she didn't have to worry about debts, college, and work, but most importantly she wasn't so utterly alone.

It only felt like a couple minutes that she was lost in her own little world, filled with Sesshomaru and happiness, when there was a series of knocking against her door. It shook the metal door almost violently along with the nearby walls.

Well, she shouldn't say knocking pre-say, more like banging. She snapped out of it and shook her head to bring herself back to reality. The sadness in her eyes shone every time she realized it was nothing, but wishful thinking and fantasying. She glanced down to her cell and noticed with wide shock eyes that she had twenty miss calls and few text messages. She saw the time and cursed swiftly when she realized three hours had gone by since she began daydreaming.

She scurried off her bed and ran to the door. 'Who could be knocking at my door?' She thought, knowing that no one ever came to visit her. "Who is it?" She asked her voice shaking slightly in fear of the person on the other side. What crazy person knocks against a person's door like that if they didn't want to hurt them some way?

When she heard the name of the aggressor on the other side Rin angrily flew open the door.

"What the hell do you want with me now?" She started off, her tone laced with every bit of anger she had towards him. "_Inuyasha_," She practically hissed out in loathing. "Keh, this is the gratitude I get for wanting to make sure you were still alive!" He yelled back, his golden gaze turning into an icy amber color.

Taken aback, Rin's expression became one of confusion as she furrowed her brows at him. "What do you mean if I _were still alive_?" She asked soon after. Inuyasha growled at her question and angrily shove his cell before her to see the times he has called her during the last three hours. "I called over twenty times to check up on you and when you didn't answer I had the super of the building come to check on you, but you never answered the door!" He explained and while he did the small dog ears on the top of his head was pulled back angrily, signaling his displeasure and irritation. He had thought the worse and had hurriedly raced over here to make sure his dark thoughts hadn't come true.

Rin's eyes were wide with surprise and her mouth agape. He had sent the lazy super of her building to come check up on her when she didn't answer his calls? His concern for her stunned her. She didn't understand why he was still checking on her. His sense of duty should have been over and done with when he had dropped her off last week. The silver haired hanyou had already taken care of her medical expenses, college tuition for this semester and her upcoming one for the spring, and the rent to her apartment this month. He has done more than enough to clear himself of any guilt so why did he keep coming?

Apparently he was in the middle of scolding her, but all his words were lost on her because all she could think about was why. Why was he doing all this when he was free to continue on with his life now?

"Why?" She questioned him suddenly.

Inuyasha ceased his rambling and raised a brow at her, not exactly following her question of why. "Why what?" He asked slightly lost. He glanced into her apartment and frowned at the sight of it. It was a complete mess. 'What the hell, how could she live in this mess? It's almost as bad as my room or would be if it wasn't for the maid.' He thought to himself, remembering that not everyone could afford such personal services daily. He felt his ears heat up slightly. It wasn't his place to judge her living habits and the mess could also be from the results of the amount of stress and work she has to make up for her absence.

He brought his attention back onto her when he saw her dip her head to the side to avoid his gaze. "Why do you keep bothering yourself with me?" She asked softly. Inuyasha's eyes widen for several seconds before he composed himself again. He racked his mind for an answer that wouldn't offend her, but the truth was he still felt guilty about her going into coma because of him and there was also something else that kept him coming back, but it wasn't something that he wanted to acknowledge nor bring up.

That alone brought him more guilt and confusion than the original reason.

Rin took his silence and smiled knowingly. "I bet it's because you feel guilty about it." She stated. "For me going into coma under you charge when you pushed me out of the way from getting hit." She added swiftly. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned her shoulder against the door frame. She set her honey brown eyes directly to his face, directly into his eyes. "Well, I'm here to tell you that you have done more than you should have. I forgive you if that's what you want to hear to dissolve yourself of that guilt. Now you can stop bothering yourself with me and go on with your life." She told him straight forward.

Her words were sharp, but her eyes did not match her tone.

Inuyasha remained silent after her proclamation. His dark brows furrowed over his eyes thoughtfully.

What should he do?

The logical thing to do was to leave her alone and go on with his life, but a part of him wanted to help Rin. Besides her attitude towards him she was a funny and sweet girl. Despite her not wanting him around he had grown accustom to her. She had no one left and must be very lonely. He had Koga run a background check on Rin while she was in coma and discovered that she was orphaned at a young age and was left in the of her grandparents, who soon died over the years.

She had no one and was surviving all on her own.

His ears drooped at Rin's life and knew that no matter how much she wanted him gone he will be there for her. 'Whether she wants it or not I'm going to be her friend.' He thought silently to himself, his eyes narrowing slightly in determination. Those so call friends of hers that worked with her only came by that one time after he left. He didn't like them one bit and wanted them away from her. He had spoken with his mother after Rin was released last week and his mother had encouraged him to do the right thing and become friends with Rin.

"_I'm sure Rin will love to have a friend, it must be so lonely having no family around." _His mother had been saddened when she had learned of Rin's background and was more than willingly to help the girl out. _"I could see why Faith had you save her from almost getting hit by that vehicle. Maybe you're meant to help this girl out the best you can, my son." _Maybe his mother was right about Faith wanting him to help Rin out.

'Besides, I should be racking up a good sum of good karma.' The silver haired hanyou thought rather proudly. Scowling lightly at Rin, Inuyasha gave her a pointed look. "Listen here you ungrateful wench, so what if I feel guilty about the whole incident, but that's beside the point. I want to help as best I can because saving you from getting hit was Faith's way of telling me to help you out." He told her in all seriousness.

The brunette stared at him with wide eyes before they narrowed at him in protest. "What?" She asked with furrowed brows. "How do you figure that this is Faith?" She added soon after while taking the moment to point at him with an accusing finger. "Faith has brought nothing, but misfortune to me!" She yelled and Inuyasha could smell the salty scent of tears gathering in her eyes before they actually appeared within her honey brown irises.

"Faith has taken everything from me and still continues to do so at this very moment!" She began to rant her breathing becoming haggard as she stepped back inside her apartment and into her room, pointing to her bed covered with papers and notebooks. "I am way behind in my classes and have so much to make up and learn. I feel like I'm losing my mind more than ever before and I feel like giving up." She told him, her voice starting out strong before weakening at the end.

"If I can't do it, I'll lose out on college and getting a good job in the future. A job where I can get paid well and can afford things I want, a job where I can save enough money to get a decent apartment in a safe neighborhood." At this point she started to break down and sob openly in front of Inuyasha. She brought her saddened and tearful gaze to the hanyou. "I don't see how saving me is Faith's way for you to help me." She told him solemnly. "Now that I think about it I wished you never did save me that way I wouldn't be he-"

"**STOP YOU'RE DAMN BLABBERING!**"

Surprised, Rin ceased her sentence to stare at the hanyou, "Stop being an idiot and talking non-sense!" He nearly growled out, his fangs bearing for her to see as his snarl deepened. "If you will just stop being a stubborn little bitch and let me help, life won't be so hard anymore and you won't be so damn alone!" He exclaimed with his golden gaze flashing between anger and irritation. "I don't know the loss of an entire family or being alone, but I do know that you can't give up!" He told her honestly and from the way her face twisted in shock and then to an expression of outrage he knew she realized that he knew about her past.

"You sneaky mutt how dare you bury your nose into my life!" She yelled completely mad at him. "Anyone can do a background check if they had the resources." He countered in his defense. Rin inhaled deeply with eyes closed. Her rigid posture became loose and relaxed before she opened her eyes again. Maybe this whole thing could work to her advantage. "Okay, you win. I'll accept your help." She told him seriously and calmly. So calmly in fact that Inuyasha did a double take at her sudden change of appearance.

"Really?" He asked her with suspicious eyes. Rin nodded and smiled a small smile. "Yes, and one of the first things you can help me with is by helping me with my homework, specifically typing my papers." She informed him with an evil smirk. Inuyasha glowered at her heavily before sighing in defeat. He did say he would help as best he can, didn't he?

"Fine, let me go park my car then. I'll be right back." He told her briefly before disappearing from her apartment and from the light breeze that suddenly filled her apartment she knew he took off in top speed.

Rin smacked herself lighting on the forehead with her palm and lightly dragged it down her face. "What am I going to do now? How can I work this to my advantage? He is Sesshomaru's half brother, so surely we should cross paths one day, right?" She questioned thoughtfully while keeping the excitement from her tone down. It was very likely that she will soon cross paths with her beloved Sesshomaru and with that came Kagome. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. She'll be able to see Sesshomaru and she will be able to confirm whether or not Kagome was pregnant or not.

Hopefully everything will come out well for her.

A heavy vibration broke the silence of her apartment and honey brown eyes laid eyes on a very expensive cell phone trotting on her table. It must have fallen off of him when he left so quickly. Her eyes shone with curiosity as she made her way to the table and glanced at the caller ID. "Kikyo," She muttered with wide eyes momentarily surprised before she recomposed herself again. Of course she would be calling; she was his girlfriend after all.

Should she answer it or let it ring?

She weighted her options out before her and remembered how Inuyasha butted his nose into her business with a background check on her. Who did he think he was to snoop around her past like that? Fueled with new anger she pressed the answer call and spoke, "Hello?"

There wasn't an answer for some time and Rin was about to hang up when the model's voice replied in a heavy tone laced with anger, _"Yes, would you mind telling me, who the hell I'm speaking with!" _Despite herself Rin's spin shivered coldly at the elder Higurashi's tone. It caused goose bumps to spread throughout her entire body. 'What now?' She thought to herself and the feeling of panic began to set in. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to pick up Inuyasha's call.

Taking a deep breath, Rin furrowed her brows and straightened her back. "Why don't you ask Inuyasha when he comes back upstairs from parking his car," She told Kikyo and she was surprised how even her tone held as she spoke. Without waiting for the model to reply Rin hung up the cell and placed it back on top of the table. She felt a sickening feeling settling at the bottom of her stomach and she tried her best to ignore it by starting on her school work.

"I hope she doesn't call back." Rin muttered out worry while glancing back towards Inuyasha's cell phone, praying that the model wouldn't call back any time soon while Inuyasha was still here.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, it's a little too tight on the babies. They've grown since last week and Kimiko needs to loosen it a bit." Kagome said while looking at herself in the full length mirror. The dress she wore was gorgeous. It was a tricolor of black, white and gray. The outer layer of the knee length dress was black, the second layer besides it was a smoky gray and the center color between the gray and black was a snowy white. The dress was made of sheer fabric, but underneath the lining was made of soft cotton. It was spaghetti strap and nestled her swelling bosom nicely. The black silk cloth that wrapped below her bosom and around to her back in a loose bow was an elegant touch that Kagome liked very much.

It also pronounced her swollen belly for all to see. 'I'm sure Toga will love that aspect of this dress _very much_.' She thought with a laughing smile on her glowing face.

"The dress is beautiful, Kagome. It would be even better when Kimiko loosens the back to give the babies some room." Hina said lightly as she rubbed her daughter's stomach affectionately. "I can't wait for them to be born, so I can spoil them!" She exclaimed with excitement, her eyes sparkling brightly. "I wish you and Sesshomaru weren't so cruel to us by withholding their genders." She added with a sour expression while pulling back her hand to her side. That was one of the best parts of being pregnant, knowing whether or not you're having a boy or a girl.

Kagome glanced over to Sesshomaru and smiled at him. "Don't worry mom, tonight you'll find out once we cut the cake." Kagome revealed to the older miko. Hina's brow rose before furrowing in confusion. "The cake?" She asked lightly.

"Yes, Kagome had thought of a creative way to reveal what the genders are tonight. I was rather impressed with her idea." The Taiyoukai explained while not giving away too much information. Like Kagome he wanted it to be a surprise too, but something deep within the renascences of his mind told him that his Father somehow knew. If the extra smugness in his expressions didn't give it away he didn't know what did. His Father also brought it upon himself to get to the pups personalized gifts, which he found odd considering no one else besides Megumi, Inuyasha and Kagome's Doctor knew about the genders.

Sesshomaru suddenly narrowed his eyes causing the golden irises to glisten with trepidation.

'Inuyasha,'

He should have known better.

"The dinner party isn't for another six hours, I'm sure the dress will be ready before then." Suzu stated while lying down on the bed lazily. "If I were you I would have Kimiko add at least two to three inches that way when you eat you won't constrict my cousins when you become full." Sesshomaru nodded his head at the young teen's comment. "She is right, I'll have Jaken pick up the dress right away and have it delivered to Kimiko's shop." Sesshomaru declared while pulling out his cell phone from his pocket. He left the room to speak with the green imp privately. He wanted to see how things were going back at the office.

Kagome slipped out of the dress with her mother's help and put on a light blue sun dress. The expecting miko turned to Suzu and took a seat besides her. The young teen's eyes were fixed on Kagome's huge belly that stood inches from her face. "How does it feel?" Her sudden question caught Kagome off guard. She thought about her little cousin's question and contemplated on what to tell her exactly. It wasn't something you could explain so easily unless you are going through it or have experienced it.

"Well, for one thing it feels so weird to have another life growing inside you, but at the same time it doesn't. The extra weight isn't pleasant but when they first move, it's like a butterfly fluttering around in there, but the more they grow it feels more like an actual hit, but without the pain. Well, until one of them catches me in the ribs that is." Kagome explained with a light laugh.

"But feeling them move around is the greatest feeling in the world, especially since I have four of them in here." She said while patting her stomach in demonstration. "It makes me that much more eager to have them out and about." Suzu listened silently, her eyes fixed on her older cousin's stomach. "I want to see their little faces and hold them in my arms already." She confessed with a soft smile on her lips and with warm eyes.

"Yeah me either." Suzu said lightly while gingerly reaching out her hand to touch the swollen belly in front of her. It felt hard and very round. She wondered how much more Kagome's stomach could stretch outward. 'I guess I have to wait another four months to find out.' She thought silently.

"Kagome, have you thought of any names for the babies? I mean what are you having exactly? You and Sesshomaru never told us what the Doctor said." Kagome smiled secretively at Suzu while shaking her head lightly. "Tonight you'll find out at the dinner party. I want it to be a surprise!" The pregnant miko exclaimed with the clap of her hands.

Suzu gave her a pointed look.

'You sure know how to ruin a moment Kagome.' With that thought Suzu got up from the bed and left the room. "Hey, where are you going? We were having a cousin to cousin moment, Suzu!" Kagome exclaimed with furrowed brows as she remained alone on the bed. From the doorway the teen looked over her shoulder to Kagome. "You're right. We _were_ having a moment, which is over now. I'll see you tonight Kagome." She said coolly before exiting the room.

Kagome deadpanned at the nerve of her little cousin. "That girl is going to get a taste of her own medicine one of these days." She gritted out through her teeth with a fist, clenching tightly against her chest. Her cousin, Suzu, barely sympathized with emotions and bonds. She found them a waste of time and energy. Suzu came to be more like her father in personality than her aunt Hana. "I hope when she has kids of her own that they have their father's personality." Not wanting to be alone in the room Kagome got up from the bed and left her room in favor of searching for her husband.

A yawn passed her lips when she reached the top of the stairs. "Hmmm maybe I should take a nap." The party wasn't till eight tonight and she had more than enough time to take a nap for at least four hours at most before getting ready. "Yeah, I'm going to take a nap." With that on her mind she returned back to her room and laid in bed throwing the covers over her. Just as she had gotten comfortable and was drifting off to sleep her cell phone went off.

She furrowed her brows in annoyance before reaching over to the night stand and checking the caller ID. If it wasn't someone important she would just ignore the call. She read the name and immediately picked it up. "Kikyo, hi-" The miko had to pull the cell away from her ear at her older sister's voice. She was practically screaming into the cell phone, successfully hurting her right ear drum and startling her babies by the way they all scurried around inside her.

What in the world happened for Kikyo to be this livid?

Kagome glanced back to her cell phone, which she held an arm's length away from her, and pondered how she was going to calm her sister down long enough for her to get in a word. She held her phone close to her mouth and calmly spoke, "Kikyo calm down. I can't understand a word your saying with all that screaming!" It seemed her words got through for Kikyo's screaming suddenly ceased…or so she thought.

"_Calm down? You want me to calm down after what just happened? Are you out of your mind Little Sister?" _Kagome cringed at Kikyo's tone and quickly put in her word before Kikyo continued on with her rampage. "Yes, I want you to calm down so I can understand you without pulling the phone from my ear and being deaf because of your screaming! Now take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Kagome ordered sternly. She heard Kikyo taking a deep breath before releasing it and starting over from the beginning, this time much more calmly than before.

"_A woman answered Inuyasha's cell phone." _At that Kagome stiffened and her eyes widen in shock. "A woman, are you sure?" Kagome asked nervously. Inuyasha never let anyone touch his cell phone, never mind another woman. Hell, Kikyo wasn't allowed to touch his cell. _"Yes, I'm sure and a young woman at that, probably in her late teens." _Kagome's expression became tight and thoughtful. "Maybe he forgot his cell phone, Kikyo and the girl found it." She added as a probability. _"No, Kagome it wasn't lost." _This made Kagome furrow her brows in confusion. "How do you figure?" She asked with dread.

"_Because she told me that Inuyasha was downstairs parking his car and will be coming upstairs." _Kagome gasped in shock, her free hand flying to cover her mouth. "Kikyo…" She whispered out, not knowing what else to say. But deep inside her gut she felt that something was off. Why would Inuyasha allow another woman to answer his cell unless he didn't have it on him or lost it?

Inuyasha loved Kikyo very much.

He wouldn't do such a thing.

"There has to be an explanation, Inuyasha wouldn't-…" She was cut off by Kikyo's sharp tone. _"What more proof than hearing it from that other woman's mouth do I need? Inuyasha is with her as we speak and I'm here hours away working." _There was a pause and Kagome could hear shallow breaths being breathe and a light sob from the other end. _"Inuyasha and I want separate things, it would make sense that he would find someone else that won't nag him to get married. Someone younger." _The sorrow in her sister's tone was tearing Kagome's heart into two and anger set in. She would always support her sister, but she also knew Inuyasha would never do such a thing.

"Have you tried calling back?" Kagome questioned swiftly already knowing the answer. _"No." _Despite Kikyo's tough exterior she didn't take rejection very well. She doubted she would ever speak with Inuyasha ever again and it made her frown deeply. If it were to be a misunderstanding then Inuyasha would have a hard time getting Kikyo to believe him, especially when Kikyo had spoken with the other woman herself.

"_Expect Inuyasha to be going to the Dinner Party alone tonight." _Kikyo declared suddenly before telling Kagome that she will be seeing her later on tonight and that she might be late since she was still doing the commerical.

"Alright Kikyo I'll see you then."

With that the other end went dead and Kagome closed her cell. She pinched the bridge of her nose and began thinking. She needed to talk with Inuyasha and find out what was going on when she let out another yawn. She glanced wearily at her cell before deciding that she would call him when she woke up from her nap. She was too tired to deal with this right now and she was more than sure that Inuyasha was innocent.

She knew how much he loved her sister.

But then again she wouldn't like it if another woman answered Sesshomaru's cell and told her that he was coming back upstairs from parking his car. It made it seem all too scandalous.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been months since I last updated, but with good reasons. A lot has happened during these past few weeks and it has been tough that I just needed time with my family and friends. Some good happened though and I graduated High School yesterday night and will be going to college this August. Wish me luck as I wish you guys luck in life and in everything that you do. **

**My advice to you is to stay true to who you are and to not let other people change your mind on your values and morals. **

**Never follow a path, but create your own. **

**But in other news, I will be holding a new poll for baby names, so if you want to help me with some names I would appreciate it. Remember three boys and one girl! **

**Read and Review **

**Lady Manami **


	15. Chapter 15: The Dinner Party: Part Two

Chapter Fifteen

The Dinner Party: Part Two

* * *

By the time Inuyasha had parked his car and made it back upstairs he notice a change around Rin. She was much more reserved and somewhat nervous. He raised a brow at her before noticing his cell phone on top of the table. He wondered how it got there before grabbing it and placing it inside his back pocket. 'Must have fallen out when I ran out of here.' He concluded before heading over to Rin's room. "Alright, where do I start?" He asked not too enthusiastic about writing college essays. He was so glad to be done with college himself. It was the worse four years of his life, but the parties sure made up for it.

When Rin gestured to the papers left by the computer desk, he made his way over and glanced over the subject topics.

Psychology wouldn't be too bad for him.

He pulled out the chair and began typing away.

Rin on the other hand was a nervous mess. She didn't know whether or not she should tell him about the call with the model. She didn't want to get in trouble and get him mad at her while she was in close proximity with him. Well, she really didn't care if he got angry with her, but she didn't know how he would become when he was really angry and she didn't want to risk getting hurt. She copied the notes from her classmate's notebooks mindlessly. Her hand was starting to hurt, but she didn't register the fact because she was too worried and tense.

The heavy feeling that settled within her stomach didn't let up and had only gotten heavier.

She felt like she was going to crack under the weight.

She brought her gaze over to the hanyou at her computer, typing away freely, ignorantly unaware of his probably angry girlfriend. Rin could laugh at the mess she had unintentionally caused, but knew that it was no laughing matter. She sighs deeply before continuing her work on copying notes. Hopefully she would find a way to tell him before he left.

A few hours had passed when suddenly the sound of a cell phone vibrating filled the room.

Rin froze in place and watches as Inuyasha pulls out his cell phone from his back pocket. The teen holds her breath as she nervously chews down on her bottom lip. Her heart accelerated to the sudden anxiety that assaulted her and from the way the silver haired hanyou's ears moved she knew he picked it up as well. To prove her sudden thought correct the hanyou had indeed turn his face to glance over to her with light concern written on it, but all that changed into surprise and confusion at whatever the person on the other line of his call had said.

"What do you mean a woman answered my cell phone?" The words weren't asked, but rather yelled at the person on the other end. Inuyasha's gaze was no longer filled with confusion, but burning with justified anger. "What! _No, I'm not_! How could she think that of me_?_" Rin didn't like how the conversation was going and decided it was best to leave the room or apartment for that matter and leave the hanyou alone. She quietly stood up from her bed making her way to her door when the hanyou suddenly pinned her down with a fierce glare. "I'll try calling her to explain." He suddenly said with furrowed brows that soon rose in mock surprise. "Oh, really, so she really thinks I'm capable of ever doing something like that well then I guess _your sister _really doesn't know me at all after all this time." He commented angrily with spite, but there was also the deep twinge of hurt there too, which made Rin feel uncomfortable and terrible deep inside. She wanted to hide underneath her covers and never come out again.

"Then if you knew that, why didn't you tell her that!" His voice shouted loudly and it made her body shake. Rin felt whole heartily sorry for the person on the other end.

'I should have never answered that stupid phone call!' Rin thought with deep regret.

"Keh, sure I'll be going _alone _tonight." He snarled out with deep sarcasm lacing his tone while bringing his gaze over onto the brunette a few feet away from him.

She was not going to get away so easily with this stunt she had pulled.

"I'll see you tonight I gotta go and have a chat with my _special friend_, here." He stated with a calm anger that shook Rin more than before. She could hear the protest on the other end before he ended the call and checked his phone, probably checking to see the call log to see what time Kikyo had called. His scowl intensified before he snapped the cell shut completely. "Why the hell didn't you tell me Kikyo had called and that you answered my cell for that matter?" He barked out sharply, his golden eyes turning into sharp, cool amber with his pupils contracting into an animalistic slit. Rin took in a shaky breath before edging her way towards her door inch by inch. "Umm, you left your c-cell on top of the table, s-so I a-accidentally answered i-i-it." She stuttered out deeply with burning cheeks.

Her excuse only made his brows furrow more deeply than before.

He raised a brow at her in mock interest.

"How does someone accidentally answer a cell phone, unless their finger magically pushes down on the receive button and has a conversation all on its own!" The hanyou was beyond angry and Rin felt the small, fine hairs on the back of her neck rising in fear. Her intuition was screaming at her to make a run for the door, but his heavy glares on her prevented her from doing such an action. She really wanted to get away from Inuyasha and she be damned if she stood here while he yelled at her like she was some little child.

After her initial thought she made a dash for the door, but never made it through for she collided against his broad chest. She would have fallen backwards from the sudden impact, but the hanyou held her firmly in place by her elbows. She brought her gaze onto his and immediately narrows her eyes at him in defiance and anger. "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, well actually I did, but I didn't mean for this to happen. I only answered it because I saw the caller ID and I was going to tell her that you were coming back soon, but she turned nasty on me." Rin explained truthfully while trying to scrap up an excuse so the blame wouldn't be entirely on her.

His scowl never left his boyish expression indicating to Rin that he didn't care who was nasty to whom. "That still didn't give you the right to answer _my damn cell phone_." He told her evenly in a deep, heavy tone purposely placing emphasizes on his property that should have never been touched in the first place. If the damn bitch hadn't answered his call, Kikyo wouldn't be angry with him and he would have had a date tonight and later on, after the party they would have had some time to reacquaint themselves in their bedroom. Now he wasn't so sure if he could even be allowed into the condo they shared. Kikyo had gone to great lengths in keeping him out last time. She had put up a freaking barrier for crying out loud around the whole damn building!

"Now she thinks I'm being unfaithful to her _with you_." He informed her in a thick tone before roughly letting go of the brunette and pacing inside the small room. Rin's eyes were wide in both disbelief and shock at what she had caused just by answering his cell phone. She felt terrible.

"Tell her it's not like that, surely she knows that you're helping me out." She suggested in light desperation. She didn't want to be portrayed as the other woman.

From the way Inuyasha regarded her she knew that Kikyo didn't have a clue as to why she was suddenly involved in the hanyou's life.

The silent, fearful gaze in his eyes told her as much.

"You never mentioned me to her?" Rin questioned suddenly with furrow brows.

The hanyou nodded before taking a seat on the bottom of her bed. "I never had the chance seeing as how she was always busy with work. The only ones who know about you are my mother and father." He revealed to her in a quiet voice making sure that his eyes were avoiding hers and opted to stare at the title floor. Rin slowly narrows her eyes at the hanyou before her and glares openly at him.

"So, it's _your _fault not mine." She pointed out defiantly. Now the tables were turning on to him now. "You should have told your _girlfriend _about the girl you were helping all these weeks." Rin scolded thickly and despite herself she sighed out in relief. She was not the one to blame, well not entirely that is. She was going to continue her ranting when she noticed the expression on his face. His expression was sullen and Rin involuntarily held back her tongue, her brows furrowing in light concern. "Well, I played a role too I shouldn't have answered your cell. I'm really sorry about that." She told him sincerely with warm, remorseful honey brown eyes.

Inuyasha dips his head to the side before his eyes narrow. "Yeah, well there's nothing words can say to make up for it what's done is done." He told her with an underlying meaning that made Rin frown and feeling rejected.

"I can't do more than apologize and to help make it right." She explained while taking a seat beside him, not taking into account how close she was to him, but Inuyasha had. He stiffened upon her sudden contact with him, especially since her thigh and knee were brushing alongside his. He hadn't noticed earlier, but she was wearing a dress, a rather short dress, for that matter that nicely displayed her legs. She wasn't as tone as the twins were, but her legs weren't flabby either. They were smooth and somewhat taunt.

He caught himself before his eyes could trail their length fully and he inwardly scolded himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He has seen many women with much finer legs than Rin, but none had ever had his gaze trailing its length before until he started dating Kikyo a few years ago. He swallowed lightly before he slowly brought his gaze to her face. She was looking off to the side with a deeply worried expression on, which served her right for messing with his personal life, but he soon felt his anger towards her dissipating. He rubbed his face with his clawed hand before standing up from the bed and looking down at her from his upright position.

Rin looked up at him curiously.

"Listen, I'm going to need a date tonight seeing as how Kikyo has made it more than clear that she is going alone to the dinner party." He began briefly and at Rin's confused expression he elaborated on the details regarding the dinner. He was sure that Rin could keep a secret, especially since she owed him for the stunt she just pulled. After explaining to her he waited for her answer. "Well?" He asked the brunette impatiently. He didn't know whether she was shock or frozen with anger from the expression on her face. Her eyes were wide and unbelieving with her lips folded tightly together.

She couldn't believe it.

Kagome was indeed pregnant.

Her first thoughts when Inuyasha had explained the details regarding the dinner party and its connection to the soon to be new heirs were Akio and Hojo. She would have to tell them about it as soon as possible, but then again she didn't have to. The wheels within her mind began to turn. When she really looked at it she had an advantage that her co-workers didn't seeing as how she has Inuyasha, who insisted on acting as her 'guardian'. Inuyasha was her key in getting close to his family, mainly Sesshomaru and the now pregnant Kagome. She can ease her way into becoming friends with Kagome and at the same time getting to know her beloved Taiyoukai and make him fall in love with her.

It was perfect.

'Maybe getting Kikyo angry at Inuyasha wasn't so bad after all even though it was unintentionally.' She thought and noted how unlike she sounded when compared to the Rin from a few weeks ago, but she pushed that last thought of herself away. She had to do what she had to do in order to be with Sesshomaru and be happy. He was waiting for her after all and she couldn't let him down. She had to plan accordingly before making any sort of move.

She didn't need Akio or Hojo.

She could do this all by herself and just maybe she could come out with just more than a million dollars.

"Would you open your mouth already and answer me!" Inuyasha growled out while shaking her shoulders, not too gently but not too roughly either. Rin glares at him and places her hands on his forearms in an attempt to stop his ridiculous shaking of her body. Her mind took note of how firm and strong his forearms were before bringing her gaze to connect with his own. She raised a brow when she noticed that his cheeks were painted in a light pink color all of a sudden, but it didn't last long for he quickly pulled away from her.

"I would love too, but I…" She trailed off suddenly embarrasses as she avoids her gaze from his own while trying to fight off her embarrassment and tell him her issue. "I really don't have evening gowns for such a high scale dinner party so I don't feel comfortable going." She finally admitted with brightly redden cheeks. She really wanted to go and see Sesshomaru, but she couldn't possibly go with one of the dresses she owns.

She heard a defined 'Keh' and quickly looked up to see a grinning and rather cocky Inuyasha standing before her with folded arms across his chest. "That won't be an issue at all. Stupid, I can have several dresses for your choosing in a matter of minutes." At the mention of stupid, Rin hotly stood up and glared at him and his rudeness.

"I'm not stupid, you idiot and besides I don't want to become more than a burden than I already am." She confessed to him truthfully. She wasn't the type to just accept things given to her so easily. She would rather work for it somehow and earn it.

"If it's bothering you that much then see the dress as a token of my gratitude for being my date tonight." He told her smartly. Rin became silent before nodding her consent.

"Alright I'll go, but I promise to return the dress in the same condition I received it in." She vowed suddenly and Inuyasha couldn't stop the thought that crossed his mind just then

'_Cute'_. He sighed afterwards before reaching for his cell phone and calling Kimiko. If he wanted Rin ready by the time the party started he would have to start now seeing as how Rin was stubborn and would more than likely take up time. Plus he needed to teach her some etiquette and prepare her to expect certain youkai, monks and mikos at the dinner party. He wasn't sure if she was used to being surrounded by other supernatural beings other than him.

The other end of his called finally answered.

"Kimiko I'm going to need a few dresses pulled aside for my date to choose from for tonight's dinner."

* * *

"End Shot! Good job everybody we're done!" Those words were what she wanted to hear for the past four hours since she began shooting. She was finally done and free to leave home and prepare for the party. She didn't acknowledge the aching hole she had in the center of chest nor did she acknowledge the unusual glistening of her emerald colored eyes. She left the set without a word and promptly ignored all who crossed her path. She wanted to go into her room and pack her stuff so she could leave as soon as possible. She also wanted to see if Inuyasha had made any attempts to contact her while she was away working.

She was anticipating on seeing a thousand missed called, an odd amount of text messages and lengthy long emails.

Once inside her room she discarded her robe and immediately went for her cell phone. It lay innocently on the vanity table and Kikyo swiftly scooped it up and searched through her messages and inbox. Disappointment washed over her in great waves before she took a seat. There was nothing, no missed calls, no text messages, and no lengthy emails. He hadn't contacted her at all. She furrows her brows before her vision became cloudy.

Soon small drops of tears rolled down her cheeks, scattering down along the way as each salty drop made its descent.

'He didn't even call.' She thought sadly.

"I'm more than sure that girl would have mentioned to him about our confrontation over the phone." Kikyo mused to herself becoming irritated by the second.

Suddenly her cell phone rang and from the caller ID it was her younger twin. She lazily answers her cell phone and murmurs a quiet and stilled, "Hello."

"_Kikyo, I spoke with Inuyasha and he says he is not cheating on you." _Kikyo quickly furrowed her brows at the confident conviction of Kagome's words.

"Of course he would deny it Kagome because he knows he has been caught!" Kikyo ranted out forcibly.

_"Listen, we both know Inuyasha and we both know that he only loves you. I'm sure what happened with the other girl was a misunderstanding." _Something within Kikyo churned at Kagome's logic. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't do such a thing, but she was finding that doubt was ruling over her heart at the moment because she knew it was always a possibility.

"Tell me this _Little Sister_, why did that girl answer his cell in the first place?" Kikyo questioned deeply, her voice humming with confusion.

_"I don't know…but he seemed surprised from the sound of his tone when I told him about it. He didn't even know a woman had answered his cell phone in the first place." _This made Kikyo raise a brow in wonder. So the girl did not mention the confrontation with Inuyasha, it was Kagome who told him. So, if Kagome had spoken to him before then why hasn't he tried contacting her at all?

"So he knows and he has yet to contact me to explain himself properly."Kikyo revealed becoming steadily angry instead of being sad as she was earlier.

"_I relayed the message about him going alone tonight to the dinner since you were planning on going alone yourself."_Oh, right she had forgotten about that._"But, I'm sure you two will make up tonight. Just give him a chance to explain and don't let your anger get the best of you Kikyo. You know that your anger always controls you as well as your niche in holding grudges. As for—Ohhh, Baby Ichi says hello!"_The sound of Kagome's joyous laughter made Kikyo calm down before she slowly smiled at the news.

"Tell Baby Ichi I say hello and that I can't wait to see them all tonight. I also wonder how much you have grown in the past weeks that I have been away." Kikyo mused before hearing Kagome saying something about all of the babies now moving around.

_"I think they can hear your voice. I'm going to put you on speaker, ok."_Kikyo waited before hearing Kagome's voice ordering her to speak again.

"Hello, little darlings, I can't wait to see you all tonight and see how much you have grown since I've been away. I hope you all are making your mama comfortable, I love you all." Kikyo couldn't help, but to keep the smile that was now etched upon her lips.

"_Oh, Kami Kikyo they're all moving around like crazy! You see how much they miss you? Maybe you should take a long break and spend time with us. You really do work a lot."_Kagome stated with a definite pout to her tone that made Kikyo laugh.

"Alright, I will anything for my nieces and nephews." Kikyo told her. "I'll see you tonight Kagome. I'm going to start packing and head on over to the airport once I'm done. I should be there in a few hours, love you, bye." With Kagome's farewells she hung up the cell phone and began packing.

Tonight she'll give Inuyasha a chance to explain himself, but a sudden shiver passed along her spine giving her a sense of foreboding.

* * *

The small make shift outfits were adorable no matter how much he tried to suppress the notion from within his mind.

He inwardly cursed his great-mother-in-law for dragging him into this store full of _cuteness_. Part of the blame also went to his little wife for leaving him to wonder into the lands filled with dreams. When he had returned from his phone call he had found his miko fast asleep on the bed and not wanting to disturb her he left her alone to sleep peacefully. It was rare when she slept so peacefully without the pups constantly moving around and making her uncomfortable. He was glad that she would finally have a decent rest.

Now, that brings him to the reason as to why he was here in this store full of cuteness. After leaving Kagome he had gone downstairs and ran into the Higurashi Matriarch, Sakura. The old woman had a glint in her light honey brown eyes and he suddenly felt the urge to go back upstairs to his wife._"Sesshomaru, how are you?"_She had asked all so innocently and being the kind son-in-law that he was he had replied to her that he was well.

After that she had somehow manipulated him into taking her out, _again_.

There were many aisles in this large store and his golden gaze took in all the merchandize that it contained. It was unbelievable and with a large range of variety to choose from. It was his first time being in a large store of this caliber, but he had to admit that it was somewhat exciting to be in a Baby Store. He made sure to keep his interest in the clothing discreet as possible, not wanting to draw attention to himself despite the store being rather empty for the day.

He was in the clothing section for newborns and the bright colors of pinks, yellows, and purples almost made him cringe inside. He was not used to such a magnitude of bright colors all at once.

When he had first enter into the store he was hesitant, but he soon got over it and walked in like the proud Daiyoukai that he was. It wasn't long before he lost sight of that infuriating old miko, Sakura.

Stopping in front of a rack Sesshomaru brought his attention to a small purple outfit that consisted of a tiny sized dress that held the designs of purple, yellow and pink flowers with small pink matching bottoms. He was amazed how tiny the socks were as he gingerly held it against his elegant, clawed hand. His alabaster skin color had out beaten the whiteness of the tiny pair of socks. For some reason Sesshomaru had taken a liking to the small pink outfit and could imagine a small babe that resembled him and his little wife in it.

He stole a glance around the aisle and when he was satisfied that he was not being watched he pulled the outfit from the rack and folded it neatly against his arm and out of view.

After strolling around the female section and acquiring a cart he had ended up with a good sum of clothing for his daughter to be. Now he stood in the male section and began his task of selecting outfits for his sons to be. There was a sudden bundle of excitement that coursed through Sesshomaru each time he imagined his children within each outfit he glanced at. It made him anticipate their arrival all the more. So into his shopping ventures for newborn's clothing as well as for the first six months of his children's lives he was unaware of the elderly miko who was watching him highly amused.

'So cute,' she thought with an inward squeal at the sight her son-in-law made as he shopped. The poor boy needed to loosen up and let down his aristocratic nature to have some fun like everyone else did once in awhile. From her vantage point she could see the delight and excitement within his usually cold and calculating gaze and for once there was a genuine smile that graced his usually stoic face that was not caused by her granddaughter, Kagome. This was one of the joys of becoming a parent. To anticipate the arrival of your child or children in his case with the upmost excitement, pride and joy. Yes, with her guidance she will have that arrogant Inu loose and not so uptight. 'Well, I can dream can't I?' Sakura thought amused while smiling to smolder her mischievous laughter from being let out.

Sakura eyed the cart he pushed and she was not surprised to find that it was practically filled to the top. She amended herself for thinking up this idea and having called the Baby Store a week in advance to have it closed privately so that Sesshomaru could shop without being scrutinized. She knew the Taiyoukai was shy to reveal such emotions in front of others despite his argument regarding his supposedly shyness.

Seeing that Sesshomaru was almost done she casually walked down the aisle to meet him with her hands folded behind her back. "I see that you have been enjoying yourself." She commented with her trade mark smirk on, which she knew he was wary of. She earned a glare from her son-in-law before his loose expression became tight and stoic.

"Hn, I see that you have decided to finally reappear." He stated smoothly while he regarded that smirk of hers. He wondered what she had been doing while she was gone. "Where have you been?" He questioned suddenly and he was not surprised when she replied with a simple, _looking around._

He let out an inaudible sigh before he noticed the elderly miko regarding the cart full of baby clothes. "I would have never thought you like to shop Sesshomaru I'm rather surprised." She stated lightly with shining brown eyes. Sesshomaru refrained from frowning at the statement. He did not like being made fun of, especially if it was at the hands of Sakura.

"Are you done?" She asked suddenly in wonder and the Taiyoukai had to reassess what he had placed within the cart to determine if he was done for the day. He had gotten several outfits for many occasions such as causal, formal, and sleepwear. He wanted to get shoes for the pups, but then Sakura had appeared out of nowhere.

"I need to get several pairs of shoes to go with some of the outfits." He revealed rather hesitantly. He had been comfortable on his own, but now that Sakura was here he was beginning to feel uncomfortable now that he had a witness in the elderly miko. Sakura caught his hesitation and smiled kindly at him. She knew it was rather difficult for the Taiyoukai to open himself up to others beside her granddaughter, but it was something that she was willingly to help him overcome.

"Oh, I was just there come now I'll show you the way." She told him before leading the way from whence she came from with him pushing the cart from behind her.

It happened so suddenly when Sakura was caught in a coughing fit that had the Taiyoukai by her side immediately with his hand patting her back gently to clear her passage way. Her strong, but wrinkled hand was covering her mouth as she had her eyes closed while she continued to cough. The sounds disturbed Sesshomaru for he knew it was not just some normal human cough and with that came the scent of illness coming from the elderly miko. It caused Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes in thought before the light scent of blood came to his sense of smell.

He glanced down to the hand Sakura had covering her mouth and saw the fine thin traces of blood flowing down her wrist and in between her clasped fingers. It wasn't long before the old miko pulled out a handkerchief from within her pocket and wiped away the blood that was splayed around the corners of her mouth and then her hand and wrist.

She regarded him with a level gaze that spoke volumes for him to keep his silence of the incident he had just witnessed firsthand.

What was wrong with his great-mother-in-law?

* * *

It's been a long day and now that she was done with her shift the young doctor made her way to Kimiko's famous clothing store to find a dress for tonight's dinner party that she was invited to by Takahashi-sama. It was just two blocks away and she couldn't wait to get a dress and go home where she could take a long hot bath before getting ready for the dinner. She was excited since she hasn't been to a dinner party in a few months, especially one as exclusive and thrown by the Takahashi Family. They were very famous in Japan and in other countries as well.

Reaching the street where the store was located at the young doctor made her way towards the store when a man suddenly rushed out of a Victoria's Secret store just next to it. She was tackled into the cement hard ground with the man on top of her, his face inches from her own. One attribute that stood out from him were his mesmerizing blue eyes. She felt herself falling for them inadvertently.

With wide eyes open in surprise, Miroku took in the beautiful angel below him and gave her a charming smile. He was about to introduce himself when his name was suddenly yelled out from behind by the manager of the famous lingerie store. "MIROKU YOU PERVERT YOU'RE BANNED FROM EVER ENTERING THIS STORE AGAIN! YOU'RE FIRED!" Soon after the sounds of a door slamming shut was followed. 'Well there goes one of the best jobs I ever had.' He thought with a depressed sigh. Now that that was taken care of Miroku turned his attention back to the woman who caught his fall. "My apologies for falling on top of an angel such as you, but as you just saw I was in a tight situation." He offered lightly with a nervous smile as he climbed off her and offered her his hand.

"Um, yes I could see from how loudly she screamed at you, your situation must have been _extremely tight_." She countered with sarcasm. When she heard the manager refer to the man as a pervert she was slightly turned off.

She took his offer hand and was easily pulled up from the ground. She noted he worked out often. "I'm Taisho Miroku it's a pleasure to meet you?" He introduced himself properly while edging to find out the woman before him name. The young doctor smiled at him politely before pushing her brown hair behind her ear. "I'm Dr. Sango Tanaka." At the mentioning of her profession she saw his brows lift up in delight.

"Oh, a doctor how coincidental my cousin is on her way to becoming a doctor though she is force to postpone her residency due to some complications with her pregnancy." He shared with her. Sango gave a compassionate and understanding smile. "That's sad to hear, I actually have a patient who is postponing her residency at Tokyo Hospital due to a high risk pregnancy with quadruplets, but in the end it's worth it for the little lives that are to come in a few short months." She commented, making sure not to mention the name of her high profile patient.

At the mentioning of quadruplets Miroku's brows furrow in thought.

"Say, your patient wouldn't happen to be a Takahashi Kagome would it?" He asked the young attractive doctor whose eyes widen in surprise at his question. "I take that as a yes then, she's my cousin. Black long wavy hair, emerald colored eyes, a very kind miko, not to mention she has an aggressive and stoic Taiyoukai for a husband." He revealed to her after notching the uncertainty in her eyes after his declaration of his relation to her patient.

"Yes the very the same," she finally conceded.

"It seems Faith had brought us together then to meet." He stated with a smile that made Sango's heart race suddenly within her chest.

"I don't know about Faith brining us together when you were the one who ran into me to escape your enraged manager." She told him with a smirk on her lips. Miroku chuckled at her words.

"So where are you off to Sango-san?" He asked suddenly as he began to plot a way to take her out tonight to the dinner party. He needed a date and who better than the very woman that broke his fall.

"Actually, I was on my way to Kimiko's store to buy a dress for tonight for an exclusive dinner party that I was invited to by Takahashi-sama." Miroku's eyes bulged out before he broke out into a wide smile.

"If it is not the work of Faith than I don't know what is." He stated out loud before taking Sango's hand and kissing it promptly before looking into her mahogany colored eyes. "My dear Sango would you do me the honor of having you tonight as my date?" He asked with glistening blue eyes that seemed to sparkle abnormally. A blush spread across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose as she nodded her head in consent.

"Wonderful, now allow me to escort you to Kimiko's store while we get to know each other a little better."

* * *

The museum was empty today just like it has been for the past few weeks with a few lingering elderly people and sometimes parents with young children. The sandy blonde found it rather boring, especially with Rin-chan still out. She wasn't due back to work for another week. Without much to do Hojo looked through a magazine for some source of entertainment. As usual on the front cover was a picture of Takahashi Sesshomaru along with his power house of a Father, Toga. The article was about Sesshomaru's takeover of the company versus his Father's reign when he had control of the company before retiring. It seemed that Sesshomaru was receiving more profits than his father had during his reign.

Flipping through the pages he saw an ad for a new maternity line called 'Organic' created by the famous fashion designer and photographer Jakotsu. In the ad there was a photograph of a pregnant woman whose face was not revealed, but was rather cut off leaving only her long black wavy hair and body that was adorned by a highly fashionable and affordable dress to be seen. "That guy is going to make a load of cash." Hojo mused as he thought about the countless amounts of pregnant women who will be wearing the soon to be released clothing line in upcoming spring. The current winter was not as bad as last year's weather, but one can never truly know when it came to Mother Nature.

Speaking of pregnant women, he wondered if Rin-chan caught sight of Kagome yet. It's been months since they last saw the famous miko and word of her pregnancy has yet to leak out and be known. Maybe that time when Kagome had been rushed to the hospital was due to a miscarriage and since then she's probably been surrounded by family for moral support. The sudden thought caused disappointment to wash over the college student. It was something they had to consider, seeing as how there is no news regarding the miko.

"Hey, Hojo what are you doing?" Akio asked evidently bored as he leaned back into his chair with his feet prompt on top of the desk. The sandy blonde sighed before muttering that he was looking through a magazine and thinking about Kagome.

"Hey, Akio I think there's no heir. Since that day Kagome was rushed to the Hospital there has been no word about her at all. I think it must have been a miscarriage from the blood that was on her dress." He commented, which caused Akio to bring his cool gaze over to the sandy blonde.

"Don't be stupid Hojo of course she didn't have a miscarriage. They're most likely laying low until they can no longer hide the fact that she's pregnant." He explained smartly with a smirk. "Besides, we have an advantage and that advantage is Rin. She will be our ticket in and once we get word from Rin that Kagome is pregnant and visibly showing we'll take those million dollar shots." Akio said with the upmost confidence and enthusiasm.

'New message,' at the sound of his cell phone Akio pulled out his cell and glanced at the person who had just texted him. His smirk broke out into a full blown grin as he quickly flipped the cell open and opened the message. "It's from Rin, speaking of the devil, I'm telling you man she's our tic-…" When Akio had trailed off Hojo knew something was wrong. "What is it?" He asked suddenly feeling anxious and worried.

"Is Rin-chan okay?" He asked soon after thinking that something had happened to their friend. Akio's expression became dark and stressed while his free hand clenched into a tight fist.

"No!" He gritted out heavily.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He exclaimed soon after, not caring if his voice echoed loudly in the empty space. Hojo, taken aback by Akio's sudden outburst quickly spoke out to calm the man down.

"Relax would you or else they'll suspend you, now tell me what Rin-chan sent to you!" At his voice Akio angrily shoved his cell against Hojo's chest before standing up and leaving to smoke a well needed cigarette. 'This is un-fucking-believable.' He thought darkly.

Hojo watched as Akio left before reading the contents of the text message sent by Rin-chan.

'_Sorry guys, but she's not pregnant I've just seen her so there's no more need for a hunt."_

Damn, there goes their plan for easy made money.

Without a pregnant Kagome there was no heir and without an heir there was no million dollar shot.

Outside of the museum Akio lit up his second cigarette.

Everything was ruined now. Now that Kagome had lost the baby there was no easy money to be made just the regular hard work to be done in order to make a few lousy bucks that was wasted on rent and bills. "Why the hell did she have to go and lose that damn money maker?" He grounded out angrily as he kicked the ash tray beside him.

He failed to notice when a silver Mercedes pulled up in front of the museum.

So lost in his anger and despair he nearly missed the woman calling out to him for his assistance. He turned around and his scowl soon fell when he saw that it was a very attracted woman with fiery red hair. "Hello, I'm Ai and I'm a reporter from Japan's Daily News and I'm here to ask some questions regarding Takahashi Kagome. I'm sure you can remember her dramatic entrance into Tokyo Hospital's Emergency Room about a month and a half ago?" She asked suddenly with intelligent and cunning blue eyes. At the question Akio nodded his head.

"Yeah I do she visited the museum with her twin sister that day before she was admitted to the Hospital." He revealed from his knowledge. The red head suddenly smiled at the information. This was the first informant who was willingly to cooperate with her.

"Would you mind answering some more questions for me? I'm writing an article about Takahashi Kagome and her mysterious disappearance for the past seven weeks since her admittance in Tokyo Hospital. I have my suspicions that she was pregnant with an heir, but had lost it in a miscarriage, which would explain the blood that was on her dress that afternoon. I need to gather some hard nailing proofs before I even propose such a theory to my editor without getting sued by that power house Sesshomaru. I'll be sure to compensate you for your time cutie." She offered with a flirty wink towards his direction. Akio grinned before taking the curvy woman inside.

"I sure hope so beautiful." He murmured before holding the door open for her and entering soon after.

Maybe not all was lost yet.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, nice long chapter we got here, huh? I have to say it was fun writing it, but I know writing the next chapter will be even more fun because that's where all the drama is going to unfold. So the 'Dinner Party Segment' will be in three parts if not more, which I doubt.**

**So in this chapter you learn that Sango was actually Kagome's OB all along. I bet some of you guys were wondering when Sango would make her appearance or if she was even involved in this story for that matter. So surprise, lol!**

**Now onto some pressing issues as I have said before in the last chapter you guys are free to help me pick out some names for Kagome and Sesshomaru's babies. Whatever name you have in mind, which should be in Japanese will be great! I'm actually looking forward to some of the names you guys suggest, if not I'll handle that.**

**As usual I would love to thank those who have reviewed and enjoyed the story! Thank you so much and I also want to thank those who had congratulated me on graduating from High School and wishing me luck in college!**

**As for those who are silent readers don't be afraid to leave a review I won't bite. I'm really nice you can even ask Ichi Rei or XxSilverxTearsxX.**

**Also some important good news I have found a BETA READER and its **XxSilverxTearsxX**! Silver is simply awesome and I am so grateful for her help! So, many thanks to her!**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	16. Chapter 16: The Dinner Party: Part Three

Chapter Sixteen

The Dinner Party: Part Three

* * *

"Everything in here is so perfect!"

Throughout her entire life Rin has never once step foot into a high end boutique, mainly due to her financial status and also the depression that she was sure to have at seeing such gorgeous dresses and shoes that she could only dream of ever affording. The way her eyes lights up and shines like twinkling stars reflects her awe and amazement. She turns to Inuyasha and smiles brightly at him before shyly walking back over to stand by his side. She didn't know where to begin!

Inuyasha watches her with bemuse eyes as she quickly calms herself from the sudden excitement that hit her the moment they had step foot inside Kimiko's store. The smile she wore was unlike any smile he has ever seen on her face before in the past few weeks that he has known her. She looked really happy in those few moments of just gazing around the store as if the dresses, shoes and accessories were an array of flavored candies. He feels a sudden nudge in his heart and quickly begins to seek Kimiko out before his heart continues with the unwanted notion. He needed to distract himself before his mind began to wonder onto his emotions for the honey colored eyed woman. "Kimiko we're here!" He proclaims as he walks towards the front desk where the woman usually is station when she is not in the back attending to customers.

Noting her absence Inuyasha takes it upon himself to walk to the back since he could hear Kimiko talking. His canine ears twitches and his eyes widen in recognition at the familiar voice that was speaking to Kimiko. 'Miroku, what the hell is he doing here?' The hanyou thought in wonderment before he pulls back the curtain and finds Miroku, Kimiko and a woman who was currently trying on a red dress. All three turn to look at the silver haired hanyou, two of them flashing with recognition and the other of partial recognition. "Oh, Inuyasha you're here already! I have the dresses in my office I'll bring them right out once I'm done with Miroku's date." Kimiko explains with a charming smile. Her smothering dark eyes glisten with enjoyment as she did her job.

It had always been her dream to own her own boutique. She never dreamed of being this successful and it was all thanks to the Takahashi Family. They had believed in her and saw great potential in her skills. She vowed to never let them down and once they had sponsored her store all those years ago she took off and became well known in all of Japan and other parts of countries as well. "Now darling I think when I designed this dress I believe it was meant for you to wear." Sango blushes at the comment as she brings her gaze to look at herself in the full length mirror in front of her. The dress was beautiful and it suited her body extremely well. It was a one shoulder dress that was simple, slim and laced with intricate embroiders decorating it. "Maybe you're right!" She murmurs while feeling the softness of the dress from beneath her fingertips, the silk feeling water as she ran her fingers on it.

"I love it!" She finally announces before nodding her approval to Kimiko. The dark haired woman smiles knowingly before turning to Miroku and winking at him. "I think she's the one Mo-Mo, treat her well and hold on tight." She comments out of the blue, causing the both of them to blush a deep scarlet color. "When you're done meet me up front and that dress will soon be yours." With one last glance towards Miroku and Sango Kimiko brings her attention over to Inuyasha and his date. "So, Inu what type of dress is Kikyo thinking of wearing for tonight? I was thinking about maybe placing her in some bright colors for once and…"

"I'm not taking Kikyo tonight I'm taking someone else tonight." At the sudden declaration Kimiko nearly chokes on her words. Her hazel eyes widen in disbelief and shock with her mouth agape. "Not Kikyo?" She asks with uncertainty and Inuyasha frown. He really didn't want to repeat himself so instead he just walks ahead and presents his new date for tonight. "Her name is Rin and she will be my date tonight. I want a dress that will bring her out like a sore thumb." He demands with a smirk.

At hearing his demand Rin huffs and let out an undignified, _hey_! "Why do I have to stick out like a sore thumb, you jerk?" Inuyasha gives her a narrow look. "Must I remind you of the incident?" He asks through gritted teeth. Rin pouts and folds her arms across her chest while letting out a sigh, defeated. "No, you don't," She bites out before adding, "As long as it's not orange!" Inuyasha suddenly grins at her demands and Rin immediately regrets it. "You're going to make me wear orange now aren't you?" She asks with a scowl on and knowing eyes.

"Yup." He tells her in mock enthusiasm. "Kimiko get the brightest, tasteful orange you have in stock." He includes before Kimiko leaves to retrieve the dresses in the now requested color.

"Inuyasha," Rin calls out his name in a barely controlled, strain voice.

He turns to her with a raise brow.

"You're an ass."

He smirks at her in light of her comment.

"I've been called worst."

* * *

The car ride back home is unusually silent, especially since his companion for the day was his infuriating mother-in-law, Sakura. With all the clothing for his pups store away in the back truck of his car Sesshomaru steals repeated glances towards the elderly miko. She was currently leaning her head against the window and is staring at the world that seems to pass them by as he drives with solemn eyes. The incident back at the store when she had coughed up blood and the scent of illness had made him feel uncomfortable around Sakura. He had no idea that Sakura was capable of becoming ill or that the woman was indeed a mortal human being, a human being whose time on this planet was surely coming to its end. Her fiery spirit and strength had made him forget all of it and now he is left to ponder the sudden realization of his revelation. He brings his gaze upon her once more and is surprise when she meets his gaze head on since their departure from the store.

"Stop glancing at me unless," she begins and Sesshomaru could tell from the sudden gleam in her honey brown eyes and the sudden twitch around the corners of her mouth that she is going to harass, insult or annoy him. "My great son-in-law has suddenly found himself worrying for his endearing mother-in-law." His eyes widen at her words that were soon followed by half filled laughter and he realizes that her words ring true. He frowns then and his grip around the steering wheel tightens, so much so that the rubber that is encasing the wheel begins to whine in protest of the added pressure. At the whining noise of the wheel Sakura ceases her laughter and her expression becomes quite serious and weary. "Do not worry yourself over me Sesshomaru I had quite a long time to finally accept my Faith." She reveals to him in an accepting manner and tone. Her eyes are close and her expression is peaceful.

"How long," The Taiyoukai asks as he stops at a red light, his gaze is kept forward with brows furrow heavily, upset. "How long I have or how long have I've known?" At her question Sesshomaru feels his stomach clench uncomfortably. "Both." He demands in a deep tone that somehow ends in a growl. He did not like what he was hearing and it bothered him greatly that he was reacting in such a way. The only ones who should cause such a reaction from him were permitted only to his little wife, his growing pups and his beloved Mother. He should not be reacting in such a way to a woman that he has despised since his younger years.

'**Control yourself.' **At the sound of his beast growls Sesshomaru's eyes regains its focus. He also takes in his now hand imprinted steering wheel and with a sudden glance into the rearview mirror Sesshomaru sees the tinge pinkness of his eyes now receding back to its original golden state. Angry, now due to his nearly lost of control Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and brings them upon the woman sitting beside him. "Well, answer me." He seethes out completely pissed off.

Sakura regards him with warm eyes that shine with pity. "It's been a little over a year since I've learned of my illness, it was the month before your wedding to my granddaughter." At that revelation Sesshomaru's brows rise slightly, his tight grip on the steering wheel becomes lax. His pupils contracts sharply and the color of his irises becomes icy, cool amber as he suddenly remembers what Sakura had told him on his wedding day just before he was to leave to stand by the aisle.

_XoXo_

_After tonight he was no longer going to be alone. He will have Kagome by his side forever and not as a girlfriend, but as his wife. In a little more of one hour times from now Kagome will bear his last name and be a part of the Takahashi Clan. With one last glance over his attire Sesshomaru searches for any imperfections before he walks out from his chambers and down to where the ceremony was now being held. _

_There was a knock to the door and he swiftly orders whoever was knocking to enter. To his surprise it was his soon to be great mother-in-law, Sakura. He narrows his eyes upon her arrival and feels dread fill within his chest. Now what does the old woman want of him? Her eyes seem different, but nothing else was out of the ordinary when concerning the mischievous woman. "Hello, Sesshomaru are you excited?" She asks him with a grin. The Taiyoukai nods his head curtly before returning to fix his tux for any imperfection. "This Sesshomaru is more than excited." He tells her in a monotone. Sakura deadpans at his reply. "Could have fooled me," she mutters to herself more than aware that Sesshomaru could clearly hear her. The Taiyoukai growls at the comment, clearly not likely it at all. That woman is always so bold! "Watch your tongue woman." He warns while flexing his left clawed hand. _

_Sakura laughs before looking at him with coy filled eyes that is accompanied by her infamous grin. "Ah, but once you marry __**my**__ granddaughter __**you**__, Sesshomaru, will become a part of __**my family**__. So you will do best to hold your tongue in the very near future."She tells him with a dignified edge to her tone. Sesshomaru furrows his brows, completely irritated by this revelation. Damn woman. "Hn, until then old woman," the Taiyoukai moves to leave his chambers, but Sakura holds him by the elbow, in the lightest of touches, preventing him from moving any further. "Before you leave I need you to do me one favor." Sesshomaru raises a brow at her request. What more could he possibly do that he has not already promised? He is curious as to what her request is. _

_Taking his risen brow as her cue to continue Sakura pulls her hand away, "Make sure you're always there for Kagome." She tells him with serious honey brown eyes as she makes her way towards the door. "One of these days this old woman will no longer be here, but I am glad that today I will see my granddaughter marry the one she loves and for that I thank you."With a last smile before the ceremony was to begin Sakura leaves, leaving Sesshomaru alone to ponder on her words. He stands alone mildly confuse before taking her words for what they were, but not really understanding them. Today was his wedding after all and nothing else will plague his thoughts except the woman he has come to love so dearly._

_XoXo _

"You do not know how long you have that is why you spoke those words to me that day." He sums up sharply. He keeps his gaze straight ahead and notices the light had gone from red to green. He feels disconnected from his body as he drives off. It was silent for several minutes before Sakura spoke again. "Yes, even now I still don't know, but my time here is becoming quite short, but I promise you this Sesshomaru I will live the day to see my great grandchildren enter this world safely." He did not want to be near her, he did not want to hear anymore of her words, and he did not want to see her most of all. All he wants to be is home with his little wife, holding her tightly and inhaling her scent.

Sakura sighs at his unresponsiveness to her words. She had fear this would happen if he were to know the truth. He was withdrawing in order to stop the hurt he was slowly feeling and knowing her son-in-law as well as she did she knew he would never admit to it. His pride will not allow him to express emotions that were seen as weak. Over the past few months they have gotten closer and with each day that passed she was able to open Sesshomaru up, no matter how small it was. Now she fears that all her efforts have been in vain. Her eyes glisten with sorrow for what her faith had placed upon her, but she did not fear it.

Sesshomaru parks his car in front of the shrine and turns the ignition off. He just sits there, silent and thoughtful. His expression is void of any sign of emotions. He suddenly feels a warm hand grasping his forearm firmly. He did not want to see the face of the owner of the appendage. A sudden anxiety strikes him and he feels the sudden urge, no, the need to get out of the enclosed space that was his car, but before he could leave Sakura's voice halts his intentions. "Tonight is a night of celebration, please do not let me ruin the children's night. They will fell your discomfort and so will Kagome. The worrying will not be good for her." After her final words he departs from his car silently and with great haste.

Sakura remains behind and sighs tiredly.

A nap was surely in order.

* * *

"Be gentle as you set that down. Everything must be perfect for tonight!" Toga exclaims with a wide grin on his face. It was early in the afternoon and the great Taiyoukai was making sure that everything was being set up properly and perfectly. He could not trust this task to his assistant so he supervised it himself. The setting of the party will be held in the Takahashi Family Estate in the Western Lands of Japan. It was an ancient castle built during the Feudal Era of Japan. This Estate was where Sesshomaru was born and raised. It contained over two dozen rooms, over five private hot springs, two large kitchens, two dojos, and one large ball room in which the party was going to be held in honor of his grandpups.

The ball room was spacious and was slowly filling up with tables, statues of Inu youkai, family portrait heirlooms that adorned the walls, and precious treasures that he owned. The decorations consisted of silken table cloths that varied in colors of gold, black, silver, and red. On each table was a center piece of wild orchids and complimentary flower sets. Each staff work hard making everything prefect as they Lord deemed it. The Inu was excited and full of energy that swept the entire floor.

As the hours pass by the set up of the room became more full and all the more beautiful. It was two hours before the party was to begin and all they needed now was for the food to be prepared. Sesshomaru and Kagome had taken the initiative, despite his persistence, to get the cake for the party.

His cell phone begins to vibrate within his slacks and he swiftly answers it. "Dearest, you should see how everything is set up." He exclaims with a wide grin plaster on his lips with shimmering golden eyes full of accomplishment and pride. _"I'm sure it is darling and I'm calling to let you know that I'm on my way now to the Estate." _Toga raises a concern brow as he takes in her rather strain voice. "Is everything okay, Izayoi?" He asks suddenly his concern causing his voice to deepen slight as oppose to his usual upbeat tone. _"Everything is fine it's just that Naomi has joined me on my offer of a ride together to the Estate." _Oh, now he sees what the cause of Izayoi's distress was.

Naomi.

Toga sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

That Naomi was up to something. He could smell it in the air and could feel it in the depths of his bones. He hears Izayoi sigh and then goes on to tell him, "Naomi says hello." Toga shakes his head before replying with his own hello. "Play nice and I mean you Naomi." He growls out in warning, knowing that his former mate could very well hear him clearly, before biding both mothers of his son farewell.

* * *

She allows the smirk that forms on her painted red lips as she watches Izayoi put her cell phone away. Her golden irises narrow the slightest bit in amusement. She never liked the woman sitting beside her and she didn't like the son she had spawned with her 'mate', a mere human princess who had betrayed her family and people for a youkai who had been mated with and had already fathered a pup. Hate was not even the word to describe how the female Daiyoukai felt about the woman with the long dark hair. She detested the woman with her entire being, heart and soul, but Toga's infidelity occurred centuries ago and dwelling in the past was not going to change anything, but increase her justified anger.

Instead she made a vow to ruin Izayoi's life the best she could without touching the woman with her claws.

Thus was why she accepted Izayoi's invitation to ride with her to the Estate. She was going to make the woman squirm so uncomfortably that she will finally learn to never take what was hers ever again, especially _**her**_ grandpups. In all purposes this celebration tonight was a family affair of blood relations only. Izayoi shouldn't have been invited at all along with a few thousands of other beings. Oh, how she missed the good old days back in the simpler times. She remembers Sesshomaru's celebration and how exquisite is truly was for her beloved pup who had been due at any moment during that time. At that time Toga had worshipped the very floor she had walk on. She sighs with a content expression on her beautiful face as she remembers the past.

'Enough with the past for today,' she thought while flicking her long silver hair over her shoulders. 'Time to complete the agenda of today,' she adds with a wicked smile and gleam. Izayoi notices the change of demeanor in Naomi for she quickly casts a suspicious glare over at the Daiyoukai. 'What is she up to?' She asks herself silently. That look was not because of something good. That look reminded her so much of Sesshomaru whenever he was plotting vengeance against her during his younger years. Now she can see where he has gotten it from. The wicked look Naomi was shooting her was beginning to unnerve her. She shuffles in her seat due to the weight of the Daiyoukai's stare until she could not take it any longer. "Is there something on your mind Naomi?" Izayoi bites out rather painfully trying to be polite to the Daiyoukai beside her. This only causes Naomi's wicked grin to widen before the Daiyoukai finally smiles prettily.

"Actually there is." She replies sweetly. "I was just pondering on the fact that tonight is the celebratory honor of _**my grandpups**_. I am greatly excited, how about you _hime-sama_? Despite the fact that you have no blood ties to any one of them." Her tone was in such a way that was sickly sweet, joyous and possessive that Izayoi frowns and seethes inwardly, but smiles outwardly already sensing the game Naomi wanted to play. The Daiyoukai was throwing her claim on the pups and as well as throwing her fallen honor right in her face.

Naomi was truly a _Bitch_.

"I am excited as well and even though I have no blood ties to them I will still care and love them as if they were my own grandchildren." At Izayoi's statement Naomi frowns deeply and begins to feel the soft vibrations of her growls within her throat, begging to escape and to be known. She takes a deep breath and forces herself to smile. "I'm glad to hear that." She comments without sincerity to her words. Naomi decides to bring it up a notch. "I cannot wait until my little darlings arrive. I plan to stay with _my darling daughter_ Kagome once she delivers them and teach her the ways of properly raising heirs the same way I did with my beloved Sesshomaru." Naomi reveals while admiring her polished claws.

Izayoi nearly bleaches in a un-lady like fashion at Naomi's declaration. She feels the burning sensations of jealousy within the depths of her chest and she curses the Daiyoukai deeply. She herself had been planning on doing that for Kagome and she is more than certain that Hina is planning on doing the same thing. She hadn't thought Naomi would participate in such an act. Now with two grandmothers helping Kagome care for the children there was no need for her help during the first crucial weeks of first time motherhood. Izayoi's eyes darken as she loses her excitement. "How kind of you Naomi," Izayoi comments in monotone. "I agree as well I truly am one of a kind." The Daiyoukai smiles while positioning her supple body to be parallel with the human beside her. Naomi smirks at Izayoi's discomfort and apparent jealousy.

Now to bring it up another notch and she was planning on leaving it on that note since they were almost near the Estate.

"So, Izayoi how is that son of yours? How long does he plan on bringing you a daughter and blessing you with grandchildren of your own? You aren't getting any older, but it might as well be the same metaphor." Naomi nearly shakes with pleasure as she catches the uncertain and vulnerable expression on Izayoi's face. The blushing red that stains the full cheeks of the once princess nearly makes Naomi growl her approval, but she contains herself.

At that moment the car stops at its destination. "It seems we have arrive, Izayoi." Naomi comments with a small smile on her shapely lips. "Time really does fly when one is having fun." With that the Daiyoukai exits the car and heads into the Estate with a series of chuckles being left in her wake.

Izayoi remains inside the car and takes in deep steady breathes to reframe from crying. That Naomi was truly wicked. Looking out the open car door and towards the entrance of the Estate she wonders if she should truly be here, celebrating something so intimate. She shakes her thoughts out of her mind and exits the car soon after.

She won't let Naomi get the best of her.

* * *

Kagome furrows her brows as she worriedly glances over to Sesshomaru. He was unusually quiet and his expression since they left their room had never changed. His expression was void of any life and his eyes were thoughtful, almost empty in a way and his irises were not their usual smothering golden selves. Every time she asked him what was wrong he disregarded her each time with an 'Hn'.

It annoyed the hell out of her.

Naturally something was wrong when your husband just suddenly barges into your room as you are getting ready for the party and kisses you madly, touching you as if he has never touched you before in his entire life and then proceeds to make love to you over and over again. Something must have happened to him today to make him act this way. 'But what could it be?' She thought with a frown marring her made up pretty face.

With a sigh she leans back into her seat and rubs her stomach affectionately. They were slightly agitated tonight and she knew it was because they felt Sesshomaru. With half lidded eyes Kagome gazes outside the window, feeling slightly dejected by Sesshomaru due to his refusal to open up to her and tell her what's bothering him. The ride was silent and it annoyed the expecting miko greatly. Usually in times like these she and Sesshomaru would be talking or discussing topics, but now in whatever mood he was in was seriously bringing the mood down. Tonight is supposed to be a celebration for their unborn children and he shouldn't be; now what was the word to describe Sesshomaru's mood, 'Ah, yes sulking.' The miko thought.

Glancing over to her husband again Kagome observes his facial expression for any sort of change. She was disappointed when she found none. Sighing once again she ponders how much longer it will take for them to get to the Estate. "Sesshomaru," At the sound of his name Sesshomaru raises a brow in acknowledgment to his little wife. "I don't know what happened to make you act so unlike your usual self, but please…" she begins, her voice deepening slightly with emotion as she continues to rubs her stomach, "… don't let it ruin tonight, after all it is for them and it's not fair that they can't relax because something is preventing one of us from enjoying it." She tells him with furrow brows and slightly glistening eyes.

Sesshomaru sighs visibly before bringing his gaze to his little wife. "Understood," he tells her with focus golden orbs. Kagome smiles briefly before reaching out for his right hand and intertwining their fingers.

It wasn't ten minutes later when Kagome calls out his name again, but this time in a sweet pleading tone. He groans inwardly in recognition, knowing that particular tone extremely well. "What would you like now?" He asks her and successfully beats her to the punch. Kagome smiles brightly before proclaiming that she was in dire need of a strawberry smoothie.

Instead of continuing down the road towards the direction of the Estate Sesshomaru made a right turn and proceeds to find a store that sold smoothies.

* * *

The decorations were extremely beautiful and so were all the beings that were present for such a party. She was about an hour late, but her flight was delayed due to a technical problem with the flight engine. A passing waiter with a tray full of rich drinks grabs Kikyo's attention and she swiftly takes one glass and proceeds to take a deep swing. The ball room was full of family members of both Higurashi and Takahashi along with Toga's associates and close friends. The music was classical and lovely to the ears and the food was scrumptious to the taste buds and pleasing to the bellies.

Taking another swing of her drink Kikyo scans the massive room for a particular hanyou. She has yet to see him and she was getting agitated by it. 'Where could he be?' She thought in wonder as she suddenly hears her name being called. "Kikyo, there you are!" Turning around at the sound of the familiar voice of her dear friend Jakostu the model forces a cheery smile. "Hello Jakostu!" She exclaims lightly as they give each other friendly hugs. "How are you?" The designer asks with a wide grin on his handsome face.

Kikyo inwardly sighs as she replies, "I'm fine just tired from work." Part of it was true, but he didn't have to know that. Jakostu nods his head in understanding while taking a sip from his drink. "Why don't you take a break Kikyo? I mean you've been working more than usual these past weeks, don't you think?" The designer points out with a raised brow towards her. Kikyo was taken aback by his comment. Kagome had said the same thing earlier today too. Did she really work that much and why didn't she notice it?

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" She said thoughtfully.

"Of course I'm right darling you are talking to me after all." Jakostu exclaim with a cocky grin when suddenly a handsome man comes up right beside him with a soft smile on his lips. At the appearance of the handsome man Jakostu brightens up. "Oh, Kikyo let me introduce you to Narahara, Narahara this is my good friend Higurashi Kikyo." Kikyo smiles politely at the man while sizing him up at the same. He was pretty tall just like how her friend likes his men and he had pretty black hair that seem to lay at his waist. His eyes were dark obsidian orbs that glisten when caught in the light. All in all Jakostu has caught himself another catch. She wonders how long this one will last before the designer becomes bored.

"It's nice to meet you, Narahara." The model gingerly holds out her hand to shake his in a light handshake. "The same here, I'm such a huge fan of your work Higurashi-san." Kikyo smiles at the comment. "Thank you I'm glad you enjoy them." Jakostu quickly grabs onto Narahara's arm when a specific songs is played. "Oh, Narahara let's dance this is my favorite song!" He exclaims with shining bright eyes. "I'll see you later on Kikyo!" Jakostu yells from over his shoulder as he drags Narahara, who is waving farewell to Kikyo, away towards the dance floor. Kikyo chuckles nervously at the sight before finishing her drink and counting her blessings that Jakostu hadn't asked about Inuyasha's absence from her side.

She needed to find him and see if they could talk things through. Already she was missing him terribly despite what happened earlier today. Another waiter comes by her and she swiftly takes another glass to drink. She wonders how long it will be until she spots him among all these beings. In the meanwhile she will search for Kagome and Sesshomaru. At least with them she won't feel so alone.

* * *

Kagome has never seen so many gifts in her entire life, even for her own wedding! There was an entire room dedicated for just holding the gifts and Kagome sweat drops at the hassle of un-wrapping each one of them and then having to set it up in the nursery. "You guys are set until you all turn five." Kagome said with a laugh before turning to walk towards Sesshomaru who was currently talking with his beloved Mother. Upon her approach Naomi's eyes brightens up and motions for her to come closer. "Kagome, darling how are you and my little darlings?" She asks genuinely excited as she cups her clawed hand against the miko's expanding womb. The pups move around and nudges with a firm thud against Naomi's hand.

"I'm good and so are they! They've been moving every now and then when they hear a familiar voice like now." Kagome told her with a guarded smile on. She was still getting used to this new Naomi, who actually liked her for once. She still couldn't believe that this was the same youkai who had attested to her marriage to Sesshomaru. "Ah, yes of course they would already know their beloved grandmother's voice." The Daiyoukai boasted with pride. "They can tell a pack member by their aura and scent, but since they are still in the womb they can only identify by feeling auras similar to their parents." Naomi explained lightly.

Kagome was in slight awe at what she just learned. She never realized that they could identify members of the family in such a way, especially while still in the womb. "I was telling my darling son that I will like to assist you with the pups once they arrive to teach you the ways of raising proper heirs much like how I had raised Sesshomaru." At that Kagome's eyes widen. Was Naomi really offering to help her with the babies? "I had no trouble with Sesshomaru since he was a single babe, but with four it will become challenging especially since you are only one woman. You will need another set of hands to help with the little ones." Kagome nods her head and soon glances over to Sesshomaru. She raises a brow asking him what he thought of it and he merely raises a brow back at her indicating that it was up to her. Kagome gives him a pointed look.

That jerk was letting her decide on her own!

Kagome didn't know what to do. She didn't want to decline Naomi's offer since she will be having her own mother come to help her with the babies and also Izayoi was looking forward to helping as well, but then again Naomi will feel left out especially since they are her grandchildren too. Kagome smiles at Naomi and tells her, "I would love that!" The Daiyoukai's expression brightens up considerably.

"Lovely, just lovely I cannot wait!" She exclaims coolly. "Now if you will excuse me I wish to socialize with the rest of the family and friends, take care!"

"Wow, Sesshomaru your mother has really done a complete three sixty. I'm sure going to have a ton of help with mama, Izayoi, Naomi and not to mention my aunts and grandmother!" Sesshomaru winces at the mentioning of the last person and merely nods his head before wrapping an arm around Kagome's thickening waist line, bringing her closer and inhaling her scent deeply. Kagome feels his mood shift slightly and soon feels the outline of his lips trailing lightly against her bare neck. She closes her eyes at the light fleeting touches and sighs in pleasure.

He soon leads her to a vacant room and begins to kiss her with a slight urgency. It was the same urgency as earlier, Kagome noted, as light moans escapes from her lips before being silent when his lips descended upon hers. She wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and for some reason knowing that he needed her right now. 'What is he thinking? What's bothering him so much?' She ponders again, gasping lightly when she feels him lightly nip at her neck.

If he keeps this up she is going to need him and with her extra sensitive body in her state she was going to have him the moment her body couldn't take it anymore. "Sessh-ma-ru," she mutters out between kisses. "Hmm?" It was his simple reply as he traces the outer shell of her ear with his talented tongue. "You're going to get me starting and now isn't the time." She tells him with her now narrow, lust fill eyes. He nods his head before kissing her softly one last time and pulling away.

The uncomfortable feeling he was experiencing when Kagome had said the old woman's name was slightly numb now.

"Let's go." He murmurs smoothly while leading Kagome back outside to the ball room. Just as they enter Kikyo finds the couple and the pregnant miko couldn't help, but to notice the way her twin's eyes were shining. 'Kikyo's actually drinking and getting tipsy?' Looking at the second glass in her twins hand Kagome's brows furrows slightly in concern. Kikyo normally doesn't drink, if not at all. The older sister often proclaimed that alcohol was bad for her complexion along with cigarettes, drugs and other things. "There you are Kagome I've been looking for you." Even Sesshomaru was surprise to find the oldest twin with drinks in hand and from the slight high pitch to Kikyo's voice it indicated that she was a few more drinks to becoming intoxicated.

"I'm here now Kikyo and how come you're drinking all of a sudden? I thought you hated the stuff?" Kagome asked with furrowed brows. Kikyo giggled lightly before waving her drink before her and discarding the empty glass in her other hand. "Well, I've decided a drink or two wouldn't hurt me for one night!" She explained with the slightest of slur to her speech. "Uh, Sesshomaru is Inuyasha here?" Kagome asked knowing that the reason her twin was drinking was because Inuyasha had yet to arrive.

Sesshomaru scanned the ball room and shakes his head. "He is not here yet." Kikyo frowns and narrows her eyes. "That Inuyasha is a traitor." She mutters with anger, causing Sesshomaru to raise a brow at the sudden and unexpected comment. 'What did the hanyou do now?' He wonders. "That two timing mutt wait until I see him I'm going to purify him into a human!" Kikyo vowed darkly while finishing her drink. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at the accusation. "Inuyasha will never do such a thing." Both Kikyo and Kagome look towards Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha will never commit such an act his eyes see only you. If you do not see that then you are blind and deserve the misery you feel now." Kikyo narrows her eyes at the Taiyoukai and feels both hurt and shame. Kagome on the other hand frowns deeply. She didn't like what she was hearing from the both of them. "Kikyo you should go eat something and lay off the drinks for tonight, come on." Kagome usher in a commanding tone. She glances over to Sesshomaru and tells him she will see him soon.

Just as they were making their way to the dinner table they both stop at the sound of familiar voices, apparently arguing from the entrance way. The twins both turn to the source of the voices and with wide eyes find Inuyasha with Rin on his arm.

"Not good." Kagome whispered.

* * *

**A/N: It's been awhile and I really missed this story and began writing again! Even though I don't have much time since I've been busy with college I couldn't help it! So in between classes and at nights I've been working on this chapter. I've decided that there is going to be a part four of the Dinner Party Segment. I hope you guys like this chapter and will leave a review! The next chapter is going to be just as long as this one. I still have a lot that I wanted to include in this chapter, but I thought it best to just write it in the next chapter. **

**I want to thank all of you who have added this story to your favorites and alerts. I also want to thank all of you who have added me to your favorite author's list and author's alerts. It's really cool! ;) I will try my best to have the next chapter updated by the middle or ending of next month. I think a chapter a month will be best for this story if not two a month. For that I apologize! **

**As always I want to thank all of you who have left reviews! I will try to answer all of your reviews. My grammar for this chapter might suck, but my beta reader could no longer beta for me so bear with me until I find another one. If anyone is interested in becoming my beta reader and is confident in their grammar skills please PM me. Thank You ^_^!**

**Read & Review **

**Lady Manami **


	17. Chapter 17: The Dinner Party: Part Four

Chapter Seventeen

The Dinner Party: Part Four

* * *

She should have expected this, especially from Inuyasha. It was just like the hanyou to rile her sister up whenever they got into a fight and he often did things to make it worse just to get her sister jealous.

Well, from the gorgeously dressed Rin in his arms, and from the way Kikyo's body was shaking in anger he had succeeded. Kagome frown before pulling Kikyo away from the sight the two new arrivals made. She didn't want the party to be ruin and ending early due to a fight between the families, especially in front of guests. It will no doubt bring shame upon their names.

Looking over to her husband, Kagome gave him a level look that told him to take care of Inuyasha and talk some sense into his thick headed skull. "Kikyo, let's go upstairs and freshen up." Kagome suggested sweetly as she began to lead the way to the curve staircase.

Kikyo didn't hear a word her younger twin had said for her attention was entirely on the girl in her hanyou's arms. The style of the dress that girl was wearing she knew it originated from Kimiko's store.

Who else could pull off making a tasteful dress in such a bold color? Only Kimiko was capable of making a fabulous dress in that color orange.

The dress was slim, with a v-neck line that revealed a modest amount of cleavage from the younger woman that shown off the expensive oval shaped diamond necklace she was wearing to assist with her outfit. The color of the dress was not strictly a solid orange, but varied from light to dark shades of orange that was pleasing to the eyes. The dress reach just below her knees, showing off nice legs with silver high heels adoring each of her freshly pedicure feet and one diamond ankle bracelet on her left ankle. On each of her wrists were thin diamond bracelets as well as diamond studs on each of her ear lobes. Her dark wild locks of hair were tame into a stylish bun with her bangs framing the sides of her face. The make-up was light with the main attraction being her dark, smoky eyes that gave her honey brown eyes a look of mystery to them.

All in all, the woman was beautiful and just as she had suspected she was _young_. That reason alone made her temper rise to great heights and she roughly pulled her arm from her twin's hold and began her fierce march towards the _new_ couple.

Kagome sigh, knowing her sister was going to lose her temper and a fight was about to break out soon. The pregnant miko had been taken by surprise when she had recognized the woman in Inuyasha's arms. It was Rin-chan from the museum, so Kikyo's anger would be more intense than usual considering that she knew the woman Inuyasha brought with him. It would be Inuyasha's luck to bring a woman Kikyo's met before in his plot to make her jealous. She wasn't sure if her best friend knew what he had gotten himself into, 'Oh, Inuyasha…' she thought tiredly. 'The things you get yourself into.' She added soon after.

Usually she would be right behind her older twin to back her up, but placing a hand on her swollen womb, she knew she couldn't in her current condition. She couldn't think about just her twin or even herself anymore. She had four lives growing inside of her and it was her job to protect them from harm. "Sesshomaru," she called out to, slightly tired and feeling helpless of the potentially escalating situation.

The Taiyoukai frown at the weariness in his little wife's tone and immediately made his way towards his foolish little brother and his intoxicated sister-in-law.

They were granting on his last nerves.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru caught their conversation from several feet away as he began to approach them in a calmly matter. Golden irises quickly turn to icy amber in his growing agitation.

"I thought you said you were coming alone, _Inu-ya-sha_?" The older miko confronted with anger lacing her words tightly, his name rolling off her tongue thickly.

From his sight of the older miko, Sesshomaru was impressed by how well she held herself in front of the couple. Kikyo held herself in such a way that others wouldn't even think of considering that the older miko was drunk at the moment. Her back was erect and she stood tall with her chin held up high. She was glaring at his younger brother with fiery emerald green eyes that were tinged slightly pink with one hand resting on her left hip while the other laid freely by her side. Her stance presented that she was the alpha female and it also served to intimate the younger female that his brother brought with him.

"Did I say that, because I could have sworn that Kagome said that you were coming alone. I never said anything about me coming alone tonight." Inuyasha replied with furrow brows. He was trying to act civil and Sesshomaru was somewhat impressed by his attempts, knowing how short his brother's temper was. Usually Inuyasha would have let go and act like a savage by now, but even the half breed knew how important this night was for Kagome, as well as for his future kin. Besides, Inuyasha knew better than to act in such a barbaric way in front of their family and friends. It would bring shame upon their family name and even their father would be most displeased.

He would wait it out and if things got too out of hand he will have all three of them_ escorted _from the estate.

Kikyo gritted her teeth and maintained her blank façade in front of her boyfriend and his young whore.

Kikyo's glare was sharp and harsh, and she made sure to intimidate the girl that she had met at the museum with fear. When she had seen that the black haired girl was the one from the museum Kikyo saw red. By the way Rin had step closer to Inuyasha she knew her imtimadating was working on the young girl. She didn't expect the girl to soon step away and approach her with determination in her gaze. "Look, don't be mad at him. He didn't do anything wrong, if anything it's all my fault, not his. I was the one who answer his cell phone, which I shouldn't have. If I hadn't then you two wouldn't be mad at each other and everything would be fine right now." Rin explained, trying to make the situation better. She felt bad and from the increasing glare the model was giving her made her want to leave the party altogether, forgetting her opportunity to see her beloved Sesshomaru. She never should have came to the party, because now she saw how much trouble it was causing now.

Instead of making the situation better, Rin had only made it worse.

"Yes and when you mean back to normal, you mean back to _my_ boyfriend, going _behind my back _to see _you,_" at Kikyo's comment, Rin froze in shock. Her chest tighten at her words and she found that they were true despite the misconception to the situation at hand. Kikyo saying that Inuyasha saw her behind her back was indeed true, seeing as the hanyou had not told Kikyo about her or the incident in which he had saved her from death while taking care of her after waking up from a coma. Rin stood silent and averted her gaze from the model. She thought it best if she remained quiet for now. She didn't want to make matters worse than they were already.

Kikyo scoffed at the silent girl.

It was obvious that her words were true and there was nothing that Rin could say to deny them. Kikyo clench her jaw and her gaze became even more deadly. How could she have not known about this? Granted she was busy with work, but still if Inuyasha didn't want to be with her anymore then he should have broken up with her instead of hurting her. This pain was so different from all their other fights. This pain she felt now was a cold, spiteful pain. She wanted to hurt them the same way they were hurting her, but much more worse. Kikyo was about to speak her mind some more and from the way her body language had changed, Inuyasha pick up on it quickly.

"Kikyo, that's enough." Inuyasha gritted out as he pulled Rin back by his side again in a protective manner. "She has nothing to do with this." He stated with narrow eyes, his patience running thin. "Oh, yes she does Inuyasha." Kikyo replied, her voice increasing in volume and causing a few of the Daiyoukai's that were invited to the party, to turn their heads in their direction with curious gazes at the commotion. They could smell a scandal a mile and the the gossip was not to far behind, especially when it concern the Takahashi Clan.

Rin felt panic rise in her stomach at the model's escalating voice and the staring of eyes on the three of them, wondering if a fight was going to break out. The brunetter knew Kikyo was capable of going hand to hand with a demon, so going against a hanyou wouldn't be that much of a challenge for her, but she couldn't help the feeling of concern growing inside her at the thought of Kikyo fighting Inuyasha. Inuyasha would get really hurt and it will be her fault because she had answer a stupid phone call!

A miko was naturally stronger than a hanyou hence their ability to destroy then at will and she didn't want Inuyasha getting purified right before her eyes. She placed a hand on Inuyasha's bicep, willing him to calm down as she murmur his name out softly, knowing that he could hear her plea with his acute hearing. Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes along with the twitch of a furry white ear, Rin knew that Inuyasha had heard her and was willing himself to calm down. His tense muscle was gradually relaxing and she soon found herself relaxing as well until the demon of her dreams appeared out of the mass bodies of guests and relatives.

It was Rin's turn to tense up at the sight of her heart's desire. The Taiyoukai was dressed so handsomely in his black suit and his beauty was nothing compared to the images in the magazines. Sesshomaru was much more beautiful in person and Rin knew that the images had done him no justice at all. She felt her heart beginning to race wildly within her chest and her face burn hot in the biggest blush of her young life. The blush went so far down to her expose chest. The brunette wanted to introduce herself and begin the process of getting him to fall in love with her when he suddenly wrap a protective arm around the model's slim waist. Rin's heart stop beating for a good minute and her eyes widen in surprise before the familiar burn of jealousy settled within the pit of her stomach.

What was he doing?

* * *

Sesshomaru decided to step in before the two idiots ruined both of their families' reputation.

Sesshomaru step behind an enraged Kikyo and wrap an arm around her waist in a firm hold. Kikyo glanced up at him and was about to demand her release when she saw his tight, no nonsense glare.

"Enough, I will not have you two ruining tonight and damaging our families' reputation." The Taiyoukai bit out tersely, his eye narrowing beyong degree.

Kikyo remained silent and pouted angrily at the interruption, but also because she was disappointed in herself. The older Higurashi was acting like she was in High School and not the respectable, hard working, responsible, top model adult that she is. Only Inuyasha could bring her down so low and she hated it. She tighten her fists and glared at him from her position in Sesshomaru's hold.

"Inuyasha, take your date and proceed to the other side of the ball room for the rest of the night. After tonight's conclusion I will deal with the both of you accordingly." The hanyou was going to protest when Sesshomaru glared at him sharply, informing him that there wasn't going to be an option for him nor a choice in the matter. Sesshomaru glanced briefly over his brother's date and found her to be quite young and pitiful. The young creature's skin from her head down was a bright red and from her racing heart he was sure that everyone here could here because it was that loud. Sesshomaru concluded that she was frighten of the many youkai here tonight. Sesshomaru narrow his eyes slightly. Good. Let her be afarid of him and his family because it will serve to lessen her ambition to speak about tonight's events to the media. He would make sure to remind Inuyasha about it later on.

The hanyou 'keh' loudly before glaring at his older brother as he led Rin to the other side of the room, but not without one last, uncertain glance towards Kikyo.

Rin on the other hand was left in a trouble daze.

Once Inuyasha and his date were out of his sight, Sesshomaru led Kikyo to a worry Kagome, who upon their approach relaxed.

"Kikyo, don't worry about Inuyasha for tonight. Tomorrow you'll talk to him when you're _calm_ and _sober_." The younger twin suggested, but the older twin didn't want to hear any of it. She was going to catch Inuyasha tonight and speak with him.

The older Higurashi was not going to lose him to a younger woman who barely looked to be eighteen. While Kikyo waited for the right moment to speak with Inuyasha alone, she grabbed another drink from a passing waiter and gulped it down swiftly. She never knew that alcohol could be so warming when you felt as if everything inside of you were as cold as ice, and she entertained the thought that this must be why alcoholics drank all the time. It took away that pain and coldness.

Kagome sigh at Kikyo's continuous drinking, knowing her sister was going to experience her first hang over the next morning before leaning against her husband. "This isn't how I thought tonight would go and it's just started." Kagome confessed, feeling down by the passing event. The expecting miko could feel Kikyo's emotions and inner turmoil and knew once her sister speaks with Inuyasha they'll make up again, well she hope.

It was obvious Inuyasha was doing all of this to make her jealous.

Suddenly, her stomach let out a growl and she blushed before laughing. "_We're_ hungry, let's go get some food." Kagome declared with a wide smile on as she pulled Kikyo and Sesshomaru with her to their tables to eat.

For now she will push the drama aside and have fun.

After all it was her baby shower and she will be damned if she didn't enjoy it and let the drama ruin it for her.

* * *

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so excited for you! I can't believe you're having four of them!" Ayame exclaimed while keeping track of her ambitious two year old son. Kagome smile brightly at the wolf youkai before agreeing with her. "I know, it's going to be hard, but I really can't wait to see them. I wonder who they're going to look like, and most of all I can't wait to hold them." Kagome revealed while bringing her gaze over to the two year old cub. "Hey, there Kashim, how are you?" Kagome cooed as Ayame pick her son up and handed him to the sitting miko.

The cub fussed before his little body made contact with her round belly. He was nudged and he held on tightly to Kagome's arm in fright. Kagome and Ayame laugh, amused with his unnecessary fear since it was just the babies moving around. He curiously, but cautiously brought his face closer to the belly and sniffed at it with concentrated eyes. His young face scrunched up in confusion before he pressed his small, clawed hand on top of the hard surface. He was nudged once again and he pulled his hand back in lightening speed. He whimper slightly at the belly and both eyebrows soon rose at the pups' hidden whimpers and yelps.

"Mama," Kashim calls out to, while patting Kagome's belly with both hands in an effort to find the hidden pups. Ayame smile at her son before she explained to him that the pups will be here soon and that they will be his new playmates in a few months. "K'gome hurry!" Kashim exclaimed with excited green eyes as he tried to pronounce the miko's name.

Kagome laugh softly before taking in the young cub's appearance. He looked so much like Koga that is was astonishing. Kashim had Koga's dark, wild hair, facial features and spirit to fight and get himself into trouble at the play grounds. He was very competitive when it came to something that he liked or wanted. Instead of having Koga's blue eyes and tanned skin, he inherited Ayame's light complexion and sea foam, green eyes. He was a cutie, and when he got older she was certain he would have a lot of girls swooning at the sight of him. Kagome squeal happily at the cub in her arms and tighten her hold on him in a hug. "You're so cute, Kashim!" Kagome was so proud to be the godmother of this little rambunctious cub.

"I'll try Kashim, but it's up to the babies." She told him after calming down and patting her belly. "I promise you can play with them when they're bigger." Kashim grinned, yet another trait of his father. "Kay, mama I'm hungry now." He stated rudely with furrowing brows as he turned to his mother expectingly. Ayame gave him a pointed look before she took her son from Kagome's arms and proceeded to feed her little youkai before he transformed into a little terror. "I'll see you later Kagome, after I feed him." The red head stated before leaving to the dinner table while scolding Kashim on his rudeness.

Kagome watch them leave before she caught sight of her grandmother going into the kitchen. She hadn't seen her grandmother the entire night and wanted to talk to her for a little bit, but seeing as how her feet were hurting she decided to sit down and wait until she came back. She was happy when she saw her mother coming towards her with two full plates of food. "You're the best mom!" She exclaimed happily as the Higurashi Matriarch placed one plate on the table in front of her and the other for her daughter. "Enjoy sweetheart!" Hina said while waving her husband over to join them.

The rest of the night proceeded without any interruptions. The guest mingled, danced, and gossiped. They were astonished by the big pregnancy and of the little miko with the swollen belly, carrying the future heirs of the Takahashi Dynasty. Most of the guests were members of the powerful bloodline and they fawned over the miko, especially Naomi's side of the family. Naomi's older sister, Rika was the most interested in the little miko. The older Daiyoukai had blocked out all other noises in favor of listening to her great nieces and nephews' thundering heart beats. Their soft whimpers and yelps brought a small, delightful smile upon her painted lips.

"They are very talkative." Rika commented in a fond tone while the other females surrounding Kagome agreed as well. "My little darlings are going to be very charismatic when they grow up. Whenever their around family they can't seem to contain their excitement." Naomi commented proudly as she eyed the womb her grandpups were nestled within.

Kagome let out a bright smile while patting her stomach with affection. "Well, we both know they didn't get that talkative trait from their father." Kagome stated jokingly, causing Rika, Naomi and the other female youkai to giggle in amusement. One of the females raised one curious, delicate brow as she regarded the miko's pregnancy.

"So, Kagome, when are the babes expected to be born, considering that there are four new kin you will be delivering them early, yes?" Kagome furrow her brows in apprehension at the question before fixing her expression into a calm one. "Well, Doctor Tanaka thinks that it's best to wait as long as possible before delivering the quadruplets and I agree with that. Since I'm twenty one weeks into my pregnancy right now it won't be long until they arrive. We want them kept inside as long as possible. Our goal for the moment is to pass twenty five weeks. If no problems come up by that time then we will definitely be delivery these babies at thirty one weeks." Kagome explained to them in depth, while trying to hide her anxiety and fears of the actual delivery.

Kagome knew she would most likely be delivery her babies via cesarean section and she knew the risks involved in undergoing one.

"Ah, ten weeks then how delightful and I assume you will be under some form of bed rest." Another relative asked with an expected undertone. Kagome nodded slightly. "I'm actually supposed to be on bed rest right now, but I've felt better in the past week, but as long as I'm not straining myself I should be fine, hence why I've been sitting most of the night." Kagome told her while flexing, rather discreetly, her gradually swelling feet from her seat.

"Yes, it's understandable and best of luck with the remainder of your pregnancy. We expect word as soon as the pups are born, Kagome dear." Rika said with an expecting gaze in her golden irises along with her cousins. With that Rika and her cousins left the miko with Naomi. The silver haired Daiyoukai watched her sibling and cousins depart before turning her calculating gaze onto her daughter-in-law.

"So, my darling daughter, are you prepared for the pups to arrive?" Naomi began as she took a seat besides the miko, crossing her legs in an appropriate manner with her back erect and tall. Kagome let out a small smile. She was beginning to feel the strain of forcing her smiles and instead of producing smiles she was producing grimaces. "Um, yeah we have the nursery already set for the quadruplets. It's only a matter of time…before they come." The miko stated with little uncertainty lacing her words.

Naomi grinned inwardly at the hesitation and fear coming from Kagome. The Daiyoukai could use Kagome's fear to her advantage and win one up over Izaiyo. Speak of the devil, the long haired woman was glancing their way and Naomi could easily identify the jealousy in her eyes. Naomi could laugh in pure joy at the sight, but she wouldn't, not in front of Kagome. She would act as the perfect caring mother-in-law and once her grandpups were born she would be the perfect, loving grandmother. That way her grandpups will not see Izayoi as anyone important. That would be here revenge for all the centuries of hurt she's ever experienced by that woman.

Naomi placed her dainty hand over Kagome's slim one, all the while glancing at Izayoi from the corner of her eyes. "Kagome dear, it's okay to be afraid I know this pregnancy is all new to you and overwhelming, but know that I will be here for you through it all." She proclaimed with a warm smile, the warmth evident in her eyes despite her anterior motive to get back at the ex-hime who took Toga from her.

Kagome gazed into Naomi's eyes and at the sight of that warmth in those golden irises the miko felt her eyes sting with building tears, feeling touch at her words.

Naomi wasn't so bad when she was like this.

"Thanks Naomi, I appreciate it." Kagome replied while covering her hand over Naomi's in acceptance. Naomi's smile widen, "Whatever it is that you prefer darling and just know that no request is too much. Even if you would prefer that I accompany you in the delivery room with Sesshomaru." Kagome's eyes widen at the suggestion. She hadn't even thought about who would be with her in the delivery room. Sesshomaru, of course, but another person was permitted as well and Naomi wanted to be that person.

Naomi saw the surprise flash across the miko's emerald irises and she narrow her eyes slightly in thought. Tactful, golden irises shimmer in hope as she suddenly feign being bashful. "I mean if you would prefer that I be in the delivery room. I wouldn't want to…intrude. It's just that so much has been taken from me and the aspect of gaining precious grandpups and watching them be born would mean a lot to me." She stated honestly before bringing her gaze over onto Izayoi, who suddenly avoided her gaze from the heated Daiyoukai.

Kagome's eyes shone with conflict.

She knew what Naomi was referring to when she meant so much had been taken from her.

She truly didn't know what to say.

"I'll talk it over with Sesshomaru and we'll let you know." Naomi nodded her head in acceptance and felt her chest swell with excitement.

"Kagome, it's time to cut the cake and finally learn what the genders are!" Both Kagome and Naomi turn their heads to gaze at Hina. Kagome nodded at her mother and prepared to stand up. She was mildly surprise when Naomi assisted her. "Thanks," Kagome muttered with a small smile as she made her way towards the table where the cakes were placed.

It was time for the revealing.

* * *

"You've kept to yourself for most of the night, is there something wrong, Sesshomaru?" The Taiyoukai's frown deepens even more at the sound of the familiar voice of Sakura. He did his best to avoid the old woman and he thought he was being successful until just moments ago. The handsomely dressed Sesshomaru avoided his gaze from the old woman.

Sakura pouted at his lack of response and his disrespectfulness of ignoring her while she spoke to him. She narrow her brown eyes and strolled over to stand in front of him. The height difference was striking as she only came up to his mid-abdomen. Despite their height difference, the old miko glared at the Daiyoukai before she took hold of his silver silk tie and pulled him down to her eye level. Taken by surprise, Sesshomaru's upper body was forced into a slouching position. His golden irises reflected his shock and surprise as well as his irritation with the old woman.

"Listen here Sesshomaru, I am your mother-in-law and I will be treated with respect. When I am talking to you I expect an answer or at least some acknowledgement. I will not stand for being _ignored_." Sakura grounded out sternly and as soon as she was done with her rant she released his tie and he immediately erected his spine back to its full length. He suppressed his growls while fixing his now wrinkled tie.

Sesshomaru's eyes blazed brightly in agitation as he forced his gaze onto the short woman, who dared handled him in such a bold way. "Now, tell me why you are moping around in this dark kitchen?" Sakura questioned firmly. She was upset and irritated with her son-in-law's stubbornness.

Sesshomaru once again averted his gaze from her and tighten his jaw in growing discomfort.

Why couldn't she leave him alone?

Didn't she understand that he wanted to be left alone?

"Well?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes at her persistence.

"I want to be alone, why is that any of your concern?" He revealed with a small growl, his voice lace in rising anger.

Sakura gave him a flat faced expression. "That much is obvious, but _why_ do you want to be alone when tonight is a celebration of your growing family?" The old miko questioned, feeling the familiar sensation of her lungs becoming agitated. Her brows furrow and her lips tighten in a strain way.

Sesshomaru glared at the wall before bringing his gaze back onto the old, stubborn miko. He open his mouth to explain her betrayal to him and how she managed to get close to him and to open him up when she was going to leave him soon to the afterlife because of an illness that was kept secret from them all.

Before he could rant out his anger towards the old miko, she suddenly collapsed onto the countertop as a violent coughing fit struck her. Sesshomaru remained still in surprise, just as he did the last time he saw her coughing, but not in such a violent manner as it was now. It took him until the smell of her blood wafted to his senses for him to move and stand by her side. Blood pooled into her palms as she finished the last of her coughs. She was left drained and weaken. Sesshomaru quickly helped her to the sink to wash the blood off her mouth and hands. He remained expressionless through the whole ordeal, his eyes with such a hollow look in them that it startled Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I worked myself up too much at scolding you." Sakura calmly dried her hands with a small hand towel as she apologized to the stun youkai. They both remained silent for several minutes until her daughter's voice was heard from the ball room, exclaiming to everyone about the commencement of the cake being cut and where was the father-to-be.

Sakura brought her solemn gaze to Sesshomaru to only stumble back in shock at the sight that greeted her.

Before she could fully register what she had seen the Taiyoukai was already out the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru,"

She muttered out in worry.

* * *

Something was defiantly wrong with her husband, but seeing as how now wasn't the time to be seeking answers she settle for giving him a knowing look that read, _we'll talk about it later on_. As soon as he was close enough, the miko wrapped her arms around his waist in a comforting manner and from his tight hold on her he was accepting her comfort.

"Well, I know you all are dying to know the genders, so without further due the color making up each cake will reveal how many boys and how many girls in total we're expecting. Before we cut the cake and reveal our children, we like to thank both our families for throwing such a party for us and for all the gifts we received today from everyone." Kagome stated with warm eyes. She picked up the blade and proceeded to cut the first cake.

Everyone in the crowd surrounding the table watch intently for any sign of blue or pink. After the second slice was made to the first cake the crowd saw blue and murmuring was soon followed as well as excited gasps.

The second cake that was cut revealed pink.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The third cake sliced was blue.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The final cake sliced was also pink.

It was a perfect combination with two boys and two girls.

Toga's expression faltered slightly and his eyes widen greatly at the extra pink, signaling another girl, and he quickly glanced over to Inuyasha with narrow eyes. His son smirked at him in utter amusement. Toga found himself smirking as well after his inital shock was over with. He should have known better than to think Inuyasha would break his promise to Kagome, especially since she could turn him back into a human for a month. Inuyasha wouldn't have risked that happening. Nonetheless, he was ecstatic and his excitement was being fed by his relatives and guests. "Congratulations to the both of you and now to present my gifts to my grandpups!" Toga proclaimed as he revealed four velvet casings to both Sesshomaru and Kagome. Thank goodness he bought them something unisex. It was a sign from the Kami's that he didn't customize his gift with three blue and one pink.

Opening the casings, Kagome gasped in awe at the precious jewelry before her eyes. They were four, gorgeous necklaces for the babies. They all held the charm of an Inu Youkai who stood proudly within the arch of the crescent moon. Each set of eyes held a topaz gem, resembling the golden eyes of each Takahashi and the crescents were encrusted in sapphire gems. "Toga, they're beautiful thank you so much!" Kagome exclaimed before going over to hug her father-in-law.

"I should be thanking you Kagome. You and Sesshomaru are blessing the Takahashi Clan with four precious gifts." He replied with sincere filled irises.

"Now, let's continue on with the party!" He exclaimed loudly soon after with a wide grin set on his lips.

* * *

"Tch, Father is so overly dramatic." Inuyasha mumbled to his self as he watched his father present his gifts to Kagome and Sesshomaru after glaring at him for his deceit. Like hell he was going to tell them the truth about his nephews and _nieces_ after Kagome threatened him not to speak a word about it. He did not want to risk becoming a human again. After his father's gifts were given out, Sesshomaru and Kagome both shared an intimate kiss.

The hanyou noted the faraway look in Sesshomaru's eyes and wondered what made his eyes to look like that. "I wonder what's wrong with him." He wondered to himself in concern before he was brought out of his thoughts at the sudden disappearance of warmth from his side.

Inuyasha turned his head just in time to see the train of Rin's dress turn the corner of a hall. He furrow his brows before heading after her while excusing his self from him relatives as he left. 'Where the hell is she going?' Inuyasha turned the hall she had disappeared into and caught sight of her shadow as she turned down another hall. The sound of her heels clicking against the wooden floors helped him keep tract of her as he found her leading out the mansion.

His expression turned into one of confusion as he saw her heading towards his car. He inhaled and caught the tangy scent of tears. He quickened his pace and was by her side in a second. He took hold of her elbow and stopped her. "What's wrong Rin?" He questioned with an uncertain tone to his words. He was feeling uncomfortable with the way her tears fell down her cheeks and noting how it was beginning to ruin the blush on them.

Rin tighten her lips in order to hold in her frustration and anger before glaring up at Inuyasha. The sight of his worried face made her heart tighten slightly in discomfort. Right now, she didn't want to see his face. She didn't want to see Sesshomaru in his younger half brother. She was upset and felt hopeless in her endowers in winning his heart. It was plaine to see that Sesshomaru only had eyes for the late model and now doctor Takahashi Kagome. She felt stupid as they cut the cake side by side, revealing their growing family in front of others in happiness. Oh, how she wanted family, to feel the way Kagome was feeling, just so utterly and completely happy.

Why couldn't she have that?

Maybe she should just leave and forget about Sesshomaru altogether. He barely glanced at her earlier when he took Kikyo away to prevent a fight. It hurt and despite dancing with Inuyasha and chatting with his female cousins, the brunette felt out of place. Seeing that kiss moments ago was the last straw and her emotions became undone.

"Nothing," she told him tersely as she rudely pulled her elbow away from his hold and continue her way toward the car. Completely ignoring him as she brushed past him, Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise before narrowing in anger. "Hey, what the hell is your problem," the hanyou bit out as he quickly blocked her path once again. Rin scowled at him before undoing the elegant bun from her hair. The wild and dark locks fell down her back in deep waves as she kicked off her heels and wiped the make-up off her face.

"There's nothing here for me." She told him as she proceeded to take off the expensive jewelry from her ear lobes, neck, and wrists.

Inuyasha watched her with wide eyes and as she let her hair fall from its bun, his heart began to hitch and his breathing became somewhat shallow. When she began to rub the make-up off her face by _using the expensive dress _he just bought her, the eye shadow became smudged and mixed in with her tears. Next, the shoes came off as she then proceeded to take the jewelry off her. Had this night been too much for her? He knew the earlier confrontation with Kikyo was to be expected since he brought Rin with him as his date for the night, but he didn't think it would have put Rin in such a distressed state.

"What do you mean, there's nothing her for you?" He asked, wondering what she meant by that statement.

Rin bit her lower lip as she pulled her hands away from taking off the earrings from her ears. She sigh, defeated as she brought her honey brown eyes onto the silver haired hanyou in front of her. He's done so much for her these past few weeks and even though he forced her into coming to this party, she shouldn't be taking her anger out on him. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault that she was in love with his older brother, nor was it his fault that she felt such despair.

Rin dipped her head to the side and tighten her fists by her sides. "I have _no one,_ Inuyasha. I thought by me coming here tonight I would have found something that I've always wanted, a family, but now I see that there isn't going to be a family here for me." The hanyou's ears perked at her words and he felt his heart constrict in a painful manner. Looking back up, Rin's tears fell again, and her expression was one of loneliness and pain. "I don't belong here Inuyasha and you don't have to keep repaying me. I've forgiven you already so you can leave me alone once you drive me back home." The brunette told him as she wiped her tears away with the dress. Her eyes widen in shock, realizing what she had done to the expensive gown that wasn't even her own. "Oh, I'm so sorry I'll clean it up and return it to you as soon as I can!" She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about the dress, stupid." Rin narrow her eyes and anger flashed in them as she brought her head up to yell at him for calling her stupid. Instead she was silenced and her eyes grew wider than they have even been in her nineteen years of life. She felt a strong arm snake around her waist to then pull her lower back close to a warm chest. She couldn't register anything save for the arms bringing her close and warm lips against her own. Her heart began to race wildly in her chest as she stared in awe at soft golden irises. Rin's cheeks grew extremely warm when she felt her body being pulled in more against his body. 'Inuyasha,' she thought stun, before closing her eyes and kissing back.

Maybe, Inuyasha had feelings for her. When it had happen, she didn't know, but her body was reacting to him as if she was attracted to him and not Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru must have feelings for her too because he came to visit her while she had been in the hospital and suddenly her heart throb powerfully when she placed her hand to grip his wrist. A sense of déjà vu stuck her just then and a memory flashed through her mind.

_As he passed by her his wrist was caught by her hand. He felt his face light up in flames and his heart race at the sudden brash contact between them. He hesitantly brought his gaze over to her and swallowed to wet his newly dried throat._

_"You'll come back right?" She asked in a child like voice. She finally saw that it was Inuyasha whose breath hitched ever so slightly at her question and soon he was the one to have nodded before breaking away from her and rushing out the hospital in great haste._

Rin pulled back from the kiss and stared at him with new eyes. It had been him at the hospital and not Sesshomaru. How could she have mistaken the two? Granted they did look similar, but she should have known better, seeing as how the news at that time had said Sesshomaru was with his wife.

How stupid she had been all these weeks thinking Sesshomaru cared about her.

Thank goodness she hadn't approach him and confessed. She would have made a fool out of herself and in front of people she did not know. It would have been so embarrassing!

"I'm so stupid." She muttered out loud as she stared into his eyes. "Why didn't I realize this before?" She asked, feeling his hold on her tighten at her words.

Inuyasha watch her with soft eyes and with his ears flattening to his head. "It doesn't matter…what does matter is that you're not going to be alone anymore Rin, not if I have anything to do about it." He told her before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his car. His family wouldn't mind if he left earlier, but he couldn't say the same for Kikyo who wanted to talk to him. Right now, all that matter was that his heart was telling him to be with Rin right now. To make her smile again or make her angry, so he wouldn't see the pain in her eyes.

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?" She bit out as he dragged her towards the car.

The hanyou glanced over to her before smirking.

"We're going to have some fun."

* * *

The two ran off, completely unaware of the silent clicking of a high tech camera taking place behind them or when they had been in that intimate embrace just moments ago.

"This is going to be on the front cover of all the magazines tomorrow." A feminine voice stated with a grin on. "Now, to find out why everyone is gather here tonight." The voice added and began their way, carefully towards the mansion. The figure stop at window and glanced inside. Sultry eyes widen at the scene inside and quickly brought out her camera to take priceless pictures. Once a member brought their gaze towards the window she knew her time was up and she ran towards her car to escape. She barely got away when a youkai, Takahashi Toga, she noted was right behind her car with a deep scowl on his face. She pressed down on the gas pedal and sped away. She sigh once she was out of the estate grounds and drove to her office.

She park her car and let out a long, joyful sigh.

What a night and she owed it all to that boy, Akio, her rigid research and her numerous resources. She was going to become somebody in a matter of hours. She could smell a promotion in her near future. Even though the boy helped her somewhat that anonymous call she had gotten earlier was what brought her to the Takahashi Estate in the first place.

Holding her equipment she got out the car and went to her office to start on her big project.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a new chapter after so many months! You're probably all surprised with the revealing of the genders. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and for reading! I hope you enjoy it and continue to keep following this story. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will be up within this month. This chapter concludes the dinner party segment and there is still so much more to come. **

**Does anyone else find Kashim to be adorable? He is the cutest character I've created so far! Kashim means fighter in Japanese in case anyone was wondering. I can't wait to write about him in future chapters when the quadruplets are born. **

**Now I don't how you guys feel about Inuyasha and Rin, but I think it's rather interesting and I'm thinking about coupling them. Some of you guys found it weird that both siblings, Higurashi and Takahashi were dating each other, so I'm experimenting. **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	18. Chapter 18: The cat is out of the bag,

Chapter Eighteen

The cat is out of the bag, so to speak

* * *

Rin glanced out the window with wide, curious honey brown eyes. Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he said they were going to have some fun tonight. After leaving the dinner part, Inuyasha had been driving for the past couple of hours out of the city. It wasn't until she saw a welcoming sign to the city of Yokohama that Rin realized where he was taking her. Yokohama was known for its spectacular views, shopping centers, restaurants and other entertainment in the Minato Mirai 21 area. Rin couldn't take her eyes off of all the brightly and colorfully lit buildings and stores. It was like Tokyo at night, but much more exciting, well for her at least. She never had the time to see Tokyo in all its glory because of work and school, but if it was anything like Yokohama she would sure it would be twice as amazing. "This is so cool!" Rin exclaimed with a wide grin before pulling her face away from the open window and turning to stare at Inuyasha with shimmering bright eyes. "What are we going to do tonight?" She asked.

Inuyasha smirked at her before turning a corner, bringing into view The Pan Pacific Yokohama Bay Hotel Tokyu. It was one of his favorite hotels to stay in when he visited Yokohama for business. The room views were breathtaking. "First we're going to check into our room and then get you another dress before we go out." He told her before pulling up to the front of the hotel and getting out the car. Rin followed suit, but not before glancing at her attire. Her dress had a large stain on it from her smeared mascara and her hair was a mess. She didn't even want to look in the mirror to see her smeared make up. Inuyasha met her on her side and handed her his jacket to cover up the stain. Rin muttered out a thank you before following him into the hotel.

It wasn't long until they got to their room and were getting ready for the evening. It was almost eleven by the time Rin was done getting ready. Looking at her new golden, shimmering dress and dramatic new makeup, Rin felt like a different person. The dress was a snug fit on her torso that consisted of a sweetheart neck line which was embroidered with diamonds. The end piece flared out in small ruffles down to her knees and a pair of nude colored pumps graced her feet. Her dark wild hair was pulled up once again in an elegant bun that showed off her diamond earrings and necklace.

Rin felt beautiful in the dress. In all her nineteen years she's never felt this beautiful with the exception of earlier. It felt good to be in a new city and away from her life back home. She was starting to get the feeling that starting over would be a good thing for her, a new environment to start anew where no one would know her. She could probably even get a better job here and transfer colleges. "What do you think grandma? Should I get away from Tokyo and start a new life here?" Rin asked softly as she made her way to the large window to take in the view of the city before her. Surely it was cheaper to live out here than in the capital of Japan.

The lights from outside reflected on her face and body, coloring her with bright neon colors. The Cosmo Clock Ferris wheel shone the brightest and it was Rin's favorite so far. Ever since her grandmother passed away, Rin has felt lost, but right now she felt as if she was finding her way again. She didn't feel alone like she did before, especially with Inuyasha here. She inadvertently thought back the kiss they had shared earlier. It was nice and she would be lying if she didn't want more it. A light blush spread on her cheeks and a small shy smile appeared on her peach colored lips. "To think I was infatuated with the older one." Rin muttered softly.

"Who are you talking to?" Rin gasped and quickly spun around at the sound of Inuyasha's voice so close by her. She looked up and saw him standing right in front of her, wearing a suit and clasping on his gold watch. "Nobody, just thinking out loud." Rin muttered shyly while blushing a deep red at being caught talking to herself. Inuyasha raised a dark brow at her before shaking his head and calling her crazy. Rin glared at him before folding her arms across her chest. The action caught the hanyou's attention. His brow twitched slightly as he tore his eyes away from her slightly enhanced cleavage. Rin didn't have the fullest of breasts, but they weren't small either, especially when she folded her arms across her chest like she currently was.

Inuyasha coughed and walked away from the sight she created. "Let's go our car is waiting." Inuyasha announced. At that statement Rin's smile returned full force. She quickly ran to the mirror and checked herself one last time before grabbing her matching nude purse. Inuyasha watched her with amusement. It felt good to see her so excited and happy, but most of all because he was the one behind it. He used to be able to do that for Kikyo when they were younger, but as they grew older and she became more famous in her own right with her modeling things just started to change. The model was no longer impressed with his efforts, so he stopped all together. The arguments just kept coming, especially within the past year. He lost count on how many times he was banned from the apartment they shared.

Inuyasha wondered how Kikyo would react when she found out he left the baby shower early with his date and was nowhere to be found. He'll deal with the consequences tomorrow because right now his main priority was to give Rin a good time. She finally made it by his side and together they left the hotel to enjoy the wonders the city of Tokohama had to offer them.

If only he knew then that his good intention to give Rin a good time would change the course of future and his family forever, he probably would have taken her home just as she had asked earlier, but the hanyou's heart was in the right place. He couldn't have known the outcome of that night or maybe he did and didn't care. He just wanted to feel like a provider to someone who needed him, because he obviously wasn't getting that feeling from Kikyo any longer.

* * *

Sesshomaru was unable to sleep through the night because of the events that had occurred last night at the dinner part. It did not go according to plan. His brother was being an idiotic moron and even worse his sister-in-law was acting like one as well. Some of the guest and family members were gossiping about it after the incident. It was embarrassing to the least. To make matters worse Inuyasha and his date were nowhere to be found after the revealing of the genders of his pups. To say Sesshomaru was hurt was pushing the bar, but he would admit that he was disappointed that the hanyou had missed such a family orientated ordeal. Both his father and he tried contacting the stubborn hanyou, but received no answer or response. It seemed Inuyasha had turned off his cell phone in favor to whatever it was that he was doing. Kikyo had been furious once she learned the hanyou had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. She tried calling him on her cell, but just like the rest she received no answer. It led to her breaking down and his poor little wife had to help her calm down.

The stress that Kagome was experiencing irritated the pups and once she started expressing pain he knew he had to get her back home. So he ended up taking both Higurashi women back to his home. He placed Kagome to bed first before taking care of his incoherent sister-in-law. It was rather difficult taking care of Kikyo. Her powers were enhanced by her emotions so the occasional zap of purification stung him from time to time. After ten minutes of her fussing he decided to knock her out and left her in bed with a trash can nearby with a bottle of water and pain killers. He had just about been ready to head to bed himself when he got a call from his father informing him of the reporter that had gotten away with pictures of the event. He did not know how she knew the even was taking place or how she managed to enter the estate, but it did not fare well with the Takahashi clan.

Come morning the whole city would know that Kagome was pregnant and her since of normalcy will be gone. Marrying him had taken that from her, but he had at least wanted her to enjoy her pregnancy with some privacy. They lasted this long, so he suppose it was a feat. That photo shoot Kagome had done for maternity wear would have revealed her current status, but it wasn't due to be released for another three months.

As he lay in his bed and deep in thought he missed the fact that his little wife was awake with her own thoughts running through her mind. "Did you find Inuyasha?" She asked softly with worry green eyes. He shook his head and gently ran his hand through her hair to relax her. "I am sure he is fine." He offered. Kagome closed her eyes and placed a hand on her belly. "He went off with Rin, the young woman who he brought as his date. I feel nothing good will come from that. Inuyasha ruined his chance with my sister." Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. His younger brother was foolish.

The sun was shining through their curtains, highlighting their features. "I want to see the news and see what pictures they actually took from last night." Kagome stated while grabbing the remote control and turning the TV on to the popular news channel and as expected an image of the Takahashi estate came into view. Soon after the reporter was done describing the event that had taken place last night, he introduced the reporter who took the pictures and wrote the story. Sesshomaru made sure to memorize her name and face. She better enjoy her fifteen minutes of fame because after this news outlet her career will be over. He would make sure of that himself.

Behind them were photos of his family and of them cutting the cake revealing only one color, indicating one of his sons. The reporter managed to capture a very clear photo of a very pregnant Kagome. "Well that's it. Now the world knows and I will be hunted down like an animal after this." Kagome sighed depressed.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted when his phone started to ring. He glanced at it and noticed that it was Inuyasha. Without hesitation he answered with a tone of controlled anger. "_Where are you_?" He questioned tightly.

"_Calm down, I'm alright. I just went out of state to clear my head."_

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl through the phone, but once he heard the groan of a female in the background he let it be known. "What have you done Inuyasha?" He asked forcefully.

He could hear Inuyasha's breath hitch slightly over the receiver. _"Listen, I-I need to be alone for a couple of weeks. I need to think about things and being home isn't helping. I'm sorry about last night." _

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in annoyance. He needed to be alone for a couple of weeks? What about his job?

"_I know what you're thinking; I'll be working from here and taking care of business. I have already informed Myoga. He's going to send all my files and paperwork through fax." _

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing and so he stood up and made his way outside to prevent his little wife from eavesdropping. Once he was in a secure location he let Inuyasha have it.

"Listen to me Inuyasha; I know you have that woman you brought last night with you right now. Meanwhile your _girlfriend_ is passed out in my guest room after worrying herself sick regarding your whereabouts. Do you really have no concern for Kikyo?" He asked sharply, leaving out the part that he had to knock her out.

"_I know…but I think it's best if Kikyo and I have our own space for now. I already left Kikyo a voicemail informing her of my decision." _Inuyasha's tone was solemn, resolved almost in his decision.

Sesshomaru would have pulled out his own hair if he didn't have such excellent self-control. "You better think through this long and hard. If you come back now maybe you would be forgiven. Don't be a fool and make decisions based on a moment of temporary infatuation." He felt like he wasn't getting through to the thick headed hanyou. Inuyasha wasn't thinking clearly. He couldn't blame his younger brother for falling for the affections of another woman who showed him attention. It wasn't entirely his fault either; Kikyo also played a role in this as well.

"_I appreciate the help, Sesshomaru. But there's no going back now. Kikyo won't ever take me back after last night." _Sesshomaru's eyes widen at his words and what they indicated. "Inuyasha," The taiyoukai muttered out in disbelief.

"_Like I said, I'll be back home in a couple of weeks. If not, then definitely by the time the pups are born." _

Sesshomaru growled when he heard the dial tone. Inuyasha hung up on him. Frustrated and anger by all means he angrily crushed his cell phone within his palms. Father will not be pleased once he learned about this. Not only did Inuyasha successfully ruin his relationship with Kikyo, but he also placed an indirect strained between the two families. No doubt the twin's father will be enraged and this will place more stress on Kagome.

"Inuyasha you truly are a fool." He angrily gritted out before heading to take a shower. He needed to get out the house and resolve the issue with this reporter who trespassed on his family's property.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a long time and although the chapter is shorter than usual I wanted to get the chapters started again. I want to finish this story as well as my other ones! It's time for **_**Oh, Babies**_** to reach its end. I know some of you guys have waited a long time for their births, so have I! Expect for the quadruplets to arrive soon. **

**Also, I will keep you all posted on the prequel that has yet to be titled. **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


End file.
